What Happens When You Fall Hard
by DiVaGiRl13
Summary: Under MAJOR Revision. This story no longer reflects my personal writing style. Readers are advised to attempt to read at a later date.
1. A Girl, Introducing and A Secret

_**(Original Author's Note):**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls

Hey Everyone!~! I'm DiVaGiRl13, call me diva. I've read and reviewed many fanfics on here. I really wanted to write a fanfic so…here it is!

I'd like to give a HUGE THANK YOU TO :Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX …She's the one who encouraged me to write this, Check out her story "The Real Deal" It's amazing~! J

THANK YOU SO~!~!~! MUCH THALIA, IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT I WOULDN'T HAVE WROTE THIS, YOU'RE COMPLETELY AWESOME~!

JPlease review, this is my first fanfic, and I need to know how it is. No flames please, I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! Go easy on me, this is my first! Enjoy the chapter 1 in Zach's PoV Set during LYKY

* * *

_**(Revised Author's Note):**_

_**I've finally gotten time to rewrite this chapter; hopefully it's better written and is in character with Zach. It'll take a bit to rewrite all the horrifying chapters, but it's a job I'm willing to do. **_

_**Revised on: Monday, August 15, 2011**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Girl, Introducing, and A Revealed Secret**

Despite everything that was going on, I was bored senseless.

The stainless steel floor beneath my feet quivered as if the earth was grinding and moving in annoyance. No one bothered to look concerned, no one ever did. So as I turned the corner and the shaking still hadn't stopped, I didn't bat an eyelash. I was the poster boy for nonchalance, my hands shoved into the slacks of my uniform.

After all, Blackthorne Institute had situations like this nearly every day—the Research and Development Department was probably on fire again (not exactly the first time, I mean, half the class was made up of pyromaniacs and arsons) and as I heard a window explode in a shower of glass and the sounds of fire alarms ringing in the distance, I could help wonder who it was that just got an A+.

As a boarding school dealing with espionage, everything from the explosives going off like fireworks on Independence Day in the other wing of the school to how any of my teachers could disarm a nuclear bomb with only a wire and a few sugar packets to the fact I was attending a Covert Operations Class soon, was as normal as could be. To the public—well, we were spoiled little boys being placed here to keep us out of jail.

Pretty ironic, if you asked me.

"You do realize you're going at the pace of a snail, right? And it won't me my fault if Solomon skins you alive for being late."

Hands still shoved in my pockets, my response was a harsh spin kick to his stomach.

Somewhere behind the both of us, were a group of scrawny looking eight graders. It seemed I had an audience—an applauding audience, at that. I smirked.

The boy with fair brown hair and eyes nearly lost his footing and every particle of air seemed to have escaped his lungs, before giving me the evil eye. Casually, I returned to striding to class, the guy walking beside me. "I'm never late, Grant." I said a crooked and amused grin on my face.

"All I really saw was the fact you can't seem to take any constructive criticism." He shot back, more annoyed than angry. Grant turned the corner after nodding his farewell and as I continued on my way, I heard the vague sound of a robotic voice: "Grant Newman. Sophomore. Height: 6'1". Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Brown. Welcome to Covert Operations."

Turning another corner, I stepped up to the wooden door that came into view. Twisting the knob, I felt the brass beneath my palm heat up, knowing well enough that it was taking in the genetic material of my skin and scanning the prints of my hands. A slot slid open and an antifreeze green light scanned my right eye as I held my head still.

"Zachary Goode. Sophomore. Height: 5'11". Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Green. Welcome to Covert Operations." An android like voice beeped, neither distinctly male nor female. The door clicked open, the soft whir of metal gears, unlocking the titanium walls that lead to my classroom.

Walking through the hall that was made from the retreating walls, I watched as the final wall slid up to the ceiling to reveal an array of cold, chrome tables for two. It looked like a cross between the FBI's forensics laboratory (which my roommate and I took a little trip to; it resulted in three really angry FBI agents, an exploding skeleton, and getting extra credit in one of our classes) and a high school science lab.

Nearly the whole class had filled the room so far; chatter creating a hum of normality in the air.

"Hey." Grant greeted, leaning leisurely in his chair. "Looks like Solomon's going to be late again and— oh yeah, I think Jonas is dead." His tone sounded like he was asking me whether it was raining outside.

I noticed three more students enter from various compartments in the walls (meaning Tim Williams had just popped out of the blackboard, Cole Jacobson crawled out from the bookcase, and John Takahashi, quite literally, fell from the ceiling.).

"He's been late for the last week, I'm not really surprised." I stated, sliding into my own seat. I glanced at the guy in front of me, his black jacket slumped over the steel desk, his black head looking either like a) it exploded sometime during the night and/or b) an angry cat that couldn't decide whether he should sleep or maul the boy's head. "Not really surprised about Jonas either, Grant."

And I wasn't certain of it, but I thought I saw a puddle of drool collecting on the set of notes his cheek was pressed up against.

Grabbing his shoulder and roughly shaking, I stepped back and dodged the fist that was aimed for my nose. "Nah, he's awake—kind of." I dismissed, watching as Jonas feebly tried to keep his head up, it looked as if the rim-wired glasses on his face weighed more than the titanium walls that concealed the CoveOps room.

He looked so tired I almost told him that the disconnected words: _"thus carbonic acids," "used in major world wars concerning chemical warfare," _and _"written by Jonas North" _were smudged backwards on his face. Written in Catalan, of course.

Jonas may have been one of my roommates, but the guy was going to ram his fist into my face for waking him up—I never claimed to be the greatest friend, now did I?

"By how many minutes and seconds ago was I supposed to be here?" A voice boomed, a native Italian accent rolling off his tongue and bouncing off the walls like an echo.

In unison as a class, we all shot back the response in Italian: "Eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

Turning to the door, Joe Solomon strode in with his typical white dress shirt and black slacks. The only sounds audible in the room was the thuds and thumps of Solomon's shoes. In fluent Vietnamese he threw back, "As of today, how many paces have I walked in this very room? And the foot I started on, name it, Mr. Baker."

Corey Baker didn't hesitate: "Seventeen paces. Your right foot, sir."

Solomon leaned forward on his desk, his reflection visible from the steel. He continued, not missing a beat, this time in Croatian. "There are three phrases on Mr. North's cheek, what are they, Mr. Goode?"

After repeating what Jonas' face had read, I watched as Jonas' hand shot to meet his cheek. I suppressed a laugh—but like Grant, he was more irritated than mad. A moment passed as each one of us sat at the edge of our seats waiting for his next question—would it be about how the third light from the left had started flickering—would the next language be Hindi? But neither of those things came as the seconds ticked by, Solomon's green eyes seemed to be burning a hole through the back wall. He slowly straightened and I practically heard everyone inhale, awaiting further questions in a different tongue.

But the question had nothing to do with observations, or was even in a foreign language.

Reverting back to English, Solomon walked to the front of his desk before leaning against it, crossing his arms comfortably across his chest. "Who can tell me what the Gallagher Academy is?"

My mind raced—Gallagher Academy, obviously a school. What was it for—etiquette? Delinquents? The certifiably insane? Or was it a regular school dictated by the government?

Through all of this, no one made a sound. A pause. "Then who can tell me who the surname Smith belongs to and why he is famous?"

Tim Williams' arm shot up like rocket. "Former Blackthorne alumni. Known for quick disguises from missions including the Pompeii Case, the Moroccan Condition, the Soviet Union Militia Event—"

"Not what I was asking, Mr. Williams." Solomon cut off; his eyes swept the room quickly. "I suppose you could call this 'story time' now, gentlemen. Because you see, you are all very self-centered, which is actually quite normal considering the circumstances." Several students stiffened.

I eyed our teacher, the way his stance was so casual, yet eyes completely expressionless as if he was just looking at an empty room, rather than a class of agents. "You believe that this institution is one of a kind—but it's not. There is another school specializing in espionage—" Eyes widened. Breaths were inhaled. And it seemed everyone's hearts stopped in unison, like we were answering another question. "—and it is called the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

The room seemed to explode in sound—shocked exclamations were made, demands were being asked, and in all of this. I sat there and stared at the teacher and how he almost seemed amused. Truthfully, I wasn't too surprised—after all, not all agents around the globe were men. Solomon snapped his fingers; the crackle loud over the voices, like that single snap had took away everyone's ability to make noise. They—we—it was as if they trained us to be their obedient little dogs, I thought disgustedly.

"To tail," Solomon barked in Danish. "Define it, Mr. North."

"To pursue a subject unseen." Jonas shot back immediately, his photographic memory working like a master computer.

"Now, I'll give you a bit of an expose of a certain student at Gallagher Academy, the only student in her class to have successfully tailed Smith on an operation." Solomon said smoothly. A shocked silence seemed to clog the air.

Fingering through the files of my mind, I couldn't help but be impressed. The girl had tailed an agent who was wanted in many countries (ninety-eight in counting) and had probably gone through plastic surgery more times than all the celebrities in Hollywood combined. Not mentioning the fact Smith was also widely known for his paranoia (which could have been a medical condition, but was never checked out due to the fact Smith refused to see a doctor—something about a psychiatrist in Cuba and a rather deadly toothbrush, if I remembered correctly.)

Our teacher continued: "A pavement artist. Define it."

A voice that sounded like Mario Rodriguez threw back: "One who tails and gather information and date on The Subject in an operation."

"And you see," Solomon said, as if he hadn't just drilled the class. "This student is a pavement artist. Her codename is Chameleon."

I listened carefully to Solomon, and to anyone looking, I looked impassive, but I had to say, the girl seemed actually genuinely interesting. A natural pavement artist, huh? Inwardly, I grinned. It looked as if I had finally found a new challenge. With the infamous Chameleon of Gallagher Academy.

It looked as if my boredom had finally ended.

* * *

_**(Original Author's Note):**_

**Please Review, they're always appreciated! :) So...keep or delete?**

**~diva~**

* * *

_**Further Revision of this story has begun, feel free to reread it, although no major facts shall be changed! **_**-sincerely, diva**_**  
**_


	2. A Rumor, A File, and A Message

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls they all belong to Ally Carter, I'm just messing with her story~! YAY~! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed~! That was my first chapter and it means A LOT that you guys reviewed, LOVE YOU ALL~ YOU GUYS ARE JUST AWESOME~! (: I'd also like to ask if I should start doing other Blackthorne Boys' PoV? (like: Jonas, Grant, Solomon, etc.) Please tell me in a review, and also I'd like to thank Thalia again, she pointed out that when Solomon came into LYKY that he just came from a mission and that Cam's mom's apparently tried to get him to teach all summer, so he couldn't have been at Blackthorne and then I just looked at my book and he said that this was his first time teaching…oops~ THANKS THALIA, I apologize for the mix up! **_**SO INSTEAD, SOLOMON JUST GUESS LECTURED, (**_**Another brilliant idea from Thalia) **_**HE DID NOT TEACH~!**_

__**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO truegallghergirl, IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS!~!~!THANK YOU TO THESE REVIEWERS:**

**truegallaghergirl****: Thank you so much, it means a lot that you think my story's good and I LOVE YOUR STORIES TOO, THEY ROCK~! (everyone~ check out her stories~ they are AWESOME!) You are so~ sweet! Thanks for telling me how to update, that saved my story! YOU'RE A HERO!**

**Twilight113:**** Thanks for reviewing~ Here's that update, I'll try my best to keep my updates frequent!~!**

**Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX:**** Thanks again for pointing that out, you are an awesome friend/pen pal, llc. And you'll be surprised about how I'm going to twist this story up, it's not your ordinary story~ Thanks for reviewing!**

**smp2792:**** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to make this easier to read, this is my first update so, I didn't exactly know what I was doing *embarrassed laugh* Thanks for saying that, you're really nice!**

**christoferdrewloverx3****: Thanks so much for reviewing, I personally like that Jonas was writing notes too, lol Hope you like this chapter!I'm sorry, if your name didn't get acknowledged, and you reviewed, please mention that in a review and I'll post your name in the next chapter~! (: I think I've held you this A/N long enough, thanks for those of you who read all of this, HERE'S THE CHAPTER I PROMISED: Chapter 2: A Rumor, A Message, and A File**

_Time: 19:02p.m. aka Dinner Time_

_Location: Dining Hall in Blackthorne_

_P.O.V : Zachary Goode_

Today was a complete blur after the 'story time' with Solomon. I wasn't able to focus on anything, which isn't me. I kept thinking about Chameleon, about who she was and if I would ever meet her, this felt extremely weird for me. I've never thought about a girl this long, hell, I'm surprised that I'm thinking about a girl at all! Who knew a _girl _could take my mind off my schoolwork, _She not just a _girl, _she's a Gallagher Girl, a spy, who was able to be unseen by someone she probably saw everyday. She's a good spy._ A small voice in the back of my mind said. I mentally shook myself, _No._ I thought. _I won't let this distract me, _I kept telling myself that but the small voice continued speaking, _Too bad. You already did. _My train of thought was cut short by a giant plate of delicious gourmet spaghetti. The smell of parmesan, garlic, and fresh pasta sauce filled the dining hall as everyone was being served. I looked over at Grant who was sitting opposite of me. Instead of gorging himself with spaghetti like usual, he was just picking at the noodles with his fork, he looked dazed. That was when I realized that _both _Grant and Jonas were quiet all day after CoveOps. I turned to Jonas who was on my right, he was doing the same thing as Grant, just gazing off in the distance. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tim Williams started walking our way. _Great, just Great! _note: the sarcasm. **(A/N: All conversing in the dining hall is in Italian)**

"Hey guys, I heard that…" I tuned him out, everything that starts with "I heard that…" is a rumor. Tim always has false rumors. One time, he said that our Tech. Ed teacher; Mr. Watkins was being a double-agent that infiltrated Blackthorne to have revenge on our Headmaster; Dr. Steve for stealing his girlfriend from back when they were teenagers. I mean _really? _Who in their right mind would believe something so ridiculous? Even _Grant_ didn't believe him, _Grant!_ Now that's saying something. Anyways, Grant, Jonas and I were just continuing eat, while Tim turned to Mario to talk to, Mario asked Tim.

"What do you mean? What about Chameleon?" All 3 of our heads shot up to look at Mario and Tim when he mentioned the name 'Chameleon'. Jonas was the one to speak first.

"What's going on? Why are you guys talking about her?" He questioned, he sounded kind of protective and mad when he asked, I dismissed the thought for now. Tim just had a smug look on his face.

"I thought you guys didn't want to know, so I'm telling Mario instead," He turned back to Rodriguez.

"Listen, Williams, tell us what you guys are saying about Chameleon or else that stupid-rumor-spreading mouth of yours won't be on your annoying face for much longer," Grant threatened, sounding absolutely pissed and frustrated. Tim's face went a shade whiter. Mario's face was becoming pale and scared too. See, I'm the best at CoveOps in my class basically the best spy, Grant's the toughest spy that could beat the crap outta anyone, and Jonas is the computer genius, who can easily hack into your files and secrets, to blackmail you with. I guess you could say we were the best in our class. So I could see why they had a scared look on their face, which is bad for a spy, to show that you're intimidated by your opponent.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. I heard that Chameleon's gonna have a surprise visit here at Blackthorne soon, because she wanted to beat the living hell out of one of our teachers who subbed for Gallagher and gave her a bad grade when she was in 8th grade. See, I told you what I know, just don't mess up my face, I wanna look good for Chameleon, I heard that she's hot," The way Tim finished about Chameleon being hot made me want to use one of the forbidden moves we learned last year on him. I could tell that my roommates felt the same way. Tim left (unfortunately) unharmed, back to his seat.

"That Tim is such an idiot, part of me wanted him to keep his mouth shut so I could use him as my new punching bag, I bet I would've gotten extra credit for that in P.E. too," Grant said, exasperated. He continued.

"I just wonder, is Chameleon _really _coming to our school?" All of us just looked at one another. The rumor may have been absolutely retarded, but you can't help but wonder, maybe Chameleon and her class is coming for a visit.

"We could find out," Jonas said quietly, in English this time.

"What do you mean, Jonas?" I asked. He's not thinking what I think he's thinking, right?

"We could hack into the CIA's files and narrow down the search to find her file, and take a look at her school grades, friends, roommates, all kinds of stuff," He explained. I was stunned, we could get in a lot of trouble for that if we're caught. Ever since, I've met Jonas, he's always played by the rules, why is he making an exception to find more about Chameleon? Grant must've been thinking the same thing, he asked Jonas about it. Jonas just looked embarrassed and was beginning to turn red. I'll figure this out _after _we hack into her files, I told myself.

"So we're hacking into Chameleon's files?" Grant asked, he had a mischievous grin on his face, and looked extremely excited.

"Agreed," I said. We each had an excited smile on our face, er…well, I had a smirk, but whatever. We continued to eat, each of us lost in our own thoughts. _I'm gonna find out the story behind Chameleon,_ I thought. I felt my smirk becoming more pronounced as I thought this. _Look out Chameleon, you're not the only good spy-in-training. _**(A/N: I was gonna stop there, but I thought you guys deserved more!)**

_Time: 22:38p.m_

_.__Location: Room 108 aka Zachary, Grant, and Jonas' room_

_P.O.V: Zachary's_

We were in our room getting ready to hack into the database or what Grant liked to call "Operation: Chameleon". Well…more like, Jonas doing all the hacking while Grant and I just sit back discussing what we think Chameleon would be like. All of us were in our pajamas by now as Grant tried to think what Chameleon's appearance looked like. Leave it to him, to think of how she looks first.

"I'm thinking that she's a brunette, and since she's a spy she's obviously in shape, what do you think Zach?" He turned to me. I just shrugged, not really caring about what she looked like. He looked at me, expecting an answer, I sighed and thought about it.

"Well, if she's such a great pavement artist, and can disappear anytime she wanted to, wouldn't she be like, I don't know, average looking, not too pretty and not too ugly?" I asked Grant. He seemed to think of this and said I had a good point. I smirked.

"I always do, don't I?" I told him, my smirk still on my face, Grant rolled his eyes and me, but still had a grin on his face, my roommates are used to my smirk, but is still pretty annoyed by it. Grant grabbed a pillow from his bed and chucked it at me. "Man, shut up!" he said as I dodged it.

"Guys, I'm in!" Jonas said looking up from his laptop.

"Alright, good job Jonas, now hack into Gallagher's file," I instructed. Jonas simply nodded determination in his blue eyes **(I forgot what he looked like, so I'm just making it up for now, if you know for sure what he looks like please PM me or include it in your review) **It was easy getting into the CIA's database, what's hard is getting into specific files of the different agents. After about 5-6 hours of waiting, Jonas was able to get in. Jonas had bags under his eyes, and Grant was half-asleep. I was tired too, but the need to know about Chameleon kept me awake long enough (_that_ and about 3 and half cans of Monster Energy) I was basically vibrating from the extreme sugar-rush.

"Uh, guys? You may want to check this out----" Jonas' once half-opened eyes were wide and round and alert as his eyes were glued to the screen. I began walking over to the desk Jonas was at, until I saw Grant sleeping on the floor, I kicked him and he jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" He said--actually…more like slurred. I looked pointedly at the laptop, which Jonas was _still _staring at. All Grant said was "Oh…" We both went to look at the screen, all of us shocked and bewildered. I understood why Jonas couldn't look away from the laptop. There was a message on the screen. A message directed to us. A message saying that the person sending it was still online. A message from the reason we were even up at five in the morning. The message was from the Chameleon…

**So~ How was that? Did you guys like it? Did you hate it? I need to know, so I can improve! Please Review, You review me, I review you! Everybody wins! (: So click on that little rectangular button and write a review, your honest opinions make my day~!~~~*~~~Diva~~~*~~~~ Is this the REAL Chameleon? What's in the message? What's in the file? Will they get caught? Will Cammie enter the story anytime soon? What's going on? If you want to know the answers to these questions and to read Chapter 3 sooner, review! For those of you who have any guesses of what Chameleon says or what's going to happen in Chapter 3, please write it in a review, whoever reviews chapter first, will get a sneak peak to Chapter 3! **


	3. A VideoChat, Clothes & An Amused Teacher

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Here's chapter 3: I dedicate this chapter to Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX…who knows…you may be the next person I dedicate a chapter to…all you have to do is review! And I have now enabled anonymous reviews, so to those anonymous reviewers out there even YOU can be have a chapter dedicated to you! (:**

Chapter 3: A Video Chat, Clothes, and An Amused Teacher

_Time: 05:12 p.m._

_Location: Room 108_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

We all looked at the screen, so stunned we couldn't speak. The message on the screen; was an invite to chat. An invite to chat with the Chameleon. I soon came out of my shock and pulled out my best calm poker face, when really, I was jumping up and down on the inside. (and that had NOTHING to do with my Monster Energy sugar-rush) I looked at my best friends, they looked back.

"So…what're we gonna do?" I asked in a calm voice, as if _this _situation happened every single day, as if I was asking them to borrow notes for a class, as if having a half-asleep, muscled-up spy, a tired computer genius who had hacked into a school database which took 5-6 hours, and the best spy in the sophomore class having a hyper and jittery sugar-rush…was normal. They weren't phased at all by my cool exterior, I'm always cool, calm and confident, they're used to it.

"I don't know…I think it's obvious to say that we're all curious to what she has to say," Jonas responded. "and it's probably the only way to get close to the file, that is…unless you guys wanna stay up until 5 in the morning again," Jonas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Grant and I gave him a look that screamed "I'm sorry" after all, _Jonas_ is the one who worked the whole night, the only think Grant did was stuff himself with candy like he was a piñata and all I did was chug down Monsters like it was a race. Grant was the next to speak.

"Well, then lets hear what she wants to talk about…" Grant trailed off, that's when it hit us all. WE WERE GONNA TALK TO THE FAMOUS CHAMELEON! Damn, we're slow…AND WE'VE BEEN KEEPING HER WAITING! I voiced my thought. Their eyes widen, along with mine.

"JONAS HURRY!" Grant practically shouted. Jonas immediately swiveled back to the computer, his eyes were excited, right when he was going to click the red accept button, another screen popped up.

"Guys! Chameleon sent us a video chat invite! She wants to see us!" Jonas said frantically, he had a smile on his face. He immediately clicked the accept button. It said we would get to see Chameleon after about 3 minutes and 23 seconds of loading. We all smiled, then we all realized something…our smiles quickly faded…WE WERE IN OUR PAJAMAS. The first time the great Chameleon sees us, will be when we looked like we hadn't slept for hours while in our PAJAMAS?! They weren't even pajamas! Grant's "pajamas" was a white wife-beater and his red and black boxers. My "pajamas" was just a pair of green pajama pants, no shirt. Jonas was probably the only one that had appropriate clothing on. He had a loose white T-shirt, and blue sweatpants.

Me and Grant looked at each other, then at the screen of the laptop…1 minute and 8 seconds until we get the first glimpse of Chameleon, and she gets the first glimpse of me…uh, I mean _us…_I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to look good for Chameleon, I dashed towards my dresser and pulled out a clean white dress and began to put it on. I mentally shook myself, _I just don't want her to think I'm a slob. I don't want the best spy-in-training at Gallagher Academy to think the best spy-in-training in the sophomore class of Blackthorne is messy, I don't want her to think that she's better, that's all! Yeah! That's why! _I kept telling myself that I wanted to look presentable so I don't embarrass my class, when the real reason was being whispered by the small voice in my head from earlier.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a VERY loud Grant swear in Farsi. I looked over at him, he was hopping up and down one leg trying to get his jeans on as fast as possible…huh, I guess I'm not the only one who want to look presentable, I thought. I probably would be laughing if not for the situation. I looked over at Jonas he was fiercely combing his hair, trying to make it look nice…_where'd did he get that comb, anyways? _I looked at the screen…9 MORE SECONDS?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN THINKING?! I began buttoning up my shirt and looking around the room for a pair of pants. I was half way in putting on my pants, when I heard a ding coming from the laptop…oh god, it's done loading…a screen popped up…who stood there had dark hair and green eyes, but no, it wasn't Chameleon.

How do I know this, you ask? Well, I don't think that the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional _YOUNG WOMEN_, would except a fully-grown man into their walls. Especially if that man is the legendary JOE SOLOMON. All 3 of us froze what we were doing. My hands were holding up the wrinkled jeans I found on the floor, that were now around my waist. Grant only had one arm in a navy blue long sleeve he found in his closet. And Jonas' hand was holding onto the comb that, somehow, had gotten stuck in his brown hair. Mr. Solomon looked at all of us with his piercing green eyes, amusement obviously showed, this was the second time I've seen Mr. Solomon smile…just this time it was from seeing all of us looking like a mess. Grant, Jonas and I were silent, like someone had pressed the 'mute' button on all our voices. The only sound was coming from the computer, with Joe Solomon's laughter.

After Mr. Solomon's laughing fit was over, (which was 6 minutes and 48 seconds long for those of you who want to know) we all sat down on a chair as we face Mr. Solomon on the computer screen. It was a bit awkward, I mean, teachers aren't suppose to be personal with their students, right? But here I was, with my roommates, poorly dressed , in our room, in front of the man who determines if we fit our career choice. He had an amused smile on his face as he began to speak. "So, I'm guessing I'm not who you boys were hoping to talk to, aren't I?" He stated. Jonas blushed. Grant mumbled "yah think" under his breath. I just kept my poker face on, leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms, and smirked

"Well, no, but we don't mind talking to you either, Mr. Solomon," I said. At this Grant and Jonas began laughing quietly. Mr. Solomon narrowed his eyes, then smirked.

"Oh, I see. You gentlemen wanted to speak to Ms.--" _What's her name? WHAT'S HER NAME?!_" ---Chameleon, am I right?"

_Damn you, Solomon. _I thought. He must have known what I was thinking because his smirk became even more wider as he spoke his next words.

"I didn't become one of the best CIA agents by giving out information, Zach" At this, I just glared at him. Grant and Jonas were watching us like a tennis tournament going back and forth. That's when I decide to get to the point.

"Why are you on here, instead of Chameleon?" I asked. Well, I guess I _interrogated _more, than _asked._ He just studied me for a bit, then turned to look at Grant and Jonas, who both tensed under his gaze.

"Chameleon, never was here. She was probably asleep. I just knew that _someone_ in the class would try and find her file. Well, congratulations Mr. North you're the one with the record time of hacking into Gallagher. I've informed Chameleon about this, and she is very impressed that a sophomore would be able to get through database under 24 hours." He informed Jonas. Jonas blushed after the bit about Chameleon. Grant and I just mumbled congrats. I couldn't help but wish that Solomon would have told Chameleon about me too…judging from Grant's reaction, so did he. Jonas was now glowing with pride.

"That was one of the hardest systems I've ever had to break through, who designed it?" Jonas asked. I internally groaned. Jonas isn't big on competitions on sport or anything, but the guy's seriously competitive when it comes to hacking.

"Oh, that. Well, the Chameleon designed it of course, that's why she was impressed someone had gotten through so quickly. Usually someone can only get through the first firewall after about 7 hours and that trips an alarm and gives Gallagher enough time to track the location of the hacker." He said. Grant gaped. Jonas' jaw was on the floor. Me? I was shocked. I didn't know that the Chameleon was _that _good. I kept my poker face on though. "As for your punishment…" He began. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I knew that the day ahead for me, Grant, and Jonas was going to be a very, _VERY _long.

**Whatcha guy think? I won't be able to improve if you don't tell me! Thanks to those who review BOTH Chapter 1&2 ! You guys rock, HOORAY REVIEWERS! The first 4 people to review this chapter gets a SneakPeak of chapter 4! I'll be doing this through-out this whole story! Please Review!**

**~~~~~DIVA~~~~~**

**I'm sorry to those who hoped Cammie would come in the story in this chapter, she can't come in just yet, but I promise she will in future chapters!What's their punishment? They did all that work for nothing? Did I answer all the questions from the last chapter? WILL CAMMIE EVER MAKE HER STAGE APPEARANCE?! You can only find out by reading "What Happens When You Fall Hard" GOOD-BYE MY AWESOME READERS! :DUNTIL THE CHAPTER 4!~DiVaGiRl13 HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!**


	4. A Townsday, a Punishment?, and a Note

_Hey~ Everybody~ I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: Krys Berm,__ she is the only reviewer to comment about Tim Williams being the male version of Tina Walters~ Anyways, the 4 people who've gotten the sneak peak to Chapter 4, thank you for the lovely compliments/replies, you guys rock! And to everyone who has put this story on your Favorites, put me on their Author's Alert, and Story Alert I'D LIKE TO SAY A HUGE THANK YOU, THOSE PEOPLE ARE:_

_aenriqueze13_

_futurecammiegoode2_

_Parkjp23_

_Stardust of Crystalclan_

_Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX_

_ Twilight113_

_truegallaghergirl_

_Phoenixtears31_

_nxm4liphe_

_Laladots14_

_Krys Berm_

_christoferdrewloverx3_

_ChameleonXDuchess_

_brown-eyed-girl-11_

_Autumn Nicole_

_**AND OF COURSE TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: THANK YOU~ IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME YO GUYS LIKE THIS STORY, HERE'S CHAPTER 4:**_

_**Disclaimer: I SADLY OWN NOTHING~!**_

_Chapter 4: Towns Day, A Punishment?, and a Note_

_Time: 09:45p.m._

_Location: East Entrance of Blackthorne Institute (outside)_

_ P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I looked at everyone from my CoveOps class, I saw Mario and Tim talking to John Takahashi and Cole Jacobson, I was able to catch some of their conversation and Tim's latest rumor. "I heard that we're having Towns Day because we're suppose to track down some New Russian Drug Dealers that created a new type of drug they implanted into cigars and cigarettes so they can take over the minds of the smokers," You can all guess who said that!

"Really?! Man, I'm glad we're _finally_ doing something action-y in CoveOps!" Was Mario's reply. "_Action-y?" really? _I thought. The guy can speak 14 different languages fluently with a perfect accent yet, he can't use a proper adjective. You see, Mario's probably the most gullible person in this entire school, I mean, the seventh graders have more common sense than him. That's part of the reason Tim hangs out with him. Other than the lack of vocabulary and common sense, he's a pretty decent guy that's pretty good in our CoveOps class, but of course, I'm better. I smirked at that little fact. I saw Cole and John were just looking at both Mario and Tim skeptically and walked away to talk to Rich Sharma who was reading a book that Chris Lopez lent him. The other guys were just hanging out, nothing special. But they all had one common look. They all wondered why we're having a Towns Day all of a sudden. I would have been wondering too…if I weren't the cause of it, that is…

*_FLASH BACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Ago… "As for your punishment…" He began. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I knew that the day ahead was going to be very, VERY long. For once, I was mistaken, but like hell, would I let anyone know THAT. _

"_You don't have one," Mr. Solomon said. Hell must've just frozen over for Mr. Solomon to be letting us off the hook for hacking into our sisterhood school, Gallagher Academy. Our confusion probably shown on our faces because he began to explain. _

_"You see, I feel that you boys have been through enough for one night, and since Mr. North was able to get through Chameleon's defenses I couldn't help but think that there should be a reward." Mr. Solomon was giving us a reward?!?! I could practically hear the devil complaining about how cold it was down there. Grant raised his hand…which felt REALLY weird since we were in our room… _

_"So does that mean we get to look at Chameleon's Profile?" Grant asked…GRANT! Geez, why did he have to push it?! We were getting out of trouble, that could've had us in the headquarter of the CIA being interrogated right this second, AND HE HAS TO GO THERE! I mean I know my best friend's dense but, COME'ON! I reacted automatically and hit Grant's arm, while Jonas glared at him. _

_"HEY! WHAT DID I DO?!" Grant whined, while rubbing his arm. I sighed. Could he get any worse?…wait, for his sake, don't answer that…we all looked at the screen to see Mr. Solomon with a smirk on his face…crap, this isn't good… _

_"Actually Mr. Newman has just given me an idea--" GRANT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I didn't let the anger show on my face, I pulled out my mask, once again. "you will all get Chameleon's file, but you'll have to find it." His smirk was still there. Jonas and Grant looked confused, exactly how I felt, but like any goode spy knows, keep your mask with you at all times, mine was currently hiding my curiosity._

_ "What do you mean, sir? I've already hacked into the database---" Jonas began, but I interrupted…finally realizing what Solomon was getting at…"The file isn't in the database isn't it?" I asked. I watch as Solomon's smirk turned into a slightly impressed smile. _

_"Very well done, Mr. Goode" *END OF FLASH BACK*~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT_

I kept replaying the memory over and over so I understood the objective of this mission, the mission only applied to Grant, Jonas and me. Our mission was to head into town and buy a complete outfit, a specific outfit, he told us that we would know it when we saw it, but still we had to buy clothes…which I found completely pointless, but I was going to do it anyhow. After that I remembered the other objective, the one I found the most important. Solomon's words echoed in my head.

"Chameleon's file is in one of Belfast's most famous and popular shops, find the file and get out without anyone knowing it." …I kept thinking it would be in one of the more popular computer cafes in a folder or a flash drive or something, but my gut was telling me that it was wrong and that if I was going to find that file I'd have to think like the Chameleon herself. I sighed. Grant and Jonas were already in town, they wanted a head start. I would have gone, if it weren't for my guy feeling telling me otherwise. I shivered, a gust of wind entered my jacket. Maine sure can be cold in late October. I was just gonna suck it up. What harm can a little wind do? I thought as I zipped up my uniform jacket as high as I possibly could without choking myself. I watched as the east gate of our school opened, letting us exit Blackthorne and enter Belfast.

It's been 15 minutes (14 minutes and 57.2 seconds) since I've walked into town. And _still_ no sign of the clothes or Chameleon's file. I was wondering where Grant and Jonas were, when I accidentally bumped into someone; a girl. She had bimbo-blonde hair (but you could see brown roots), I didn't get to see much of her face, but I saw enough to see her flirty smile turn into a scowl when she caught sight (or at least I _think _she looked, she was wearing huge dark sunglasses, which is ridiculous since it's cloudy…I will never understand girl accessories) of the crest on my jacket. I was pretty grateful that Mr. Solomon told us to wear our uniforms, they sure can be handy when you want to repel some Belfast sluts! I mumbled an apology, and quickly walked off. _Damn! It's cold, _I thought. I shoved my hands into my pockets, that's when I felt it. A neatly folded up piece of paper. I pulled it out…inside was a typed out message…it read:

_"To Blackthorne Boy 1,_

_Head to the park that held the '14th__ Annual Arts in the Park' on July 11__th__ and 12__th__ 2009 by 10:06 a.m._

_ Come alone, if you're late, your mission is at stake._

_ ~Chameleon, the REAL Chameleon" _

That's when I realized the bimbo I walked into was a spy, a Gallagher Girl, but not any ordinary Gallagher Girl…it was the Chameleon…I checked my watch, it was 10:02. I had 4 minutes to get to a park that was on the other side of the town to meet the Chameleon…where's a Monster Energy sugar-rush when you need one?

**So, do you guys like it? I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, it wasn't exactly interesting, in my opinion, I APOLOGIZE!~!~! Please Review anyways, the first 3 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GETS A CHAPTER 5 SNEAK PEAK~ PLEASE REVIEW! And if you point out something in this chapter that NOBODY'S said yet, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! And YOU will get an automatic sneak peak of Chapter 5! =^-^=**

**DIVA~*~*~*~*~$~*~*~*~*~GIRL**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D **


	5. A Ride, A Clue, and A Success

HOLA~! BONJOUR~! AND GUTTEN TAG~! MY WONDERFUL READERS! THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO R&R'd CHAPTER 4, YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC! HERE ARE THE ONES WHO REVIEWED:

Christoferdrewloverx3: Thanks for always reviewing, yup, your guess is right!

Hearts4ever: Here's the answer to your request!(:

Twilight113: Here's your update!

Kyrs Berm: I'm glad you liked your dedicated chapter, I was hoping you would!

AndieAnn: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot, don't worry I would NEVER make Chameleon a bimbo

truegallaghergirl: lol, Cammie had on a REALLY good disguise, so she looks nothing like herself

Stardust of Crystalclan: Thanks for reviewing and your compliments, you're so sweet! I was hoping the brush pass would be good! (:

Parkjp23: Thanks, your reviews are awesome, I love your stories too! They're amazing

This chapter is for all the people who Favorited this story! TO EVERYONE: YES, THAT GIRL WAS CHAMELEON, SHE WAS IN DISGUISE, SO SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HERSELF, CHAMELEON IS TOO COOL, TO EVER BE A BIMBO!

**Chapter 5: A Ride, A Clue, and A Success**__

_**Time: 09:53 a.m.**_

_**Location: Outside of a Hollister Store in Belfast**_

_**P.O.V: Grant Newman's**_** (A/N: You didn't think it would happen, did you? ^-^)**

"Well…at least we know the clothes aren't Hollister clothes," Jonas said. I sighed. He and I have been in Belfast for almost an hour and _still _have no freaking idea to what the 'special outfit' is or any clue to where Chameleon's file was hidden. I groaned.

"I know that the girl; Chameleon is hard to find and is practically invisible," I began, I turned to Jonas, "BUT SOLOMON, DIDN'T SAY HER _FILE_ HAD THE SAME ABILITY!" I flung my arms in the air out of frustration, some people looked over in our direction, giving us…uh…well, _me_ a strange look. THEY WOULD BE FRUSTRATED TOO, IF _THEY _HAD TO FIND A FILE THAT'S OWNER IS PRACTICALLY IN CAMOFLAUGE ALL THE TIME! I voiced my thought to Jonas. He glared at me, obviously telling me to shut up right now.

We continued walking, my mind faded to thinking about Chameleon, I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm just so curious, I mean, she's so good, that she was able to go unseen by a complete professional. Jonas was a few steps behind me as I walked on. I was completely dazed, thinking about what kind of person Chameleon was, I was so dazed, I accidentally bumped into a girl, she had light-blonde hair---it looked like she dyed it, with huge dark sunglasses, she mumbled something that sounded like "sorry" and continued to walk on, bumping slightly into Jonas' shoulder, her hand raised to scratch her head a bit, as she walked away fast. _I guess, she was in a hurry…_I thought.

"Hey, Grant…that girl," Jonas said as he caught up to me. Jonas took a look back at the girls' general direction, before continuing. I raised an eyebrow. Then it hit me!

"JONAS, DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT GIRL?!" I asked incredulously, that earned me a death glare from him.

"What?" I thought it was reasonable. Apparently from Jonas' annoyed expression, I was _way _off. I was kind of glad Zach wasn't with us, he'd probably hit me the head or something. Oh, you don't think so? Well, let me tell you something, he hit me in the arm this morning when I asked a question! I don't even know what the hell I did wrong! And man, ZACH HITS HARD! But, I can't help but love the guy, and I'm NOT saying I'm gay, BECAUSE I'M NOT, not that there's anything wrong with gay guys, I like the Cham----I mean! Uh….CAMALS! YEAH, I LIKE CAMALS! DON'T YOU? I was shot out of my thoughts by an exasperated Jonas who was shaking me by my shoulder…at least he didn't hit me…yet.

_P.O.V: Jonas North's_

_SHEESH, GRANT! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE BRIGHTEST CRAYON IN THE BOX, BUT REALLY?! _I thought. I internally groaned. _I don't like that girl, I mean, I don't even know her…_I thought, that's when I realized that was hypocrisy, I liked Chameleon, but I didn't meet _her _yet. Yes, you heard right, I, Jonas North like Chameleon. I'm sad to say that I have competition too, BOTH of my roommates seem to like her too, it looks like I'm the first one out of denial though. But, I guess I sorta have an advantage…I mean, Mr. Solomon _did _mention me to her, maybe I've got a shot. I inwardly sighed. _What am I going to do?_ I thought. I mentally shook myself, I'd worry about this later, what's important is our mission.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned my head to look at Grant, he looked like he was in deep thought, he and Zach have been having that look on their face a whole lot recently. I couldn't blame them, I've probably looked like that too. Chameleon is on my mind constantly, she's the only, girl…wait, no _person, _she's the only _person_ that didn't call me a computer geek or technology nerd, well, besides Zach and Grant I suppose, but that's because they're my roommates and got to know me better to stop calling me a dork. Chameleon REALLY complimented me. I felt proud to be on going onto the Research Track now. Thanks to Chameleon…that's when I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to realize that I didn't tell Grant that the girl who bumped into us was a spy. I started shaking his shoulder.

"Grant! GRANT! Come'on this is IMPORTANT!" I said while continuously shaking his shoulder. I was beginning to get annoyed, IF HE DIDN'T SNAP OUT OF IT SOON, I'LL…oh! He's back, forget what I was saying.

"What? HUH?! What's so important, Jonas?' He asked,

"That girl, the one who bumped us, she's a spy!" I _almost _yelled. Grant's eyes widened a bit, but after about 9.3 seconds they were back to normal.

"How do you know?" He whispered. I sighed, and sat down on a bench that was near a park entrance. He soon sat down too. I began to explain.

"That girl, she was in disguise, I remembered in CoveOps to tell if a person's hair is real or a wig, you remember, right?--" Grant nodded. "-- that girl was extra good. She put on a brunette wig and then died it blonde to cover up most of the signs, but when she passed me the wind picked up and I saw part of the wig that was attached to her head come off a bit," I said in voice, that only specially trained agents could hear. I continued on.

"I just don't get why she bumped into us, if she were tailing us, then she'd be a safe distance away," I was going through my head, trying to think about what she possibly could've done. When it hit both of us, like a ton of bricks…"_brush pass,"_ was whispered from both Grant and me. She did the smoothest brush pass I've ever seen, Grant was probably thinking the same thing, his eyes were sparked with a look of respect and awe. We reached into our pockets, each finding a neatly folded piece of paper. Grant and I opened each of ours, mine read:

"_To Blackthorne Boy 3_

_Head to the park that held the "14th__ Annual Arts in the Park" on July 11__th__ and 12__th__ 2009 by 10:06 a.m. Come with Blackthorne Boy 2, if you're late, your mission is at stake._

_~Chameleon, the REAL Chameleon_

_P.S. Nicely done hacking, looks like I need to freshen up on my skills"_

_Chameleon's even better than I thought. _That was what I was thinking while I remembered the "blonde" that bumped into me. I read the last part over and over again, I felt the blood rush to my face, turning it a bright beat-color. It quickly vanished as I felt that same pride I felt earlier this morning. I read Grant's note, it was the exact same as mine, just without the P.S. at the bottom.

"Lemme, see yours," Grant said, he reached out for it, I quickly snatched it away.

"It's a waste of time, mine's the exact same as yours," I lied. It shocked me for a moment, how smooth that lie was. Hm…maybe I'm getting a bit better at CoveOps. I smiled at the thought, Grant looked at me and shrugged. We entered the park and when straight to the fountain and leaned on it. I suddenly realized something…the note mentioned nothing about Blackthorne Boy 1...Zach…

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's:_

I was running as fast as my legs would allow me. _Damn it, where the hell is that park?! _I thought furiously. That's when it struck me, that I wasn't going to make it there in time to see her. I let my cover switch into the second version of a Blackthorne Boy that Belfast stereotyped us with. The "bad boy" **(A/N: go back to chapter 1 if you don't remember), **I looked around, I found myself in a parking lot, _PERFECT! _I thought. I looked around some more until my eyes settled on a new-looking black convertible, I immediately jumped into the car…the keys were still in the ignition. _Sorry dude, this'll teach you a lesson about leaving your keys in the ignition of a fast car_ Ithought. I drove out of the parking lot and went flying down Kingsford Blvd. towards the park, I was assigned to meet the Chameleon at. Strangely the roads were completely empty. _Weren't they busy when I first came out of Blackthorne? _I thought vaguely. I looked at the time, 10:04 a.m. I had 2 minutes and 48 seconds to get to the park, I'M GONNA MAKE IT!

I stopped outside the park and ran like an angry mob was behind me. It was 10:05, I made it with 34 seconds to spare! I heard someone shouting my name. I looked over at the fountain that was in the middle of the park, only to find my best friends there. _So they're here too, huh? _I thought as I walked over to them.

"We thought you weren't gonna make it in time," Grant said. I just smirked at him.

"That's your first mistake, I always make it, whether it's a grade or a race, always have and I always will," I replied. Grant and Jonas rolled they're eyes.

"Well, at least we know that you're the real Zach Goode, NO ONE can be as cocky and arrogant as you, man," Jonas said. I just continued to smirk.

"It's just another thing that I'm the best at," I told them. They both grinned at me, I smiled more and smirked less. I checked my watch…10:06 exactly…where's Chameleon? I voiced the thought. They both shrugged.

We waited some more, none of us speaking, as if we were afraid Chameleon would hear us. It was now 10:11, _where was she? _I thought. No way would the Chameleon be late to her own meeting, especially _this_ late! I looked around, this park was really peaceful, it had a really nice looking garden of red roses. That's when I spotted it…there, in the very middle of a bush full of red roses, was a single white rose. I knew exactly why Chameleon called us here now…she didn't want to meet us, she wanted to help us…help us by giving us a clue to where to find the clothes and where her file is.

"Guys, check it out," I said to Grant and Jonas. They understood immediately when they saw the white flower…let me explain. Our School founder is Benjamin Blackthorne, he was the one who stopped the first bombing of the White House (no one knows about this, he was just that good) and during that process his partner; Wilson Whiterose, was killed protecting his friend, agent Blackthorne. After that Ben created Blackthorne, passing down his skills to future generations, so he could preserve the memory of both the names Blackthorne and Whiterose. Making sure that _someone _would protect our great nation. (I'm not exactly that deep, this was from our textbook)

I walked over and picked up the rose, _Ow, _I thought, the rose's thorns pricked my fingers, this isn't a normal rose. The thorns that held my blood were seeping into the stem, the next thing I know, the rose starts talking to me…yes, you heard that completely right…(the flower is a new proto-type of the CIA it's suppose to give a recorded message to agents, by taking their blood, as an access code.)

"Well, done boys, you completed the first task in this mission, and I have no doubt Chameleon helped you as well. Go back to the fountain and under the water, there should be a lose tile, lift that tile up and you'll find a waterproof manila folder, that is Chameleon's file," The voice of Joe Solomon came out.

We put the rose back and ran back to the fountain, there it is…just like the rose (or should I say Mr. Solomon?) said it would be. Grant took the file folder, we all decided we would look at the file when we get back to school. _Part one of Mission/Punishment is a success, all we need now is Part two. Clothes. _I thought._ Ugh! _

**How was it everyone? I find it sucky…sorry for the bad chapter, I promise the next one to be better, how were Grant and Jonas' PoV did I do them right? Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! I NEED FEEDBACK!~!~!~!~!~! THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE GET A PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 6! :D**

**~DIVA~**

**What's the clothes gonna look like? Where is the clothes? Will Chameleon show up again? When will they look at the file? What kinda PoV will I do next? TO KNOW: REVIEW! AND I'LL POST CHAPTER 6 ASAP! There's a Poll on my profile, VISIT AND VOTE! V&V! (:**

**~diva~**


	6. A Memory, A Pizza, and Clean Clothes

**Hey my AWESOME reviewers~!~!~!~!~!~!~! I CANNOT Thank you guys enough for reviewing my first story, THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND ADVISE, YOUR OPINIONS ARE GREAT~! And they're hopefully gonna make my writing less terrible! **

**WHOA~! 51 REVIEWS?! THAT'S WONDERFUL, I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT YOU ARE COMPLETELY AWESOME~! Hey everyone, I'm going to be making another story soon, I can't think of a title yet, but I'll make sure to mention it in future chapters~ AND ALSO, I JUST REALIZED, THAT IN THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS, THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING UP A DISCLAIMER! SO HERE IT IS: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS~! Ally Carter Does, and she rocks at it~! (the writing, not just her owning it) **

**I'm hoping this chapter can meet the standards of other authors' stories, speaking of which…CHECK OUT SOME OF THESE AMAZING STORIES:**

**THE REAL DEAL ****- by Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX (I know I've mentioned it b4, but chapter 9's out)**

**NORMAL LIFE ****- .NELZ (COMPLETELY AWESOME AND ORIGINAL PPL!)**

**15 WAYS TO RUIN A PROPOSAL ****- Gallagher Rose (IT IS HILARIOUS~!)**

**TO SAVE THE CAUGHT ****- Parkjp23 (it's the sequel to "Blast from the Past" which is amazing, and you should SO read it)**

**THE AUTHORS ROCK AS WELL, Anyways, YOU READERS R JUST AMAZING, AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU I'M WRITING THIS~! I know, I've said this, BUT I LOVE YOU ALL!This Chapter goes out to ****Phoenixtears30****! LOVE YA, AND KEEP REVIEWING EVERYONE~!**

Chapter 6: A Memory, A Pizza, and Clean Clothes

_Time: 10:21a.m._

_Location: Madison Street, outside of American Eagle_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

I'm the best student in the sophomore class at the Blackthorne Institute for Intelligent Young Men, I'm the best spy-in-training, I can take on ANYTHING the world throws at me, my parents funeral, an ass-kicking P.E. session with the world's best CIA agents, and I even stole a freaking car that turns out to be owned by the head of a one of the most-wanted gangs out there!…Yet, I couldn't find a damn outfit. I groaned out of frustration.

"I don't even get _why _we need the clothes now, we finished the mission, what more does Solomon want?!" Grant whined, to be honest, I don't get why we have to have the clothes either…we usually only need normal clothes if we're going into town sometimes. _Solomon's crazy,_ I thought. _He probably is, but he's also the best spy at the School, _The small voice almost sounded taunting. I finally recognized the voice, it was mine, (well if my voice was a bit higher and a bit more annoying) I internally groaned, _Look at me, the 'shopping spree' Solomon assigned us is driving me to talk to my more annoying inner self! I might as well, transfer from the Blackthorne Institute to a Mental Institute. _I snapped out of my thoughts, I knew I needed more sleep, I usually get like this from loss of sleep, the last time I wouldn't let myself go to sleep was when my parents were reported missing. The awful memories I've been holding back for all these years were flooding back…_NO…why now? Now of all times…no…_

_*Flash Back* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years ago~~~~~~ Goode's residence~~~~~6 year-old Zach P.O.V._

_ It was only a few hours ago when I heard possibly the worst news I've ever heard, in my six years of being alive…my parents…they…were reported…m-missing…The news hadn't registered in my mind right away, well…could you really blame me? I may be a super-spy kid, but my parents were the best, they've been on missions before, they've always come home…but, not this time…why? I couldn't understand it…The time I heard the CIA officials was at 9:39 p.m. a time that was permanently imprinted into my memory. When I was about to go to sleep, and my uptight older-than-a-dinosaur baby-sitter (which, by the way, I objected to, I didn't want that cranky old lady here and I was way too good of a spy to have a even HAVE a _baby-sitter_~) _**[A/N: You all heard it right! The boy was born to be cocky, it's in his DNA!] **_was going to tuck me in. The officials had come in person to tell me…I didn't cry, the information they gave me hadn't set in long enough…I thought they were bluffing, just trying to test my spy skills to see if I could tell if they were lying or not…I convinced myself that, it worked… for a bit…when the truth was slowly taking reality. I bawled for hours, (which I had complete proof of, if you didn't think the great spy I was, would breakdown like that, my pillow case was soaking wet! I could make my own swimming pool if I wrung it out) I eventually cried myself to sleep, having sweet memories of my parents…but that's all they were…_memories…_history, something that was never going to happen again, that night, the old, cheery Zach Goode had died, and a new one with a constant cover, took his place…_

_ *Flash Back Ended*~~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~ Outside of Aeropostale~~~~ Zach P.O.V._

As I was thinking this, a melancholy-like feeling settled over me. I sighed, wanting desperately to be back in my bed at Blackthorne. I sucked it up, and pulled my complete focus onto finding those god damn clothes. I turned to look into the Aeropostale that we passed, I just KNEW that it wouldn't be in there…I was raking my brain to think of any possible clues to the whereabouts to the clothes. All the while, Grant was whining (no surprise there…) to Jonas about how starved he was. After a few minutes of "Come'on I'm a big boy, I NEED FOOD!" and "What harm could it do, I'll even pay for it…or at least some of it…" and "PLEASE~!" Jonas and I finally caved in, we just wanted the guy to quit with the whining, if this is what it's like to have a younger brother or sister or child, I'm definitely glad I'm not a father, sibling, or a baby-sitter (But I bet you I could do a better job than dinosaur-old lady, and if you guys wonder why I keep calling her that it's because her name is _impossible_ to pronounce, oh, you wanna try? Okay, here it is: Ms. Anolzschlockiesterchomeister…and _that _was the short version of it! Besides, the lady reminded me of a dinosaur, I mean she's old, scary-looking and had the voice of a T-Rex) We all decided on Pizza Hut, it was Grant's favorite and would mostly like keep his mouth shut the longest as oppose to Papa John's or something.

We turned the corner and went into Pizza Hut (all the shops were in order, and shared one building, only with different sections, Pizza Hut was in between Subway and Dollar Tree) Grant, Jonas, and I walked into the smell of freshly baked pizza. I automatically walked to a table that was close to the window. I wanted to keep an eye out for anything going on outside. Grant and Jonas soon followed, I sat on the first seat I could get while Grant sat diagonal of me and Jonas sat on the seat, with his back facing the window.

"Hey man, what're we gonna do?" Grant asked both me and Jonas, we all looked at each other, Jonas opened his mouth to speak, but another voice beat him to it, a female voice. We all looked up to see an average-looking redhead, in a Pizza Hut uniform that didn't do her any good.

"Hello, I'm Jazz, I'll be your server today, and what woulcha guys like?" Was her question, she was chomping loudly on her piece of gum and I heard a slight New York accent to her voice. We placed our order, a large pepperoni pizza. Jazz, walked off. We each talked about random things, thinking that Pizza Hut wasn't a safe place to be talking about the Chameleon. After a while Jazz came back to our table with her right hand holding up the pizza and her left holding up our drinks.

"_Mm…FINALLY!_ FOOD!" Grant said loud enough that the entire restaurant turned their heads to look at him. _That's Grant, for ya,_ I thought. I looked at our pizza, next to the pizza was a piece of paper, I expected it to be the girls' phone number, I picked it up. I decided to humor her. I opened it, ready to rip it up, when what I saw shocked me, there, in red ink read the words:

_"John Sullivan, D__**a**__ve's S__**c**__hool of I__**d**__entity E__**c**__onomics" _I thought about why the letters A, C, D, and C were in black while everything else was in red, while Jonas and Grant read the note. I knew it couldn't be the band AC DC because, how does this "John Sullivan" have anything to do with it? **(A/N: While I was thinking of the "secret message" hidden in the note, I didn't even noticed that I did the letters AC DC while I was writing this! It just happened!) **I looked back at Jonas as he read the note, he raised his head.

"It's an acronym for something, a shop or something that's in town, I just know it," Jonas said, finality strong in his last 4 words. I nodded, if Jonas is final about something, then it's _final_, nothing more to it.

"Yeah, I think Jonas is right, but who the hell is '_John Sullivan'_ and how do we know this is a clue that leads to the clothes, we got this from the redhead…" he trailed off, our eyes started scanning all the employees…no redhead, DAMN IT ALL, WE MISSED HER _AGAIN! _I thought frustrated, though my cool, calm and confident cover was still intact. Grant and Jonas looked just as frustrated as felt.

"GUYS, I know what the acronym means…" Grant said…yeah, _Grant_, how the hell did he know?!

"Hurry, let's go!" Grant didn't let either Jonas or I react before bolting out the door. Jonas and I stood up to leave for the door, when we heard a throated being cleared VERY loudly. I turned around, I saw the manager, the laminated nametag that held the name 'Bill' was on his chest. He was beginning to bald and was pretty chubby. He was tapping his foot impatiently and looked pointedly at the few slices left on our plate. _Grant…you better be damn right about that acronym. _I thought as I gave the man my last $20.00. I walked out to see an annoyed Grant near the curb.

"COULD YOU GUYS BE ANY SLOWER, COME'ON!" He yelled, he then took off running down the sidewalk. I sighed, and started running as well, I easily caught up with him, but we slowed down enough for Jonas to catch up as well. That's when we made it in front of a small shop on Davidson Street. And there, in neon red lettering was the name of the shop; Arnold Clean's Dry Cleaners. I just gaped along with Jonas, Grant was grinning like a fool.

"How'd you know about this?" Jonas questioned, he had an eyebrow raised. Grant just shrugged,

"Arnold's is the best dry cleaners in an 179 miles radius of Blackthorne, 'member when I got that HUGE chocolate stain from last year?" he asked us, we nodded and mumbled 'yeah', ---that stain never came out, even with Jonas's modified chemicals and a washing machine that was pimped out by the CIA, (they added a laser for cry out loud!) that stain was still there!--- "well, I was desperate, and all so I came here and the stain was gone! These guys are the best" I stared at the guy skeptically and smirked _If these guys can take out a genuine "Grant" stain, they MUST be the best…but does that mean the clothes is in there_, oh well, it's our best shot…I walked up to the counter with my mask covering my face, I knew what to do now.

"Welcome to Arnold's, are you droppin' off or pickin' up?" said a guy with brown eyes and a GINORMIS zit on his forehead.

"I'll be pickin' up, and I'm pickin' it up for my Uncle John, John Sullivan," I lied, the lie was so smooth_, _I had to remind myself that I didn't even _have _an uncle. Zit guy nodded his head, and went into the back door that had a bright yellow sign saying "Employees Only" in bold black letters. He came back out soon enough with a hanger, there was one of those black clothes protector bags (I couldn't think of the name of those at that second) **(A/N: I couldn't think of the name either, so sorry if that was OOC for Zach) **He handed it to me, with a receipt, explaining that my "Uncle" had paid already so I didn't have to pay, which is a good thing, I was broke, _GRANT _sucked my wallet dry…ACTUALLY MORE LIKE ATE MY WALLET EMPTY. I thanked Zit-boy and started heading off to the Academy…FINALLY, MISSION/PUNISHMENT: PART TWO COMPLETE SUCCESS, PART THREE: RETURN TO BASE. **(A/N: I was gonna stop there, but I think you guys would want more, so here it is) **

_Time: 12:11 p.m__. _

_Location: Blackthorne Institute, CoveOps, Sublevel 1_

_P.O.V: Still Zachary Goode_

We came back to Blackthorne to find that the rest of our class was still in town. Even some of the teachers were gone. I had the clothes slung casually over my right shoulder, as we walked into the halls of the institute. Grant and Jonas were grinning happily, while I--you guessed it---was smirking confidently, some people might find my confidence coming more like another 'c' word, _cocky,_ I'm _confident, _not cocky **(A/N: He's in such denial, wouldn't you agree with, my readers?) **but my mind wasn't focusing on the words 'cocky' or 'confident' nope, it was focused on another 'c' word, "Chameleon" The girl's literally the best spy-in-training (well, besides _me_) I've seen so far. I was thinking that she would make a good girlfri---_NO, I'M _**NOT**_ GOING TO LET MYSELF THINK OF HER LIKE THAT, SHE'S A RIVAL, THAT'S IT, I'M _**NOT**_ GOING TO LET MYSELF FALL FOR HER_, I thought. The small voice that was silent for most of the mission (which I appreciated) decided to speak up at that moment _Too late, Zachy…_I internally groaned, I absolutely hated that name, the only person on earth…or well, in heaven, that could call me that was my mom, and my dad when he wanted to tease me. That's when the pain of the memory was still in the edges of my mind, the old Zach Goode was gone for good, he was weak (I think that's the first time I dissed myself). I was the only one at Blackthorne without a parent. None of the guys could understand what I was going through…another reason why Chameleon and couldn't be together (My stomach twisted at that thought of that…I was thinking that it was from the memories of my parents…man, was I wrong… _for once)_, she wouldn't get me at all. **(A/N: THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS)** She wouldn't understand this kind of pain, she probably has a perfect life, with the best grades and being the best spy-in-training at GA and all. We made it to Sublevel 1 as I finished this thought.

"Well done gentlemen, you did better than I thought you would, even with the help of Chameleon," Mr. Solomon said. Huh, was that a _supposed _to be a compliment? I handed him the hanger. He took it and slung it over his shoulder, he started exiting the room, when Grant stopped him with a question…he sure asks a lot of questions…

"Sir? Why did you have us pick up clothes? I mean, we rarely need it because of the whole uniform thing…so is that like a super suit or something…from the CIA or somewhere else?" I had to admit that I was curious to why these clothes were so important, but I wouldn't let anyone else know that I was curious, I'm known as the know-it-all guy with the smirk (well, I AM a genius, with a great smirk, but even GENIUSES need a break too).

"No, it's not from the CIA or is valuable for a mission," He said, his back was still to us but he turned his head far enough, to let someone else know he's talking to someone. While he was talking there was a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Then why did you have us pick it up?" Jonas fired back, just as curious as Grant. Solomon smiled (I've been seeing that smile a lot lately, which is really starting bug me, I think I liked the guy better when he barely showed any emotion at all)

"These,"----holding the bag towards our direction, "are my clothes, I didn't feel like going into town today, so I had you boys do it," He answered. And turned down to the hallway where the teacher's dormitory was located, chuckling softly the whole way. I was gaping slightly, while Jonas and Grant's chins were practically touching the cold tiled floor of our classroom…_huh, why that son of a…forget it, you win this round Solomon…but I guarantee I'll be the one laughing next time…_

**WOW~…pretty anticlimactic, wouldn't you say? AND I'D LIKE TO SAY TO EVERYONE THAT I DON'T INTEND ON MAKING THIS A GRAMMIE(or Crant) FANFIC, OR A JAMMIE(that goes for BOTH Josh and Jonas) fanfic, it's 100% ZAMMIE~! THERE WILL BE BRIEF BRANT AND JIZ! ~I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCMENT…FOR ONE OF THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, I'LL BE LOOKING FOR SONG SUGGESTIONS: THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE SONG:**

**1. The singer can't be too famous yet or they could have been really famous before and just stopped singing (ex: JoJo)  
**

**2. Female voice**

**3. The song has to be upbeat, something that you can dance to.**

**4. IT HAS TO BE A GOOD SONG~!**

**5. The song can be about anything, except for anything dirty…**

**THOSE ARE THE REQUIREMENTS, PLEASE HELP A SISTER OUT AND HAVE YOUR SONG/SINGER SUGGESTION IN A REVIEW OR PM, I'D LIKE A REVIEW THOUGH~! YOUR NAME WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED AND THE CHAPPIE WITH THE SONG IN IT WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU! *points you* THANKS FOR READING (and hopefully reviewing)! I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me advise/support on Grant's and Jonas' and Zach's PoV, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE~! **

**The first NINE PEOPLE TO REVIEW GETS THE SNEAK PEAK~! OF CHAPTER 7~!PLEASE REVIEW~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**!~diva~! =^-^=**


	7. The Paintings, The File, and Realizing

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AT ALL~! :'(**

** Here's chapter 7, I hope it was worth the long wait~! I APOLOGIZE IF IT WASN'T~! BLAME ME AND MY MATH TEACHER FOR ASSIGNING H/W, *sigh* maybe I should've waited a while before writing~ **

**Anyways, 70 REVIEWS?!?! YOU ARE ALL SO NICE~! I LOVE READING ALL YOUR OPINIONS AND ADVISE AND REVIEWS IN GENERAL~! I'm so glad to have reviewers like you guys~! ^-^**

** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: christoferdrewloverx3~! YOU ASK MANY EXCELLENT QUESTIONS~! And have reviewed EACH chapter, it means a lot~!**

** IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST~! *tearing up* Here's your chapter, and I'll shut up now~! (;**

Chapter 7: The Paintings, The File, and A Realization…

_Time: 1:36 p.m._

_Location: Blackthorne Institute, Northern Hallway_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

We each decided on hunting down Solomon, I mean, you _really _can't blame us for trying to get him back. No?! Well, then YOU go get his laundry or something, SPY STYLE…Yeah, that's what I thought. Grant, Jonas and I split up to find him. Grant went south. Jonas went east. I went north, he wasn't in the west for sure, that's where they're doing some construction…let me just say, NEVER leave a mischievous, clueless and curious 7th grader in a Chemistry Lab…it won't end pretty, sure, it might (and probably) end up funny, but, hey who wouldn't find a 7th grader who was half bald with hair the color and smell of cotton candy hilarious?…just trust me on that one…Anyways, the bottom line is that the west wing of our school is off-limited except for the construction workers (who, yes, are spies) and Dr. Steve who usually come there often.

I was walking around the halls, passing paintings of past Blackthorne Boys and then I entered the hall with the paintings of spies from _this _century, _I'll be in here once I graduate, _I thought, I smirked. I knew that was a fact, I'm basically guaranteed a spot, it's so obvious. I've passed these halls quite often when going to dinner but, I've never been in it completely alone and never really taken it in. I KNOW, sloppy, right? But, really, I'm the one who noticed it the most out of the students here, they barely give a glance to the paintings. I started examining the paintings, until I came across one that I could NEVER miss…the painting of my father. The painting was in a wooden frame with intricate carvings in it. The small bronze-colored plaque was engraved with the proud name of Michael James Goode, my father. I remember making a promise that I'd get in here just like my late-dad. Under the name, were the small inscriptions that said "_KIA, A beloved son, husband, agent, and …father" _I sighed, after this long I still felt the pain, and that's not good for a spy…at all. The great memories I had with my parents started returning…I didn't mind reminiscing, actually… I sorta liked it…the feeling after, I'm not so hot about. The feeling of knowing that those fun-loving memories were never gonna happen ever again, no matter what anyone does. The old me was gone, the old me had been wounded deeply on the night his parents went missing and had officially died on the day they found his parents. Sure, I had a great time with my best friends, but…it's not the same without your family.

I held back tears that were beginning to blur my eyesight. After a second or two, the tears were gone, but I couldn't say the same for the pain. I continued the walk down the "Blackthorne Hall of Fame" trying my best not to think about my parents. I looked at other paintings, when I found a guy that was in the same year as my dad **(A/N: When did Zach's dad graduate? He's the same year as Solomon, right?) **I looked at the painting. I couldn't help but compare the guy to my dad, they may have looked different, but they seemed the same, the same personality. He had dark blonde hair--like the color of old gold--with some light brown mixed into it. _My dad had dark brown hair, I got mine from him._ He had dark blue eyes with heavy lashes along with a strong chin. _Dad had piercing green eyes that I inherited also. _He looked pretty buff, kinda like my dad, except he seemed a bit taller. I had to say that the dude was good-looking, he was the same as my dad. I looked at the bronze plaque. _So his name is "Christopher Morgan" , huh?_ That's when I noticed the inscription under his name, _"MIA, A beloved son, husband, pavement artist, and father" _I see…I guess I'm not the _only _one that's been through this…somehow I found comfort in this, it was nice to know that someone could relate to me, now I just needed to meet this guy…or girl.

I came out of my thoughts, with a powerful urge to just get back to my room. I left the hall, giving my last looks to Dad and Christopher Morgan the pavement artist. I had other things to be doing other than looking back at a painful past. I had other things to do other than thinking about this "Christopher Morgan" pavement artist. And one of those things were getting to learn more about another pavement artist…

_Time: 2:15p.m._

_ Location: Blackthorne Institute, East Wing, Room 108_

_P.O.V: Still Zachary Goode's_

It was a long walk, mostly because I took my time. It annoyed the hell outta Grant and Jonas, but I'm the type of person that likes to "stop and smell the roses". Well…except if it's a mission, then the tables are turned and Grant's the one who goofs off. Jonas and I just try our best to put up with him and get as much done as possible. I arrived at my room after12 minutes and 49.3 seconds. I opened the door to see an annoyed, exasperated Grant and a fidgeting, nervous Jonas. I walked in with my signature facial expression (bet you know what it is) glancing at Grant to Jonas and finally to the manila file folder that was on my bed, looking unopened, which obviously meant _"unread". _I let a small amount of gratitude grace my face as I looked at both of them. We all agreed we would look at it together, no one first and no one last. It was completely clear that it was killing them not to start reading this, but they still waited. To any other person (and by "person" I mean "civilian") they wouldn't have thought that they were eager at all. Their facial expression was almost as good as mine (only _almost _mine was still much, much better…but hey, if they had nine years of practice for covering up emotions, they MIGHT have been as good as me…being better at being a spy is in my blood…well, more like being better in general, I mean, come'on, look at my name) it was their eyes that betrayed them. It was evident that they wanted to hurry up and crack open that folder.

"Well, let's get reading," I said as I sat down on my bed. Not a second after that, Grant and Jonas were on my bed, on either sides of me. I was leaning on my headboard casually, Grant was at the edge of the bed on my right. Jonas on my left. With the folder in my hands I opened it…We all began reading different areas of her profile…favorite food, music, and books…roommates/friends…grades…and looky here: MISSIONS…but what caught my eye the fastest was: Parents/Legal Guardian. Grant and Jonas pulled their heads up to look at me, they clearly read the "parents" part. I flipped the page to look at her family.

**Parent(s)/Legal Guardian(s):**

**Rachel Morgan - Alive - Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women - Former CIA Agent - Mother**

**Christopher Morgan - MIA for 10 years - Pavement Artist for the CIA - Father**

I was shocked, I didn't let my mask fall though, it couldn't fall. The only times that I could actually control my mask was when it was to pull it on, when it came to taking it off, I had no power over it. The veil was stuck to me until it puts itself down, which is very rare, probably when I was asleep. Which might explain why I enjoy sleeping in. Having a constant cover is tiring, _especially _when it's not for a mission. The next thing that hit me I came out of my thoughts when I heard Grant cleared his throat. I hadn't even realized that I was starting to stare at the 29 words printed in front of me.

"I think we should maybe split this up and read it to ourselves on our own beds and switch, it might be quicker…and my leg is falling asleep sitting like this," Grant was rubbing his right leg. I could see how it fell asleep. I split up the 9 papers, 3 for each of us, making sure that I got the sheet with her family and school work in it. They got up and went to their beds. Grant's bed was just about 7 feet from my bed to my right, (7 feet, 2 inches, 3.4 centimeters, 8.2 millimeters, and…well, you get the idea) while Jonas was across the room from Grant, in the corner. The corner across from me was used to just basically relax. There was a message chair with a fingerprint scanner, that unlocks a mini armory, a bean bag (that's made of a new substance M16 had just created, all we know is that it's like jelly or that stuff that are in school ice packs you get from the nurse…well, normal schools…don't get me started on OUR school's "first aid kit", over all the bean bag chair was temp. controlled and was great), and a very comfortable arm chair that was tricked out by the CIA…all I'll say are these words: FIFTY-EIGHT UPGRADES…no comment…

I continued on reading her file, that's when I realized that none of these papers had her name in it, it was either just "her" "she" or "Chameleon". But no name. I figured that it would probably be on another part of her file. So I resumed reading…_she _stays in a Ranch in Nebraska in her breaks. The Ranch is owned by Kenneth (or Kenny) Mitchell Morgan (her Grandfather) and Grace Abigail Morgan (her Grandmother). She works and helps and supports her grandparents at the Ranch. _Really? _I thought. I was thinking she'd be most like the guys here, and go to different places around the world. You know, like: Paris, _France _(NOT Paris, Texas) or Milan, Italy or Barcelona, Spain or something like that, somewhere to shop and whatever other girls do in their spare time. (I will NEVER EVER know what girls like about shopping, I usually find it a nuisance, **WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW AFTER LISTENING TO ME FOR THE PAST MORNING!**) I thought it was pretty nice for her to help out her folks. I next read some notes and comments that the spies that were keeping an eye on her during some of her breaks.

**Agent Daniel Cutter and Agent Matthews Lindstrom:**

**Agent D: **_"Chameleon seemed to have noticed our presence, for she had shaken us of her tail by executing impressive counter-surveillance skills,"_

I smirked and thought, _**Translation: "She saw us coming and we got lost looking for her" **_I was kinda surprised that these guys were shocked that they couldn't find the "Chameleon" how could the name be more obvious? I read Agent Matthews's comment next:

**Agent M: **_"When observing the Subject known as the Chameleon as she is cooking dinner (Vegetable Soup) for her ailing elderly grandmother and tired grandfather. The Operatives decide to close the range between them and the Subject. When moving closer to the open window, a knife flies out and nearly hits Agent Cutter's head, only skimming his hair". _They even showed a picture of his hair! I was chuckling softly as I looked at a guy around his late 20's with uneven hair, it looked like someone gave him a crappy hair cut with a VERY bad perm. _"The Operatives leave after the event, not after hearing the Subject talking to her grandmother,_

_Grandmother: "Honey? Are you alright, what' s going on in there?"_

_Subject: "Sorry, Grandma! I just dropped a knife while I was cutting the carrots! The stew will be done soon," _

_Grandmother: "Please be careful and Thank you sweetie~!" _Wow, I thought. The "subject" was being kind, a great cook, and deadly all at the same time. I began feeling sorry for the guy. I suppose they could translate the report/note into this:

_**Translation: "While looking after Chameleon while she was cooking up supper for her sick grandma and tired grandpa. We started walking closer to the window, when a freaking knife comes out and almost hits Dan straight between the eyes, if he hadn't ducked. We managed to get the hell outta there, not before hearing that we were beaten by a teenage girl making her sick granny, some stew." **_

My smirk was more amused now, this girl really is something I thought. I just skimmed the rest of the comments. I then went to the teacher's comments.

**Professor Buckingham: She has excelled greatly last semester and I am not surprised that she is excelling now. She has much potential. **

**Mr. Moscowitz: She is very skilled in the Research Track, though she is in field work. She is quite like her father. **

**Dr. Fibs: Ms. Morgan is a brilliant, young student and should not be taken lightly. She has a very bright future ahead of her.  
**

**Madame Dabney: Young Morgan is delightful to have in class, she is very well-mannered and I am proud to say that she is the best of the class in honey-potting though, I can tell she does not enjoy it. I am looking forward to teaching her.**

**Professor Smith: Ms. Morgan is the best student I have ever seen in my many years at Gallagher Academy. She possesses many valuable qualities which creates a great agent. She demonstrates them well. In her first Covert Operations test, she had passed with flying colors as even I, had not spotted this exceptional sophomore.**

I was reading these with full interest, she's definitely a challenging rival. The next name blew me out of the water…

**Mr. Solomon: I am proud to say that Ms. Morgan is at the top of her class; of her school. She will be definitely getting many offers from different agency once she has graduated. Though she can pursue an excellent career in Research & Development, she is determined to stay in Covert Operations. She for sure had gotten her spirit, stubbornness, and many other traits from her father; Chris.**

I've never heard of Joe Solomon complimenting a student like that, I didn't even _believe _that he was capable of a praising someone! I was looking at her grades now, straight A's, all of them 100%…she's like me. She's lost someone too, she's one of the best, she's like me…those three simple words were enough for my heart to give a strange and uncommon jerk and had my stomachs doing so many flips, it should have gotten a gold medal for gymnastics during the Olympics. The urge to meet her now, had grown even more than before. Like always, my 'show' face was still there. After reading more about how much of a "wonderful" and "delightful" student the Chameleon (I still haven't read her name in here yet) was. It was time to switch papers. I got Grant's (which were her favorite foods, books, subjects, etc.) Grant got Jonas's (which were about her roommates, friends, and teachers) and Jonas got mine.

~I learned that her favorite colors are blue and green (I like green).

~She's an only sibling. (So, no overprotective brother…eh?)

~Her favorite food is between Italian and Chinese. (I'm more of an Italian-type of person)

~The candy she likes best are Peanut M&M's (me too) **(A/N: ME TOO!!!! =^-^=)**

~She loves action or comedy movies (I love action in real life, comedy in movies)

~Her favorite subject in school is CoveOps (I personally like CoveOps too, if it weren't for Solomon most of the time)

~Her favorite author is someone named Ally Carter (I don't know her, but she sounds familiar) **(A/N: Ya don't say Zachy?! Lol, did you guys like that little detail, GO ALLY CARTER~!)**

I read everything, memorizing every detail. Everything from her love of pop and country and hip-hop music to her love of dressing casual (she's a tomboy from what I've read…cool…). We turned out to have more in common than, I expected. My roommates and I rotated papers again, I got to see her friends, roommates, and classmates now. Her roommates are:

**Rebecca Baxter:**

**Codename: Duchess **(Duchess?)

**Parent(s)/Legal Guardian(s): Abe Baxter - M16 and Amelia Baxter - M16**

**Field/R&D Track: Field**

**Roommate of Chameleon, Bookworm, and Peacock**

**Elizabeth Sutton:**

**Codename: Bookworm **(seems pretty smart…)

**Parent(s)/Legal Guardian(s): Arnold Sutton - Civilian and Larisa Sutton - Civilian**

**Field/R&D Track: R&D Track**

**Roommate of Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock**

I wasn't completely interested in this, but I have to say, the next one REALLY got my attention…

**Macey McHenry:** Yeah, the senator's daughter…

**Parent(s)/Legal Guardians(s) **(Gee, that's a no-brainer…)**: James McHenry - Civilian and Cynthia McHenry - Civilian (A/N: These are their REAL names, I checked DJAG)**

**Field/R&D Track: Neither, currently studying with the 7****th**** graders**

**Roommate of Chameleon, Duchess, and Bookworm**

I didn't really use much time on this, I was more interested in the previous reports. But, since I'm memorizing all of this stuff, I might as well tell you. Her roommates are her best friends, she's very well-liked in her school, though, she's not as close to her other classmates. Some of her other classmates are girls named: Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, Courtney Bauer, Mick Morrison, Kim Lee** (A/N: I have a friend named Kim Lee, CHEERS TO YOU, GIRL~!)**, Jessica Boden **(I totally forgot about her, until I re-read the first book~!)**, and Eva Alvarez **(A/N: These are all real names, I DID NOT make them up, their straight from LYKL). **I hardly cared. I put down the three sheets, back in the manila folder. I walked out the door without saying another word…_I think I'm in…no…I couldn't…I live a life of spy…, _I thought as I walked down the hall, really wanting to get some fresh air…

_Time: 2:19p.m._

_ Location: Room 108_

_P.O.V: Grant Newman's_

I was FINALLY reading her file, but when I stumbled onto the "parent(s)/legal guardian(s)" thing, I knew Zach would be uncomfortable. Like how, my right leg felt uncomfortable right now. I mean, sure the guy's really good at hiding his emotions…sometimes to the point that I don't even _KNOW _he's hiding them…but what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know at least how he felt about his parents? I'll answer that one: a very CRAPPY best friend. I sent a silent message to Jonas as Zach's eyes were practically glued to the page. He gave me a look of understanding…he knew about how Zach felt too, neither of us knew exactly about what he's going through…hell, the SCHOOL doesn't know. We've never known/met ANYBODY who had gone through what Zach was through…well…until now. Chameleon obviously knew how it felt, after all, she lost her dad around the same age as Zach. That's when I knew…Chameleon's probably the only person that could get to the real Zach.

"I think we should maybe split this up and read it ourselves on our own beds, it might be quicker…and my leg is falling asleep sitting like this," I rubbed my leg for emphasis…and well, it fell asleep…and not just a nap, IT WAS ON FULL COMA-MODE! I began rubbing harder when Zach handed me three sheets of Chameleon's file. I walked…or more accurately, limped over to my bed. I began reading her file, I got the things that she likes doing and hobbies and such, Jonas got her friends and roommates and stuff, and Zach got her family and grades.

I read, and found that we really didn't have much in common…I found that she had a lot in common with Zach though. I grinned, despite myself, I was really happy for Zach, Chameleon was like his soul mate. I mean they love the same things! I kinda figured out that Zach's already in love with the girl, during the time Zach was coming back from the north hall. Me and Jonas were talking about Zach being practically in love with Chameleon…that's how I figured out I had a small crush on her too…and get this, JONAS LIKED HER TOO~! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT?! **(A/N: Many people would've thought, Granty lol) **But, that's what I'm saying…_had_ and _liked _are passed tense! Both of us figured that Zach would be happy with Chameleon so I decided to end my small crush and look for someone new, someone more like me. Jonas did the same, we'd be just like…big brother-like friends to her…well, that's just assuming we meet her…We continued for a bit more and I got the part of her file with her roommates…that's when I think, I might've found that 'new' person to crush on…_Huh, Rebecca?_ I thought, intrigued. When it was time, I reluctantly gave the papers to Jonas, I could tell from the way his eyes were glued to the page that he was probably reading about that…what was her name?…uh, _Elizabeth Mutton or something? _I wasn't really noticing anything else besides the girl named Rebecca, codename: Duchess…I was hoping to meet her…same with Jonas with that "Elizabeth _Sutton_" we talked about when Zach left abruptly after reading…Now all we need have to do is get Zach to realize who he wants to meet…

**HOW WAS IT?! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER **_**EVER **_**SO FAR~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! I'M REALLY HOPING YOU GUYS LIKED IT, SEE~ I TOLDYA THAT THIS WAS PURE 100% ZAMMIE! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THAT THE BOYS' FRIENDSHIP COULDN'T BE RUINED BY A GIRL, EVEN IF IT WAS SOMEONE LIKE CAMMIE~! PLEASE REVIEW, I ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS~! THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE WHO REVIEW WILL GET THE CHAPTER 8 SNEAK PEAK~!From the vote result on my poll I'LL BE PUTTING DIFFERENT P.O.V. in this story, but it's gonna be mostly ZACH~! ON A DIFFERENT NOTE: THE SONG SUGGESTIONS:**

**You guys were just AWESOME with these~! I LOVE ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU ALL REVIEWED, I'M TOUCHED, YOU GUYS WERE A GREAT HELP~! (BTW~ ALL YOUR CHOICES IN MUSIC ARE GREAT, I LOVE MOST OF THE SONGS THAT YOU'VE SUGGESTED~!) I've narrowed down the singer choices~! HERE THEY ARE:**

**~Selena Gomez**

**~Kristinia DeBarge**

**~The Veronicas**

**~Aly & AJ**

**~JoJo**

**Now this is how I'm going to work, I'll be putting up a poll on my profile for your singer choice, then after about a week or so, I'll see who the singer will be and then narrow down to the top 3 songs from that singer~! REVIEW THIS SO I CAN KNOW ABOUT YOUR SINGER CHOICE~! Did I do their P.O.V. right? I need to know if this is good or bad~! I feel a little better about this chapter, but that's probably because it's the longest one so far~! I'd like to thank EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED [THAT INCLUDES YOU 'ANONYMOUS' REVIEWERS TOO ;) ] I MADE IT TO 70 REVIEWS~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! YOU GUYS JUST KEEP SURPRISING ME WITH YOUR AWESOMENESS~! (: **

**On a Random note: I GOT MY FIRST BEE STING, IT HURTS LIKE CRAZY~! I GOT STUNG FOR NO REASON, I DIDN'T EVEN **_**TRY**_**TO HURT IT~! MY BEST FRIEND; KARENA, TOOK MY WATER BOTTLE AND STARTED HITTING IT BECAUSE IT WAS, LIKE **_**STUCK**_** IN MY ARM~~~!…I admit it would have been pretty funny to watch, if you weren't the one getting stung~!**

**THAT ENDS MY RANDOM NOTE, PLZ TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BEE-STINGS IF YOU'VE HAD ANY, I'M JUST CURIOUS TO SEE HOW BAD SOME OTHER PPL HAD, MY TEACHER, GOT STUNG BY **_**TWO AT THE SAME TIME**_** IN THE NOSE~! Anyways…**

**Until the next time my wonderful readers/reviewers~!This is ~DIVA~ AND I'M OUT~! **


	8. A Walk, A Relationship, and A Wait

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS~ ALLY CARTER DOES~!YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING~! I MEAN, 84 REVIEWS?!?!?! YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST~! This is chapter 8, hope you like!~ and also I'd like to give a shout out to these reviewers:**

**Twilight113**** - Thanks for reviewing, I wanted to thank you for offering help, you're really great~! CHECK OUT TWILIGHT113'S STORY: **_**"FIRST MISSION: BACK HOME**_** (IT'S AWESOME GUYS~!)  
**

**Phoenixtears30**** - Thx for reviewing, OW~ my best friend got her first sting on her foot too, she was walking around barefooted, so…yeah, her pinky-toe was 3X bigger than normal~! I'm glad it didn't swell too~! (: CHECK OUT PHOENIXTEARS30'S STORY: **_**"GALLAGHER GIRLS: BOOK 5"**_** (IT'S REALLY COOL, PPL!)**

**Bubbles My Bubbles**** - Thx for reviewing~! LOL, your bee story is definitely the funniest, LOL, you had the perfect reason to do that~! XD CHECK OUT BUBBLES MY BUBBLES'S STORY: **_**"HERE WE GO AGAIN"**_** (VERY SUSPENSEFUL~!)**

**The God sister ****- Thx for reviewing! Your welcome, it was my pleasure to review your fanfic, it's awesome, OW~! On your lip? Ouchies! CHECK OUT THE GODSISTER'S STORY: **_**"THE GUARDIAN EQUAL"**_** (VERY UNIQUE AND COOL~!)**

**Thalia**** - THANKS SO MUCH FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES, YOU ROCK FOR THAT~! CHECK OUT THALIA'S STORY: **_**"The Real Deal"**_

**I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO ****KATHERINE'The Chameleon'JACKSON ~!~!~!~!**

Chapter 8: A Walk, A Relationship, and A Wait…

_Time: 2:47p.m._

_Location: Southern Indoor Garden, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

I've always come to this garden, ever since I was in 7th grade. I usually liked quiet and peaceful places, like this garden. I know what you're thinking, I'm a spy (an awesome one), and I should be into all that action, you see in James Bond Movies, right? Hey, we (and when I say 'we' I mean 'me') are just regular people who just so happen to, speak 14 different languages (fluently), have genius IQ's (with the exception of Grant of course), and could kill a guy 4 times our size with our bare hands…so we're not normal, so what? This is something not many people know about me. I've always been secretive, it's in the family, but after my parents died, I shut myself down from everyone and well…it just sorta stayed like that. I refused to let anyone in. Let anyone help. Let anyone sympathize. Let anyone try…I usually tried working it out on my own.

_HELL! Well, you're sure doing a pretty shitty job with it, after all, it's been nine fucking years,_ the small voice piped in, bitterly. (Yeesh, my subconscious sure can cuss) Huh, maybe I should try shutting out that annoying voice too now, I thought vaguely. I was looking around the garden, I'm not that into flowers or plants actually, I just come here to take a break from schoolwork and sometimes just to relax for once. This place is the closest place to anything here in Maine for my mask to peel off the fastest. Spies need a break too, (even a great spy like me) cut me some slack. My mind flitted back and forth from my parents and the Chameleon. From what I've read Chameleon's a kind, gentle, polite and caring. But at the same time, she's damn dangerous, fatal, and sneaky. _Ever since that damn girl entered my mind, I've been even more messed up and missed a lot of things a Goode spy would've noticed, _I thought. I hadn't realized that I voiced…well, muttered my thought until another voice broke the quiet stillness of the garden…a voice I knew well…

I turned around and was astonished (but did I show it? NO, I couldn't even if I tried) to see Mr. Solomon. He was leaning casually on an Apple Tree with his arms crossed, and a foot on the trunk of the tree. The shadows of the branches, leaves, and apples covered most of him, but since it was sunny (this part of the building is sorta like a greenhouse, the roof is made of complete bullet-proof and inflammable glass) now I could still see him clearly. I did all I _could_ do, I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest like him and ask

"What did you just say, sir?" To be honest I didn't catch what he just said, his voice I recognized, but I didn't pay much attention to him. _Just another thing, that girl is doing to me, _I thought bitterly. But immediately felt a tinge of guilt…it wasn't her fault…I faced Solomon, arms at my side now. He studied me for a bit and then he did the thing that's been annoying lately, he smiled…but this time it was different…it was almost…parental…I shook the thought off for now, thinking, wait no!…_knowing_ it was too weird to go into right now. But even though it was weird, it didn't make it any less annoying…

"I said, 'You're wrong, Mr. Goode, actually, Chameleon's someone who usually helps with problems, she's just that kind of person' now, here's my question; What are you doing here, because I'm pretty sure boys now a days don't garden?"

Something in the way he asked actually…sounded curious…I felt my smirk becoming more pronounced now, _Huh, I was great enough to have Joe Solomon asking me questions, not that I'm surprised, _I thought. That's when I realized what he was saying, Chameleon's just that kind of person…I internally groaned, _Why does she have to be so interesting? _

"Well, sir, you never know me, maybe I _like _to garden," I said, my smirk in place, not giving him a straight answer, instead of an irritated answer (like I was expecting) Mr. Solomon laughed…what's with his sudden happiness?

"You are _just _like Michael, you got your secretive behavior from him. You got your some of that sense of humor from Sarah," He said. At this I couldn't help but give a small smile, I've always wanted to be like my mom and dad, they _were _the best after all. I had to say, it was nice to have someone to talk to about my parents without becoming an awkward situation. Trust me, I've tried it with Grant and Jonas…three words…VERY. AWKWARD. SILENCE…no further comment…I surprised myself and apparently Solomon with the next words that slipped out of my mouth,

"Thanks, sir," Mr. Solomon blinked, which was enough for me to know that he was shocked. He recovered very quickly though, so fast that I would've thought it was just my imagination that I saw it…but that's wrong…I see everything.

Mr. Solomon smiled, that parental smile again…and the words spoke by him next REALLY shocked me…I mean, if you put me in an electric chair in a huge thunderstorm it STILL would've been less shocking…

"Your Welcome Zach, and call me Joe when school's out," I just stared at him…I noticed many things…

**1. He said "Your Welcome" and actually sounded like he meant it**

**2. He called me Zach, instead of Mr. Goode**

**3. He told me to call him by his first name**

I could go on, but **those **three things were enough to blow my mind (like usual, it didn't show on my face) I decided that I might as well call him Joe, I mean, he's calling me Zach now. I nodded. The next thing I know, we're talking about my parents. I was telling him about how they were when they were home. My dad and I loved sports and usually watched NFL. My mom said that we should watch more "feminine" shows on TV so she took out a DVD of "The Notebook" I fell asleep during the middle of it, when I woke up, my dad was crying with my mom on the couch…I lost some respect for my father after that…anyways… Mr. Sol---I mean, uh, Joe was telling me about how they (or should I say 'dad' even though my mom's a great spy, I don't think she'd be allowed in Blackthorne Institute for Intelligent Young MEN) were in school. He told me about I acted just like my dad, the only difference was that I was even MORE secretive. He even quoted, "I didn't think it was possible until I saw how YOU acted, Zach" He told me I got the "pointing at myself and saying 'spy' from dad and that my brand of humor is the same as mom and that I got my love of junk food from her too. I laughed at that. I remembered that Mom LOVED chocolate and always kept it _somewhere _in the house, I thought she'd go nuts if she didn't get those M&M's. She loved the ones with peanuts the best though, even when she was in high school…a Gallagher Girl who loves peanut M&M's…Chameleon popped up in my mind…

"Hey, uh, Joe (I'm STILL not used to calling him that, yet!)" He looked at me.

"How do you know the Chameleon so well, I mean, other than being her _teacher_?" He blinked when I mentioned the 'teacher' part, why? I continued… "And also in the file it never mentioned her name," I added. I still was curious, WHAT THE HELL WAS HER NAME?! Joe was smiling but it was more of a smug look, but don't confuse it with a smirk, and trust _me _when it comes to smirks.

"That's just like her," He muttered as he shook his head. I gave him the universal "what the fuck are you talking about?" look.

"I told her that she could only help you boys if she took out the part about me in her file," he began. "but apparently she switched it up and made it so her first name isn't mention in the file instead of my name, correct?" He finished, I nodded. I could tell Mr. So-JOE (DAMN IT!) wasn't completely happy about this, but even a civilian could tell that he was proud and impressed by her skills. Which is another thing, why is he proud? I understand the student-teacher relationship thing but…

"So…ya gonna tell me?" I asked, he knew exactly what I was referring to…HER NAME~! He shrugged and denied.

"And why not?" I was getting exasperated now.

"Because, if she took her name out of those files and reports, then she obviously doesn't want anyone to know her name, so I'm not telling," He explained.

"And why do you care about that?" I questioned. This is started to REALLY get on my nerves. Joe (ha~! I'm finally used to it) got up from where he was sitting in the grass. He brushed off any dirt or dust that was on his clean dress pants and began walking away…when he got to the door leading back to the building he stopped, and turned his head slightly so I saw only half of his face. To anyone else, he might've looked cool and awesome, but to me, all he looked like was a spy…and a pretty damn good one…

"I care because, what kind of godfather would I be if I revealed ALL my goddaughter's secrets?" He said. He left after that sentence, if his complete back was turned then, I'd probably think we was bluffing…but he turned enough for me to see that his eyes' weren't dilated. His voice was clear, confident, as usual. And his heart rate was normal. It's either Joe Solomon is an even better spy than I first thought he was or he was telling me the truth…I had the feeling it was both…Well, I uncovered another missing piece of the 'Chameleon' puzzle…her relationship between her and Joe "Wise Guy" Solomon.

Once I got back to my room I told Grant and Jonas about my little "discovery" of how Joe and the Chameleon know about each other…Grant was in shocked for exactly 12 minutes and 18 seconds. While Jonas was shocked for 12 minutes and 21 seconds…I knew _exactly _how they felt.

_Time: 6:55p.m._

_Location: Dining Hall of Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Joe Solomon:_ **(A/N: Didn't think I'd make one, did you? ;P)**

I was seated at the teacher's table in the Dining Hall, I sit right next to Dr. Sanders, who would like to be called 'Dr. Steve' I really didn't get the man, but he's my boss. He always overuses the word "excellent" that's how he's similar Mr. Burns on _The Simpsons…_(I watched that with Cammie when she was younger…tell anyone this and I'll kill you, revive you and then kill you again) **(A/N: uh-oh…he's gonna kill me~! LoL) **Speaking of her…I'm still wondering why that girl doesn't want Mr. Newman, Mr. North, or Mr. Goode to know her name…she may be my goddaughter but she's a teenager, a girl, and a highly-trained spy. Sometimes, I think that those three variables put together can really be confusing/torturous/dangerous. I will most likely not understand her for a _very _long time. I inwardly sighed. I really missed Cam, the last time I saw her face-to-face was when I substitute taught at Gallagher last week (I don't know the CoveOps teacher there, but Cam said that she's very good). I like to pretend that she's my real daughter, but I knew that no one could replace Chris, _no one._ I wasn't trying to though, I'm more of an…uncle, I suppose. And also, I am NOT interested in Rachel Morgan, she's like a younger sister to me, and I would never be with someone that my best friend loved. EVER.

Dinner was being served, today we were speaking in Russian while eating filet mignon. I looked up from eating to see that all of the boys at the juniors' table were sneaking glances at me, I was usually used to that at Gallagher when I substitute taught, many of the girls there stare or sneak glances at me. But I never dreamed it would happen here…Mr. Williams, Mr. Rodriquez, Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Jacobson, Mr. Sharma, Mr. Lopez, and _even _Mr. Newman and Mr. North. Mr. Goode was not though, but was simply eating his gourmet meal. I understood immediately…Zach told them…

I began chuckling softly and all the boys started murmuring and looked away. Not very covertly. I was able to snag a few sentences from their conversations…

"So, it's really true, Chameleon's godfather is Solomon?!" whispered (in Russian, of course.) a frantic-looking Mr. Sharma,

"Damn…there goes any chance of us dating her…" said Mr. Lopez. He's got that right.

"What do you mean? Why can't we--" Mr. Rodriguez, let's just say, the _slightly slower _junior of his class.

"RETARD, like hell, will we be able to get close to her if Solomon's always around," Mr. Williams explained.

"How do you know you'll meet her?" Zach asked, most of the boys glared at him, but didn't deny it…_I guess the junior class wants to meet the pavement artist, _I thought smugly…_well…all they have to do is wait…_

**Did you guys like Zach-y's and Joey's moment in the beginning? I felt the need to make it clear that Zach and Joe are now on good terms with each other~! REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ I won't update if you don't REVIEW~ I'm sorry for the long wait~! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO BE MORE FREQUENT~! THANKS FOR WAITING~! **

**I'm going to switch stuff up now, the first 8 people that can name ALL the "Mr."'s in Solomon's P.O.V. correctly in a review get's the chapter 9 sneak peak!  
Ex: Mr. Newman = Grant (They have to be first names)  
HINT: THE NAMES ARE IN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER~!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SMART, YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT~! ^-^  
**

** SONG SUGGESTIONS: THE FINALISTS FOR THE SINGERS ARE…*drum roll please***

**~The Veronicas**

**~Kristinia DeBarge**

**~JoJo**

**~Selena Gomez**

**I apologize for those of you who wanted "Aly & AJ" but I checked the Poll Results and they had none…so yeah~! Please V&V so I know who you want to have mentioned~! The chapter with the song is getting closer so I have to work fast~! SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT, MOST OF YOU WANTED AN UPDATE~!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING~! :D~diva~ **


	9. A Disk,FlashBacks,and A MissionObjective

**~ALOHA~ MY WONDERFUL, FANTASTICAL, AWESOMEFUL READERS/REVIEWERS~! **

**OMG or OMZ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! *HAPPY AND EXCITED SQUEAL* YOU GUYS ARE BESTEST-Y BEST (don't you love my vocabulary? Note sarcasm) REVIEWERS EVER~!~!~!~!~!**

**~102?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?~ REVIEWS?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *MORE SQUEALING***

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE A ****THANK YOU**** TO THESE REVIEWERS:**

**Krys Berm**

**Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson**

**Twilight113**

**ANOTHER THANK YOU TO THESE REVIEWERS:**

**christoferdrewloverx3**

**the godsister**

**a2zm**

**YOU GUYS ARE REVIEWERS 100, 101, and 102, you 3 will get a sneak peek for sure~! ^-^**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: **_**Stardust of Crystalclan**_** HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKE~! **

**TO ALL THE REVIEWERS****: YOU ARE ALL AMAZINGLY AWESOME~!~!~!~!~! **

**AND I'D LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCMENT: ****CHAPTER 10 and/or CHAPTER 11**** WILL BE A BIG PART OF THIS STORY AND I WILL GIVE A SNEAK PEAK TO ****ALL**** WHO REVIEW~ THOSE CHAPTERS~! ALL~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, ALLY CARTER DOES~! **

**ENJOY~! =^-^=**

Chapter 9: A Disk, Flash Backs, and A Mission Objective

_**Last time**__**: **_

_**Joe Solomon's P.O.V:**_

_**I guess the junior class wants to meet the pavement artist, I thought smugly…well…all they have to do is wait…**_

**FLASH BACK ~~~~Back in Zach's Room, Zach's P.O.V. (he's breaking the news to his roommates):**

_Time: 3:24p.m. _

_Location: Room 108_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

_ I had just gotten back from my little meeting with Joe. The news about Chameleon and him were swirling in my head like a hurricane. _Joe is Chameleon's godfather…Chameleon is Joe's goddaughter…Joe is Chameleon's godfather…Chameleon is Jo---_ I didn't finish my thought, I opened the door to our room. I looked in and saw Grant lying down on his bed, listening to his iPod nano (which was so loud, I could hear it, he was listening to "Be on You" by Flo Rida ft. Ne-yo) while reading _PlayBoy magazine _(that's my best friend for ya, my _perverted _best friend) My gaze shifted to Jonas who was typing away on his upgraded laptop, (no surprise there) They both looked up from what they're doing to say "hey". _

_"Where you been, man? I JUST GOT THE NEW PLAYB--" I cut him off, not wanting to hear his opinion on which was hotter, The Lingerie Contest or The Swimwear Fashion Show (he's told me worst…_trust me on that one!_ You _DO NOT_ want to know) _

_"Do you want to talk about a stupid magazine or do you want to talk about the Chameleon and Solomon?" I asked quickly. His eyes narrowed at me._

"_Sure why not? But PlayBoy is NOT stupid, dude." He said stubbornly. Jonas rolled his eyes at Grant. I just had my smirk… _

_"Speaking of the Chameleon, there was a disk tucked into her folder, it's an electronic disk that links us to her file and other files that are connected to hers. You know, relatives, friends, _roommates_, etc. I'm guessing Solomon slipped this in for us," Jonas said with his matter-of-fact tone, except when he hit the word 'roommates' his voice went a bit higher. I looked at Grant, who had a goofy smile on his face. _

"_Hey, Zach, our little Jonas is finally growing up, he's got a crush on Chameleon's friend; that Sutton chick!" He practically yells. Jonas was turning a bright red as he looked down. I had to say that they DID seem good together, I mean, they're both computer experts and are going into the Research Track. _

_"WELL, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE, _YOU'RE _CRUSHING ON THAT REBECCA BAXTER!" Jonas shoots back. Grant in return, chucks his pillow at Jonas's head and turned a bit pink. I noticed Grant didn't say anything (which is a first) to deny it. I began laughing, when Grant turned to me and narrowed his eyes once again._

"_Who're you laughing at Goode, you're crazy about the Chameleon herself!" Grant exclaims. I didn't show anything, just my trade-mark smirk. _

_"What I'm laughing at Newman, is you. _YOU _the great Grant Newman, the ladies' man, is crushin' and blushin' on a girl you haven't even met," I mocked him, and to my answer and fake-shock he threw a new Dr. Pepper at me, of course, I dodge it. I turned quickly on feet, moving towards the beanbag chair, and catching the can of soda in my hand in one swift motion. I was now sitting nonchalantly in the chair with a drink. _

_"Gee, thanks Grant, how did you know I was thirsty?" I mocked once again, as I opened up the can. Grant glared again. _

_"Just a guess," Grant said with a frustrated tone, which was obviously telling me that things had not went the way he planned. Jonas cleared his throat._

"_As I was saying, we can see Chameleon's current grades, friends, and other things that happening at Gallagher Academy," He finished, then looked at me. _

_"What?" I asked with fake-innocence, _I'm not done annoying them yet, why would they think I'd stop so soon? _I thought, amused. _

"_Zach stop fooling around, you said something about both Chameleon and Solomon?" Jonas stated the obvious…but that moment wasn't the best, actually, in retrospect, it was the worst possible situation at the moment…_

_Because, Tim Williams was walking past our room right at that moment. He looked at us with the glint in his green-gray eyes that means he's thinking of possible rumors to spread…in other words, he won't leave until he gets what he wants. I both mentally and physically groaned. _

"_We'll tell you everything if you leave as soon as possible," Jonas bargained. Tim smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning getting ready to open his present and sat on my bed…_well…here's his present,_ I thought as I launched into the story…leaving most details out, details I intend on keeping to myself. After I finished, Tim left in a hurry, probably gonna tell the whole entire Blackthorne student body. Grant was in shock for 12 minutes and 18 seconds and Jonas was in shock for 12 minutes and 21 seconds. After that, we went into a full blown conversation about Joe Solomon and his _goddaughter.

**FLASH BACK ~~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT: ONE SEMESTER LATER~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Time: 8:23 a.m._

_Location: Eastern Hallway (one of them)_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

It's been approximately a semester since I've first found out that the Chameleon and Solomon were godparent and godchild. I'm Zachary (Zach) Goode, age 16, 5 foot and 11.6 inches, the same wavy brown hair (just a bit longer) and the same green eyes. It's been about 23 weeks since that day…the day that I had finally realized that I was in love…in love with a girl I hadn't even met…I was walking to my CoveOps class which was _still _in the cold-tiled, cold steeled room of Sublevel 1 (Next year I'll be a Junior and enter Sublevel 2). I've spent my break here at Blackthorne, as usual. Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, I don't just stay here and learn. I actually _live _here. I don't have any relatives that I can stay with or anything, not like the Chameleon (I still hadn't managed to get her name, which haunted me most of my break) where she can go to her dad's side of the family and stay in Nebraska…My head went to the topic of Chameleon once again…like it's been doing ever since last semester.

What was on my mind this time was something pretty recent…Chameleon found a boyfriend…I found this out last weekend…

**FLASH BACK ~~~~ROOM 108, 9: 16 P.M. Zach P.O.V:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I was just finishing up some COW (it's an acronym for 'Countries of the World' it has nothing to do with to do with cattle!) that Professor Nguyen had assigned us. When Jonas running (or well, stumbling) into our room. He looked slightly pale, and had wide eyes._

"_Uh, Zach? I think you should probably look at this," He said, handing me his laptop. I looked at him, wondering what was the big deal, "Chameleon," He answered my silent question. I quickly opened the computer, and there on the screen had the headline "Chameleon Report" I gave Jonas a grateful look. He smiled, but something in that smile had me worried, he looked…sad…I started reading, all the while, my stomach was twisting and churning with an emotion I've never felt before…jealously,_

"_**Chameleon Report:**_

_**The Chameleon**__**, or the Operative, has been debriefed by the CIA for having clandestine meetings with a civilian of Roseville, Virginia who from this point on will be known as 'The Subject'. The Operative (Chameleon) has been having said meetings with **__**The Subject**__** for most of the first semester of her sophomore year. She had made a **__**cover story**__** Though The Operative was caught, she had been able to leave and come back to the Gallagher Academy for a semester to both meet secretly with The Subject and to resume her schoolwork without the authority's knowledge. She has impressed her superiors and had questioned the security of The **__**Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women**__**. New Features have been added to the Academy's Security."**_

_I was silent after that paragraph, though I was both pissed and jealous I couldn't help but be impressed once again by the Chameleon. She was able to sneak her way out of her school and was able to sneak back under to keep her grades up. The translation for this is basically saying that she snuck out of her school for a fucking semester to have a damn civilian boyfriend who didn't know she was a Gallagher Girl until the end. _Idiot, _I thought. _

_There was a link in the paragraph, a link to "The Subject" I clicked on it, wanting to learn what was so 'special' about this civilian and why Chameleon even bothered to sneak out for him. _

_**"The Subject - Joshua (Josh) Adamson Abrams **_**(A/N: Again, everything that is about Josh is NOT made up, this is coming straight from LYKY) **

_**Address**__**: 601 North Bellis in Roseville, Virginia**_

_**Occupation**__**: Sophomore at Roseville High School - Home of the Fighting Pirates**_

_**GPA**__**: 3.75. Difficulty in calculus and woodworking. Excels at English, Geography, and Civics**_

_**Family**__**: Joan Ellen Abrams - Mother - 46 years old - housewife**_

_**Jacob Whitney Abrams - Father - 47 years old - pharmacist - sole proprietor of "Abram and Son Pharmacy"**_

_**Joy Marjorie Abrams - Sister - 10 years old - student **_**(A/N: WOW~! They sure like names that start with 'J'…it's like my family, me and my 3 brothers names start with 'D'…mine is the one that's not really common…)**

He's nothing special_, I thought as I read Jim--Josh's file, I couldn't get why Chameleon went to so much trouble for this guy. That's until I read the next short paragraph…_

_**The Subject seems to have met the Operative on her first mission (to tail Professor Smith) around the time that Chameleon had accomplished her mission. The Operative has quoted, "I didn't walk up to him and introduce myself, HE saw ME, when I wanted to be invisible,"**_

_**The Operative was forced to give up her relationship with The Subject.**_

_ This shocked me, I remembered that even CIA officials couldn't find her. I was sorta happy that she's not with him anymore, but when they said the word "forced"… I probably hate this "Jimmy" guy but I couldn't help but have a small (and when I say 'small' it's microscopic small!) amount of respect for him (he DOES have good taste, I'll give him that) but of course…not enough respect for me to call him by his name…( AND THUS…"JIMMY" WAS BORN,)_

**FLASH BACK OVER~! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I heard two pairs of feet speed-walking behind me…I knew it was Grant and Jonas, I left them in our room without waking them up. They were probably pissed at me…oh well, they'll get over it. They finally caught up with me.

"ZACH! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP?!" Grant scolded me. I just had a bored expression on…which really wasn't much of a mask, I was really bored…not for long though…

"Zach, why hadn't you woken us up?' Jonas said with a much more calm voice, he's always a morning person, his hair was less messy than Grant's new "wear your fur ball on your head" hairstyle. I gave Grant a smirk and said

"I thought you guys were spies, and spies can always wake up on time, right?" Jonas seemed to ponder this, while Grant was still slightly steaming.

"And I didn't want to wake Grant up because we was moaning something that sounded oddly like 'Rebecca' which was VERY creepy by the way, and Jonas seemed like he was having a nice dream of Elizabeth, so I didn't want to wake you both," That sure shut them up.

The next thing we know, we're in a fork in the road, where Grant and I continue forward, when Jonas turns down the left hallway. Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, you see Jonas is more of a technology person than the "I-can-kill-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident" type of spy, so he's going into the Research Track this semester. Grant and I continued walking down the hall. We now had CoveOps in the morning instead of the afternoon, which Grant REALLY hated…he's more of a night person…and NO that doesn't apply to the series: 'Night World"…OH GOD! NOT LIKE THAT EITHER! At least I _HOPE_ not like that…or else I'm gonna need a new room…

We reached the room that granted us access to Sublevel 1. Each semester they had a different code on getting in, this semester it was an eye-scan. I walked up to the wall that was made of stone…that's when I found it, a small loose ash-colored stone. I tapped it only once (meaning I want access to Sublevel 1) and it slid aside, revealing a scanner. A blue light flashed out and examined my right eye, the words "ACCESS GRANTED" were in the color green, flashing on the screen. Grant did the same. A familiar elevator opened up on our right, ready to take us back to Sublevel 1.

The elevator door opened, and we advanced into the classroom. I looked in and saw that Mario, John, Cole, and Tim were already there, talking about god knows what. I sat down in my usual seat with Grant to my left. John is in front of me and Cole is behind me. Tim was next to John and Mario next to Tim. We waited for Mr. Solomon to show up, he's always late, in the meantime, Rich, Chris, and Corey Baker showed up, obviously relieved Joe wasn't there yet. I started eyeing the classroom…something was wrong…I snuck glances at Grant and everyone else in the room. They didn't seem to notice. I got up and searched the room…that's when I found a sticky note was stuck under Solomon's cold steel desk (which he barely uses, he mostly uses it to lean on) I smirked. What I read wasn't _that_ shocking…

"_Sophomore C.O. Class CANCELED._

_Meet outside, front lawn, 9: 30 a.m._

_Don't wear your UNIFORMS! - Solomon"_

I smirked, _"mission time,"_ I thought. I put the note down on the desk and walked to the door, Grant followed with a confused expression. The rest of the class crowded around the desk to see what the noted said.

"What was that note? And how the hell did you know there was even a note in the first place?!" Grant asked. I just continued smirking.

"It was a note from Solomon, we're having a mission," I said.

"Okayyyy…but that still doesn't explain how you knew," He said. My smirk, widened at this.

"Spy." I said as I pointed to myself. Grant groaned, I just laughed. We made it to our room to change out of our uniform. I don't really have much clothes, most of the I'm in a uniform or disguise. So dressing normal seemed…weird. (That made absolutely no sense) I put on some dark denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt that hugged my muscles; showing them off, and a black genuine leather jacket. Grant had on a white long-sleeved shirt that was pretty tight (about the same as mine) with the sleeves rolled up right above the elbows. He had on black denim jeans.

"Okay, dude, how's my hair?" He asked, messing with his "furr ball" for hair. To be honest it looked even worse…I began laughing. Grant looked at me, then went rushing into the bathroom. I heard a faint, echoing "HOLY SHIT!" coming from our bathroom, I just laughed harder! After the hair fiasco was over (which took 9 minutes and 44 seconds) we made our way to the front lawn, we had left a note for Jonas saying we were going to be gone for the day.

I walked out of the door, only to be met by a cold gust of wind, thank god that the sun was out…I shivered and zipped up my jacket, Grant was basically turning into an icicle right before my eyes. _Should've worn a Jacket, man, _I thought. I gazed out onto the front lawn, I saw that everyone was there. I was then hit by an overpowering mixture of smells…of…of…COLOGNE?! WHAT THE HELL?!

Once the smell of cologne began to make me nauseous, Mr. Solomon popped out of nowhere. I looked at all of us, a second longer stare with me though. I haven't had a heart-to-heart talk with Solomon since that day. He motioned for all of us to follow him, so we did. I was in front of the crowd, I'm more of a leader than a follower, I always figured because I was always courageous or maybe it was that I was the best person for the job. Probably both. I smirked at that.

Mr. Solomon was now standing in front of a CIA upgraded helicopter, most of the guys stared at the thing in awe, I was smirking, I knew we were gonna ride in one. He told us to all hop on. But before that he explained our mission…and I had to say, even _I _didn't expect it…

"Your mission today gentlemen, is to track down Gallagher Girls…that is, unless they don't find you first…"

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Either way, REVIEW~! **

**THE SINGER IS OFFICIALLY- ****THE VERONICAS****, BUT SINCE THERE WERE MANY WHO WANTED ****KRISTINIA DeBARGE****, I WILL INCLUDE HER AS WELL~! REVIEW WITH SONG SUGGESTIONS~! THE CHAPTER IS COMING SOONER THAN I THOUGHT~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**THE FIRST 7 PEOPLE TO REVIEW WILL GET A PREVIEW~!**

**SEE - IN THE WORD PREVIEW, THERE IS THE WORD 'REVIEW' LISTEN TO THE WORD~! **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE AWESOMEFUL REVIEWS~! :)  
**

~**diva~ **


	10. A Mall, An Elevator, and A Guitar Case

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, ALLY C. DOES~!**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP~! YOU GUYS ARE SO~ COOL, 123 REVIEWS?! Y'ALL ROCK~! :D I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY, I COULDN'T BE ON MY COMPUTER, BUT HERE I AM~! **

**HOPE THIS IS WORTH THE WAIT, I'M SORRY, THAT IT'S SHORT~! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER~! **

**AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T VOTE ON MY POLL SOON, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE CHAPTER 11~! I NEED MORE VOTERS~!**

**I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: ****GoodGirlsGoBad**** and ****PeaceWithRhythm**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to a buddy of mine (both virtually and real life) BELINDAHUANG~! YUP YUP, YOU FOUND ME~! :D I'll see ya some other time~! (:ON WITH THE STORY~~~~~~!**

Chapter 10: The Mall, An Elevator, and A Guitar Case

_Time: 9:34 a.m._

_Location: CIA Helicopter_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

_We're tailing Gallagher Girls…and they're tailing us…in a freaking mall in NEW YORK CITY, _I thought. The thought of Chameleon was resurfacing, but I pushed it back, I was going to need to focus if I was gonna accomplish this mission. Grant was happy…no, that'd be an understatement…he was beaming so much I thought his face would be stuck like that, and _that _was the reason he was smiling for about…uh, I don't know…4 hours? I could only think of one cause for this…GIRLS…but more specifically…a girl named, Rebecca. Not that I could blame him, I was feeling the same way about Chameleon…but no way was I gonna show _that. _But then again, I guess I DID show it a little…I was smirking a lot.

It takes 7 hours and 24 minutes to get from Maine to NYC when driving, so riding on a helicopter would, obviously, be faster (5 hours 37 minutes) but riding on a _tricked out CIA _version of a helicopter, definitely will be faster (4 hours 11 minutes) You gotta love the CIA when they speed things up, **(A/N: I'm sorry, if these are wrong, I just want to hurry it up so that they'll be at the mall sooner)**

I was thinking about our mission, rewinding and playing Solomon's words in my mind. We were to tail and compromise the 13 Gallagher Girls of the sophomore CoveOps class, we'd be wearing comms units so it would be easy to tell Mr. Solomon. He said that we had to tail them (of course, we would have to report that we're tailing them first) for at least 15 minutes, without losing them, by the 15 minute mark the girl would be automatically compromised and vice versa. Pretty simple and basic.

My mind was going back to Chameleon (again), this time I let it…Chameleon is going to be very professional on this mission, this is her strong point after all. As I finished this thought, Joe popped into the room.

"Gentlemen, we will be there in approximately 6 minutes and 53.4 seconds, get your equipment, _now,_" Mr. Solomon ordered. I got out of my seat with my classmates as we looked at the different possible covert tools. I grabbed a comms unit, a few napotine patches to stick into my wallet, and a covert dog tag necklace where you could carve out your name but was really a camera, a WATERPROOF camera (Solomon liked to monitor us on our missions, ever since the "Chameleon Boyfriend" thing, even though I read that she had a necklace-cam in the shape of a silver cross.)

The camera I was putting around my neck was reminding me more of her file, the cover story she had improvised…I memorized it and could practically recite perfectly, like a priest in his church…which brought me back to the silver cross she was wearing and how it was such a huge part of her cover story:

**Cover Story of the Chameleon:**

**Name****: _________ Solomon **(she must've deleted her name…thank god I knew they were godparent and godchild, or else I would have thought she had an obsession over Solomon)

**Age****: 15**

**DOB****: November 19th**

**Occupation****: Home Schooled for religious reasons**

**Family:**

**Mother - bakes well (A/N: YEAH RIGHT~!) - Peace Corps - Night classes at Library **

**Father - engineer **

**Has sisters **(not a complete lie…)

(And my personal favorite…)**Cat named Suzie - enjoys playing with bottles - traumatic incident with glass in her paw **

**Likes:**** eating waffles when sick **(which I read was noted true) **- mint chocolate cookie ice cream- her cat Suzie - spy movies **(it was to be expected)

I was snapped out of my thoughts, as the mission nudged its way back into mind. I looked at all my classmates, they all looked nervous…my gaze then went to Solomon and stayed there. He was holding a black backpack with many belts and buckles on it with a red latch on the side, Solomon also had, what looked like, a jumpsuit slung over his shoulder, my eyes went back to the bag in his hand…it was a parachute backpack…we're jumping out of the helicopter…I smirked at this, but it was more of excitement than my usual confidence. **(A/N: *cough cough* **_**cockiness **_***cough cough*)**

Yeah, I've been skydiving before, I remembered that I was part of a program that Blackthorne was having about 2 years ago for those who got to get skydiving lessons…and of course, I was the best there. I was the first to come out of the crowd of slightly scared and shocked students. I already had my comms unit on, the napotine patches in my wallet, and the necklace-cam dangling around my neck. I walked right up to Joe and reached for the jumpsuit and bag, I smirked the whole time. Joe gave me a smile (which he stopped doing for a while last semester)

"Everybody, get all your necessities and make sure you have _all_ of them, I don't think any of you will enjoy skydiving without proper equipment," the rest of the class paled, "and also, when you land on the roof of the Manhattan Mall, you must get ready to move, the Gallagher Girls have already arrived," he informed us. _Looks like they have an advantage, they're already getting familiar with their surroundings, _I thought. But I wasn't worried, I knew I could handle this…that's what I thought then, at least.

We had landed on the roof, I really liked skydiving, it was exhilarating. I was a little disappointed that it was over so soon, but the mission adrenaline rush had quickly set in. I said my 'goodbyes' to my classmates and went automatically to an air vent…

~~~~~~~~~~~In the Mall~~~~~~~~~ Mystery P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Huh, these guys are pretty good…_I thought, as I watched my class numbers wither away from 13 to 4...oh, wait…make that 3, now. I knew I was going to need a different tactic…_that's why a girl always has a back-up plan, _I thought as I headed to the bathroom, getting ready to change…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zach's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

I've been in the mall for about an hour and 10 minutes (112 minutes, 23 seconds) and my classmates and I have already found 10 Gallagher girls already. Three mor--wait, _two _more to go. I was walking around aimlessly through the mall, none of my classmates made contact with each other, only with our comms unit. That's when I heard Grant's voice ringing through the comms unit.

"Black hair, dark blue sweat pants, white American Eagle T-shirt, by the food court," He said, naming of the descriptions of the "supposedly" Gallagher girl. "Well done, Mr. Newman," Mr. Solomon said. Then after 4.6 seconds later, I looked to see a VERY pissed looking girl, fitting the descriptions walk over to the other failing Gallagher girls. I smirked. She wasn't very good at masking emotions or from the looks of it (she was screaming at some brunette) she's not very good at controlling her temper.

I was one level above this group of Gallagher girls…they were all smiling now…obviously happy…about what? They failed their mission…we won…I stopped. Suddenly realizing there's one more girl, there was only one more possibility…and I didn't need Mr. Solomon's last words to tell me what I already knew.

"Keep an extra close eye out for the last girl gentlemen, she wasn't named the Chameleon for nothing," Mr. Solomon said. I heard some sharp intakes of breath from my classmates. I felt determination burning in me. I was walking fast to an elevator now, _I'm the only one that's gonna find her, _I vowed to myself.

I made it to the elevator, it was pretty big, I'd say about, 10 people could fit into it with enough personal space. I was ESPECIALLY glad that this elevator was roomy, when I caught sight of some slutty-looking ho who was already in the elevator…And from what I could tell, she was checking me out. _NO. NOT EVER, EVER GONNA HAPPEN._ I thought. Even girl-crazy Grant found these kinky skanks a turn-off! I went to the opposite corner and leaned on the railing, not paying any attention to her. I was about to press the button with the number 3 on it, when I heard a voice. It was a girls' voice, not the slut, it was coming from outside the elevator.

"WAIT! PLEASE! HOLD THAT ELEVATOR! WAIT!" yelled the girl.

I looked out from the slowly closing doors, praying to god, it wasn't another slut or some other girl that just stares at me (there's been about 6 girls that's done that, the whole time I was here). What I saw was a girl running as fast as she could towards the elevator. She was holding a black case…it looked like a guitar case. I turned to see the bimbo pressing the elevator down button repeatedly, obviously wanting to be alone with me…I shuddered at the thought.

The next thing I know, the doors were about 11 inches away from each other, when the black guitar case (which had writing I hadn't bothered to read, on it) came skidding into the elevator. Opening the doors. The slut groaned and started whining. I didn't listen to what the hell she said. I didn't give a damn. My full attention was on the girl who was out of breath, panting, trying to catch her breath. She was doubled-over a bit, so her soft, flowing, gorgeous hair covered her face.

She stood up straight. It was _my _turn to catch my breath. This girl had long dirty blonde hair, she was a bit more on the brunette side but, the golden strands of hair were still visible her hair framed her angelic face. She had deep, dark blue sapphire eyes, the blue eyes were framed by dark lashes, had flawless skin, and a perfect athletically fit body. FOR GOD'S SAKE, she was like an angel and a supermodel combined! Her bangs were swept to the side, covering her slightly tanned fore-head.

I was finally able to tear my eyes from the angelic model when she walked passed me and the glaring, scowling skank, to pick up her guitar case. That's when the guy in me went back in hiding, and the spy in me went on full alert. _Could a NORMAL girl have thought of that way to get the elevator to stop? _I thought. But she was out of breath, a spy would've made it there and wouldn't be out of breath…I knew it wasn't fake either, I heard her heart rate speed up.

Speaking of heart rate, I was almost positive that my heart rate completely stopped when she turned around and her blue-eyed gaze was resting on me. She gave a small smile and told me to press the level 4 button. I did. I walked over to my corner, the girl was next to me and the slut on the other side of me. The slut started talking, not to me (thank god), but to the other girl.

"Have you ever heard of a little thing, called: _dee-oh-der-rant, _sweaty?" She said in a snobby voice. I glared at her, the other girl did nothing to this bitch, what's her deal? The girl looked over at the slut, amused. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I'd be lying (which I'm sure could've fooled all of you) if I said it wasn't cute, like it was (slightly) scary.

"My, my, you can pronounce deodorant correctly, CONGRADULATIONS!" She said her voice was mocking. I cracked a smile. _This girl has some fight in her, _I thought. I had no idea what I was thinking when I did this…it just…happened.

"Hey, I'm Zach," I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She seemed startled when I did it, it seems like she hadn't noticed I was listening (another reason she probably wasn't a spy). She looked up (I was taller than her) and gave me a smile, that made my legs want to turn into jelly. She slipped her hand in mine and gave a small shake.

"Nice to meet ya Zach, I'm Cammie," finally giving me her name. The slut was staring daggers at Cammie and then shouted, "WELL, I'M CHANTEL," **(A/N: NO OFFENSE TO THE CHANTELS OF THE WORLD, I LOVE THE NAME, BUT I JUST THOUGHT OF THE FIRST NAME THAT I COULD THINK OF) **I wasn't listening, I was looking at Cammie as she looked down at her guitar case, checking for any damage. That's when the lights went out.

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? HATE IT? I WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU REVIEW! **

**ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY CAMMIE CAME IN? I HOPE YOU ARE~!~!~!~!~! PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK OF CHPATER 11~! :D **

**AND ALSO, IF YOU GUYS DON'T VOTE ON THE POLL, I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO HOLD OFF ON CHAPTER 11, AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID VOTE, THANK YOU, YOU ALL ROCK~! =] **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING~! And I'm sorry that the dialogue is sucky~!**

**~diva~**


	11. A Jacket, Songs, and Texting

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS~!**

**Hey, hope you guys like this chapter~! I'm not a big fan of it, but I felt the need to update~ **

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK IN A REVIEW OR PM ME~! (I prefer a review though)**

** I'm dedicating this chapter to: hearts4ever and AndieAnn**

Chapter 11: A Jacket, Songs, and Texting

_Time: 2:57p.m._

_Location: Elevator 14 at Manhattan Mall_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

The lights went out in the elevator. After that, the elevator jerked to a sudden stop. Chantel screamed, I stayed cool, and Cammie looked around slightly panicked (another reason why she isn't a spy). I whispered, "Grant" into my comms unit, without making my mouth move, (something we learned in CoveOps and P.E. oh, and P.E. in Blackthorne means Protection-and-Enforcement) there was no response, all I heard was static.

The thought of knocking the 2 girls unconscious so they didn't see how I possibly could have fixed the elevator, crossed my mind. I rethought it, even IF I did that, the girls wouldn't wake up fast enough to make it look normal. I didn't think dragging out 2 unconscious girl, would be very good for my school (and my) image.

I looked around, we could still see each other, because all around the elevator walls were some glass windows, so we could see outside. A dim light shown through…It was lightly snowing outside.

"Ah, _shit,_" Cammie groaned. Her back slid down the wall, she was now sitting on the floor with the guitar case laying in her lap. I slid down next to her, I was honestly concerned.

"What's wrong? Besides being stuck in an elevator with _her,_" I was trying to make her laugh, I succeeded. She gave out a soft laugh and gave me that smile again. I was partly grateful that I was sitting down already, I was almost certain that my legs would've gave out.

"Well, I was supposed to be in a competition on level 4, it's sorta like a talent show. Why do you think I was in such a hurry? I didn't want to be disqualified," She answered. Her voice was sad. I changed the subject as fast as I possibly could.

"So, you're in a band?" I asked her. She looked grateful for the distraction.

"Not exactly, I'm just filling in for two of the people who got sick and couldn't make it. I'll be the lead singer and the lead guitarist," Cammie explained. She was smiling more now… _Wow, she's really musical…and hot, _I thought vaguely. She seemed a bit better now, her eyes looked behind me to the slut, who I completely forgot about.

"Are you cold?" Cammie asked. I looked behind me and saw that Chantel was shivering in her tank top and 3 inch high heels.

"NO, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" She yelled at Cammie, her voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. She then faced me. She had a too-sweet look of innocence on her face.

"If only _someone _could let me use their jacket," Chantel hinted, I glared at her. NO. WAY. IN. HELL. _This girl is such a…_My thought was cut short by a black leather jacket being tossed pass me to Chantel.

I turned to Cammie, I finally took in what she was wearing. She had a stylish black leather jacket (which she just now threw to Chantel…and I had to say, Cammie looked really hot in leather), cut-off dark denim Capri pants (that reached right above her knees), a blue T-shirt (that matched her eyes), with a black and white heart with wings in the lower right corner, the shirt fit her curves perfectly. She had on black, low-cut Converse** (A/N: I JUST LOVE CONVERSE)** shoes with no laces. She had a silver necklace with the letter 'C' hanging around her neck.

"Gee…_thanks_," Chantel mumbled sarcastically. I glared at her again. I had no idea why Cammie was being so generous with this girl. Cammie just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, but before she did, she pulled out green iPod touch from her jeans. Cammie flipped it to a song, I got to get a glimpse of the small screen and saw that she picked the song "Doesn't Everybody Want to Fall in Love" by Kristinia DeBarge. I let a small smile show on my face when I read that.

After a few minutes of silence, Cammie flipped to another song, "Powerless" by Kristinia DeBarge. Which was a big coincidence regarding our "elevator" situation. I smirked.

"Are you that much of a Kristinia DeBarge fan?" I asked her, trying to lighten up the mood. Cammie took out an earphone and gave me a smile.

"Well, aren't you? She's an awesome singer, and her songs are great, see," She pulled out the earphones from the iPod and turned on a song that I recognized as "Future Love" by Kristinia DeBarge. Cammie stood up and started dancing to the song, and singing to the lyrics. She was a really good dancer and had a really great voice…

_a couple of years._

_and I'm gonna know your name._

_it's like I waited for you forever._

_and I know this might sound insane._

_but it won't be long_

_til' we're gonna take this up._

_what I'm talking about our future love._

_it's so far away._

_and baby you're right next door._

_got me picturing your face again._

_something worth waiting for._

_I put all others behind me._

_they don't live up._

_I know what I want, what I need, to the T._

_baby if they ask me._

_I would say I don't even know your name._

_and when they ask me:_

_does it change?_

_no it don't change a thing._

My mind went to Chameleon when she sang:

"baby if they ask me.

I would say I don't even know your name.

And when they ask me:does it change?

No it don't change a thing."

Who knew a song could hit dead on, on my love life…

_'cause it's something about the way you love me._

_and it's something about the way you know me._

_that I can't explain enough._

_just something about our future love, future love, future love._

_something about a future love, future love, future love._

_walking hand in hand._

_going on the second date._

_I can picture how we're touching_

_and the kiss I can almost taste._

_I imagine the all the ways._

_we meet for the very first time._

_I can see the place, feel the love, at first sight._

_baby if they ask me._

_I would say I don't even know your name._

_and when they ask me:_

_does it change?_

_no it don't change a thing._

_'cause it's something about the way you love me._

_and it's something about the way you know me._

_that I can't explain enough._

_just something about our future love, future love, future love._

_something about a future love, future love, future love._

_I know, the minute you pull up next to me._

_we standing there like destiny._

_when it feels like you're fighting just to breathe, that's when you know…_

She went on singing and dancing until the song was done. I playfully clapped for her. She smiled and started bowing, saying playfully, "Thank you, Thank you very much, I LOVE YOU ALL," which made me start to laugh. Chantel was just staring and scowling at Cammie,

"Would you keep that…that…_noise_, you call a voice, down!" Chantel said to Cammie. I HAD IT WITH HER!

"Why don't you just--" I started, but was cut short by Cammie. She flipped out another song and started to sing. Before the song she gave an icy stare at Chantel, and said

"If you know the name of this song, then I'd say you should follow it," She then started to sing, the song was "Leave Me Alone" by The Veronicas.

_**I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round**_

_**Dragging me down**_

_Making a sound because you wanna_

_I guess that's why I like messing with you_

_Putting you through_

_A lesson or two, because I'm gonna_

_Before I go my own way_

_I just gotta say_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_I'm tired of love_

_Feeling so misplaced_

_Time for you to go_

_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_

_Leave me alone _

Cammie's voice was full of confidence and strength, it bounced off the walls of the elevator, she emphasized parts of the lyrics, obviously telling Chantel, that she's tired of her attitude, hell, I'm tire of it too. And each time she emphasized the lyrics, she'd look directly at Chantel.

"**I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round, dragging me down,"…**

"**Leave me alone! Get out of my face" **

By the time she was done singing, Chantel was silent, but was still glaring menacingly at Cammie. I sighed, at least she stopped talking…I leaned back on the wall of the elevator. Cammie turned off her iPod and sat back down. She pushed some of her hair back…something about her hair was touching a memory…I just couldn't think of it. Cammie went back to examining her guitar case. I scooted closer to see what was on it. The words covering her case were the letters "C.C." I was guessing that it was her initials.

I leaned back and closed my eyes for a bit. When I opened them the first thing I was Chantel…let's just say, getting "too close for comfort"…yeah…I immediately moved away, I must've showed some of my shock because Cammie began laughing. I looked at her, she was holding her sides as she leaned back onto the wall. I couldn't even force a good glare, Cammie stopped and gave me grin.

"You should've seen your face, it was priceless," Cammie started laughing some more. I wasn't really embarrassed, I kinda liked making her laugh. I smirked at her.

"Well, I _do _have a great sense of humor, with good looks too," I boasted. Cammie rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face. She stepped closer,

"Shut up," She said, smacking my arm playfully. Cammie rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. I laughed, it looked like we both couldn't really be mad at all. I heard Cammie's stomach grumble, obviously wanting food. I looked at Cammie, she was shyly looking down at her feet, but I still saw some of her blushing face. I thought she looked cute like that. I didn't laugh, (I couldn't say the same for Chantel) I just dug into my jacket pocket, looking for thos---ah ha! I took out a bag of peanut M&M's I bought during this whole trip.

"Eat up," I said. Cammie looked up, I tossed her the small bag, she caught it. Cammie gave me a beautiful smile in return.

"Thanks, Zach," She said, and popped a blue M&M into her mouth. I liked the way she said my name…I mentally shook myself, I like the Chameleon, not Cammie. Plus she's a civilian, and from Chameleon's report, civilians and spies don't mix well together. When I looked back at Cammie, she seemed upset…that's when it hit me, she was still sad about the contest…

"There's always next time, Cammie," I told her. She looked up and said in a sad voice.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it so I could help that band, but I can't now," Her voice had turned to guilt. Now I understood. I really wanted to comfort her, but Chantel had other ideas…

"Don't worry, you being late is a good thing, then those band people don't have to be embarrassed in front of the mall because your terrible singing skills," She insulted. I REALLY WANTED TO PUNCH HER! But sadly, I don't punch girl, it's just not my thing. Cammie rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was angry and wanted to murder her. I couldn't blame Cam.

That's when we heard a ring tone, it was coming from Chantel's purse, the ring tone was "The Love Game" by Lady GaGa. She picked it up,

"Hello Chantel here? Hey Cindy! Really?! The new Jimmy Choo handbags are out?! Grab me one! I can't myself because I'm stuck in an elevator with this hottie and this tramp." SHE HAD A CELLPHONE! AND SHE DIDN'T BOTHER USING IT! WE PROBABLY COULD'VE BEEN OUT RIGHT NOW! I turned to Cammie, she was steaming.

After Chantel's idiotic talk with "Cindy" whoever that is, I decided to snag her phone. I sent a text to Grant, (it comes out in my name because…let's just say I _tweaked_ the phone a little)

**Zach: Grant, I'm stuck in an elevator**

**Grant: Y don't u just get out then? **I rolled my eyes at this, doesn't he get that I wouldn't be telling him this if I wasn't in trouble.

**Zach: I can't, I have 2 civilians w/ me! Tell security or something!**

**Grant: OK, who're the 2 civilians?**

**Zach: 2 girls**

**Grant: oooh…what do they look like? **I rolled my eyes again, can't he focus?

**Zach: one's a slut**

**Grant: and the other one?!**

**Zach: she's hot, **I might as well tell him…

**Grant: how hot? 1-10 **He was beginning to annoy me now, but if I didn't tell him, I'm sure he wouldn't get help.

**Zach: 10...NOW GO GET HELP! **

**Grant: NICE! OK. HAVE FUN! ;)** _That's Grant…_A thought popped into my mind.

**Zach: Hey Grant, is that talent show still going on, down at level 4?**

**Grant: The contest-thing? Not right now, they're delaying the contest for a bit, cuz the judge is L8 or something, y? **I smiled, Cammie had a chance now!

**Zach: Thx, now go get help!**

I turned the phone off, and slid it back into the purse, Chantel didn't notice, she was too busy with her make-up. _A clown wore less make-up than her!_ I thought. I whispered my thought to Cammie. She laughed.

"I just told my friend to get someone to help," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"And that contest, the judge is late so they're delaying it for a little while, you still have a chance to compete," I informed. Cammie smiled even more this time, the next thing I know, she jumped into my arms and gave me hug.

"Thanks, Zach, for everything," She whispered and went back to grab her case. I was caught off guard, but I really didn't care…The elevator's lights went on and I felt it jerk and it began moving up we were finally gonna get out! After 4 minutes and 22 seconds the elevator stopped at level 5.

"This is my stop," Chantel said, she took out a piece of paper out of her shirt (WHAT THE HELL?!) and slipped it into my jacket pocket, "Call me," She said in a flirtatious tone, it took a lot to make sure I didn't puke. The slut turned to Cammie and took the leather off her shoulders and dropped it onto the ground. She stomped on the leather and walked…or well…wobbled out of the elevator. I picked up the jacket and handed it to Cammie, she didn't look upset, but more like relief…

"Thank god she's gone," I heard her mumbled. I chuckled at her comment, but felt the same way…I picked out Chanel's phone number and ripped it up. Time for Cammie to get to her concert…and time for me to find the Chameleon…

The elevator ding shot me out of my thoughts. We were at level 4 (where Cammie is suppose to be), I was going to level 3. Before leaving, Cammie turns around and planted a small kiss on my cheek and whispered what she said before, "Thanks for everything, Zach," she gave a small smile and began to walk out of the elevator…

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you hate Chantel? I KNOW I DO! LLC~ I'm not so happy about this chapter, well…except for the ending but whatever! **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW~! REVIEW~! REVIEW~!**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE KISS?! I LIKED WRITING IT~! =^-^=**

**I'LL MAKE SURE TO TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LESS BAD~!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW~!**

**~diva~**


	12. Identites,Performances and A New Teacher

**NI~HAO!~!~! KONICHIWAH~!~!~!~! TO THE BEST READERS/REVIEWERS OF THE WORLD WIDE WEB~!~!~!~!~! 174 REVIEWS?!?!??!?! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT~!~!~!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING, AND I WISH I COULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, BUT I JUST COULDN'T~!~!~!~! I'D SAY…THIS CHAPTER IS DECENT. THIS IS TOTALLY UNRELATED BUT…DID YOU GUYS **_**SEEEEE**_** THE TWINS GAME~!?~!?~?!?~!?~!?~?~?!?~!?~!?~ IT WAS F-ING AWESOME *SCREAMS* THEY'RE GOIN' TO NEW YORK~!~!~!~!! LET'S GO TWINS~! LET'S GO~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS, ALLY C. DOES~!**

**I'm Dedicating this chapter to: **

**E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger (YOU REVIEW **_**EVERY **_**CHAPTER, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!~!~!~!) **

**AND the Twins~! **

**AND TO AN ANNONYMOUS REVIEWER: ~J~ You risked your computer for my story, YOU'RE AWESOME~!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~!**

Chapter 12: Identities, A Performance, and A New Teacher

_Time: 3:41p.m._

_Location: Outside of Elevator 14, Level 4 at Manhattan Mall_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

I stood there, dumbfounded. Cammie was walking away, while I was just standing there like an idiot (which, I most definitely am NOT). The kiss was warm, soft, and…quick. She was still walking away, her gorgeous hair swaying back and forth.

The guy in me really wanted to follow her…and strangely enough, so did the spy. I remembered something in the elevator…why had her hair touched a memory? Why her appearance in general? All the while, I didn't even notice I was started to follow Cammie. Dirty blond hair…dark blue eyes with dark lashes…a guitar case with the letters "C.C."…that's when it clicked.

The painting of Christopher _Morgan_ popped into mind. They didn't look that much alike, except for the eyes and hair (so her looks came from her mom) but it was enough for me to realize that The Chameleon's name is Cammie Morgan, the daughter of Rachel Cameron and Christopher Morgan. I know that I probably should be thinking more about the mission but…the girl I fell in love with just kissed me…I snapped out of my thoughts, when I found myself in a crowd…with absolutely no idea where Cammie was…

I figured out that I was in the crowd that was waiting for the "Manhattan Music Competition" and that, so were my classmates. But, before I went any further, I checked my comms unit, it was on now. I sent my description of the last girl to Mr. Solomon, and told him that I was going to start to tail her. I saw that basically my whole class was in a group (which in a way, is a bad idea…but then again, there was only ONE Gallagher girl left…we were gonna win easy). Grant waved me over, I walked over.

"Sooo…exactly who was the hottie in the elevator?" Grant asked. His tone was WAY too suggestive. I smacked his arm. HARD. I immediately regretted it when he started whining like a little girl.

"What hottie?!" Tim made his way over to us, I groaned (okay, now I don't regret that I hurt Grant). Tim practically shouted that…the rest of the class crowded around me. All of them asking at once.

"Did you kiss her?" Mario questioned.

"What's her name?" John asked.

"What does she look like?" Rich asked. My head was going back and forth, looking at my classmates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down! Our contest will now begin!" said what looked like the judge. I admit that the lady was pretty. (if you don't believe me, then look at about over 80% of my class…they were actually DROOLING!) But she wasn't as hot as Cammie. She had blond (which I'm pretty sure, she DID NOT dye) hair, light blue eyes, and a nice smile.

Like she said, the contest was really heating up. The contest had almost every music genre ever created! I swear, there was pop, hip-hop, rock, k-pop and j-pop (which I bet only my class could understand), techno, hell, there was even ballet (guys should NOT be allowed to wear tights!).

I was keeping an eye out for Cammie, I told everyone in my class about who the last Gallagher girl was, and that they should all try and tail her. We were finally down to the last contestant…Cammie…

"Time for our last act for the day, give a warm welcome to the sophomores of Brearly Private School for Girls!" announced the pretty judge. The crowd erupted with cheers, apparently Brearly had competed before. Four girls ran out onto the stage (none of them were Gallagher girls, my class already compromised them…plus the 12 girls were up front, watching their friend perform), one of them including Cammie. She ran up to the microphone with a black electric guitar. I pointed her out to Grant. The crowd had gotten too loud for me to hear Grant, even for a spy, and that's saying A LOT. Grant examined Cammie and looked at me with a goofy grin, and was nodding as if he were a bobble-head. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about him approving, _I thought sarcastically.

My attention was pulled back to the stage when the band started playing. I recognized that it was another song by "The Veronicas", Cammie sure liked their music. The song was "Everything I'm Not". Cammie began singing…I couldn't get over how well she could sing…

_Oh no_

_Don't go changing_

_That's what you told me from the start_

_Thought you where something different_

_That's when it all just fell apart_

_Like you're so perfect_

_And I can't measure up_

_Well I'm not perfect_

_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend_

_So this is the end of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything_

_Everything I'm not…_

The song went on for 3 minutes and 38 seconds, when it ended the crowd erupted again, this time, with my classmates and me. The cheering was even longer than the other ones, it took 5 minutes and 42 seconds to get them calmed down. The announcer/judge walked onto the stage.

"Wonderful job, ladies!" She said brightly. The band members said their "Thanks" and walked off the stage. The lady returned to the other judges, it was time for them to decide the winner. Grant gave out another cheer and then turned to me, the room was beginning to quiet down,

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He said. I laughed, it really was awesome.

"Damn, that lead singer is fine! I think I'll get her number after all this is over," Tim said. My fist clenched when he said that, I sent him a death glare. He immediately shut up, and began backing away. I smirked, I intimidated most of my classmates, you could say that they were cowards, but I always thought that it was just me being better.

The judge walked back onto the stage with a gold envelope, in her one of her perfectly manicured hands and the gold trophy in the other. The trophy was approximately two feet tall, it had a small version of a microphone with music staffs swirling around it. There was so much anticipation that it was practically visible in the air.

"Before, I announce the winners, I'd like to say…" I zoned out, I really didn't care much, I tuned back in when she was about to tell us who won, "The winners of this year's Winter Manhattan Music Competition is…" she opened the official-looking envelope, she had everyone on the edge.

"THE BREARLY SOPHOMORES!" the four girls came running out screaming and squealing with happiness. The crowd once again exploded with applause. One of the girls (I think was the drummer) was crying happy tears with another girl (the girl on the bass) hugging her from the side. Cammie and her back up singer was holding up the trophy, Cammie on the right and the Brearly Sophomore on the left. The judge gave the microphone (the REAL one, not the mini one sitting on the trophy) to the girl holding the trophy with Cammie.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, uh, well, me and my band have been in this competition and we've won it before. But we haven't been THIS good, it's all because, this girl-" She looked over at a smiling Cammie. "came out of no where, she offered to help us. And I think me and my band feel the same way, when we say that this trophy-" she shook the trophy slightly, "really, truly belongs to Cammie, who's with me?!" She yelled. Like before the crowd screamed, yelled, and cheered their agreements.

"So Cam, what do you say, we give this lovely audience another round?" asked the bass player. Cammie looked out in the applauding audience. I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but when her eyes settled on me and my classmates, she smile and said.

"Why not? LET'S GO!" The crowd grew even louder (if that was possible). Cammie reached her guitar and stood back in front of the microphone again. She had my class and the audience in the palm of her hand. She started to play…

_I am fading fading,_

_I'm slipping away, as I disappear in the dark_

_You never take_

_Take the time to really look_

_Look at the one_

_The one I really am_

_You try to fit_

_To fit me in your perfect box_

_You let me slip_

_Between the cracks_

The song was "Faded" by The Veronicas

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Baby someone I don't wanna be_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true color's gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees…_

_I bet you don't_

_Don't even know my favorite song_

_You tell me how_

_How I should wear my hair_

_You wanna change_

_Everything I ever was_

_Try to erase me_

_'Til I'm not there _

_I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect-pretty-girl _**(A/N: I like that line the best)**

_Who's got nothing to say_

_And I'm not gonna wait around for you_

_To run my whole life down_

_I'll let you watch me fade away _

It went on for 3 minutes and 36 seconds. The crowd just cheered even more, and started "booing" when they saw that Cammie was heading off stage. Apparently they wanted another song…_well, ask and you shall receive, _I thought. Because Cammie was heading back to the microphone, promising one last song…it was fine with me, then all I had to do was stand and watch her and wait for Mr. Solomon, or whoever her CoveOps teacher is, to compromise her…easy mission complete…. The song was "When it all falls apart" by…_you guessed it_…The Veronicas…

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_it was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_

_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)_

_I put my faith in you_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_

_And not to mention (I drank too much)_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to, to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_'cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

_another one ending once again…_

_Falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up…_

This time the song was 3 minutes and 17 seconds. The crowd roared again, the four girls got off their instruments (except for the back up singer, she didn't have an instrument) and got in a line, their hands were connected and they all bowed. The audience gave it's last cheer. They were still on stage, bowing, blowing kisses, and telling us that they "loved us". That had taken up 5 minutes and 2 seconds. But the second it was done (literally) one by one I heard my classmates being compromised…

"Mr. Rodriguez, you have been compromised,"

"Mr. Williams, you have been compromised,"

"Mr. Takahashi, you have been compromised,"

"Mr. Baker, you have been compromised," it went on and on until…it ended with me…

"Mr. Goode, you have been compromised. Everyone report to the Foot Locker on level 6 immediately, I'm disappointed in you gentlemen," Mr. Solomon ordered. This was the first time I've failed a mission…_This was the first time you were against the Gallagher girls, _I thought. You'd think this would affect my confidence, wouldn't you? Well, it didn't, all it did was give me more respect for Cammie…how the hell did she compromise ALL of us?! That's what I wanted to know…and from the confused looks of my friends…they wanted an explanation too.

We had made it to the Foot Locker, inside was practically deserted. It looked like nobody's been here in a century. Mr. Solomon was leaning on the counter, with his arms crossed. Tim and Rich were the first to speak,

"Mr. Solomon, we compromised 12 of the 13 girls, but how did the last one compromise us ALL?" He asked, not even trying to hide his curiosity. Mr. Solomon smirked at this,

"Why don't you ask her?" he asked. I turned around to see Cammie's back leaning on the doorway with her arms behind her, the picture of innocence. She gave me that smile again, I held my ground, but the rest of my class (with the exception of Grant) basically melted right then and there.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy," she greeted nonchalantly. I smirked at her,

"Hey Chameleon," I said, matching her non-caring tone. Her eyes widened with surprise. I smirked more, but lessened it when I realized that we still lost.

"Not bad, Blackthorne Boy, not bad at all," Cammie complimented with an approving voice. She smiled and gave me a wink (I felt my knees try to buckle, but stopped them. But…my heart was pounding in my chest so much I thought it was gonna pop out). Then another unexpected thing happen…the announcer from the contest walked in…

"Cameron, time to head out," She said. That's when I noticed it, her face was different. She looked even prettier (but still no match for Cammie) she had large almond shaped eyes that were a light caramel color, a mix of dark and light brown, long hair, with creamy-tanned skin.

"Alright," Cammie said, she began walking away with the mystery women.

"We still didn't get to know how you compromised us," I heard Rich say again, but it was more of murmur, he was pretty shy around girls, and I'm sure that it didn't help that the girl looked like she could model for a fashion magazine. But, Cammie heard…all spies do, Cammie stopped, along with the lady (who was obviously her CoveOps teacher).

"Hm…Having your cover being someone on stage really helps," She said. At this the CoveOps teacher smiled a knowing smile, her eyes looked behind the class and I saw a flicker of what looked like…recognition?…in her eyes. I glanced back, and saw that she and Solomon's gazes were locked. Both seemed shocked, but it showed more in Solomon's eyes. They knew each other.

"Long time no see, Joe. Clearly you took up teaching too," She said casually, it wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Solomon cracked a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Dana. So _you're _the one I've been subbing for at Gallagher?" He asked. Dana smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have to say, you did a good job with this bunch, but, of course, mine were better," Dana bragged, her playful tone and the look in her eyes took out the bite in her words. Solomon laughed.

"You really haven't changed much have you? Still competitive as ever, probably still as stubborn and hardheaded as ever too, " He chided. From the looks of things Mr. Solomon was really having fun.

"Of course I'm still the same, and you say 'stubborn' and I say 'determined', so for your sake I'll take that as a compliment. And yes, I admit I'm competitive, why do you think my cover was a judge for contest?" Dana put her hand on hip the whole time she was talking. _She and Mr. Solomon must've been really good friends, _I thought. He sucked air to respond, but was beat to it.

"Um… Ms. Jordon? Sorry to interrupt this…uh…little reunion, but I think we should probably get going. Unless you want my mom to get mad at us…_again,_" Cammie suggested. I saw from the corner of my eye that Mr. Solomon smirked at the "again" part. Ms. Jordon nodded and walked out quickly, with Cammie in tow…I really didn't want her to leave, but something in my gut was telling me we wouldn't be apart for long…

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon's_ **(A/N: I don't really know if his name Joseph, do you guys?)**

_I should've guessed that _Dana Amelia Jordon _was Gallagher's Covert Operations teacher, _I thought as my students and I made our way back to Blackthorne. I thought back to Dana, she still looked the same from the last time I saw her…if not, then even more beautiful.

She had gentle, warm caramel-colored eyes that almost always held a spark of mischief. Dana's luscious dark brown hair that fell down her back in delicate waves was still the same. She had smooth, soft, looking skin and a perfect athletic, but curvy figure. I hadn't seen her in years…

I remembered that the last I spent anytime with her, we had been just hanging out, but she had gotten a call saying that her mother had just died…her dad had went MIA just like Chris…so I guess you could say she and Cam are alike. They still haven't found his body from when he went MIA from when she was younger…she immediately left and flew to Spain where her mother lived. After that day, all communication I had with her was gone, she had cut it off.

I know what you all may be thinking right now, but no, Dana and I were never dating (much to my dislike), we were best friends. I had told her that I loved her, she just didn't have the same feeling towards me, we stayed friends though. I remembered that she didn't date much after I told her, I was grateful that she was putting my feelings in consideration, it was one of the many things I loved about her.

I slipped out of my thoughts long enough to realize we were landing and back at Blackthorne. I walked out of the helicopter, with my students behind me. Though I was deep in thought about Dana I was still aware of things around me, like how most of the boys were talking about how "hot" Cam was. I mentally scoffed, _like _they _would have a chance…well…if _I _have a say in it, anyone's chances were slim to none,_ I thought. I turned to my class.

"Gentlemen, I am _not_ impressed, you all have been compromised by the same operative and could've compromised her instead," I stated. Actually, I was proud that Cammie succeeded. Most of my students seemed ashamed, I looked over at Zach, he didn't wear the same expression as the others, his face wore an amused expression…and of course that exasperating smirk…he looked like so much like Michael.

Without another word I turned and walked down towards the teachers' dormitory. I turned 2 rights, a left, went right again and turned one final left…I've lived the life of a professional spy for 18 years…I've seen a fellow operative disable a bomb by SWALLOWING it (he had a VERY bad case of explosive diarrhea…I know), I've seen a piece of fruit the size of a Lamborghini, and I've even seen someone almost die of Rachel's cooking (okay, that last one wasn't very shocking…) yet, _this _was the most shocking moment I've ever had for years…

**HOW WAS IT?! Was it goode? Was it bad? I NEED REVIEWS~!~!~!~! TWINS~!!~!~!~!…okay, I'm done…for now…**

**What do you think is SO shocking to Joe? Do you want Dana and Joe together, or do you wanna see more of Dana before? I'm thinking of codenames for the following:**

**-Zach**

**-Grant**

**-Jonas**

**-and the rest of the Blackthorne Boys…I have Dana's codename narrowed down to these 4:**

**~Dagger**

**~Danger**

**~Dangerous**

**~Dancer**

**Please tell me what you think!~!~!~! I CAN'T GO ON IF YOU DON'T REVIEW~!**

**AND ALSO, I WANT EVERYONE TO CHECK OUT: ****Bubbles My Bubbles**** Fanfic and to REVIEW~! IMMEDIATELY~! Bubbles My Bubbles ain't gonna write more unless you review~!**

**THE FIRST 6 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GETS A PREVIEW~!~!~!~!~!**

**~diva~ I'M OUT~!**


	13. Charlotte Russe, A Shock and A Welcoming

**HEY EVERYONE, THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST~!!~!~!~!~! **

**The following is not the chapter, my friend is writing something and wanted me to post it on my next update (which is this) I PROMISE THERE IS A CHAPTER AFTER IT~! Please check it out, she wants to know how she did on it, so mention it in your review please~ **

**This friend will stay anonymous~ AFTER EVERYTHING I PROMISE CHAPTER 13 IS THERE~! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING BOTH OF THE STORIES~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls…and neither does my friend!**

_**FRIEND'S STORY:**_

_The helicopter landed on top of a big mall, the biggest in America… the Mall of America. There were cars everywhere and people everywhere. There were shoppers, tourist, workers, children, and just normal people there._

"_You mission is to obtain 20 objects," Mr. Harrison said, "They are located in different stores at the mall. You are to get the items and meet at the Best Buy Court, where we will be waiting. You will need a GG belt, a silk plaid black, gray, and navy scarf, shirt with a crocodile, polo clothes, a bag with two Cs, and everything else on this list. Everyone for themselves…and you our time starts now."_

"_Good thing we are in casual clothes," Alice said running alongside of Rose and me. She was so excited that they we were at the biggest mall in America. I bet she would skip on what we were doing for a little and go shopping._

"_Yep, but this is a individual mission, so good luck," I said and ran faster into the mall, "wait! Hold the elevator!" The doors of the elevator out of the parking lot opened back up and I stepped inside. "Thank you." I said to no one in particular._

"_You're welcome," a boy said. He was 6' 5" and had golden eyes and light brown hair. The boy looked slender but at the same time muscular. He had a soft look to him. I guess he was cute in a way, but he looked a little familiar to me._

_When the doors opened again I bolted out of the elevator and into the mall. First thing I did was look for a map, it seemed very tourist of me, but I wanted to finish this mission quickly so I might be able to so shopping later. "You seem lost." The boy said walking up to me when I was looking at the map. I jumped, because it seemed natural to do._

"_God, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Thanks, but I know exactly where I'm going," I said and speed walked to Lacoste to get the crocodile shirt._

"_This is a big place, and a person like you would get lost," he said following me. I didn't reply and started running to the store. This boy was very cocky, annoying, and full of himself, I should add._

"_Hi, can I help you with anything?" the sales lady in Lacoste asked._

"_Yea, I want to purchase this," I said grabbing a size 0 shirt from the rack. I was in a rush so I just grabbed it and gave it to her._

"_Ok," she said and went to ring her up. I gave her a credit card and the lady came back with my card and a receipt to sign. I quickly signed it and took the bag._

"_Thank you," I quickly said before bolting out of the store and to Burberry to get the scarf. The boy was waiting at the Burberry store looking at coats. "You again?" I whispered under my breath._

"_Oh, girl from the elevator," he said turning around to face me. God he was annoying, he just enjoyed the pain I had whenever I saw him. I swear he's like following me._

"_Yea, what are you? like a stalker," I snapped, "why are you following me around?"_

"_Weird I never thought I would end up seeing you around, I'm just looking at some of these coats. It's getting colder outside, so I thought I would by a new one, and you should too, you know?" he said cocky. He thought much of himself. "That coat of yours isn't really gonna protect you from Minnesota winters."_

"_What evs," I said and picked up the scarf they needed. I paid and left quickly. The scarf was very cute, I would have to ask Mr. Harrison if I could keep it._

"_Maybe next time I come they have different coats," the boys said to himself before walking out of the store._

_I practicly ran to Nordstrom and walked into the Channel store there. I looked at the bags and quickly bought a classic black purse then ran to get the Gucci belt. I finished the rest of her mission and ran to the roof with 30 seconds to spare. The time was very horrible, I was almost the last one there, but getting rid of that boy took forever._

"_Here," I said stopping in front of the helicopters._

"_Failed mission," Mr. Harrison said._

"_What?!" Juliet yelled, "I have everything and I'm on time."_

"_Look behind you," he said and she turned around. There were five boys standing around._

"_Remember me Toothpick Princess?" the boy from earlier said._

"_Leighton," I growled glaring at him. It would make sense, he was cocky and insanely annoying. Every chance he would get there would be a insult, or Princess, or Toothpick coming out of his mouth towards me. Whenever I said something he would try to find a way to make fun of me._

_He was Emma's friend's son. Leighton would always tease her about how skinny I was and call me a toothpick. After a while I got tired of fighting with him about the nickname Toothpick and just ignored him calling me that. When we started the sixth grade together he started calling me Princess. I can never figure out why but it is so annoying._

"_Good job, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Harrison said congratulating him. I guess their mission was to distract the girls and make sure they failed. What kind of a teacher would want you to fail you test?...the one that teaches at a spy school._

"_Hm," Juliet huffed and sat down in the helicopter. All of the other girls were talking about the boys and how they messed up their mission. Only Rose and Alice were smiling. I asked them why and they showed me the paper with Jasper and Emmett's phone number on it._

**How was it? Please review about this too…HERE'S CHAPTER 13, I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO: **

_**Ori Lee**_

_**volleyballfreaknum1**_

_**crazykid2655**_

**ENJOY, MY REVIEWERS/READERS!**

Chapter 13: Charlotte Russe, The Shock, and Welcoming

_Time: 4:12p.m._

_Location: Gallagher Helicopter_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan's_

Ms. Jordon (or should I say "Dana", we're pretty close…with our fathers and all…) and I made our way out of Level 6, I had the trophy in my hands. I saw A LOT of guys beginning to ogle at my teacher (it was expected) she ignored it, like she always does.

We made it to Level 1 and walked into a Charlotte Russe store. Dana walked up to a rack and pulled off a grape colored Rosette Mesh Dress

**(A/N:** .?productId=3729725**)**

(which I'm willing to bet my future spy career that she would hate going out into public in) it had a black empire waist with spaghetti straps. It also had a back sash with interior lining and a peekaboo tulle hem.

Dana then walked over to another rack and pulled out an electric blue graphic tee

**(A/N: **.?productId=3729730**) **she handed it to me. I smiled, I was SO glad that Dana picked out a "Macey-approved" T-shirt that I would actually be glad to be seen in. I took the V-neck shirt, it had cap sleeves and in distressed lettering it read,

"**You've Never Seen A Pretty Girl Act Tough"**

I liked the saying, but I thought it fit Bex more than me, Dana always told me I was one of the toughest girls in the school (the first one is obviously Bex) and that I was very beautiful, and coming from someone like _her _it was a major compliment.

I looked back at the dress. Actually, the dress _was _sort of cute, and I'm pretty sure that Dana could pull it off. She took the tee and the dress and walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me, I'd like to try this on, and my friend here would like to try on that, are there any changing rooms left?" She asked politely. The cashier looked from the dress to the tee and smiled, understanding that we weren't ordinary customers.

"Rooms 3 and 4 are empty, please go right on in," She pointed us to our rooms. I grabbed the graphic tee, Dana snagged the dress. We each walked into a room, I knew exactly what to do. I took the label of the graphic tee and ripped it off, I placed the tag directly in the middle of the full-length mirror. A white light scanned the label and the next thing I know, I'm inside an elevator going down.

The whole time I was in the elevator, I was getting a full-body scan. It was warm and uncomfortable, but still bearable (it was like one of those really humid days in the summer and you're watching a really great baseball game or something and don't want to miss anything so you stay in the intense heat…it felt a little like that). Other than the heat wave that was scanning my body, making sure I wasn't a terrorist that got passed the mirror somehow, the elevator reminded me of Elevator 14 back at the mall (or is it "above" in the mall?) and that elevator reminded me of a boy…a boy with green eyes…

I walked out of the elevator; dazed and thinking about a Zachary Goode. I had no idea why, I thought I learned my lesson with Josh….but there was something about him I liked…I couldn't exactly place it…my thoughts were cut short by Dana coming out of the other elevator.

"Let's get to the others, I'm sure they're just dying to interrogate you," she said and smiled. I smiled and narrowed my eyes a bit. I knew the girls would want to know everything, especially Tina. Well, she's out of luck (like always) the only other people who's gonna know about this are my roommates; Bex, Liz, and Macey. Bex, because she'd probably kick the answer out of me. Liz, because she'd probably pull a 'guilt trip' on me for not telling her. And Macey, because she's the 'boy expert' of our group (well, more like our school, but she only helps me, Bex, and Liz.) We walked down the hall and opened up a stainless steel door, there in the room were my best friends and classmates. Like I predicted, they all rushed to me.

"Hey Cam! How in bloody hell did you manage to get them ALL out?" Bex asked, her accent flowing as smoothly in her voice, as her long black hair down her back. I smiled and started to explain.

"Actually, before I was stuck in that elevator I already sent the descriptions to Ms. Jordon about each boy and the timer was set. I only sent Zach's descriptions at the end, because my 'civilian' act looked like it worked, and I didn't want to risk it," I finished, my classmates started congratulating me.

"Alright, everyone, back into the helicopter, time to get to…" Ms. Jordon started but was cut off by the loud uproar of the chopper.

_Time: 8:03p.m._

_Location: CIA Helicopter, somewhere over Belfast, ME_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

It was a _really, really_ long trip back to Blackthorne, if I had to guess, I would guess that we went a different route, but I knew it was the same route as before, we basically went the same directions. I had gotten hungry about half an hour ago, I was hoping to eat some more candy…but then I remembered I gave the rest to Cammie, not that I regret it or anything. Besides, Dr. Steve had moved dinner later so when we came back we could still eat with our friends.

Mr. Solomon decided to sit in the same compartment as us (the class) he was looking out the window the whole time, with a dazed look in his eyes…yet, somehow at the same time his green eyes were still sharp as ever. It was pretty obvious (well…to _me_) that he was thinking about that "Dana Jordon" lady.

I really wondered, what was the deal, did they used to date or something? If I had to analyze this, I'd say… From the way Dana talked to Mr. Solomon she seemed to be talking to an old friend or buddy. I couldn't say the same for Mr. Solomon…he teased her, it was that kind of teasing guys do to girls they like (no not like, I mean _like,_ like). But that was too weird…Mr. Solomon involved in a relationship?…just doesn't add up!

The topic of relationships entered my mind as we got off the helicopter, we followed Mr. Solomon out. I thought of my dating history, yep, I've dated before (you seriously can't believe that _I _haven't had a girlfriend?) my first girlfriend…and first kiss (UNFORTUNATELY) was Sarah Peterson (a civilian) turns out that I _really _didn't like her (damn hormones…do I need to say more? Yeah, that's what I thought) and I have to say, she was a terrible kisser, probably because she always chewed on her lip when she was nervous (and she was nervous 24/7!)…I shuddered from the memory.

My second girlfriend was the Tonya Mason, she could never make up her mind on ANYTHING, I remembered I took her out to a restaurant and she couldn't make a decision! Tonya ordered the Parmesan Chicken Alfredo first, and when the waiter came back with our food, she said,

"Sorry, but I just decided that I wanted the 4-Cheese Rigatoni," and afterwards when the waiter came back she changed it AGAIN! In the end I had to pay for every single dish she "ordered" (12 orders!) and she didn't even eat any of it!

Last and least, Marcia Johnson, the girl I had to "date" for my mission, she was a slut and a bitch, even worse than Chantel (and from the "Chantel" incident, you ALL know how I feel about sluts) I hated that assignment! She was spoiled, a sissy, and basically the female equivalent to a douchebag! I hated her and my mission so much, the grade wasn't even worth it! I came back to reality by Mr. Solomon stopping and lecturing us.

"Gentlemen, I am not impressed, you all have been compromised by the same operative and could've compromised her instead," He said. Everyone of my classmates started looking disappointed and ashamed. I could tell that Mr. Solomon _was_ disappointed in us, but I could also see that he was trying to cover up some pride. He was proud of Cammie. Trust me when it comes to a spy's facial expression! I smirked and added a little entertained expression to my face. Mr. Solomon may be one of the best spies I've ever known, but compared to me and _my _mask, he was an amateur.

Silently, he turned away from us and started walking back to where the teacher dorms were. I just started walking to the dining hall; remembering just how hungry I was. I stopped when I felt eyes on me, I turned to my friends; who had looked completely confused.

"If you guys wanna starve, be my guest. I'll be having dinner like regular people," I told them. I turned and started walking again, not waiting to see their reactions. Grant caught up with me and we walked down the hall. He was yapping on and on about the girl he compromised, saying how "hot" she was and a whole bunch of other stuff I could care less about, but listened anyways. (What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?)

"That girl was so damn hot! Did you see her?!" He asked enthusiastically. I just simply nodded, I saw her, I admit she's pretty, but Cammie _definitely _had her beat though. I kept listening to Grant until we ended up in a crowd of students from 7th grade to 12th grade waiting outside the wide entrance to the dining hall. I went in front of the crowd.

"Alright, who knows what the hell's going on?" I asked, authority in my voice (I picked that up from my dad and Solomon). I saw Tim open his mouth to answer (no doubt a rumor). I stopped him,

"Not you, Tim," He shut his mouth and sent me a glare, I smirked at him.

One of the juniors answered, I think his name was Chase Fieldseth,

"We've been stuck out here for, like, 10 minutes and someone went to go get Dr. Steve. It's obvious we're not exactly welcome," Chase explained, a few of his friends nodded in agreement. As if on cue, Dr. Steven and another junior (I think his name is Marcus Tanner) showed up.

"Is that truly the case Mr. Fieldseth?" Dr. Steve asked when he got there. A bunch of them nodded and mumbling "yes," "yeah" and I even heard someone mutter "duh!" Dr. Steve didn't get upset, nope, he was grinning.

"Excellent, Just Excellent!" He said with complete enthusiasm. Everyone (except me) stared at him with a mixture of frustration (from lack of gourmet dinner), confusion (was he happy we were starving?), and slight suspicion (whether from wondering what was on the other side of the door or if our headmaster was mentally challenged…I was thinking everyone thought the 2nd one.)

Dr. Steve took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door…_I didn't see that one coming, _I thought as I looked into the dining hall.

_Time: 8:07p.m._

_Location: Hallway of Professor's Dormitory _

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon's_

…_I've lived the life of a professional spy for 18 years…I've seen a fellow operative disable a bomb by SWALLOWING it (he had a VERY bad case of explosive diarrhea…I know), I've seen a piece of fruit the size of a Lamborghini, and I've even seen someone almost die of Rachel's cooking (okay, that last one wasn't very shocking…) yet, this was the most shocking moment I've ever had for years…_

I was standing in front of both Rachel Morgan and Dana Jordon, they were laughing and looked like they were the world's greatest friends…which is NOT normal! If you know anything about Rachel and Dana's past, you would think so too! Dana and Rachel are complete rivals, sure they can get along…but it always ends up with both of them in a contest.

I suppose it didn't help that Rachel doesn't like to lose and Dana's extreme case of competitiveness and stubbornness. I remember when we were all in the CIA (Chris, Rachel, Dana, and I), Rachel and Dana would have a contest everyday (Dana's the one who always challenges her, it was, as if, her role) it would range from who could chug down their coffee faster (Rachel won that one by 1.89 seconds) to who could disable a nuclear bomb planted in North Korea faster (Dana won by 2.3 seconds). Chris and I always had bets on who would win, I always betted on Dana and he betted on Rachel. We both knew it was wrong to bet on them (mostly because they BOTH told us about a million times) but it was just too fun to resist.

"Uh…Joey? Ya know, I can see you, right?" I heard Dana say to me, I remembered that Dana teased me with that name…I let her call me "Joey"…but if anyone else called me that, they wouldn't be seeing out of an eye for a month. She hadn't turned around at all. Rachel looked a bit shocked, but recovered immediately. Dana turned to me and had that mischievous grin that I fell in love with firmly planted on her gorgeous face. I walked up to her and shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to hide and do you _really _have to call me _Joey_?" I asked, letting a slightly annoyed tone seep into my voice. I secretly loved it when she called me Joey and didn't really want her to stop. Dana loved to (playfully) tease the people she cared about and I knew if I told her, I didn't mind her calling me Joey, she would stop. That was for certain. She and Rachel laughed.

"Yes, Joey, I absolutely MUST call you that, it's necessary in my normal day-to-day routine," She stated in a matter-of-fact tone that made me start to laugh a little. Rachel smiled, she always liked watching me and Dana together.

"Shouldn't we get going? I don't think Mr. Sanders's will appreciate us being late," Rachel said, her 'headmistress' voice taking full control. Dana noticed it too.

"Geez, Rachel, you don't have that be uptight," she teased, and continued, "But you're right, we better get to that dining hall before Steve blows his top. And it's really amazing how you and Cammie are so alike sometimes, mother like daughter," Dana commented, shaking her head, "I mean, déjà vu! Cammie told me a few hours ago!" Rachel and I laughed. Dana was always someone who was late, it was almost in her DNA.

"Well, maybe you should consider having a kid," Rachel said. I was forcing my hand not to form into a fist at the thought of Dana getting married. (Apparently, I'm still not over her…the question is, do I even _want_ to be over her?) Dana seemed to catch onto my emotions, because she rolled her big, beautiful eyes.

"Suuuurree~ Because I am SO parent material," She said sarcastically. "Seriously, Rachel, I'm more of the 'Baby-sitter' than a parent," She chided. Rachel didn't seemed convinced, neither was I. Dana always understood people…anyone, ESPECIALLY teenage girls and boys. We had come to the second entrance to the dining room, the first one was occupied by…well…basically the entire student body. I walked opened the door, holding it for Dana and Rachel (mostly for Dana, though). While Rachel said thanks, Dana said,

"Joe, I'm a big girl, I can handle it!" She always was independent (sometimes TOO independent) she would always be saying that to me and everyone who tried to help her with something. I smiled…she truly hasn't changed. The next thing I know, I'm pulling my beloved goddaughter into my arms for hug.

_Time: 8:11p.m._

_Location: Dining Hall, Entrance 1_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode's_

I looked into the dining hall, everything was normal looking, the tables haven't moved, the walls and floor were still clean enough to eat off of (though, most people prefer a plate)…the only thing that looked out of place was that some of the silverware were misplaced…

And did I mention the 28 GALLAGHER GIRLS THAT WERE SEATED AT A TABLE, BECAUSE…THAT'S KIND OF NEW! I looked and saw that there were 3 other women in the room, one was a lady that resembled Cammie (but Cammie was still more beautiful…it was her mother of course), one lady was small and had small glasses poised on the bridge of her nose (she looked VERY well-mannered and a bit uptight), and the last lady was their gorgeous CoveOps teacher…out of the 3 women, I had to say that the teacher was the most casual. She was leaning against a wall, while the other 2 were standing up straight and proud.

I turned to survey the girls, memorizing every detail, that's when my eyes were looking on Cammie Morgan herself. She was in a navy blue plaid skirt, with a lighter shade of navy blue sweater covering an expensive looking white blouse. The sleeves reached around her elbows and her skirt went around mid-thigh, revealing skinny, toned, and tanned legs (some of juniors and sophomores looked like they were gonna jump them or something). Cammie's eyes looked up to meet mine, she gave an amused smile and turned her attention to Dr. Steven, Headmistress Morgan, Dana Jordan, and Ms. Up-tight (I still haven't figured out her name). I followed her gaze.

"How excellent, you all are early, this is quite excellent," Dr. Steve was beaming. I looked at the 3 women as they each had a small, polite smile on their face.

"Well, Mr. Sanders-" Headmistress Morgan was interrupted by Dr. Steve.

"Not Mr. Sanders, Dr. Steve," He corrected. The 2 women nodded their heads with fake understanding, oh you're wondering about Ms. Jordon? Well…she was sort of giggling.

"Well then, _Dr. Steve,_ I think we could start with the announcement when these young gentlemen," She gestured to us, "get their meals,"

"That is an excellent idea Ms. Morgan, excellent indeed," I think it's pretty damn obvious to what you think our Headmaster's favorite word is, he thinks it's just _excellent_. It gets really weird at first, but after that, it just gets plain annoying. I heard a laugh, all heads turned to Ms. Jordan (Mr. Solomon however, was _already _looking at her.) She had an amused look on her face, she turned to look at Dr. Steve.

"Steve, calm down, don't be _that_ excited. Don't lose focus, 'member how _excellent _THAT went in Russia?" She asked, cocking both a hip and an eyebrow. Dr. Steve's face turned a bit pink, but still gave a chuckle. _They must've been on a mission together, _I thought. We all stood in silence for a few minutes…Ms. J. didn't seem to like that. She made her way to the podium.

"Alright, gentlemen, get your food, and we'll explain, _now,_" Her voice was both casual and full of authority and power. The guys immediately scattered and went to sit at different tables, the tables closest to the girls were filled up after 1.7 minutes. I was one of them, my seat was closest to Cammie's, Grant was in the middle; in between Jonas and I. The Headmistress took her place at the podium.

"Hello, Blackthorne students and faculty members, we; the staff and students of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women are ecstatic to be here, though I am not staying I am sure that you all will have a wonderful time. Gallagher Academy students and few from the staff will be here for the rest of the year. This is the first exchange of Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute, and I am hoping that you will make the most of it, and to all of you, we expect you all to _behave,_" She hinted at.

I smirked, she didn't trust us being alone. I wanted to laugh, that's when I saw that the headmistress's eyes linger on her daughter, I understood immediately, she was mostly telling the "behave" part to Ms. I-own-a-cat-named-Suzie over there.

I smirked again and looked at Cammie. She felt my eyes on her and turned to look at me; blushing a light pink. I couldn't help but think, _she's cute when she's blushing._ The other guys must've thought so too, because most (almost all) of them were checking her out. _I'll have to fix that later, _I thought. I looked over at Mr. Solomon who were looking disapprovingly at the guys (he was thinking the same thing as me) and Ms. Jordon was looking like she was biting back a laugh.

"Now, time for the Gallagher students to introduce themselves, while we all enjoy Chef Louis **(A/N: The real name for the chef at Gallagher)** wonderful cooking," Mrs. Morgan walked down from the podium and took a seat beside Dr. Steve. Ms. Jordon was on the other side of Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon was next to Ms. Jordon. As they were getting seated, the Gallagher girls were getting up. One by one.

"Hey everyone, my name is Tina Walters, I'm a sophomore, and am in the Field Track, my codename is Paparazzi," She finished. It went on and on…

"Hi, I'm Eva Alvarez, I'm a sophomore. I'm in the Field and my codename is Chica," I stopped listening for a while, when I saw one of Cammie's friends walk up, I paid a little more attention…I recognized the girl from the mission, the one Grant wouldn't shut up about…

"Hey, my name is Rebecca Baxter, I go by Bex, and if you call me Rebecca, I will surely hurt you. I'm the first Non-American student at Gallagher. I'm a sophomore in the Field, codename: Duchess," The whole time she was talking, a British accent slipped out of her voice. I looked at Grant he was staring at Bex, speechless…probably thinking, _"HOLY SHIT, She's BRITISH?! Just when I think she couldn't get any hotter…"_ or something around that…Bex had cappuccino-colored skin, black long hair, and dark brown eyes. If I had to describe her in one word, it would be _exotic_. Yup, definitely Grant's type…she hurts people…

I saw another one of Cammie's friends go up, she had blond hair (natural), blue eyes and had a kind of pixyish look to her. I could tell she was slightly timid and shy.

"Uh, Hello, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, you can call me Liz, Um, I'm in the Research and Development Track and am a sophomore. My codename is Bookworm," She said quietly, I looked over at Jonas, he was staring at Liz with COMPLETE interest, I smirked, both my roommates were going nuts over girls. Next up was the ever-so-popular Macey McHenry. Jet black hair, blue eyes with a diamond nose ring.

"My name is Macey McHenry, yes, my dad is the senator, I will be going into the Field, I am a sophomore but am in the lower classes so I can catch up. IF ANYONE TRIES AND TEASES ME ABOUT IT, well…I guess you'll have to sleep with one eye open," she shrugged. "oh, and my codename is Peacock, try and call me that, I'll break your hand," she added.

Most of the 7th graders were still drooling over her, most of the guys in my class stopped, after the "sleep with one eye open" thing she mentioned. Guys like a girl that's nice, (well…if the guy's a perv then, it really doesn't matter…) and girls that threaten you aren't really in the "nice" category.

I followed most of the guys' gazes and found that Cammie was their main attraction. _I REALLY NEED TO FIX THAT!_ I thought, furious. I was surprised to say that I let some of my annoyance slip out, that had _never _happened before…why now? I drew my attention back to Cammie; who was now at the podium.

"Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan, you can call me Cammie. I'm in the Sophomore Field, and my codename is The Chameleon," By the time she had said her name (first, last, and codename) everyone had gone silent, all the guys looked at her with looks that went from shock, awe, admiration, and there were even some guys continuing to check her out. I always _did _wonder, _How can she NOT get noticed? _I didn't really get it, (which is a first for me).

"Now here are the faculty members that will be joining us this semester," Dr. Steve started, he gestured to the 2 women at the dinner table; they were making their way to the podium. The well-mannered, older looking lady with the glasses went to the stand, with posture that would have made the world's greatest etiquette teacher look like some lazy teenager sitting on a couch watching morning television.

"Hello Blackthorne students, I am Madame Dabney of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, I will be teaching a unit on Culture and Assimilation this semester. I realized you gentlemen have not had this class before, so I will begin with the basic," Madame Dabney said. I looked at the guys, their faces mirrored my confusion. _Culture and Assimilation? Really? Wow, they have pretty easy at Gallagher…_I thought. My thought was proven wrong when Ms. Jordon stepped up.

"My name is Dana Jordon, I'll be assisting Mr. Solomon in CoveOps, I will also be assisting Professor Franklin for those of you in Research & Development, get ready, this won't be an easy semester, I guarantee you, questions?" She said, her voice held the rooms' attention, as if attention was attracted to her like a magnet.

I looked over at Logan Hawkson; another sophomore in my class, his hand was raised in the air. Ms. Jordon's caramel eyes looked over at him,

"Yes, Logan?" She asked…_How'd she know Logan's name?_ I thought. Logan looked startled, but continued, a bit unsteady at first.

"My question is…if these girls are staying with us, where are they gonna room? They're not staying with us, are they?" Logan asked, a lascivious grin was starting to pull at the corners of his lips. I looked at the guy with a look of disgust, he was WAY too kinky…one time, he snuck a girl into the institute and…yeah, I think you can imagine what happens after that…I shuddered.

Ms. Jordon caught on immediately and her eyes narrowed a bit. Logan shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, _Logan, _the girls will be having their own dorms," She answered, a smug look crossed her face as she said Logan's name; she had said it like she was mocking him. (which she probably was)

"But, we don't have any space," He shot back, but it was more of curiosity than his usual tone (which he says _woos_ the ladies, he's such a freak). Ms. Jordon cocked an eyebrow, looking like the stereotype of a spy, cool, confident, and mysterious (well…like me, but in a feminine way).

"Oh you don't? Well, gentlemen, have you been to the west wing of your school recently?…"

**The links for the clothes are on my profile, while you're there, check out the POLL V&V~!**

**How was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Too Long? Too Short? I won't know until you REVIEW!~!~!**

**I can only update on the weekends, I might update on the weekdays, but that's going to be rare and occasional. **

**ANYWAYS, THE CODENAMES:**

**Zach: Mask or Secret**

**Grant: Duke (ORI LEE'S IDEA) or Prince or Charmer**

**Jonas: Virus or Detective**

**Tell me which one you like best in your review~!**

**I have a poll for Dana's codename PLEASE VOTE, AND THANK YOU TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO VOTED BEFORE THIS ANNOUNCMENT~!~!~!~!~! ^-^**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU (AGAIN) 4 ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH, YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA~! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING, YOU ALL ROCK~!**

**~A Grateful Diva~**


	14. A Library, A Letter, and A Surprise

**KONICHIWA~! MY ABSOLUTELY FANTABOUS REVIEWERS/READERS~!~!~! *SCREAMS* 211 REVIEWS?!?!?! *SCREAMS* THIS IS SO~ AWESOME, YOU ARE ALL THE BEST EVER~! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL~! This chapter is dedicated to: **

**Gallagher Rose **

**.NELZ**

**lira191**

**And anonymous reviewers:**

**Mandy**

**Ellie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally C. does, but I DO own Dana!**

Chapter 14: A Library, A Letter, and A Surprise

_Time: 8:46p.m._

_Location: Dining Hall_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

I had just announced that the Gallagher girls would be staying in the west wing of their school. _Huh, these Blackthorne Boys aren't as sharp as I thought, they could have hacked into the system to get the inside story about the west wing a while ago,_ I thought.

I turned my gaze from Logan (I'm not worried about the girls, they're smart and tough enough to handle themselves. If Logan gets near one, _especially _Macey, Bex, or Cam, he won't be using his arms and legs for 3 months.) to the rest of the boys. They each had a stunned look on their face (everyone except for Zach Goode) when I saw him, I almost did a double-check…he looked exactly like Michael. I let my eyes examine him for a second longer, which was all the time a professional spy really needed to memorize something.

I nodded to Steve, telling him that he should finish this "welcoming" speech. He got up from his seat, as I stepped down from the stand, as I passed him, I couldn't help but think…

…_Zachary "The Mask" Goode…son of Michael and Sarah Goode…best student of Blackthorne Institute _(even if nobody had told him, yet)…_a future CIA agent…and possibly the next boyfriend of Cameron "The Chameleon" Morgan…_

I sat back down next to Joe, he smiled at me, showing white teeth and all, I smiled back. Another thing on my mind; Joe "Wise Guy" Solomon…I'm still wondering if he still feels the same way about me, what if he does? How's it gonna affect our friendship?

I was pondering this when I realized dinner was done, Joe looked at me; worry was clear in his handsome face. I waved the fact away for now, I started walking out the door, Joe caught up with me.

"So, how are you liking Blackthorne so far?" He asked. We were walking down to the west wing, I was going to check up on the girls, he wanted to say hi to Cammie.

"Well, it's not too bad, I gotta say, Steve really hooked me up! You have to see my room," I said, Joe laughed a little. On the way to Cammie's room (which is room: 252) Joe and I started catching up. We've haven't seen each other since…my mom died…I shot the thought out of my mind immediately and started talking to Joe.

"I got to become a teacher when Rachel heard that I was back from the mission in Istanbul, she was telling me how she needed someone to teach CoveOps. I thought it would be cool to teach so I took the offer," I said, he nodded. He told me that he was in this semi-retirement program with the CIA and that's how Steve asked him to teach CoveOps.

Oh, and if you're wondering why I keep referring to Dr. Steve as Steve, it because we're pretty good friends that's been on missions together. He may not look it, but Steve can kick some serious ass! I'm not even kidding! He's got some wicked moves.

As I was telling Joe about this mission that happened in Antarctica (all I'll say that happened is: there was an incident that involved, a fish, my left boot, and some scissors) we passed an abandoned library, the books weren't in shelves in the middle though, the shelves were on the walls. The whole perimeter of the room were shelves, except for one wall that was made of complete stone with a fireplace. I stopped talking and walked into the abandoned room, Joe followed.

"Uh, Dana? I know this is probably a bad question to ask _you,_ but what are you doing?" Joe teased. I smacked his arm, he laughed. I put my hands on my hips and turned back to the cobwebbed-covered room.

It gave off a creepy vibe, I could just pictured what this looked like: I was the girl in a scary movie, you know, the one everyone's screaming "DON'T GO IN THERE, YOU IDIOT!" at with someone behind me, making sure I didn't disappear into thin air (who's usually the second victim).

"I've got an idea," I said slowly, as I examined the large room. A smile pulling on my lips, just loving what I was going to do to this place. Joe looked at me suspiciously, but ended up smiling at me, shaking his head.

"Whatever you're planning, I won't stop you, mostly because I'm sure you'd try and kill me if I did," He joked, I laughed, he looked at me with a more serious look in his eyes, he had a smile on his face. He walked up to me and pushed some of my bangs from my forehead, and to my complete shock he kissed me…on the forehead, I mean!…but it still made my heart give a strange pang…

Joe gave me one more intense look and turned away, walking to Cammie's room, probably. _What just happened? _I thought. I waved the event away, wanting only to concentrate on what to do with this library. _The girls are gonna love this, _I thought. That when I when I went to work…

_Time: 9:42p.m._

_Location: West wing, Room 252_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

We had gotten to our room after the dinner, which was full with silence. When we first got here, it had taken 12 minutes and 4.7 seconds for me to unpack my 2 suitcases. Bex finished about the same time as me, so had Liz. Macey on the other hand…took about 49 minutes to get her 8 SUITCASES that could've fit Anna, Liz, and _Tina_ in one. All the while she'd be complaining about how small our dressers were. I was _still _amazed that she could fit ALL that clothes in that dresser.

Macey was walking up to my closet…which can only mean bad news! I jumped up from my bed and blocked Macey's path to my closet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm being a generous person and letting you borrow some of my clothes this semester," She answered in that bored tone of hers. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You just want more room for your clothes," I told her. She smiled that supermodel smile.

"I know, but you might as well wear them too," She explained.

"Macey, don't take this the wrong way, I think your clothes are cute, but…they just aren't me, I'm the Chameleon, remember? And I don't think Chameleons go around, modeling _mini-_miniskirts," I said, hoping that she wouldn't make me wear something like that when it's town day.

"Oh loosen up Cam, you have great legs! It would be a shame and a waste to cover them up," She said the last part, with her matter-of-fact tone. I rolled my eyes. That's when we heard a knock on our door, a dark head with the face of my godfather popped in.

"Hey Cam, ladies, how're you all settling in?" He asked. I smiled and hugged my godfather. Joe seemed to be in a good mood…_wonder what happened_, I thought. I'll interrogate him some other time (and I DO mean that literally), I internally smirked.

"We're doing good," I said, behind me I heard Macey mutter, _"we could use bigger dressers"_ at this Bex and Liz snickered, I rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face…good old Macey (of course, if she ever heard someone call her _old _she would use every bit of her spy-training; which has been getting better, to claw said person's eyes out).

"Oh Cam, your mother had to leave earlier than scheduled, something happened at Gallagher, she had to take care of it," Joe said. My smile faltered a bit, but I held onto my cover as long as possible.

"Oh, alright, thanks for telling me," I said. He squeezed my hand a little, nodded, and left. I turned back to my friends, they had a look of sympathy, Bex broke the silence.

"Hey, did you know I found that guy that compromised me?" She asked, Bex had been going on and on about Grant, who could be described as Brad Pitt's body-double. I really think Bex and Grant would make a good couple, same with Jonas and Liz. Macey…well…she can have any boy she wants.

You're wondering about me? Well…if you know about the whole Josh thing, you'd know that I'm not looking for a guy right now…even if that guy had wavy brown hair…even if he had hypnotic, beautiful emerald-green eyes…even if he had broad shoulders, and was tall…even if he was one of the best spies at this school…even if he was mysterious and brooding…even if it was the tall, dark, and handsome Zach Goode--WHOA! DID I JUST THINK THAT! OH GOD!

I shook my head of the ridiculous thought, I am _NOT _going to let another guy in! I promised myself that when I saw Josh, that night outside of the academy, when he saw me and my sisters in the middle of a mission, and when he ran over my godfather with a forklift. (yup…that actually happened) I tuned back to Bex's babbling, Liz was listening, Macey was watching me…

"It's okay to like him, you know," Macey whispered, low enough for my ears only. Macey understood me the best when it came to my boy(s) trouble, I gave her a small smile, telling her that I got it. Our heads snapped up when we heard a knock on the door, a second later an envelope slipped under our door. I stood up and gingerly picked up the envelope and opened it. It looked like a ransom letter at first. The note read,

**C**_**h**__**a**_m_l__e_**o**_**n**__, __**D**__u__**ch**__e__ss_**, ****B**_**oo**__k_**w**_**o**__r_m, _**P**_**e**_a__c_**o**_**c**_k

**M**_e__**E**__**t**_ M**E**_ 1__**0**__:_**0**_0, _**T**h_e_ A**b****a**n_d__o__**n**_**e**d _**L**__**ib**_**Ra**_**r**__**y**_

_**D**__O__N'_**T W**_E_**A****R**_** Y**__O__u__R _**UNIFORMS!**

**~ D**_A_**gG**e_R_

Dagger…of course, it was Ms. Jordon! I looked at all of us, each of us already in our pajamas. Bex was in a red tank top with red and navy blue plaid pajama pants, her silky hair in a high pony. Liz was in a too-large pink t-shirt with "Alabama" printed on it, she had on white sweatpants, her gorgeous blond hair let down. Macey was, of course, in a Victoria's Secret night gown, it was black silk with lace at the bottom, her glossy black hair pinned up .

I was in an ice-blue cotton long sleeve shirt that stuck to me (it, apparently, contrasted my dark eyes well…Macey's words, not mine) with dark blue plaid pajama shorts that went a bit higher than mid-thigh, my hair was let down; framing my face. We all decided to just leave in our pajamas (much to Macey's dismay, it was 3 against 1), we only had 5 minutes and 22 seconds to get there anyways. We walked out of our room and into the hallway, heading towards, god knows what…with Ms. Jordon…anything was possible…

_Time: 10:13p.m._

_Location: East Wing, Room 108_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

It's been about two hours since the arrival of the Gallagher girls…one particular Gallagher girl was still swirling around in my head, I couldn't get her out of my mind, to be honest, I didn't want her out.

The room was silent, each of us lost in our thoughts, and I'll bet anything that both my roommates were thinking about a certain Gallagher girl too. I was listening to my iPod, the song, "Miss Independent" by Ne-yo was playing…that had gotten me thinking of Cammie's personality. She didn't seem like the type that depended on people…it was more like Cammie was the one being depended _on._ She was a leader, just like me. _We would make a good team,_ I thought…I wasn't sure if I was speaking mission-wise or relationship-wise…it could've been both. I closed my eyes…listening to the music…

_Cause she move like a boss do what a boss do _

_She got me thinkin about gettin involved_

_That's the kinda girl I need_

_She got her own thing_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

_She got her own thing that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_ooh the way you shine_

_Miss Independent_

_Ooh there's somethin about_

_kinda woman that can do for herself_

_I look at her and it makes me proud_

_There's something about her_

_Somethin oh so sexy about_

_kinda woman that don't even need my help_

_She said she got it she got it_

_No doubt, it's somethin about her_

_Cause she work like a boss play like a boss_

_Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off_

_And the bills are paid on time yeah_

_She made for a boss only a boss_

_Anything less she telling them to get lost_

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

I smirked a little, _Looks like Ne-Yo and I have the same taste in girls, _I thought. I heard something…it was…a beat?…I shook the fact off, it probably wasn't important, it probably was the song. I was tired anyways, we had a long day, I was beginning to drift off to sleep…but not before hearing Ne-yo's voice, singing another line from "Miss Independent"

_She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_

_You're everything I need, said you're everything I need…_

…Cammie…

_Time: 9:59p.m._

_Location: West wing, outside of abandoned library_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

It was exactly one more minute until 10:00p.m. all 28 Gallagher girls were there, waiting for our CoveOps teacher/Research Track teacher's assistant (Ms. Jordon helps out the Research teacher back at Gallagher sometimes, so she knows everyone very well…all of the students love her, and that includes me) Tina walked up to me…_oh come'on! What did I do to deserve this?!_ I thought, it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but I found an answer anyhow…_you broke the heart of the world's sweetest boy…_

"Hey Cammie, is it true that your mom had to go back to Gallagher because Professor Smith was kidnapped by his angry ex-wife from Brazil and your mom has to get him back and pretend that she's his new wife?" Tina asked me, her eyes wide. I was getting irritated. _How does she come up with this crap?!_

"No, Tina, none of that is gonna happen," I said wryly. She opened her mouth to ask more, but I beat her.

"Tina. I'm tired and don't have time for more of your gossip, all I want to do is relax!" I snapped at her a bit. My roommates were watching us like we were playing ping-pong, going back and forth. Tina narrowed her eyes and huffed away. I rolled my eyes, I _really _wanted to relax.

"Right on time, girls, oh and Chameleon?" My favorite teacher's voice said, I turned to her, she was leaning casually on the wall, Ms. Jordon was always one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She's also one of the best spies I've ever seen too, she was always radiant, like now…she could've been a nightlight.

"If you really _do _want to relax, then you're are truly going to love me after this. I suppose it was a good thing I arranged this," She smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, along with my classmates. There was always something about Dana Jordon that made you smile, but if you were an opponent, there was something that struck fear…something that shook you…I was glad she was with us!

"Ms. J? Do _you _know why Headmistress Morgan had to leave early?" Eva asked her.

"Well, Chica, Mrs. Morgan had to straighten out some business," was her vague answer. Ms. Jordon usually calls us by our codenames, it's kind of rare for her to call us by our real names (well…not so rare with me).

"What kind of business?" Tina questioned, it took a lot of will power not to roll my eyes.

"Sorry, Paparazzi, but that's classified," she shrugged, "now would you girls like to see what's behind that door?" she asked, nodding her head towards the wooden double-doors. Simultaneously, we all said, "Yes, ma'am" Ms. Jordon smiled and nodded. Without any hand motion or words whatsoever she sliced through the crowd of the 28 Gallagher girls, parting as if she was Moses and we were the red sea.

Ms. Jordon took a silver chain from around her neck, holding a key. That's when I realized that she was wearing a trench coat, making her look like a detective, you couldn't see her clothes, the coat covered it. She put the key into the hole, twisting it. I was directly behind her, so I was the first to see when she opened the large doors…THAT_ was the last thing I expected, _I thought when I caught a glimpse.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! PLEASE REVIEW~!~! This'll be my last update until the next weekend (I think)! **

**I'm sorry if the codename you wanted didn't get picked, I just picked what most of you guys wanted! But if you don't like it, then please just imagine it's the one you want! I've had wonderful suggestions from: ****volleyballfreaknum1**** and ****Gallagher Rose**** for codenames~ **

**WHO WANTS SOME JANA? (Joe and Dana) I KNOW YOU ALL WANT SOME ZAMMIE, IT'S COMING DON'T WORRY~!  
**

**And do you guys like the song "Miss Independent"? I love it, and have you guys seen Andy Samberg from SNL, the sketch: "I threw it on the ground" IT'S SO HILARIOUS~!**

**ANYWAYS: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AT ALL!**

**THE FIRST 8 PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEAK~! **

**~DIVA~  
**


	15. A Beat, Sneaking, and A Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does, and SHE ROCKS!**

**SALUT~ TO EVERYONE OF THE W.W.W.~!!~!~!~!**

**246 reviews?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!??!?!?!? I'M SO HAPPY~! YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE GREATEST REVIEWERS A WRITER COULD EVER HAVE~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!?!?!? :D**

**I know I've said I can only update on weekends, but I have a 5-day weekend and will be updating as much as I can~! I'LL BE UPDATING A LOT (I think and hope I do)**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to:**

**Mistygirl22 - you reviewed EVERY chapter, you're awesome~!**

**Twilight113 - you've been with me since the start and THANKS for the wonderful suggestions and ideas~!**

**HERE'S THAT CHAPTER:~**

Chapter 15: A Beat, Sneaking, and A Fight

_Time: 11:12p.m._

_Location: East Wing, Room 108_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I looked out the window of the COW classroom window, class had started today. It was starting to snow…I personally liked snow, it was my favorite season. I came back to reality when I heard an angelic voice whisper into my ear,

"Zach? Earth to Zach?" I looked to my right, only to see the beautiful Cammie Morgan, she motioned towards the door, I had finally realized that class was over the rest of the class was gone, even Mr. Nguyen was gone. I dazedly bent down to pick up my things, as I reached down for my COW notebook I noticed a pair of tanned slender legs by my desk. I looked up to see Cammie, she had that smile on that dared my knees to turn into gelatin. I smirked,

"What do you think you're doing Gallagher Girl?" I asked, getting up from my desk, she blushed a light pink and looked down at her feet, sheepishly. I placed my finger under her chin and gently pushed it up, I could see her face now, it was still a little flushed…which just made me want to hold her tight.

"I-I was, uh, thinking…if you'd be my…boyfriend?" She stuttered, getting quieter and quieter with each word. I smiled at her, _this is too good to be true,_ I thought.

"Does this answer your question?" I said quietly, my voice was turning a bit rough.

I leaned down, tilting my head, my hand was on the back of her neck, my fingers laced through her luscious, soft gold and chocolate colored hair. Cammie's hands were sliding up to settle on my shoulders, her eyes closed; her dark eyelashes kissed her cheekbones, leaving a slight shadow. Once her eyes were closed, I closed mine as well, just waiting for my mouth to descend on her sweet, moist lips…

I leaned back when the kiss was finished, I looked at Cammie's ocean blue eyes. My arms were around her tiny waist, Cammie's arms were wrapped around my neck. She was perfect…that is, until…I heard her voice…gone was the angelic tone…it was a familiar voice…that's when it clicked…

_**GRANT!!**_

My eyes shot open, the first thing I saw was an annoyed and grossed-out looking Grant, rubbing his cheek. I looked dazedly at the clock, it read 11:15 p.m.

"GODDAMMIT! GRANT! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" I snapped at him. You see…I _really _like my sleep…especially if in that sleep there's a dream of me making out with Cammie Morgan! I noticed him rubbing his cheek again.

"And what's wrong with your cheek? You can be such a wuss," I stated, still irritated that I couldn't see what else happened in my dream.

"Dude! You kissed me! How the hell am I suppose to react?!" He retorted, still rubbing his cheek; trying to wipe away my germs. Grant was whining more than ever…I guess I couldn't blame him, I'd complain (not as much as him) too if I was kissed by Grant. But I couldn't think of that, I was too busy being grateful that I didn't actually start making out with him, like my dream! I groaned, I thought being in love was suppose to be all nice and warm, you know, all that crap that people see in those sappy soap operas make it sound like (now don't think that _I, Zach Goode_ watch soap operas, because, REALLY I DON'T).

"What's going on?" asked a groggy Jonas, he yawned, picked up his glasses and looked at the time.

"NEXT TIME, _YOU'RE _WAKING UP ZACH!" Grant exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up Grant, and would you keep it down, you'll wake up the whole school!" I scolded him, that's when realization dawned on me.

"Grant," He looked up, "Exactly _why _did you wake us up?" I asked, something must of happened.

"Oh yeah, well I woke up and was thirsty, I was getting a Mountain Dew when I heard something, it sounded like…a beat?…I don't know," He explained, I started coming out of my sleepiness and was becoming alert; my mask easing back into its place on my face. I had started hearing a beat when I was drifting off to sleep…I had just assumed it was my iPod.

"Where'd it come from?" Jonas asked, you could practically see the gears start to grind, past his thick black hair **(A/N: I got the 2nd**** book and found out he had wire-rimmed glasses and black hair)** inside of his skull.

"I dunno, it's coming from somewhere," Grant said-stating the obvious. I got up and started walking towards the door, opening it. It was really faint but I definitely heard the rhythmical pulse of a beat coming from down the hall. I grabbed a black t-shirt with the words:

"**Uncaught"** printed in white letters, going down vertically on my right side. I was only in dark blue pajama pants…I have tendency to sleep shirtless, just seems the most comfortable for me. Jonas understood immediately…and that's why he said,

"We shouldn't be doing this! We'll get in trouble!" He exclaimed, he looked nervous and anxious…I knew Jonas hated risks, but the thing he hated MORE was not knowing something, _especially _when it comes to codes, firewall, viruses, and ANYTHING related to computers and technology.

"What are you guys talking about? What's gonna get us in trouble?" asked a clueless Grant (but then again, if Grant isn't a clueless Grant, then there isn't a Grant at all!). I rolled my eyes, Jonas explained,

"Zach wants to sneak out now, _past curfew,_ to find out what that beat is. But of course, that's completely reckless and against the rules, besides we need our sleep. You know, guys our age need at leas-" Grant interrupted Jonas's rant; which he always does to stall, or stop, or bore us to death so we couldn't do "the reckless" thing, oh! And he does it when he's nervous…sheesh…all we're doing is walking outside of our room, it's not like we're planning on chasing down a mafia or something. (which would have been really good extra credit points in CoveOps.)

"Let's go!" Grant said excitedly. I smirked, Grant loved risks and danger…I always wonder how he and Jonas had become such good friends, they were nothing alike. Jonas North the genius, the perfect student and shy guy…had become best friends with…Grant Newman, the fighter, the…let's say…"not-so-bright" student and the outgoing goofball. I nodded at Grant. We both looked at Jonas, smiling (well…I was smirking) at Jonas, knowing he'd have to go. He fidgeted nervously; looking down at his hands.

It only took a few more seconds of Grant and mine's gazes to wear on him, the next thing; we're creeping down the hall silently, following the beat….it was getting louder…we were heading to…the East Wing…

_Time: 10:04p.m._

_Location: Abandoned Library, East Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Anne Morgan_

I walked into the coolest room (the girl in me) had ever seen in my 16 years of living. I slowed my pace down…taking in everything from the creative transparent tiling of aqua-blue (you know, the color of Crest Pro-Health Mouthwash), metallic ice-blue topaz, and crystal-clear glass (which went in a pattern across the large room: aqua, topaz, glass, aqua, topaz, glass, aqua, topaz…) to the all-around stereo system that had been inserted into the walls…I mean, right above the library shelves. I looked over at the fireplace, the fiery ember contrasted with the cool shades of blue.

I only barely noticed that my classmates were slowing their paces too, still behind me. Ms. Jordon must've gotten impatient and tired of waiting because she plopped down on one of the snow-white couches on the side of the room. I noticed that some of the floor was carpeted too, the same color of the couch. The couch had looked soft, as she dropped on it the material slowly and firmly absorbed Dana…it was like one of the temper-pedic beds, just instead, looking like a hip, trendy couch (that would've made _Macey_ proud to sit in one…and that means, it was TRENDY!)

I looked to the opposite side of the room, one small portion of the room had been turned into a kitchen, it was divided by a marble counter (I KNOW! HOW COOL IS THAT?!) there were soft looking stools on the other side of the counter; on the other side (the one close to the wall) was where six mini-fridges stood, six porcelain sinks, two ovens, and four microwaves. I looked at a the wall to my right (the one close to wear Ms. J was sitting…er…slouching) there was a plasma screen behind her hanging on the wall, there was one by the kitchen too. THERE EVEN WAS A JACUZZI ; it could've fit 10 Gallagher girls! I'd go on…but, Dana pierced the awed silence of the library (if you can even call it that anymore!)

"Um…girls? I take it from the silence, you all like my surprise?" She asked; standing up, taking her trench coat off…revealing pajamas (her pajamas were a too-large gray sweatshirt with navy blue lettering, bearing the Gallagher Academy name and symbol. She had on navy blue shorts going down to ¼ thigh, with white socks that reached above her knees…even in that, she STILL looked like a model). I finally noticed that ALL my sisters were in their pajamas, this could only mean one thing…

"SLUMBER PARTY!" shouted my sisters, I smiled. I looked back at Dana she was smiling too, I ran up to her and tackled her with a hug onto the couch, I whispered,

"Thanks Dana…this is just what I need," I was getting pretty upset about Mom…she's been getting busier and busier every week…we even skipped our Sunday dinners in her office a few times (which I'm sure my digestive system was relieved of, but I loved spending time with Mom…no matter, the terrible food) she won't tell me anything anymore (not that I'd think she'd crack under interrogation…but still) it was beginning to worry me, something was up…I just couldn't place it…but I knew for a certain something had happened…or was going to happen…I guess you could say Dana's sort of like my second mother or something like a big sister; she was one of the few people who COMPLETELY understood me…inside and out. Ms. Jordon giggled,

"Anytime, Cam, anytime," I smiled and hugged her harder; putting all my spy skills in it, at that moment, our personal "hug" bubble broke and the rest of my sisters swarmed my supposed 2nd mom/big sister/favorite teacher. Each one of them thanking her about the room, asking how in the world did she redid it. When everyone pulled away, she put one hand on her hip and the other helped her lean forward; it was placed on a one of the round tables.

"Sorry everyone, that's information for me to know…and for you all to NEVER find out," she said; standing up straight. Tina opened her mouth, Dana saw this (she sees EVERYTHING) and held up a long, manicured index finger; thus shutting Tina up (it's a MIRACLE! I could hear the hallelujah chorus), she shook it back and forth, then placed it to her smiling lips, the universal sign of: shut up!

"Sorry, again, Paparazzi! My lips are sealed…unless anyone of you girls would like to _try _and interrogate it out of me," She started, she was met with silence (Bex was debating it…you could tell from her expression) she clapped her hands together; echoing in the brilliant room,

"Well, if none of you will, then I suggest we enjoy this fine room and ask questions later," at this, the room exploded into shrieks, screams, and squeals of happiness! Some girls ran over to the radio (which were connected to the awesome surround-sound injected in the walls) that's when the song, "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada started pulsing through the cool air of the room. I loved this song! I started walking down towards the middle of the room; Macey, Bex, and Liz alongside me, we all started dancing…THE DANCE PARTY WAS ON!

_Time: 11:33p.m._

_Location: Hallway of the East Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

We had been following the beat for 18 minutes and 29 seconds, while I was listening I recognized the beat to be a song (I know, it was probably obvious, but even cool, suave, and good spies like me can be slow sometimes when they're sleepy…but rarely) it was the song "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester. Later, while we were walking I heard a different song go on, it was "Beautiful" by Akon, the songs continuously switched…that's when we arrived to our destination…the abandoned library…

The was door hadn't been completely closes, leaving a gap that allowed some light from the music-filled to come streaming into the utter blackness of the hallway. What also had streamed into the hall was the voices of girls…Gallagher girls…sing along to songs and probably dancing too. I could barely make out that Grant and Jonas continuing to advance to the door…I sighed and held an arm in front of both of them, not letting them pass. Sometimes, these guys just don't think (well, Grant never thinks and Jonas can over think). They gave me questioning looks (at least I _think _that was their expression), obviously wanting to know what I've got up my sleeve…but, in this situation, it was more of what I had in my _pocket._

I reached into it, pulling out a small high-tech camera; the ESX119 model, it was small, gray and looked exactly like a pebble. Grant and Jonas both smiled (even in the dark, I could see that!), getting what I was planning. I turned back to the large metal double doors, noting that we were 3 yards and a foot away from the door, I got down on a knee, taking aim with the invincible camera in the palm of my hand. I flicked it, I stood up and smirked as I watched it shoot through the slit, like an invisible bullet. I looked back at Grant and Jonas, all of us were grinning.

"How in the world did you come up with that? And why did you have the new ESX119 in your pocket?" Jonas asked, he was mostly wanting to know about the camera, he didn't get to look at the model yet…none of the guys here were suppose to, actually…why me? Let me answer you and Jonas both,

I pointed at myself, having the I-know-something-you-don't smile seeping onto my face, and said, "Spy," I smirked at Jonas; who had the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, probably calculating how much trouble I was going to be in for stealing the newest tech of the CIA. (like everybody knows, you don't get in _trouble_, if you don't get _caught_). I looked at Grant he was grinning like a fool, wanting to know what exactly the girls are doing at this time of night. I smirked some more, Grant can NEVER get his mind off girls, he took being girl-crazy to a whole other level.

I let my eyes flee back to the (almost) closed door of the library for a fleeting second (which I'm still wondering about…why is the music so loud? Even if they used a radio or something it wouldn't have been _that _loud) thinking of Cammie again…I was really hoping that dream was real…or would be in the near future…. That second was all it took, I looked back at Grant and Jonas…unconscious on the ground! I caught a glimpse of their foreheads…Napotine patches, right after that, I was tackled, from somebody in the shadows.

I was pinned down; lying on my stomach, arms useless. I felt my attacker shift, on top of me; NAPOTINE PATCH I realized, remembering my unconscious friend, I immediately responded by flipping my opponent so I was on top now, before I could completely analyze who this person…wait, _girl_, was she countered and I was rolling on the ground; trying to get into a fighting position ASAP.

I dodged kicks and jabs as fast as I could, _This girls' good, _I thought as I evaded a close blow to the head, grazing my cheek. I really didn't want to beat on a girl, but the exception was the safety of the school, plus, she KNOCKED OUT MY BEST FRIENDS, that's something you just don't let go! I used a side kick; raising my kicking leg as high as I could (like they had taught us in 8th grade) the girl dodged swiftly, changing tactics; I used the momentum, launching into the Hatakski Maneuver. I barely was able to use it on her as she quickly retaliated, using an impressive (and painful) roundhouse kick; knocking me down.

The enemy-girl straddled me; I was lying on my back this time, keeping me in a lock. My eyes were starting to get adjusted, as I made out the shape of the girl, she had a Coke-bottle frame, long hair; flowing down past her shoulder blades (which should be damaged from my Hatakski Maneuver), I saw her small hand searching her pocket…not finding anything, I smirked; deciding to start a conversation, might as well try and get as much info as I can.

"Out of patches?" I asked, purposely making it cocky, trying to get her mad (spies always lose focus when emotionally distressed). The girls' arm stopped moving, her whole body froze, but she recovered pretty quickly. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, her breath was warm and refreshingly cool at the same time; making me feel dizzy and dazed (in a good way, a _very _good way).

"What do you think, Blackthorne Boy?" she said. I froze…I knew that voice…and who else would call me _Blackthorne Boy_? Cammie still had her head close to mine, it took a bit longer to recover (and plus, she can kick HARD) I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Cammie started talking,

"You know, you're pretty good," she complimented, I heard a small smile in her voice, I smirked,

"Well, what did you expect, I'm always good, look at my _name,_" I told her, I could practically see her rolling those gorgeous sapphire eyes. I smiled. I felt Cammie stiffen, her head turned to look behind us, her soft brushed across my face. She looked back at me, I could actually start to see her now.

"Uh…sorry about your friends," She apologized, I laughed, she blushed.

"They're tough, they're fine!" I reassured her. Cammie laughed, I loved the sound of it…something must've snapped in Cammie because she stopped laugh and stiffened again. I wanted to ask her but she leaned down again, my voice disappeared somewhere in my throat when she did.

"Good night, Zach" Right after that, I felt those familiar lips on my cheek, it felt like the dream (just 10 times better) …that wasn't all though…I felt something slapped onto my arm and the dark slowly came over me, the last thing I saw before drifting off were those beautiful pair of sapphire eyes; looking at me…watching me…

**IMPORTANT:** **Do you guys want Joe to act just like a friend with Dana? or Do you want him to be flirty/seductive with her? PM/Review and tell me~! **

**So did you guys like this chapter? I liked writing it~! WAS IT BAD, WAS IT GOOD?! WANT MORE ZAMMIE, YOU'LL GET MORE ZAMMIE! DO YOU GUYS MISS JOE?! I DON'T KNOW UNTIL, YOU REVIEW~ R-E-V-I-E-W!~!~!~!~!~! PLEASE~! I WON'T UPDATE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'M SERIOUS, I'M GETTING PRETTY BUSY~**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL~! THANK YOU TO THE THREE WHO ALREADY VOTED~! (: **

**THE FIRST 6 REVIEWERS WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! THANKS FOR READING~! (and hopefully REVIEWING) **

**~diva~**


	16. Canceling, Guides, and P&E

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter Does, SHE'S AWESOME~!**

***Screams* 270?!?!?! *Screams* YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOME-EST~! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE BEST~!~!~!~!~! I'M SO HAPPY~! THANK YOU~! THANK YOU~! **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to: **

**This-Is-Just-a-Dream**** ~ your reviews are always sweet and awesome, THANK YOU~!**

**I'LL STOP TALKING AND LET YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER NOW:**

Chapter 16: Canceling, Guides, and P&E

_Time: 12:44a.m._

_Location: East Wing, Room 252_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

I was laying in my soft bed, staring off into the distance. Bex was snoring away, Liz was curled up and comfy, and Macey was sleeping silently (besides the slight whistle sound; the result that diamond zit on her nose). I couldn't exactly sleep, I was too busy thinking about everything that was happening, I sat up silently, grabbing the silver charm bracelet off the nightstand.

I smiled as I looked at it, my dad had originally gotten me the bracelet from a mission he went on (in China). When I first got it, there was only one charm on it; a small white gold heart dangled off of it. In the middle of that heart was a Chinese character; the character, Family. I loved the bracelet, it was the last gift I had gotten from my father since he's went MIA. I felt the hot tears daring to fall past my eyelids.

I distracted myself with the other charms, the tears immediately dispersed when I looked at the one Joe had gotten me. I smiled, it was a small silver teddy bear, with sapphire blue eyes (matching my own) holding a small, ruby that was shaped into a heart, in it's lap. I was so excited when Joe had gotten me this (I was about maybe 7 years old), it was from Milan. Joe was always like the father figure I could turn to, I loved him (NOT like that!) he was part of the family (see…). Joe sure could be strict when he was teaching though, but he was always sweet and caring afterwards.

There was one from my mom; it was from Paris. A silver "C" with a small pearl hanging from the top of the "C", Mom got me a silver necklace to go along with it. I wore that necklace anytime I could, it reminded me that Mom still loved me, she was just busy with some other stuff that was going on and she was the only one that could handle it. I'm not in denial either, I mean, Mom didn't become one of the best agents _and _the Headmistress of Gallagher from slacking off, right? That got me thinking about what had Mom so worked up…it had to be important, I just needed to know. I even hacked into the system to find out, it wasn't there…

I looked at another charm, it was one of my favorites, it was one from Bex, Macey, and Liz; they found out that I had this charm bracelet last semester and decided to get me a charm (Macey-approved, and since it was Macey-approved, of course…Macey was the one who paid for it…I doubted that Liz of Bex could've paid.). It was an emerald music note; a fancy quarter note to be exact. I loved that the girls would have gotten me this, it meant so much. I held up the bracelet to the window; looking at it in the moonlight, it practically glowed and shined. The charm…it was deep green…those deep green eyes….

My mind went back to Zach, I felt guilty I had to knock him (well…I didn't knock him out _that _badly, I mean I put the patch on his arm…not his head). I really didn't want to, I kind of wanted to talk to him some more….I winced as I laid back down, _He was really strong,_ my shoulders hurt really bad, I hate to say it…but it was almost pure luck I was able to actually pin him down. And while I was talking to him…I FORGOT THE MISSION OBJECTIVE…even if it wasn't an assignment, I totally forgot that I was suppose to stop him…some how, I forgot, it was just like the elevator…I sighed, forcing myself to drift back to slumber land…and guess who invaded my dreams?

_Time: 7:36 a.m._

_Location: Dining Hall_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I was seated in the dining hall; it was breakfast. I was eating some Belgium waffles that our chef cooked up, the room was loud; filled with talking, laughing, and occasionally a rumor (Tim "The Reporter" Williams). Even Jonas was having a heated debate with John about which new computer model was better (the EV2.6 vs. the PQ3.3) while Grant was having an arm wrestling match with Corey (Grant won), Grant and Jonas didn't seem to remember the _event_ that happened last night and I didn't press it.

I definitely remembered though…I remembered the ESX119, I remembered the open door, I remembered my unconscious roommates…but none of that was on my mind, all I could think of was Cammie. As I whispered the name of the girl of my dreams (I mean that literally, do I even have to retell the unfortunate "kissing" incident last night?). The tall, wide doors of the dining hall opened, revealing 28 girls in navy blue uniforms…it was like moving lake, my eyes searched out the only girl I was interested in.

Some of the guys were selected as guides for a Gallagher girl; I was one of them. They told us that the Gallagher girls' CoveOps teacher; Ms. Jordon would assign who went with who. That's when I realized something…Ms. Jordon wasn't here, I looked at the teachers' table, I saw Mr. Watkins (Tech), Mr. Campbell (P&E), Mr. Nguyen (COW), Mr. Franklin (Research Track), Mr. Hendricks (Language) Madame Dabney (C&A), and Mr. Solomon (if you don't know what he teaches, then you really haven't been paying much attention). Dr. Steve was there too, but no Ms. Jordon.

"Zach," I turned around to see Logan (_Great…_NOT). I looked at him wryly, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to this asshole (wait, I take that back, calling him an asshole, would insult assholes everywhere!)

"What?" I asked, not really caring, just continuing to eat, I reached out for my orange juice.

"You're one of the tour guides right?" He asked,

"Yeah, why?" I shot back.

"Oh, just wondering if you get a hot girl, mind trading with me?" Logan said, I wasn't surprised that _Logan _would say that. I hated him.

"Well, what girl do you have in mind?" I asked, still not caring…until I heard what he said next.

"You know, that Chameleon-girl, Cammie Morgan," He answered, I almost choked on my juice. I opened my mouth to tell him the first thought that popped into my mind, (which was: "No way in hell! If you so much as talk to her, I'll beat the living shit outta you!"). But it wasn't _my_ voice that make Logan back up a bit.

"Logan, sorry to say, but _I _will be the one who's going to pair you up," Ms. Jordon, who was currently behind me, from her voice you could completely tell that she wasn't sorry at all. Her smile was smug, her arms were crossed.

I looked at her, she wasn't dressed like the other teachers, she wasn't in a business suit or anything like that. She was in one of those dark boot-cut jeans, a white designer tank top, with a long black cardigan that reached about 5 inches below the tank top; the sleeves rolled up above her elbows. She was in black wedges (and yeah, I know about designer stuff, I remembered from my mom's magazines she also wanted me to be "fashionable" too, she was a fashionista).

I saw Logan start walking away, some of the guys were snickering; Ms. Jordon looked at them when they did, they went pale and stopped. I wanted to laugh at them. Ms. Jordon turned to me.

"Here's who you're guiding, she's a fast learner so you don't have to point out details her, Mask." Ms Jordon handed me a neatly folded piece of Evapopaper. I wasn't really surprised she knew my codename, she's a teacher. I nodded and she moved onto Grant and Jonas. I opened up the paper and smirked…

"_Cameron 'The Chameleon' Morgan" _and below it was her schedule,

"_Period 1: Covert Operations - J. Solomon/ D. Jordon_

_Period 2: Protection and Enforcement - T. Campbell_

_Period 3: Countries of the World - D. Nguyen _

_Lunch Break _

_Period 4: Culture and Assimilation - M. Dabney_

_Period 5: Cryptography and Code Encryption - S. Watkins_

_Period 6: World Language - P. Hendricks_

_Period 7: Advance Organic Chemistry - R. Gomez_

_Dinner"_

I was smirking more than ever, _HA! _Logan's not getting anywhere near Cammie if I had a say in it; we had the exact same schedule. I looked back at the door, the girls had all dispersed and started flirting with some guys, some were getting food. My eyes had finally found Cammie; her hair was clipped up and some strands of it framed her face like a master piece, she had on light make-up (which I like, I don't think a girl that overdid her make-up were pretty…Example: Chantel), and she was beautiful like usual. Cammie was walking towards her roommates with a plate full of gourmet waffles. That's when I decided I wanted to cut in.

I walked right up to her, blocking her path to her friends. My hands we in my pockets as I stood in front of a surprised Cammie. She seemed kind of annoyed.

"Mind moving?" Cammie asked, I smirked at her. I faked a look of hurt,

"Is that any way of treating your tour guide to this school, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, her gorgeous blue eyes grew wide for a second, but went back to normal. Cammie seemed more annoyed now; not liking that I called her "Gallagher Girl" I smirked, I thought she looked cute when she was annoyed (she looked cute when she's surprised or confused too, but when she's mad, she's just plain hot).

"It's Cammie…So you're my guide, I'll see you around then," She stated and tried to side step me but I blocked her path again, I leaned my head down to her ear; like she had done to me last night.

"You definitely will, Gallagher Girl, I'll make sure of it," I whispered, I heard her heart rate speed up a bit, I smiled confidently, I loved what kind of effect I had on her. I walked away, and she walked to her friends. I caught scraps of their conversation.

"Oh. My. God. What was that about?!" said Liz (the one Jonas is crushing on).

"Cammie, you better spill, or I swear to god, that I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" said Bex; her British accent slipping out (the one Grant won't shut up about).

"So Cam…looks like your boy problems aren't over just yet," said Macey in a bored tone, (the senator's daughter and the one the whole 7th and 8th grade is practically in love with). I didn't hear the rest of their conversation; an excited Grant was running my way, with a happy Jonas.

"I got Bex!," He said, he was practically jumping up and down. I smirked, I knew that Grant would get Bex…which could only mean Jonas was with…

"And I get to show Liz around," said an enthusiastic Jonas. _Yup, I was right, like always. _I thought. The three of us turned and looked at the four roommates/best friends sitting at the table. Cammie's head shot up and noticed that I was looking at her, I smirked and gave her wink; she looked surprised and blushed a light pink, and finally looked away. I saw that Grant and Bex were checking each other out (not a real surprise there) and I saw Jonas and Liz turn pink (it looked like they were having a contest of who could blush more.) Macey was inspecting her nails.

"Breakfast is now over, everyone head to their first class," Dr. Steve announced from his podium, everyone started getting up to put their plates away. That's when I noticed Ms. Jordon stand up from her seat between Mr. Franklin and Mr. Solomon, she started walking towards the stand; her black cardigan almost looked like a small cape, flying free as she walked. I could hear the clacking of her wedges against the hard tiled floor.

"Everyone, listen up!" She started, her voice pierced the talking and flirting. "The CoveOps class with Mr. Solomon and the Research class with Mr. Franklin will be cancelled for the morning," she announced, I looked at Mr. Solomon and Mr. Franklin; they seemed to understand. "Therefore, those of you who have CoveOps or Research after this, report to your second period," Ms. Jordon finished. I smirked, _P&E here we come_. I looked back at Cammie, she was smiling, _Just when I think she can't get anymore prettier…_I thought. I smirked and walked to the door, I felt a pair of eyes on me as I walked out of the room…I couldn't help but hope that it was those pair of sapphire eyes…

_Time: 9:21a.m._

_Location: Gym B3, North Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

We had made it to the gym 3 minutes and 46 seconds early…yes, I said _we._ I walked with Bex and her guide; Grant (I know that my boy-interpreting skills are a little rusty but even I could tell that there was some SERIOUS flirting going on) the girl in me was happy for Bex, the spy in me wanted her to be cautious…and the friend in me…wanted to make sure everything was right so Bex didn't end up with a broken heart…like me. Oh, so you're wondering who _my _guide is? It was the famous, Zach Goode…yeah…

"So you girls ready for some sparring? And that includes you too, Grant," Zach said; dodging a punch to the head, I couldn't help it, I laughed, Bex was cracking up beside me. I saw that Zach was smiling at me, and it made me a little self-conscious (I mean, I probably looked terrible! My hair was a mess, and I was in a tank top with sport shorts on), it made my heart beat twice as faster too (having a strange urge to go get one of Macey's many, expensive, and only-legal-in-Europe make-up products)…I was getting worked up before the class even started!

_I won't let another boy in, _I chanted in my head. _I won't let another boy in, I won't let an_--luckily, Mr. Campbell walked into the room; interrupting my internally babbling. He told us to each line up on opposite walls, Grant and Zach went the blue-padded wall while Bex and I were facing them on the other side of the room. I finally let myself observe the room; taking mental notes and mental pictures with my photographic memory (Liz would've been proud).

The floor of the gym was completely padded, with the four walls padded too…if you had put all of us in white straight-jackets you would have thought this was a room of an asylum! There weren't any windows on the walls, there was one on the ceiling though! I looked over at our teacher, he was in the middle of the room. Mr. Campbell looked like he was in his mid-30's, he had light brown hair; the color of wheat. He had hazel eyes that couldn't decide if they wanted to be green or brown and a small scar set on him left temple. Mr. Campbell was standing firm like a rock, his arms crossed over his hard-looking chest.

"Class! Today we will be doing Observational Sparring, now who can tell me what that is?" His voice was deep and dark as he spoke to us (the class). I saw a boy with slightly curly, Champagne-colored hair and a pair of blue-green eyes raise his hand.

"Yes, Logan?" Mr. Campbell said.

"Sparring that has a one-on-one match with an audience or class observing the types of moves and maneuvers used during the fight." the boy named, Logan answered. We did these at Gallagher too, so I already knew what to do.

"Correct. Now I will pair you up with your opponent," He said, walking around the room. Mr. Campbell picked up a clipboard and started naming who was with who.

"Baxter and Newman," he said after a bit, I saw Bex grinning mischievously, I felt sorry for Grant; he was going to have to put up with the wrath of Rebecca Baxter (a girl doesn't spar with her best friend since 7th grade and not no how strong she is!). I waited a little more,

"Goode and McCrary," I felt a tinge of disappointment…why? I shot the thought out of my head, I felt eyes boring holes in the side of my head, I looked up. I saw Zach looking at me, disappointment was in his hypnotic, emerald-green eyes…with some effort (A LOT of effort) I severed my eyes from his. That's when I heard my name.

"Morgan and Hawkson," Mr. Campbell announced at last. I looked around, seeking whoever _Hawkson_ was. I saw the boy with Champagne-colored hair smiling at me, _looks like my partner's Logan,_ I thought. I nodded at him; acknowledging that he was my opponent…

Why did I feel uneasy about it? I didn't know…until I saw Logan giving me a once-over (except he sure took his sweet time doing it!), on his face was a lascivious grin, I saw his eyes hesitate at my legs (I was in shorts, remember?), hips, and chest, PERVERT! I glared at him with revulsion…I was kind of glad that he was my opponent now, I COULD BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA HIM!

I felt another pair of eyes now, they weren't just boring now, they were _burning _holes in the side of my head. I could feel the heat from it start to give me a headache, I turned and looked. I saw an angry looking Zach, he turned his gaze away from me and started staring daggers at Logan; hostility heating his forest-colored eyes. Logan cringed a bit, but held his ground under Zach's piercing eyes.

Why's _Zach _angry? He wasn't the one getting perversely checked out (which I'm not sure if he likes or not…I haven't known him for long). I don't know why…but I felt…happy?…that Zach was angry for Logan looking at me in an inappropriate way (to be completely honest, saying it was inappropriate would be a HUGE understatement…like saying Liz was just smart or Macey was just pretty or Bex was just tough!)…I didn't even see why that Logan guy had to go there anyways…'cause there really isn't much to stare at….All this was racing through my head like a NASCAR speed park while I didn't even notice the fight going on in front of me. It was, how Mr. Campbell said, _"Baxter vs. Newman" _and _Baxter_ was _definitely_ winning…OUCH!…_that's_ gonna leave a mark…poor guy…

_Time: 9: 42a.m._

_Location: Gym B3, North Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I was watching the next fight unfold before me, it was Corey and Rich, after Rich's successful Grilantos Maneuver, Corey's left arm was paralyzed for 6.7 seconds, giving Rich the advantage. I didn't watch for any details, all I was thinking about was Cammie (not a real shocker by now)…and how many ways I could slowly and painfully kill Logan (so far I've come up with 23 methods, my favorite involved Grant's dirty sock, a Sharpie pen, and a piece of Evapopaper. But then again there was one that involved a piece of _5gum_ and a shoelace, and that one could've been done pretty well too).

Oh, you guys are wondering about Grant's fight (with Rebecca Baxter)? Well, he lost the fight…but he was lucky he didn't lose his arm during that match! During that fight, Logan was checking Cammie out, and his weasel-like eyes just so happened to look at parts of her that NO man should try to look at! (well…maybe me someday, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!). Just thinking about that made me start to finger the piece of peppermint gum in my pocket.

By the time it was my turn to fight, I was so angry that I could've whipped Superman and made him crawl under a rock. I felt a little guilty about it afterwards though, I didn't mean to hit Rob _that _hard…I was pissed…luckily, there was a specially trained doctor in our nurses' office…I hope they can fix his legs…and arms…and ear…I sighed. Everyone was looking at me; wide-eyed, even Mr. Campbell. I looked over at Cammie, fearing that she would look disappointed or scared…what I saw in her gorgeous gem eyes was…respect. She honestly looked impressed, I felt relief hit me like a tidal wave.

"Well…after that, uh, _impressive,_ display of _extreme _martial arts, time for our last match," Mr. Campbell stuttered a bit at first…come'on…I didn't hurt him _that _bad…he'd live…maybe…

"Morgan vs. Hawkson," This definitely got my attention, (besides, I didn't want to think of what might happen to Rob) I watched as Cammie and Logan walked to the middle of the room.

"I'll go easy on you, I don't wanna mess up that pretty face and body of yours, especially if I'll be using it," Logan winked at Cammie, my hand clenched into a fist, something that was going to end up in that rat-like face of his if he didn't shut the fuck up! Cammie looked annoyed and angry and most of all dangerous (how she manages to look scary and hot is something I probably will never know…not that I'm complaining about her being hot).

"Who said it was me that was going to have a messed up face?" She hissed, "But the again, you're face is already messed, I couldn't do anymore damage even if I tried," Cammie insulted, her voice was filled to the top with venom, Logan frowned, but then smiled, that perverted smile, they were starting to circle each other. Logan threw the first punch.

"Hm, you're feisty, I like it, it's real sexy," Logan was able to pin Cammie down, "you may not know this, but that is a major turn on for me," he said his voiced was filled over the top too, only instead of venom, it was flirtation. My muscles were tense, my teeth were grinding, and my hands were clenched so tight, my knuckles were turning white.

Cammie flipped Logan over head, Logan was close enough for Cammie to do a kicking technique called "The Knee" (only works if the opponent is close) which is exactly what it sounds like. Logan backs up, dodging it; I saw a smug smile come across Cammie's face and she uses the power of the kick; turning on her heel, performing a very painful looking roundhouse kick to Logan. He flies across the room.

"Is _that _a 'turn-on'?" She mocks, I smirked at this, Cammie's way too tough for Logan. I see Logan get up and starts charging at Cammie, he was getting ready to do the Adenskley Maneuver when Cammie does a side step and elbows him in the stomach (not a martial arts move, but it worked). Cammie is now pinning Logan down, my hands unclenched…but turned back into a fist, that was dying to punch someone (particularly Logan) in the face, when I heard what he said,

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible to be scared and attracted to someone at the same time, before," Cammie narrowed her eyes and got of Logan as fast as she could, when Mr. Campbell announced she won. I saw her walk back to Bex; who was smiling.

"That was bloody brilliant, Cam!" She compliments and hugs Cammie (wish I could do that…). I walked up to the girls, Grant eagerly followed (he was holding an icepack to his arm).

I wanted to tell her that she was great out there, that she kicked some serious ass, that she's one of the best spies-in-training I've ever seen…but all that came out was…

"Not bad, Gallagher Girl," …as you guys can clearly see, I'm not the best at expressing my emotions…Cammie eyed me a little, but smiled.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself," Cammie said; judging from her smile…she understood what I wanted to say (which a first for anyone). Bex was looking between us and smiling a knowing smile and Grant…well, he was looking between us and looked confused (which is NOT a first).

"Alright students, get changed and head to your 3rd period!" Mr. Campbell instructed, the girls headed towards the new locker room that was built and we headed to the guys' locker room. I opened the door to the room and saw that the rest of my class was already there.

"Hey Logan, so Cammie's next?" asked Mitchell Black.

"Of course, I mean, she's the hottest one out of them, well, maybe that Macey McHenry but she's behind in her classes, so I can't get to her that easily," Logan replied. _Over my dead body, you son of a--_my thought was cut off by a knock on the door. We all looked at each other…none of us were missing (besides Rob) so who would need to come in here? I pulled on my uniform jacket and opened the steel door…there stood Mr. Solomon…

"Hello, Mr. Goode," Mr. Solomon strolls in, holding a black bag over his shoulder. All the guys stare at him, the question: _why's he here? _was practically screaming through the steamy air of the locker room.

"Here," Mr. Solomon tosses the bag in the middle of the room, the bag plops onto the cream-colored tiled floor (that looked like a bathroom floor), "You'll all be needing this for about two weeks, good luck," He says casually, and leaves. No one moved, the guys were looking at the bag as if it would explode if they touched it (which really isn't that far-fetched if it was coming from Solomon). I stepped up to the bag and opened it…_You sure are unpredictable, Solomon,_ I thought as I looked into the bag.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! SORRY FOR THE CLIFF-HANGER, BUT IT WAS SOOO NECESSARY!!!! DON'T YOU THINK LOGAN'S A PERV?! **

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was it terrible? WHAT WAS IT?! Please tell me in a REVIEW~ **

**I will boost the Zammie if you REVIEW~! **

**Please V&V on my poll if you haven't****~! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID~!~!~!~!**

**I've planned most of the plot out already and just need to type it, What Happens When You Fall Hard will be ending soon~! (I think) I've been thinking of a sequel, but it just depends on how far I go in this fanfic though~!**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews saying they want Joe to flirt with Dana, but some say they want them to just stay friendly, so I will have them do "friendly flirting"~**

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING (like always!)~!~!~!**

**~A Happy Diva~**


	17. C&A, Dancing, and A Promise

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS~!~! ALLY C. DOES~!~!**

**O.M.F.G.~!~!~! (speechless…until…now) *SCREAMING* 3-0-0 REVIEWS~!~!~!~! *HYPERVENILATES* (in a good way) You guys are just amazing, I LOVE YOU ALL (as friends)!~!~!~! I hope this Chapter was worth the long wait~!~!**

**And also, CHECK OUT MY FRIEND; THALIA'S NEW CHAPTER~!~!~! OF "THE REAL DEAL" IT'S LONG, DETAILED, AND COMPLETELY AWESOME IN GENERAL~!~!~!**

**You'll LOVE it~!~!~!~! I KNOW I DO~!~!~!~!~! ^-^ **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS ANYONE COULD GET, THANK YOU X10,000,000,000~!~!~!~! ^^ 3 **

**I HOPE THE ZAMMIE BOOST WAS GOOD~!~!~! THERE'S MORE TO COME~!~!~!**

**I'm Dedicating this chapter to:**

**I'mFloatingOnCloudNine**

**qaquiz**

**Joelle **

**The godsister**

Chapter 17: C&A, Dancing, and a Promise

_Time: 9:45 a.m._

_Location: Girls' Locker Room, North Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

We were walking towards the girls' locker room, as Bex opens the thick, metal door, I thought back to Zach. I understood that he wanted to compliment me more, though. (at least…I _think_ he wanted to). Zach seemed like a nice guy, I guess he could be a good friend…I just need to make sure it doesn't go too far. I pulled off my white t-shirt and started buttoning up my blouse, my skirt was already on and I had my school shoes on too.

I was putting on my blue sweater when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Bex and three of my other sisters (Kim Lee, Courtney Bauer, and Mick Morrison). There was only five Gallagher girls in this class…who'd come here? It could be Mr. Campbell…boy, would that be AWKWARD! I guess I was the one that was going to find out since, my sisters were only half-dressed. I pulled the handle of the steel door. The first thing I saw was a white tank top and a black cardigan…Ms. Jordon. She never liked to dress in uptight clothes, she always dressed casual.

"Hey Chameleon, you guys may need these for a while," Ms. Jordon pulled a black, leather bag from behind her and walks in, her black, sensible wedges clacking against the pale salmon-colored tiles (the floor, kind of, looked like a bathroom's floor). I followed her in, Ms. Jordon gently tosses the leather bag in the center of us. She turns on her heel and walks back towards the entrance; stopping in the doorway to add one more comment,

"Oh, and make sure to grab the right one, girls," she added and left, the door swung back into place with a soft clicking sound. When I turned around, I saw the four girls already pawing through the bag as if they were stuck in the Sahara Desert for 3 days without food, and the bag was like a buffet. I sighed, they aren't the most patient friends…

"Cammie! Come look at this!" Bex cries from behind Mick. All the girls' eyes were huge with awe and excitement, _What's the deal? _I thought as I walked towards the girls, I assumed since it was from Ms. Jordon it would be recon equipment or something…that's when I saw them…I was off…_WAY _off…

There in the leather bag were five black dress, each a different style, different sizes, and from the fancy designer names, different _prices _too. I looked closer and saw that they came with shoes…_shoes!_ You know, those ones with the tall heels! What's Dana thinking?!

I saw Bex pull out a sleek, black dress, it was made out of that soft, stretchy material that never wrinkles, it went down below her knees with a strapped back; that would SO show off her muscles. I smiled at her as she walked up to the full-length mirror on the wall as Bex placed the dress in front of her; she was nodding her head approvingly. It was obvious why Dana and Joe cancelled class now…they went into town (Or wherever!) to get these dresses for us…but why? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Bex holds up a black dress in my face.

"This is yours, Cam, you'd look amazing in this!" Bex told me enthusiastically. I took the dress into my hands…I gave Bex a skeptic look, _There is no way I could pull this off, Liz would sooner become a retard _(YEAH! Like _that's_ gonna happen!) _than me looking good in _this _dress, _I thought.

The dress was beautiful, it was a black floor-length dress with a halter straps, it was tight from the waist and up, and the rest just flowed towards the ground like a waterfall. I shook my head, this dress would suit someone like Macey, not me (may I remind you that I'm the _Chameleon_). A black jogging suit would have fit me more. I told Bex this and she frowned at me.

"That's ridiculous Cam, you're gorgeous, don't you see that?!" Bex scolded me, I knew it was a major compliment when a girl with the looks of an Egyptian goddess says you're "gorgeous" but, still…I looked at the fancy heels (that I could probably use to kill a man…that is, if _they_ didn't kill _me _when I walk in them) and then back at the dress (which is something that wasn't made for pavement artist…what's Dana thinking?)…_this is going to harder than any other mission yet_…

_Time: 9:52 a.m._

_Location: Boys' Locker Room, North Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

…_You sure are unpredictable, Solomon, I thought as I looked into the bag..._

I was looking into the dark leather bag, I reached in, feeling fabric brushing against my calloused hand. _Well, that rules out any type of weapons or equipments, _I thought. I pulled my hand back, and hanging from it was a black tuxedo…What the hell? I pulled it completely up now, there was a tag on it, it read "Corey 'The Coach' Baker". I tossed it to a half-naked Corey, his back was turned to me and the suit landed on his bronze-colored hair.

I continued going on like that, tossing tuxedos in the foggy locker room…"Rich 'The Charmer' Sharma"…"John 'The Samurai; Takahashi"…so far, almost all of them looked exactly the same (except the size)…next up, "Grant 'The Duke' Newman" his tuxedo had a bow-tie with it; a dark maroon tie. I passed it to him and he caught it…just with his face (remember, he had his icepack…Bex showed no mercy whatsoever!), I laughed at him. I reached for the next tuxedo…

I felt like an elf helping Santa deliver his presents…and that _"Santa" _is Mr. Solomon…the thought of a fat, jolly, red-suited Mr. Solomon crossed my mind, despite the humid mist floating around me, I shuddered like I was standing outside in swim trunks right then. I pulled out the next suit…I frowned at the name…"Logan 'The Hawk' Hawkson"…his suit was like Grant's, except his bow-tie looked like the color of steel and sky blue put together.

I saw him talking to Mitchell Black, the back of his head (which is the size of a blimp) looked like a target to me…if only I had a gun, or at least a rubber band and a pen (that could've done the same amount of damage, if used right at least)…instead I rolled the tuxedo up into a ball and threw it as hard as I could (which means HARD) at Logan. The impact was so great that it knocked him over into Mitchell, both of them falling over.

"Whoa! Man, Logan, I don't like you like _that,_" Mitchell jokes as Logan collapses onto him. The guys start cracking up, I smirked at the angry Logan. He glared at me, _You're lucky that I didn't smash your idiotic head, yet, _I thought; sending him the message, he understood (COMPLETE SHOCK) and looked bitterly away. I smirked even more, I took out the last tuxedo…mine. It was black and expensive-looking, the dress shirt was the color of new snow, I had an actual tie instead of a bow-tie, it was forest green and was made out of satin.

"Do you guys know why we have suits?" asked the curious Samurai. I looked at him, he was holding his black tux with a black bow-tie. All the guys shrugged and muttered, "I don't know". I looked at the different suits and thought back to what could possible have us wear formal clothes. That's when it hit me, and I cursed my stupidity, CULTURE. AND. ASSIMILATION. I told the guys this, Rich's dark chocolate eyes grew big,

"How'd you figure that out, Zach?" He asked, I smirked at him and the rest of my brothers,

"Spy," I said, pointing my finger at myself, some guys groaned (Corey), some just rolled their eyes (Logan), and some just shrugged (Rich). I smirked; I love the annoyance I could spread! I folded the tux back up and carried it out of the locker room, I went through a short cut that brought me to the West Wing in 4 minutes and 22 seconds (all I'm going to say is that it connected the use of: half of a gum wrapper, a certain section of a Blackthorne wall, and my school tie). I walked into my room and placed the tuxedo in my closet.

I heard my internal clock ticking louder and louder, ordering me to get back to the girls' locker room and to escort the lovely Cammie Morgan to COW class with Mr. Nguyen. As I was using the other half of the gum wrapper on my "short cut" I let my wander back to my dream…the kiss (or maybe make-out session would have been more accurate…) it had taken place in that classroom…I sighed, I hope she'd pop that question from my dream…if she wouldn't, I'd be happy to do it myself…I smirked, _She'll be mine, I'll make sure of it_…

_Time: 10:01 a.m._

_Location: Outside of Girls' Locker Room, North Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

I was leaning on a stone wall outside of the locker rooms, waiting for Zach to show up. Bex and Grant had left already; going to World Language with Professor Peter Hendricks. _Where's Zach? We're going to be late, _I thought; annoyed, I didn't want to be tardy on my first day, plus GALLAGHER GIRLS are never late. NEVER. (well…the exception is Dana Jordon). I heard a pair of footsteps around the corner, my head shot up and I turned; getting ready to tell Zach off,

"About time Blackthor--" I was going to say _Blackthorne Boy_, but the thing was, it wasn't Zach. I looked up to expect those deep emerald-green eyes, but instead I was met with a dull shade of steely-blue. Instead of that silky, wavy brown hair, I saw a messy blur of the Champagne. _Logan. Shit. _

I saw Logan give me a cocky grin…it wasn't anything like Zach's grin; Zach's grin was warm, mysterious, and it made my insides melt like butter in a fireplace…(did I just say that about Zach?…so much for being friends…). Logan's grin was creepy and made my tanned skin crawl, it was like being alone in a ghost town on Halloween or something…it made me sick.

"Aw, waiting for me, babe?" He cooed, giving me a wink, he continued to advance forward; coming closer. I immediately started backing up, bad thing, VERY bad thing…I was in a corner now, Logan didn't stop, he didn't even slow down, if anything, it looked like he was walking faster.

"I'm not waiting for _you,_" I sneered; hoping I could summon my inner Macey (if I had one at all). He didn't seem to get it and continued moving closer until he was so close it would have looked like we were making out or something. I shoved him as hard as I could, Logan didn't budge.

He pinned me to the wall, his eyes were zeroed in on my scowling lips. He started lowering his head towards mine, I opened my mouth to scream (hoping it would make him back up…one of the pro's of having the lungs of a singer, you can have a loud voice), but was beat to it…Logan backed up, well, more like fell _back_ when an large hand punched him in the face.

I looked up at those familiar emerald green eyes…those eyes were showing complete hatred and rage…and something else…jealousy?…no. No, that couldn't be…someone like Zach Goode wouldn't like me, maybe I just imagined it…maybe I just thought it was jealousy because his eyes are green (you guys heard of the green monster).

That's when a small voice in my head spoke…telling me the truth that was unbelievable…_Maybe he loves you._ I shook the impossible thought away. God, I have such a headache. I placed my hand to my throbbing head, I was shocked to feel another hand on my head… I looked up to the hypnotic, and now concerned, green eyes of Zach.

"You alright, Cam? He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" I think that was the first time he's called me by my name (other than the CoveOps mission). His hand was now gently feeling for any injuries; it was caring…it was the same steel hand that just demolished Logan too (which I am grateful for). I looked up at him, I felt blood rush to my cheeks, I immediately looked down, shaking my head…I didn't need to look back up to know that he had that cocky I-know-something-you-don't smile. _Why do I have to be a blusher? Why can't I think straight when he's around?! _I thought, the last question was meant to be rhetorical, but that small voice answered…the voice that told me that Zachary Goode loved me…_You love him back…_could it be true?…

_Time: 10:58 a.m._

_Location: COW classroom, South Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

COW class was almost done, it passed in a blur…a very informative, historical blur (Professor Nguyen is cool, but his class periods tend to get a little boring). He was rambling on about how members of tribes could be identified when it began to snow. My mind went back to the dream…everything looked exactly like the dream, Cammie was next to me too; she was taking notes. I thought back to when I saw Logan forcing himself on Cammie, my grip on my pen tightened (it tightened so much some ink started dripping out!). I really wished I could've beaten him more, but I getting expelled would probably lower my chances of being Cammie's boyfriend…(even if it might mean some extra credit points for P&E too)

I checked the clock on the wall by the door (I don't need to but I might was well use it if it's there), 1 minute and 16 seconds …15...14...13...I was so bored. The bell finally rang and I bent down to pick up my books (like the dream…), I noticed the same tanned, skinny legs at the foot of the desk (JUST LIKE THE DREAM). I looked up to a smiling Cammie, I smirked, _Might as well try to make this as close to the dream as possible…_

"What do you think you're doing, Gallagher Girl?" I asked; repeating the quote I said in my little fantasy. She tilted her head a little to the side (she's just TOO cute), obviously confused.

"I'm waiting for you, you're my guide, remember?" She said, she laughed a little, I have to say, I was kind of embarrassed, but did I show? Nope. It only took me a second to come up with a comeback.

"Well, I've showed you the Dining Hall already, so I assumed you could find your way around," I told her, she was silent. I smirked, she rolled her eyes.

"Com'on we've gotta get going," I heard her mumble, I smiled and laughed and got up.

We made our way to the Dining Hall, lunch went by pretty fast **(A/N: I'm skipping some stuff so you guys can get that Zammie boost sooner~)**. I sat with Grant and Jonas like always, Cammie went with her girls. It was now time for my first Culture and Assimilation class (I think Cammie called it 'C&A')…this should be a breeze…I brought the tuxedo with me, as I was walking with Cammie I noticed that she was carrying a book bag, I was able to get a glimpse inside all I saw was black clothes…

"Today, Ladies…and Gentlemen, we will be learning the art of dance!" Madame Dabney exclaimed to the class, it was obvious she hadn't taught boys before. I looked around the room as she told us about different types of dances and their origins, the room looked so…_different _now…the tall, thin windows' glass was now replaced with stained and tie-dyed glass; it looked like a church.

There were red satin curtains flowing from the top all the way to the bottom, it looked like it was half a mile long! I looked down at the floor, the plain steel was replaced with black granite and white marble with intricate patterns of lace engraved into it, my eyes trailed from the floor to the long tables across the room. The tables had ruby red table clothes (matching the curtains), with expensive-looking wooden chairs, lined up…it looked like a head table, with the porcelain plates and shining silverware, it was so neat it would have made the president's dining room look like a fast food joint.

I looked at Grant, he was studying the room too…we weren't really used to this type of stuff, I switched my gaze to Jonas; he was taking notes (same with Liz), I saw Bex leaned down to Liz's ear and whisper,

"Liz…you know you don't have to take notes, right? We're going to learn how to _dance_ and I don't think Madame Dabney will give you a passing grade if you're holding your note cards with you,"

"But…" Liz's southern accent was objecting, Bex gave her a simple look. Liz put down her blue pen, but then leaned closer to Jonas,

"Could I borrow your notes after class?" I smirked, Jonas was going to have some personal time with Liz…which explains his red cheeks. I heard a soft giggle, I looked over at Cammie, she had a small smile on her face as she looked at her best friend and mine.

"I trust that Ms. Jordon and Mr. Solomon have already given you the appropriate clothing, now all of you go into the back rooms and change, but remember everyone! These are for practicing only," She told us, I took out my tux and went across the life-size chessboard flooring. I fingered the silky green tie…_this should be interesting…_

I stepped out of the changing rooms, black tux, green tie, dance shoes and all. I saw Jonas tugging at his black bow-tie, Grant had his bow untied and just lazily hanging around his neck (he didn't do it just to look cool…he honestly didn't know how to tie it). I looked at the girls' closed door, it was made out of dark mahogany with a new glossy brass doorknob attached to it.

"Why's it take girls longer to change?" Grant asked me, I saw from my peripherals that Madame Dabney was shaking her head disappointingly at Grant's posture and well…bow-tying skills (more accurately his _lack of_ bow-tying skills though). I heard a wooden door opened up, from behind me. I turned around and saw the six Gallagher girls in this class…but only one that caught my attention, only one made my eyes budge out of their sockets, and only one made my jaw hit the smooth granite and marble floor…

Cammie was in a black floor length dress that showed off her curves. It was elegant, charming, and suited her really well. Her hair looked smoother than silk as it lightly swayed back and forth, the light of the room caught her gorgeous face, making her look more like an angel than ever (well…an angel in black). I could feel my lungs stop functioning…it was official, Cameron Ann Morgan took _breathtaking _to a completely other level (an almost dangerous level).

Cammie's cobalt blue eyes shimmered like the sea the color originated from, I could feel myself staring at her…but I didn't care. That's when I noticed she was staring at me with her intent ultramarine eyes. I smirked as she looked at me, her velvety-smooth cheeks turning the adorable shade of rosy-pink. I restrained myself from either swooning or contently sighing, hey, I may be in love (deeply, _deeply, _in love) but I am not--I repeat NOT-- going to swoon; guys just don't do that!…But when Cammie gave me that dazzling smile, my theory about guy swoonage…was almost proven wrong.

Madame Dabney were announcing the partners, I was praying that I'd get Cammie, apparently god was in that room at the moment…because when I heard, "Cameron and Zachary," I knew that my prayers had been answered (all I needed was a hallelujah chorus for this miracle). I heard a lot of things after that. I heard the stereo system roar to life; playing Beethoven. I heard Grant's happy "_yes!_" as the teacher announced "Grant and Rebecca,". I heard the nervous stuttering of the two class geniuses as they blushed when Dabney said, "Elizabeth and Jonas," (you really don't even have to look at them to see if Jonas's face was a tomato and Liz's face was cotton candy). But the voice I heard the loudest and clearest was hers…"Let's dance,"

_Time: 11:38 a.m._

_Location: (New) Culture and Assimilation Classroom (C&A), East Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

As I stepped out of the freshly painted changing rooms with my chic, black, and two and a half inches high heels (which were surprisingly comfortable, thank you Dana!), I looked at the tuxedo-clad Blackthorne Boys…one in particular made me fix my gaze on him. I couldn't help but stare, Zach's tuxedo showed off his built body, his wavy hair was so soft I actually wished that I could run my fingers through it (FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT'S HE DOING TO ME?!). The green tie brought out the already bright, glowing, emerald color of his alluring eyes. His clean-cut, handsome face looked so much more sophisticated…the point?…he was hot.

I hadn't realized that we were both staring at each other when he had that annoying (which really isn't getting that annoying anymore…) know-it-all smile, I felt the heat radiating from my cheeks. I felt Bex give a small pat on my back as she made her way to Grant, it gave me a small (probably the size of the molecules we've studied back at Gallagher) boost of confidence, Beethoven had started bouncing off the walls of the room. I tried to make most of the moment and gave him a smile…I wasn't sure if I fantasized it but I was almost sure that Zach's breathing pattern had gone haywire, as in; unbalanced, as in; berserk, as in; NOT steady (you get my point)…_what could it mean?!_…I internally sighed, _Where's the boy-to-English translator when you need it?_

_Time: 11:42 a.m._

_Location: C&A Classroom, East Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Madame Dabney had just talked us through the dance steps and we began dancing. I already knew how to dance before this, so it was easy for me. How did I learn to dance? My mom taught me…remember when I said she wanted me to be "fashionable", well, she wanted me to have dance moves too…my dad always said, "Sarah? Could you not feminize Zach so much? I would still like to keep my _son,_" or "I think having a Zach is better than having a _Zoey, _Sarah," I felt my grin convert into a grim smile at the thought of my parents…my eyes looked down; meeting the pair of beryl-colored eyes that drove me crazy…I mentally slapped myself, the love of my life was in my arms; dancing and I can't come up with a decent smile!

"Hey Zach, how'd you learn to be such a good dancer?" Cammie asked, her voice was curious, I felt a stab at my chest…but the words came out easily…still smooth, still steady…I felt the tone change though…the vulnerability seeped out of it, like the blood of my bleeding heart…

"My mom taught me, she was a really great dancer, she wanted me to be one too," I said, hoping she wouldn't notice my different tone. I expected her to move off the topic, mumble 'sorry', and stop talking…but she didn't. Instead, she gave me a soft, caring smile that felt like a bandage was being put over the wound in my heart, and said,

"She would've been proud, you're really good," Cammie's voice was like a comforting caress, as I twirled her, I took in the details; her hair flew gracefully as she spun; a beautiful blend of gold, chocolate, and black and placed in the middle of it all were the blazing sapphire eyes. I saw inside of those eyes were understanding…that's when I remembered, Cammie had lost a parent too…. As I pulled her back into my arms I smiled gratefully at her, she returned it with a grin and nod. We continued on like that, just staring into each other's eyes; silent, as we moved to the sound of Beethoven.

The rest of the day just flew by…I showed Cammie to the Codes Lab with Mr. Watkins and that she should be careful if she was going to sit up front, or that she should bring an umbrella…Mr. Watkins never could control or grasp the saying, "Say it, don't spray it." After 45 minutes of lecturing (very, _very _wet lecturing…I was surprised he didn't fry his computer yet). I lead Cammie to World Language, we had a small test on living a French legend with Hendricks, we were off to Chemistry after all the "Monsieur _this, _and Mademoiselle _that,_".

As we were talking about molecular regeneration (again!) I saw from the corner of my eye that Cammie was fingering a bracelet, I looked at it, it was silver and pretty thin. The charms were small. Cammie was absentmindedly playing with a tiny, silver teddy bear. I smiled a bit, Cammie had a dreamy and dazed expression on her face (how can someone be _that _cute) as our teacher; Renaldo Gomez droned on and on about Macular Degeneration. The bell rang and I saw Cammie and Liz walk out the door, I turned to Jonas and we made our way to our rooms.

_Time: 8:27 a.m._

_Location: Covert Operation Class, Sublevel 1_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

I was in Sublevel 1, getting ready for today's lesson. I saw that some of my students weren't here yet…and neither was my assistant teacher. I smiled to myself, I should've expected that Dana would be late. I looked at the steel door that opened up, Mr. Goode, Mr. Newman, Ms. Baxter, and Cam came walking in. That was it, everyone was here, _beside Dana._ I decided to start the lesson, Dana would know where we were when she comes in.

"Lies," I said abruptly "We tell them to our enemies. And eventually…we tell them to ourselves," I looked around the room, making sure I had their attention.

"Class, there are three different physical symptoms that shows someone is lying, name them!" I said. They automatically answered as one,

"Dilated pupils, increased pulse, and atypical mannerism," I continued on, I didn't say "well done" because it isn't outstanding to get that right, it was something I expected them to know, if they didn't, they aren't cut out for the Field. "Spies tell lies, ladies and gentlemen, but that's not what today is about. Today," I started, but was interrupted.

"Today, is about spotting them," Dana's voiced finished. I saw her leaning on the steel door frame. I looked and saw that her fashion sense had stayed the same as her tardiness did, she was in dark wash skinny jeans, a Juicy Couture black hooded vest (and if you're wondering how I knew it was designer…may I refer you to my 18--almost 19 years of spy work, you see some things that surprise you…), with black leather ankle boots. Her eyes looked brighter and lighter from the contrast of the black. You could never get that girl in a suit (sometimes even for mission reasons). I smiled and sent her a playful glare.

"You guys way need these," She pulled out a small paper bag from her pocket, inside revealing the rings. I smiled, as Dana passed the rings around, she came prepared.

"I borrowed these from Dr. Fibs back at GA, they are modified mood rings, it's only a prototype. So it still has the effects of a mood ring. These are voice-stressed analyzers, it can pick up on lies, but only if the Subject is close. If it is a lie, you will feel a soft vibration," She stopped in front of Mr. Williams's desk.

"These rings _can _be fooled, if the agent is good enough. Like, so. Reporter, ask me something," Dana said. Tim pondered on what to say for a second or two, he then smiled, slipped on the ring and asked,

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I bit back a laugh, most of the class was laughing and Rebecca and Cam looked at each other with knowing smiles growing on their faces. All Dana did was raise her eyebrows and answered,

"Yep, I do," Mr. Williams's round eyes had practically glued themselves to the ring on his middle finger. My eyes and ears were intent on Dana (I had to say, I was glad Mr. Williams asked, actually…but I wouldn't tell anyone that, even under torturous interrogation), I didn't see or hear anything, Dana was always one of the best liars.

"The ring didn't do anything…so you're single?" he said the last part in a hopeful tone that made me scoff a little, the class didn't hear it (they haven't been to Sublevel Three yet), but Dana (who _has _been to Sublevel Three) looked back at me with a smug look in her beautiful, liquid caramel eyes.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, ask again," She told the class, a mysterious tone that made everyone sit at the edge of their seat (everyone, Mr. Goode, Cam, and Ms. Baxter).

"Uh, okay, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I don't," she popped the 'p' (like she usually does) in the word, I saw Mr. Williams look at the ring with a confused expression; he shook his hand, as if the ring were broken. I saw Dana smile.

"It's not broken, Reporter, it's just not as good of scanning lies as I'm good at telling them," she shrugged, and moved on. I was about to take control of the class when I saw Mr. Baker raise his hand,

"Yes, Coach?" Dana said, as she paced back and forth in front of the classroom.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend or not?" Mr. Baker asked, Dana let out a soft laugh and her eyes looked at me for a fleeting second, she eyes then settled on Mr. Baker

"Classified," Dana said again with her mysterious tone again, Mr. Baker and most of the class seemed to have deflated, like taking the wind out of a tornado. I could feel a smirk break out on my face, that's when I turned to the class,

"Your partner is the person across from you,"

_Time: 8:49 a.m._

_Location: Covert Operations Class, Sublevel 1_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I was partners with Cammie, I had the truth ring (that looked the mood rings from the 60's) slipped around my index finger. Cammie had hers on her middle finger. I smirked at her and she just simply rolled her eyes, she lean forward a bit and started asking questions.

"What's your full name?"

"That's a pretty boring question, Gallagher Girl," I said, I smirked as she got annoyed again.

"Zach!"

"Yep, that's my name," I reached out and lifted her small hand in front of her face, "See--not lying." I didn't realize I was starting to trace circles on her hand…I didn't know I was still holding her hand!…it just seemed so…natural….I snapped back to reality as she asked another question,

"Why do you keep calling me 'Gallagher Girl'?"

"You go to Gallagher don't you?" I answered her question with another question, I called her 'Gallagher Girl' because she was the first student I heard from Gallagher…and it was kind of a compliment too, I mean, Gallagher Girls are supposed to be one of the best, right? But…nope, I didn't say that. I also liked teasing her, (don't boyfriends usually have nicknames for their girlfriends? At least mine for Cammie sounds cool…and not something mushy) When I looked her in the eyes, I saw that same understanding when I wanted to compliment her too. She laughed a little. I smiled, I leaned forward farther so I was closer to her.

"My turn," I felt my grin grow larger, "Did you like dancing with me?" I asked, I was curious about that, we were silent most of the time we were dancing.

"I don't think that's the kind of question, Mr. Solomon or Ms. Jord--" I cut her off,

"I'll take that as a yes," I could see from her cute, blushing face that she was embarrassed to admit it, I felt my grin turn a little flirty (okay, A LOT flirty) as I saw her eyes looking at her hand with the ring (which I was still refusing to let go of). From our jointed hands, I didn't feel any vibration (I didn't need the ring, but to go by the book…). She blushed even more, but went back to normal when she countered me,

"Did _you _like dancing with _me_?" Cammie asked, a tiny smirk of her own was planted her on her gorgeous face, I've been feeling like all my thoughts about Cammie lately were about how cute she was (even though she _is _completely adorable, or how mom would say it, "darling").

"Maybe," was my cryptic answer. I felt my own voice go a bit higher, and Cammie smiled and called me, "liar".

"Spy" I pointed to myself, she rolled her eyes but still had that triumphant smile.

"How about your parents?" I felt my blood freeze when she asked me that…I loosened my grip on her hand, but when I didn't answer she squeezed it.

"I understand," she said after what felt like a few centuries than a few seconds. I looked at my ring and didn't feel the subtle vibration. That's when the bell rang, I started to take off the black plastic loop when Ms. Jordon's voice echoed in the metal room,

"You all may keep the rings, my treat," I put the mood/truth ring back on…my melancholy mood was back and I half expected the ring on my right hand to turn a depressing, cloudy blue.

"Zach" I turned around to feel Cammie peck me on the cheek, "You're not alone…I'll be here, promise." after that, Cammie went and walked up to Ms. Jordon. I felt warmth glow off my cheeks and I looked at the modified mood ring, the "truth" part of it wasn't vibrating…and the "mood" part of it…turned pink…matching my face at the moment. I immediately turned and went straight to the North Wing, hoping my face would cool down…I may have look irritated but…I was felt light and happy, I smiled to myself when I thought back to what Cammie had said,

"_You're not alone…I'll be here, promise." _

I'm not alone…am I?

**How did you like it? Was it Bad? Was it Good? EITHER WAY: REVIEW!**

**DID YOU LIKE THE ZAMMIENESS IN THIS CHAPTER~!~!~! THERE'S MORE TO COME~! =] **

**I'm sorry but I probably can't update until Saturday or Sunday~!~!~! SCHOOL~!!~!~! YOU GUYS KNOW~!~! *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW~!~!~! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I KEEP UP THE LONG CHAPTERS~!~!~!~! **

**I have a new poll on my profile (again) please V&V if you can~!~!**

**THE FIRST 7 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GET SNEAK PEEKS~!~!~!  
**

**You all have wonderful reviews and I'd like to Thank You~! I love to read them, just like how Zach loves Cammie (WHICH IS A LOT) (: **

**Until next time~**

**~diva~**


	18. A Garden, Goodnights, and Chalk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally C. Does and SHE'S AMAZING~!~!~!**

***DRAMATIC GASP* **

***FAINTS* **

***RECOVERS* **

***SCREAMS* 324 REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *SCREAMS SOME MORE* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~~!~!~!~!!~!~! **

***OUT OF BREATH* You guys *pant* are the *pant* flippin' BEST~!~!~!**

**I apologize for the LONG~! Wait, school sucks…or how my friend says: it sucks eggs o.0 yup she says that~! Anyways, THANK YOU for those of you who haven't given up on this story~! I hope it is good and worth the wait~ **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**20love2read**

**Snow Angel5466**

**Enjoy and REVIEW…you might get a dedication~!**

Chapter 18: A Garden, Goodnights, and Chalk

_Time: 10:39 p.m._

_Location: Room 108, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

It was around 10:40 and I had just finished some World Language extra credit, I was lying back on my bed while Grant was talking non-stop about his "British Bombshell" (aka Bex). I thought back to my name for Cammie; Gallagher Girl…I wonder what Jonas called Liz. Speaking of Jonas, I looked over at him, he was working hard on some new Sapphire Series Code, there was no doubt in my mind that he hacked into NSA…again.

Classes went by smoothly today, after CoveOps, Cammie had started acting as if nothing happened, I was kind of glad; it avoided a lot of awkward situations…but I was hoping that we'd act more…together-ish? (Oh god, Mario's rubbing off on me!). I looked at the digital clock (which came with a built in lie-detector and laser), the red lights of the "10:46" stuck out from the black metal background. I looked down at my clothes; I still had on the uniform, except my midnight-black tie was loosened, the first three buttons on my white dress shirt were unfastened, and my sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. I jumped up from my comfortable position.

"Hey, guys, I'll be back in a while," I said, grabbing my dark moss-colored school jacket and pulling it on. I heard their faint acknowledgments as I walked out of the Sapelli-wood door. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but something told me to just walk around, it was the gut feeling again…it wasn't the spy in me though, it was the guy. The spy in me hasn't been making his appearance that often anymore, it was mostly the guy.

I was walking around, aimlessly, I took in my surroundings. The hall I was in, was covered with shadows, the only light was coming from the glass windows that lined up on my left; streaming in white moonlight. The air was cool, the complete opposite when class was in session, I looked around the hallways of my home; smelling…flowers?…I finally looked _closer _and found that my feet had carried me to the South Indoor Garden, I smiled the smile I always had when I was alone…when I still had my parents… an icy cold feeling had settled in my chest; stinging from the memory of my parents…

I walked further, waiting for that fancy greenhouse door to appear to my right. I turned to the right as I walked down the dark hall, I knew that the garden would be filled with moonlight…it had a dome-like, glass ceiling (bullet-proof, laser-proof, and nuclear-bomb-proof…). I gazed at the upcoming door, I stopped suddenly…it was opened, (well…semi-opened). I heard something; talking and…something else…I waved the fact away and started silently advancing to the door; getting ready to face the intruder (that's interested in gardening?).

When I came within 3 meters of the door, I heard a voice, I expected it to be demanding and ruthless; giving out orders to steal something…but…this voice was soft…and singing. I finally recognized the other noise that was mixed in with the voice (which was familiar)…it was a guitar. I straightened from my Proadsky Position and just walked up to the glass door, looking in (but covertly, why? "Spy"). I could make out two figures--both female--sitting on the stone bench nearest to the exit (which is across the whole room…about ¾ of a football field).

I couldn't see their faces, the luminous moon was hiding behind a dark cloud like I was hiding behind a wall to try and conceal myself. They were facing each other, the one with long, wavy hair with a trench coat on was holding an acoustic guitar and the other one had long, straight hair was the one singing…right when the moon came out of it's cover, the faces of the "intruders" were revealed…Ms. Jordon was playing the guitar with Cameron Ann Morgan singing to it…

Both of the girls' backs were to me, as I listened to Cammie's voice…she was singing _"Breathe" by Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat. _(Ms. Jordon was singing Colbie Caillat's part)

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time…_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_But people are people,_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out…._

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy,_

_Easy for me._

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me…_

_Sorry…_

I almost applauded…it was that good, I looked at Cammie in the moonlight (well…her back). Her hair practically glowed in the light (same with Ms. Jordon, but I didn't really pay attention), but I also saw (from her back) that she was sad. I saw Dana pull the black guitar strap over her head and hand it over to Cammie, I heard Dana whisper something to her; making her nod. That's when Cammie started playing the guitar (with Mr. Jordon guiding her through it) she started singing too…just without our teacher…

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will…_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music, fell the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now…_

I was completely engrossed in her performance and her voice, that I jumped a little when I heard another, abrupt voice, Ms. Jordon,

"Great job, Cam," I could tell she was smiling even if her back was to me. She took the guitar from Cammie's arms and placed it in a black padded case. Cammie turned, and I could see her gorgeous face; she was smiling, I could feel the bitter and chilling feeling that I felt in my chest melt completely as I looked at her. I saw Ms. Jordon stand up from the stone bench and start for the exit, she stopped and turned to the girl still sitting down; looking up at the sky--gazing at the stars.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams, Cam. And get some sleep" Ms. Jordon's smooth voice called back to Cammie, who nodded and said, "Goodnight," I saw as she turned back around, her eyes locked with mine, and I saw her hand (the one that _wasn't _clutching the case,) move (VERY fast)…sign language, _That goes for you too,_ she motioned and left. I looked at the closed door in amazement, she'd known I was there the whole time?…Dana Amelia Jordon has officially joined my list for _Best Agents, I've Ever Seen._

I looked back at Cammie, she was lying back in the grass, still looking above at the shining diamonds in the sky…almost as bright as her jeweled-colored eyes, _almost. _She was out of her uniform and was wearing comfortable-looking, light wash jeans, a white zip-up sweatshirt, and a black V-neck cami under it. I started to walk up to her, once I was a good yard from her I feel legs sweeping under mine, a moment after that I feel someone pin me down as they were in a wrestling match.

"Zach? What are you doing here? And at 11:24?" Cammie questioned me, I smirked.

"I could ask you that same thing, Gallagher Girl," I retorted, she went silent, but got off of me. I sat up and leaned on my elbows and was surprised when Cammie sat down to my left.

"Oh and by the way, nice singing," I said, I wasn't sure if it sounded sarcastic, but I prayed that it wasn't. Judging from her reaction, it wasn't sarcastic at all (Thank the lord). She looked at me and her eyes lit up, a half-smile crept onto her face; making her look really hot…and dangerous,

"Thanks…but really Zach? Why are you here?" She asked again, she sure is persistent. I stared at her mesmerizing blue eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. Cammie tilted her head, and crossed her thin arms across her chest, giving me the "answer-me-or-I'm-going-to-hurt-you" look. I laughed and remembered something from her file that I memorized,

"I just came for a walk, why are _you _here, Gallagher Girl? Wanting to see is there's any secret passageways at Blackthorne?" I asked and felt my smirk widen as her, already large eyes, widened too.

"How did you know?" She asked cautiously…obviously suspicious, her complete file came back in my mind like I was actually holding it in my hands,

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl? Non-existent cat, Suzie's got your tongue?" I teased her about my favorite detail, she narrowed her eyes.

"How'd you know about Suzie? And the passageways?" Cammie asked, I simply pointed at myself and said the obvious,

"Spy," Cammie's once serene face showed exasperation, I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, falling on her back into the grass that would've made any father proud to have, next to me. A memory struck me like a lightning bolt; Dad…

"It's alright to let it out sometimes, you know," a soft voice said, I turned to my head to see Cammie sliding closer me. She seemed to understand what I was thinking…damn it, am I becoming that readable…I took the thought back when I remembered that Cammie was good spy and she lost her dad too.

"Spies don't let anything out," I said bitterly, I didn't mean to rude…but it was true, I turned so I was lying on my side; looking at Cammie (who was still on her back). Cammie didn't seem to cringe or be offended, but she didn't drop the subject.

"That's true, I'm not going to lie," her eyes were piercing mine now, like blue fire, she continued, "_But,_ we're still human, and we need to let it out sometimes…" she trailed off and turned her gaze back to the stars.

"Letting it out could get you killed, like the person that's the reason of you having problems in the first place," I said bluntly, I looked at Cammie again, she looked back at me, understanding shined bright in her eyes.

"That's what I thought, but someone told me something to make me realize," Cammie's eyes were sad now, I felt pain pulse through me, "that if that person…or _people_," she emphasized and her gaze never left mine, "are looking at you now, don't you think they would be upset and guilty that you're hurting and bottling it up? And that they think it was their fault? Don't you want them to be happy when they're looking down at you and not guilty?" She questioned. I felt completely numb as she asked my questions I hadn't even considered asking myself…

"Plus, you could worry the people around you, too. I can tell Grant and Jonas are worried about you…" she trailed off again…"and me too," Cammie looked back at me, her eyes held mine; refusing to let me look away.

"I didn't think of that," was my _brilliant _answer (I just basically drowned the word "brilliant" in sarcasm). She smiled at me…washing away the pain…as if it was never there.

"I didn't either, I had someone tell me," she explained. I looked at her expectantly, she just simply shrugged, I smirked, "Come'on, Gallagher Girl, who was it?" I persuaded, but I immediately became somber again.

"My parents…why haven't you asked how they…?" I trailed off…not wanting to say the word "dead" she understood immediately.

"Because I knew it would hurt, and I knew it wouldn't be a good time during class," she told me softly. I nodded, but felt as persistent as she was.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours," I bargained, I knew this would mean reopening old wounds, but like she said…it was necessary. Cammie nodded and started telling me her story, her father had gone MIA around the same time mine went missing too, her dad never came back…not even a lifeless body. I told her about my parents too, I felt my voice choke back a sob as I said the word "gone". I expected the wave of anger or despair that usually followed this story to come…but instead I felt thin, long arms wrap around my neck. I looked down to see a sad, understanding, and beautiful girl attached to me.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into my shirt,

"I'm sorry, too," she stiffened a bit, but still clung to me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and enfolded her to me. Surprisingly, I felt completely comforted…no one's consoling had ever worked on me before…_until now…_

"Thanks…for listening," it felt weird to say…I never thanked anyone for wanting to hear the story…I felt Cammie giggle against my chest, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes and tapped my forehead with the back of her long, thin, and manicured finger.

"You have pretty bad memory for a spy, Blackthorne Boy," she laughed some more, I looked at her, _what the hell are you talking about? _was basically tattooed to my forehead as I looked at her. Cammie caught on.

"Do the words: '_You're not alone, I'll be here, promise,'_ ring a bell?" I was shocked, as she hugged me again,

"And if you should know one thing about me, it would be that I always keep my promises," Cammie said in a matter-of-fact tone, I laughed and looked back at her with my smile.

"You're really something, aren't you, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, she back up from me and put her hands on her hips like Ms. Jordon usually did.

"For you sake, Blackthorne Boy, I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed and felt my arms snake back around her tiny waist. I felt her arms wound back around my neck, we just stood there for a few minutes; enjoying each other's company. I felt Cammie pull away a bit, I tightened my hold; not wanting her to go.

"Zach, we'll get in trouble if we're out here any longer," Cammie chided as she tried to release herself from my grip. I laughed too, but held her close.

"Aw, but what about your promise to me, Gallagher Girl?" I joked, she laughed

"I think being caught past curfew is an exception," I looked back and saw Cammie, that's when I knew for a fact that I was in love, so deep in love that I really didn't care about anything else…just wanting to be with her.

I took in how gorgeous she was (again), her soft, smooth, porcelain skin was practically glowing. Her silk-like golden hair falling down her back and framing her perfect face, her supermodel sapphire eyes and figure, and her pink, glossy, full lips that curved into a smile that only an angel could have.

I thought about her personality now, how she could make anyone feel better, how she was so kind and caring (like exactly 8 minutes and 33 seconds ago), but can turn from being that warm and innocent to a cold, dangerous enemy (like how the way she kick Logan's ass around in the gym). She's definitely a great spy. Cammie was funny and at sometimes a bit shy (I figured that out during class) and was completely independent (something I just so happen to like, _like Ne-yo_), she was really generous too (when she loaned her jacket to that freezing, ungrateful bitch…Chantel wouldn't have to take Cammie's jacket if she wore some more clothes, damn slut). During all this, I realized Cammie slipped out of my arms and started heading to the exit

"Goodnight Blackthorne Boy," She said, as I saw her white Nikes lightly pat down on the pewter stoned garden path. I looked at her retreating back, her hair looked darker compared to the marshmallow-white of her sweatshirt. Her thick, flowing hair covered most of the black lettering that was proudly embroidered into the cotton material…"Morgan"

"'Night, Gallagher Girl," I whispered, if it weren't for the quiet stillness of the garden, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't have heard, or at least _civilians_ wouldn't have heard…but we're spies…

We hear everything…whether we want to hear it or not.

_Time: 11:41p.m._

_Location: Room 1725, Professors' Dormitory_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

I was lying in my king-size bed that was covered in dark purple sheets as I pondered about the next CoveOps lesson….I thought back to some of the students, and how some people think that spy work is all about the gadgets and weapons that they see from James Bonds movies and karate of kung fu moves that they learn from Jackie Chan movies. I looked at my gold, Rolex watch that Chris had gotten me, the slender metal hands of the small clock read, 12:03a.m. I looked up at the smooth, white ceiling of my room, contemplating on what to do….

I heard someone knock on my door, it was one quick smack to the door followed by two soft knocks and a loud tap with the back of an index finger on their right hand (how I knew that? Hey--if you've been a CIA agent for 18 years you wouldn't be asking…I've been there, done that…Three words: Arabian, Ring, Salesman). I was ready to opened the door and knock the "visitor" unconscious, but I remembered that knock. Only one name popped up in mind: Dana.

I smiled, originally Chris, Michael, and I had created that password in the 5th grade…we used it for when it was a private meeting in one of our rooms. Dana had eventually thought something was up and started tailing us, and found out about the password (actually, she figured out we had some kind of code and locked Michael up and tortured him until he gave…Chris and I didn't expect he'd cave until Dana explained his only weakness: a date with Sarah Anderson…he _always was _a bit…let's say, _girl-fanatic_).

I got up from my position and walked towards the door, passed the clean bathroom, left of the small, wooden kitchen, and into the white-walled living room. I opened the dark, mahogany revealing a young women in a dark trench coat.

"Hello, Dana, what can I do for you?" I could feel a slight suggestive tone slip into my words as they reached her. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me put her hands on her hips (again).

"Huh, Michael _really _rubbed off on you back then, didn't he?" she stated, and I heard her soft laugh escape her full lips. I smiled, Dana could always get someone to talk about the past…the past was a big time for Dana, but she never clung to it…at least not for that long…

"Well is that really a bad thing? I mean, he always _did _say that he was '_Goode'_" I said, using the same cocky, arrogant, and conceited tone Michael always used when he talked about himself…scratch that, he ALWAYS used. Dana's beautiful face broke into a broad smile, showing her pearl-white teeth.

"Yes, he was good, but I prefer you just the way you are," she shrugged and continued grinning her care-free smile. I felt that same, familiar pang whenever talking to Dana, and beamed at her. Then I saw some a scrap of realization glow in her honey eyes, the usually glint of mischief entered shortly.

"Oh, Joey? Have you made your mind up for tomorrow's agenda?" she asked, using the nickname…she had an idea for the agenda, it didn't take a professionally trained CIA agent with an IQ as great as Einstein's to figure that out.

"I was just thinking about it, why? What do you have? And again with the _'Joey'?_" I asked

"Alright, 1. I have an idea, obviously. 2. I _always _have something, you should know that. 3. And that's you're name isn't it?" She ticked the answers off her slim fingers, one after the other. I nodded and told her we'd talk about the agenda tomorrow morning. I already said I liked her nickname for me, but I felt like playing the game a bit longer.

"Is it so hard to call me Joe?" I asked, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I said it. Dana's sly and dangerous grin came out again.

"It's either Joey or Joan, take your pick." she told me, an amused tone took up her melodious voice, but her candy eyes were serious about my nickname. I played along and sighed.

"Yeah, I thought so," was her response. I laughed and I expected her cheerful laughter to echo in the dimly lit hallways, but instead I saw her yawn and her tanned hand wiped away her sleepy, watering eyes; looking completely adorable while doing so, almost like a fragile kitten (but of course if I ever told her that, she'd claw my eyes out…or get a cat to claw my eyes just for the irony). I was smiling as she was doing so, I've been doing that a lot recently.

"Well, I'm get back to my room, I'll see you tomorrow," she stretched out and started to walk down the hall, but stopped, mid-stride and in a blink of an eye (probably less, though) she flicked something my way…a silver coin. Because of my reflexes I caught it in my right hand.

"We'll be needing that for tomorrow, G'night!" I looked and saw that she was already turning the corner, I scoffed a little, her speed was one of the reasons for her codename, she was sharp and quick. I remembered that when she was first deciding between M16 and the CIA her codename used to be, "Dancer" she loved music and dancing and was a complete professional at it too. I would bet that if she wasn't in the career of a spy that she would be one of the world's best performers and her gorgeous face would be posted on every magazine in the U.S. (maybe even in other countries…she _can _speak 26 different languages, excluding Pig Latin).

I looked down at my hand, there was a small pink circle in the middle of my palm (she didn't need to throw _that _hard…) it was the size of the quarter that she threw at me. I looked at the quarter, inspecting it, thinking it was one of the new modified cameras/fingerprint scanners that the NSA had just made…but it was just a regular, _normal_ quarter…but even when I first came to Blackthorne, I knew that nothing in my life--or any other Blackthorne Boy or Gallagher Girl's life--is just plain _normal_.

And because it came from an agent, I knew there was going to be twist in whatever it was that was being planned…and since it was from _Dana A. Jordon_; the women that was basically a danger magnet, I knew this twist was going to be even more complicated than a game of Twister with a gymnast.

I sighed and walked back into my suite, clutching the quarter as I jumped into my bed. My sleepy eyes wandered to the black alarm on my wooden nightstand…12:48 a.m. I took off the Rolex and set it next to the quarter on the smooth surface of the oak. I shut my eyes and pulled the thick blanket up to my chest…somewhere around the time I was about to doze-off I figured out what Dana had planned tomorrow…_She wants the class to…_

_Time: 8:29a.m._

_Location: Sublevel One Elevator 3_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

I was standing with Grant, Bex, and Cammie in the elevator. I looked at Gallagher Girl, she was standing tall and holding her royal blue notebook to her side, her hair was pouring down her back and bangs swept away; a picture perfect model for an honor student. I looked at Bex and Grant as they flirted, I heard a familiar "British Bombshell" and a smirk pulled at my lips. Bex flips her dark, exotic hair over her shoulder and I see Cammie's glossy, pink lips gape a bit but quickly turns into an amused smile.

The steel doors opened and absorbed back into the hard, firm walls, I stepped out first, Cammie behind me…Grant and Bex took their time. I couldn't help but give her some side glances as we made our way down the hall…she was way too beautiful for her own good, I concealed almost all of them but I think she had caught some of the looks that slipped out of my mask. I looked inside of the classroom, Tim, Mario, Corey, Rich, and John was already there (I was even more glad than usual that I didn't have Logan in this period) I set my things down on my cold desk, Cammie right next to me with Bex in front of her and Grant in front of me.

The bell rang as Grant had sat down, I gazed up to the front of the room; checking if the chalkboard had any notes or info we needed to write down…nothing, blank. I stared the board intently as the class started talking again (they always do when Solomon's late)…something was different. I checked the corners, color, and position of the board; everything's the same. I looked at the snow-white pieces of chalk that were settled on the metal railing at the bottom of the dark green board, my eyes zeroed in on the piece of chalk that was on the far right and was approximately 2 and a half inches long in length and half an inch in width.

I also noted that it was a bit longer than the rest of the chalk and that the color wasn't snow white, it was more like…beige, cream, or a really light tan…the texture was different too. Instead of the flaky, powdery surface, it was smooth and that's another thing; on the railing was the white dust that was left from the used chalk…the area around the supposed chalk was clean. That's not chalk. I looked sideways at Grant and the girls, seeing if they noticed that something was wrong. Grant and Bex didn't even notice my glance, but Cammie caught it right away, returning that she noticed something was up with a small incline of her head, almost imperceptive.

I walked up to the board, Cammie was at my side and she reached the cream colored chalk, the circular side of the thin cylinder was snow-white the exact same shade of the other pieces of chalk. Cammie started peeling the tanned paper off of it (I guess that's one advantage of having long nails…) it was like peeling the paper labeling of a Crayola crayon, except it didn't rip. Once the paper was off, Cammie set the chalk down and unrolled the beige piece of paper, by now most of the class was gathered around us. I looked at Cammie, she had a shocked and confused expression on, but quickly recovered. I slipped my hand into hers and plucked the paper away from her long fingers. What I saw made surprised me,

"**S**_o_p**h**_o_m**o**_r_e **C**._O_. c**l**as**s**

_M__o__**v**__e t__**o**__ fr__**o**__nt __**l**__a__w__**n**__, __**8:45 a.m**__._

_D__o __**N**__OT __**b**__e __**late! ~d**_A_g__**G**_3**r"**

…Dagger?

**Did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want to marry it (and Zach)? Do you want to print it out, burn it and stomp on the ashes? I don't know until you REVIEW~! **

***IMPORTANT NEWFLASH***

**I know some of you just wanted to have Joe and Dana stay friends, but the majority wanted it. But I will only have very slight Jana moments from now on, I may write a side story to this about Joe and Dana's relationship but other than that, it will mostly be Zammie~! **

**AGAIN~! I'm sorry for slow updating, I'm just really busy with school, THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN~!~!~! THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON "What Happens When You Fall Hard"!!~!~!~!~! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED~! :D **

**The First *5* FIVE *5* reviewers get the sneak peek of Chapter 19**

**I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 18, What was your favorite part?**

**~A Hyper-Diva~**


	19. Town Time, Acquainting and A Cover Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all**

***Shrill Shrieking* T-Three H-H-Hundred and F-F-F-Fifty O-One *Panting* REVIEWS?!?!?! **

***PASSES OUT*….*SLOWING RECOVERS* =^-^=**

**YOU GUYS CAN'T GET ANYMORE GREATER~!~! YOU ARE THE BEST AND I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE REVIEWERS/READERS LIKE YOU GUYS *tearing up* **

**(I won't hold you up with a long A/N anymore…unless necessary)**

**HERE ARE THE DEDICATIONS:**

**.wombatsrock. **

**DAYLIGHT12**

**Y's girl **

**Isabelle**

**reading4eva**

**And to y's girl, Dana's weird lettering is sorta like…a ransom letter, she cuts out parts of magazines and newspapers to create the note…like the cover of Ally Carter's books~ Hope that answered it!**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER~!~!~! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, HOPE THIS LONG CHAPTER PAYS FOR IT~!**

**ENJOY~**

Chapter 19: Town Time, Acquainting, and A Cover Story

_Time: 8:45 a.m._

_Location: Front Lawn, Blackthorne Institute _

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Get in, _now,_" Mr. Solomon said, practically demanded. My class instantly followed, filing into the dark van that had skidded in front of us (I'm serious, it left some skid marks). I was seated in the window seat with Cammie on my left. Bex and Grant were in the seats behind us. I sat down in the black leather seats and see Mr. Solomon materialize in front of us, like always, his strong arms were crossed over his chest.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Today your mission objective is to maintain your cover story while doing brush passes," _Maintain our cover story?_ _Don't we do that every time we leave the school? And brush passes? What is this? Elementary? _I thought incredulously, I looked over at Cammie, a look of surprise was on her face.

"Mr. Takahashi, brush passes, define it," Mr. Solomon said,

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents." John said, not missing a beat.

"Correct," I suppressed an eye roll, seriously, I could've done a smooth brush pass when I was three and a half. I think I could handle it now that I'm 16.

"The little things can get away from us ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter," he continued, "it's you and the street today. Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft at its most essential. Watch. Listen, remember to communicate. Observe."

"Any questions?" Mr. Solomon asked (he actually waited for questions this time). Corey's arm shot up from his side.

"Yes, Mr. Baker?"

"Uh…where's Ms. Jordon?" Corey asked while looking around the moving van, he seemed kind of embarrassed (please tell me that my classmates aren't falling in love with the pretty CoveOps teacher). I looked around with him, where was she, though? I felt a hand nudge my shoulder and a familiar voice,

"She's over there," Cammie said, pointing a slender finger out the window. I turned to the tinted window to see Ms. Jordon…on a motorcycle. She had on a black leather motorcycle jacket on, black skinny jeans, and a light purple tank top inside. Her motorcycle was a red Ducati with a matching helmet that covered her face, her wavy (it was a bit more curly today) waist-length hair was sticking out from the bottom of her helmet and was flowing in the wind.

"Pair off and good luck," Mr. Solomon said after a few minutes of silence, the van came to a halt and the side door opened, letting in the chilling breeze and the dim sunlight that floated around in the air. I look over my shoulder at Grant and I saw Cammie do the same with Bex…unfortunately I saw that Bex and Grant were ignoring us and looking at each other…I looked around the van, everyone was paired off already…meaning…

_Time: 9:03 a.m._

_Location: Outside of Arcadia Coffee House, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Cammie asked as we walked past the Arcadia Coffee House, I looked at her as we walked, she was in her uniform but still looked completely amazing. I was able to tear my gaze from her back to the coffeehouse.

"Not hungry, are you?" I said smoothly. I felt those familiar blue eyes look at me, she had a warm smile on her face that cut through the cold air and melted me right there and then.

"Nope, just wondering, so what do you want to do?" she asked, tilting her head up, soaking up the sunlight. I tried not to notice how she looked when the light hit her and focused back on the conversation (which…didn't really work).

"We could go to a movie," I suggested, that's when I realized that this is was (sort of) a date.

"Okay," she said simply. But I thought again, maybe she wanted to talk and we couldn't do that if we're stuck in a movie theatre, and what kind of date has no talking.

"Or I could show you around town," I said, WAIT, maybe she's sick of me showing her around places, after all I was her tour guide back at school.

"Okay," she said again, I could feel my heart rate pick up, beating hard in my jacket-covered chest.

"Or we could just…walk," I babbled…damn it, why do I have to be nervous, _now._

"Okay," she said, _again._ Is she even listening to me? I thought, an idea formed in my head and I looked around and saw a clown performing for some kids exactly one decameter and two meters away.

"Or we could have that clown over there paint our faces and then go rob a bank," I said nonchalantly, waiting to see her response, instead of a plain "okay" I heard her laugh a bit.

"No way. I heard that last October they installed a Stockholm Series 360--it'd take us 45 minutes to crack it," she said. I smiled.

"Good to know," I laughed, she smiled and we continued walking, the crowds were starting to get bigger, I really didn't want to lose her…she's the Chameleon for a reason. I slipped my hand around hers and lead our way through the crowd. I may have looked cool and calm, but I was jumping up and down inside like a preschooler who just found out that they're having a huge birthday party…and REALLY hoping that my hands wouldn't start sweating into hers. While walking in the crowded sidewalk a couple of guys bumped into Cammie and I; brush passes.

I reached into my pocket, concealing a small, skin-colored comms unit, I knew Cammie had hers when she ran her hand through her silky bangs; fixing them, placing the comms in her ear. I waited 2 minutes and 46 seconds before pretending to scratch the side of my head and implanting the comms in my ear, like she did. I heard both of our teachers' voices, Mr. Solomon and Ms. Jordon's voices combined started questioning the class.

"Two men are playing chess in the southwest corner of the park. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?" Solomon's voice quizzed.

"Six," Bex replied, not breaking her stride with Grant as they walked across the street. I realized that I hadn't let go of Cammie's hand yet when we were out of the crowd and were walking around in the park…I didn't really plan on letting go anytime soon, either.

"Do you like gardens _that _much Zach?" Cammie teased as we walked pass some high maintenance-looking rosebushes, she used the same tone I used when I teased her about loving Kristinia DeBarge. I smiled and used her own words against her.

"Well don't you?" I said, mimicking her. She laughed, letting go of my hand (which thankfully wasn't sweating) and walked up to the fountain, while I followed, she sat down on the ledge, so did I.

"Mr. Jacobson, a group of five girls each bought a drink from a vending machine outside of a Cold Stone Creamery, what did the girl with the white purse get?" Ms. Jordon's voice rang through each of the comms unit.

"A Mountain Dew," Cole answered.

"Diet or non-diet?" Ms. Jordon quizzed further.

"Diet."

"Correct, nicely done." she finished, you could practically hear the smile in her voice as she said that.

"Ms. Jordon's really good, same with Solomon," Cammie said, the obvious, I nodded, I didn't really want to talk about our teachers at the moment…but _what_ did I want to talk about with her? After many questions and pop quizzes later, I heard Ms. Jordon's voice again, Cammie and I were sitting on the park bench by now.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up, because I won't be saying this again," her voice stopped our talking as if she was the puppet master and we were her marionettes and she just pulled the string connected to our mouths, close.

"Take off the comms and for the rest of the day, I'd like you all to have a good time," was her announcement, I smiled, I could spend the rest of the day with Cammie, I heard cheers of joy roaring through the comms that was stuck in my left ear…but the only ones that weren't cheering were Cammie and Bex (I knew, 'cause I didn't hear a British accent). I heard both Cammie's smooth voice and Bex's accent asked the same thing simultaneously.

"What's the catch?" as I heard my first, female, spy teacher speak her next surprising words, I could practically see a mischievous grin manifest itself on her face, her eyes holding onto a dangerous spark that could've started a forest fire.

"You all must take as many social opportunities as possible," was her answer and she quickly added an afterthought…but it sounded more like a warning or threat, "And remember, we'll be watching to see when or if you slip up," I heard the jolt of amusement in her voice, she was going to enjoy this. I heard the other voices of my brothers get cut off by static, it vibrated in my ear and then went to dead silence, the movement stopping and the sound of breathing coming to a sudden halt.

"So…what do you wanna do _now_?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it the way I liked it while taking the comms units out at the same time. About a second later the cool wind picked up a bit, I see Cammie get up from the bench, she was pulling out a loose bobby pin and readjusting it into her thick golden brown locks; taking out the comms units and making her gorgeous hair look like it came right out of an expensive shampoo commercial.

"I think--" Cammie's soft, pink lips opened for her answer when she turned back to me, but was interrupted by a voice I didn't think was as lovely as Cammie's, NOT. EVEN. CLOSE.

"What _I _want to do, _rich boy_, is to ask why the hell you're here," the voice sneered, it came from the entrance of the park, I turned my head casually to the black painted gates of the park, seeing four figures standing there as if they owned the park and we were trespassing (well…three of the figures, the fourth one was slouching a bit in fear). I stood up lazily, feeling my mask mold back onto my face and feeling myself slip into the shoes of the stereotype of a Blackthorne Boy that Belfast had imprinted on us. The Blackthorne Bad Boy. My hands were shoved down into my pants pockets, I was slouching a bit more, and made my voice even more sarcastic.

"Fine, then ask me," I said, my voice was begging for a challenge for him to throw the first punch. I saw some of the guys behind the person that talked cringe and inch a bit to the closed black gates, it was obvious from their eyes that they were intimidated and looking around for a way out. I saw that the fourth person standing there was a girl, she looked kind of scared and was moving closer to the guys. The tension was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife (which might be included in a possible fight, I mean, bad boys fight dirty don't they?), but instead of a knife a sharp voice sliced the heavy tension and bone chilling air, it worked just as good,

"Hi there," Cammie said, walking back to my side. Her bright smile that could've powered an entire city for a month was glowing on her beautiful face, it was a little forced though. My eyes went back to the guys who's attention turned from trying to beat me to a pulp (like _that _would happen) to staring, gaping, and drooling over the supermodel-like girl who was standing next to me.

The girl was looking at Cammie with something like awe, respect, and a bit of envy flashed in her round eyes. Cammie seemed ignorant to their staring as her thin arm snaked around my more muscular one (which no doubt intimidate the guys). I felt my heart pick up speed like a sports car speeding in a 50 mph zone after that. I felt my breathing become irregular as Cammie fished my left hand out of the pocket of my pants and laced her cool, skinny fingers through them, feeling refreshing against my hot, calloused hands.

The jerk who spoke to me snapped out of his ogling and flashed a flirty smile at Cammie, completely ignoring me. I felt the tingling feeling Cammie was giving me snap into a fiery, twisting sensation that pulsed through my veins as I examined the way he was looking at her, it was just like the look Logan was giving her! I was feeling grateful that my cover was a bad boy now, if I killed this guy not many people would be surprised, I may have to get interrogated by the CIA but it would be worth it. My plotting thoughts were (unfortunately) cut short as the bastard made his way over to us.

"Hey, my name's Griffin, Griffin Hughes, and you are?" Griffin said (I hope he realized that he gave me more than enough information of himself so I can now hack into his files and most likely murder him for some P&E extra credit), extending his hand towards Cammie. I took in the details that Mr. Solomon told us to do since day one. Griffin was about as tall as me, a bit shorter. He wasn't as buff as me but was still pretty big. Griffin had light brown hair (that looked a bit like mine), the color of wheat with sandy brown eyes, he had pretty fair skin and was dressed in a dark red jacket with the Belfast Area High Lions symbol on his left breast. Cammie looked hesitantly at the hand before her and pulled away from my side and shook his hand.

"Cammie," she said shortly, not really wanting to talk to him. I looked and saw that the other two guys were approaching. I looked (or more like _glared_) at the next guy that offered his hand to Cammie.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Seth Miller," He had a slight New York accent in his voice, he had long, straight ash blond hair falling into his hazel eyes. He was taller than Griffin but still shorter than me, he had a built body that reminded me a little of Grant. Seth was wearing a sweatshirt with the New York Rangers, red and blue colored him. Cammie's response to Seth as a quick nod. The next guy was up.

"Howdy, my name's Rudy Martin," he had an Oklahoma twang in his voice as he greeted Cammie, he didn't sound flirty, just friendly (which I was glad about). He was the shortest out of the three, his red hair short, bright, and curly as it sat on top of his head. Rudy had blue-gray eyes that reminded me of Logan's eyes. Randy's face was covered in freckles and he was wearing a yellow and navy blue sports jacket that was big on him, I could see his last name was on the back in white letters. He had a pretty goofy looking grin on his face that made it hard not to laugh, Cammie was biting back a smile as she nodded to him too. Seth started talking but Cammie interrupted.

"How about you, what's your name?" Cammie said loudly, the guys and I looked back at the gates to see who Cammie was warmly smiling at. It was the girl. She was standing at the gate and looking shocked that Cammie remembered her. The girl looked shyly down at her dirty blue and white sneakers. Her long, old bronze colored hair was sticking out from the bottom of her red cap that matched her red winter coat. She had round, circular glasses that covered blank, leafy colored eyes. On her pale nose had a few specks of freckles on it, most of her face was covered from her glasses, hat, and the red scarf that she buried her chin and mouth into. She was a little smaller than Cammie, it was a bit obvious she was intimidated by Cammie, she had on worn out jeans and I could see a white t-shirt right below where her jacket ended.

"I-I, uh, m-my name is, uh," she stuttered quietly, she was still staring down at her feet. I felt Cammie's presence leave my side as I saw Cammie's black jacket-clad back making her way to the shy girl standing at the iron gates that guided people into the park. Once Cammie was in front of the girl, I saw the girl's head snap up and her eyes held the deer-in-the-headlights look in them, behind the dark framed glasses. Even without looking I knew Cammie had that heart melting smile pulling away at her full lips because I saw that the girl relaxed a little but was still shocked. I saw a small smile appear on the girl's shy, intimidated-looking face.

"My name's Karen….Karen O'Donnell," she mumbled, seeming a bit hesitant as she looked at the beautiful Cammie.

"Nice to meet you," I heard Cammie say in a cheerfully warm voice, I smirked as I saw Karen blink her eyes and then her eyebrows were pushed together from confusion (probably assuming that Cammie was stuck up), but it vanished after a bit and she gave a timid smile in return. Cammie started walking away, dragging a silent Karen O'Donnell with her as she walked back to us.

"So…like I was saying, you guys should hang out with us," Seth said when Cammie was back, his eyes were mostly, if not, completely on Cammie as he said it. It didn't take a genius to know he wanted Cammie for himself, same with the other guys (besides the redhead). I felt myself stiffen, my jaw was set, and I knew I was glaring at them, I didn't care, they shouldn't be going after Cammie, if they were I'd kill them before they even had a chance. Even when I felt Cammie grab my hand I didn't let myself relax, not completely…but when I heard the "sure, we'd love to hang out with you," I felt my eyes look at Cammie in something like shock, _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!_ I thought, but understand completely when the words of Ms. Jordon's challenge rang in my ears.

"Alright y'all! Let's go!" Rudy said and started heading out of the gate with all of us following him, I knew these guys expected to have a good time as we walked down the busy sidewalk but, to me and Cammie both, we were walking down the path to a torture chamber…

_But…that's where spy training comes in handy…_

_Time: 10:18 a.m._

_Location: Woodland Park, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Karen O'Donnell_

We were right outside of the park, the park had large, red and copper colored brick walls around the entire perimeter. The only way in was the black iron gates, unless someone wanted to get some rope and climb the wall. I was hanging out with Rudy, Griffin, and Seth again, I had moved here from Delaware a few weeks back and these guys had befriended me. I didn't hang out with the girls, all the girls were cliques back at the school, I wasn't beautiful or gorgeous enough to be in the popular girls group (at school they are also known as the 'sluts' but to everyone else they were known as the 'Populars' or 'Beauties'), I wasn't athletic or strong enough to become one of the amazing athletics (or at school, they were known as the 'Actives'), and I wasn't even smart enough to be one of the brainy nerds of the school (also known as the 'Brainiacs')! So I was really dependent on these guys, even if I didn't like admitting it.

As we rounded around the corner and opened the gates, I heard Seth stop mid-sentence about blabbing about how our football team was going to whip our rival school's team; the Knights of Castle High School (we were the Belfast Area Lions). I looked and saw that the guys had all stopped talking and were staring at something…or someone. I rolled my eyes, it was probably Cassidy Nelson, she was the 'queen' (or at least that's what she calls herself, I prefer 'dictator') of our school and the head slut. I peeked from behind the guys expecting to see that almost white-blond hair (that she TOTALLY dyed) and a girl wearing short-shorts or miniskirt in the middle of winter.

But, what I saw was a dazzling cluster of gold and dark wood falling over a beautiful girl's shoulders. She was even prettier than Cassidy, she had dark blue eyes that reminded me of a pair of sapphire studded earrings I saw in the window of _Azure Jewels _at the mall. She had a natural tan that glowed and sang "I'm outside a lot". She had a perfect hourglass figure with athletically long legs, she was in a skirt.(that wasn't slut leveled, it was a school approved skirt) and had a sweet and warm face (something I haven't seen at school). She could've modeled for one of those magazines that the 'Beauties' read all the time. I could see why the guys were practically drooling over her. But…I know her type…she's one of those "I'm too cool for you and WAY too pretty and smart, so don't even try, you have no chance," kind of girls…but, she didn't have that vibe…

I didn't have time to finish my analysis about her 'vibe' when I caught sight of motion next to the girl, it was a boy. He was as handsome as that girl was beautiful, if someone were to make a new 'vampire' movie, that guy should've gotten the lead role, along with the beautiful girl next to him as the leading lady. _Yeah, but they don't deserve it,_ said a bitter voice from the back of my mind. I sighed a bit. The boy had mahogany brown hair that was shiny, wavy, and soft looking, it kind of looked like Griffin's but the boy on the bench had more luscious hair, like melting, expensive chocolate…like it was pouring out of a chocolate fountain and the fountain in this case was his head.

The boy also had bright jewel-green eyes, looking like a perfect pair for the sapphire of the girl's eyes. His eyes lit up even more when the girl slipped her hand into his. Even if he was sitting down, I knew he was tall and muscular. I noticed that the time I spent watching him, he was looking affectionately at the gorgeous girl next to him, I felt kind of jealous, why can't _I_ be that beautiful? That's when I caught a glimpse of the guy's clothes…or should I say uniform, he was from Blackthorne (the girl had a uniform on too…but it wasn't Blackthorne).

He was pretty big so I guessed he was the bad boy type of guy. There's 2 kinds of Blackthorne students here in Belfast, the spoiled rotten wussy or the dangerous bad boy. I looked back at him, all emotions washing away, deeply cleansing (I wish it could do the same for my pores, if you know what I mean) me as the soft breeze blew against my ruby red scarf and turning the metal parts of my glasses cold. No attraction whatsoever was left, the wind picking it up from me and blowing it onto some other girl that happens to lay eyes on him.

"So…what do you want to do _now_?" asked the boy as he turned to the girl, if it wasn't obvious already…from the way the guy stared lovingly and admirably at the girl, or what he just said, those two were a couple. Apparently from the stares Griffin and Seth were giving her, that didn't matter. Rudy already had a girlfriend, her name's Maria, she was one of the 'Beauties' and I never really liked her, but I wasn't going to tell Rudy that, he was nuts for her. Out of the three guys I liked Rudy the best, he was the nicest in my opinion.

"I think--" the girl started but Griffin interrupted.

"What _I _want to do, _rich boy_, is to ask why the hell you're here," Griffin said, his voice carried powerful venom across to the boy. You see, Griffin never liked the Blackthorne students, he actually started HATING them when one of them snuck his little sister into the school and…just for the kids out there that are listening to this (or reading?)…they did something you should only do when you get married (oh my god, I'm starting to sound like Grandma Sherri!). I remembered the guy too, he had really light blond hair that kind of curled with a pair of cool blue-grey eyes, he was the same age as Griffin. He's had a grudge against them since.

"Fine, then ask me," the boy said in return, he sounded like he wanted to get in fight! I was kind of scared, I moved a bit closer to Seth; knowing he was the best fighter…but he and Rudy were backing up from the guy and closer to the gates. He got up slowly from the bench, hands in pockets, slouching…looking like a coiled snake ready to attack. The tension in the heavy air held an awkward silence, I thought no one was going to talk for a century…until I heard her voice.

"Hi there," the possible, future member of the "Beauties" (except she wasn't slutty and she gave the word 'Beauties' the old, great, traditional meaning) said. She had a bright smile that was just as dazzling as the rest of her. I saw from the corner of my eye that Griffin's flirtatious smile was on his face, I'm sure that he thought she was hot (which she probably was) but I think he did it to annoy the boy too. It didn't seem to work very well, because I didn't see a certain emotion on his face (hm…maybe their not dating). Griffin started walking over to the "supposed" couple.

"Hey, my name's Griffin, Griffin Hughes, and you are?" He asked the girl, offering his hand. I expected her to shoo it away, but she untangled her fingers from the guy's hand and gave a small shake.

"Cammie," I could tell she didn't really like the flirty look that Griffin was giving her…and neither did her boyfriend. Seth seemed to get enough courage to walk up to them, I saw his advancing figure get smaller as he made his way to Cammie, he introduced himself while the guy was glaring at him with his piercing eyes. Rudy's grin was on as he walked up to be acquainted. When he was, I felt like I was melting (or should I say 'freezing' because of the weather) into the red-coppered colored bricks' shadows. As Seth started his babbling a voice interrupted him…a voice directed towards _me_.

"How about you, what's your name?" Cammie asked, I almost checked behind myself to see if she was talking to someone else, but I figured out I was up against a wall. I was completely cut off guard as I stared at her with vulnerable, shocked eyes.

"I-I, uh, m-my name is, uh," my voice was quiet and uneven, I felt as awkward as those boys that are in the middle of puberty and their voice's pitch was going crazy. I mean, COME'ON KAREN! What kind of girl has to think twice about saying their name? I looked down at my dirty sneakers in embarrassment hoping that the wind would pick up and cool down my face; which was as red as my jacket. Red was my favorite color…but I didn't really like it at this moment.

The next thing I know, a pair of classy black shoes are face-to-face to my sky blue and white sneakers. My head shot up so fast I thought my glasses might have flew off my face. She was even prettier close up, I felt the envy in me start up again but was blocked out by the warmth that Cammie's smile was shining on me. I remembered that the last time another girl (besides my mom) had smiled at me so kindly was with my friend back in Delaware, but she wasn't as nearly as elegant as dark blue-uniformed girl that had walked up to me. The only girls that walked up to me were the ones who wanted to make fun of me, so I was still shocked and was expecting an insult…when one didn't come, I decided she was…approachable (I guess). A small grin unexpectedly appeared on my face.

"My name's Karen….Karen O'Donnell," it came out sounding hesitated, which it probably was.

"Nice to meet you," left her mouth next, if blinked harder, my eyebrows shot up to touch my soft cap and came back down to be pulled together as if they were magnets. I wasn't expecting her to be nice (even if she looked nice), she took my hand gently and pulled me over to the others. Seth continued talking, he was saying how they should all hang out, but he mostly said that to Cammie, and we all knew it. Seth was sort of a ladies' man but he treated them well. Unlike that guy who took advantage of Griffin's sister, what was his name?…Larry? Louis? Something with an "L"…oh well, I'll figure it out eventually…

_Time: 10:39a.m._

_Location: Seoul House, Belfast ME_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

We had just entered a restaurant called, _Seoul House_, it was really clean with a fresh scent in the air, I walked across the rusty red and cream-colored tiles of the floor with the civilians (Greg, Stephen, Karen, and Rudy…I don't think I'll mess their names up) and the gorgeous Gallagher Girl who was clutching my hand softly. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face at all, it was as if it was welded onto my face. We headed to a booth near where the window with the red "Seoul House" was painted on it (there was its name in Korean under it too, but I doubt that the civilian, it was backwards so the people that passed by could read it. The booth had the same shade of green as the tiles on the clean floor. This place wasn't really one of those high-class restaurants where people in suits come in to make business plans, it seemed like a small eat-in diner. I saw a waiter (he wasn't Korean) get up from talking to the cashier (who _was _Korean) and walk over to us, notepad and everything.

"Hey guys, you want the usual?" He asked, his tone was bored, he had the same expression in his eyes, but when the guy's light blue eyes settled on Cammie, his entire face seem to brighten…which made mine darken, _if these guys go anywhere near Cammie, I'll--_my train of violent and threatening thoughts were crashed into an immediate stop as Rudy's accent spoke to the waiter.

"We'll take the usual, Gary," He said, his eyes showed how oblivious he was to the situation. I smirked and _Gary's_ lips were dragged into a slight scowl as he nodded and went into the door with the neon yellow "Employees Only" sign bolted into it. I saw some relief glow in Cammie's hypnotizing eyes.

"So…how'd ya guys meet? I haven't see you at school, and that uniform you've got there, kinda supports me when I say that," Rudy asked, he seemed the most talkative. Cammie answered with only one word.

"School," I smirked, at Griffin and Seth's shocked faces.

"But…I thought it was boys' school?" Karen's small voice piped up, she was sitting on the other side of Cammie, her voice was swirled with confusion.

"My school's doing an exchange with Blackthorne this semester," Cammie explained and leaned into my shoulder after. I let my arm snake a bit around her waist, and I saw from behind Cammie's head that Karen was smiling happily at us. Griffin seemed like he was regretting bringing us here as he shifted awkwardly. Seth had some respect embedded in his hazel eyes as his head nodded approvingly, and Rudy still had that oblivious look of cheerfulness in his eyes.

I had my own bubble of happiness and bliss as I imagined Cammie and me as a couple…but reality had pushed its ugly head into my fantasy bubble; bursting it, the drops of joy spreading out so fast I couldn't recall if it was there at all…it was just a cover story…the words "cover story" echoed coldly in my mind…. But when Cammie rested her head on my shoulder, I made another promise to myself…

It's not just cover story….

It'll become reality…

Even if I have to make it into reality myself…

**Well, that's all for now~**

**HOW WAS IT?!?!?!?! I THINK I CAN UPDATE SOON, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS~! I DECIDED THAT I'D MAKE A GOAL FOR REVIEWS~ THEN I WILL UPDATE~!**

****************IMPORTANT~!~!~! AUTHOR'S NOTE~!~!~!~!~!*******************************

**I HAVE LEFT DETAILS FOR ALL OF YOU…UNFINISHED DETAILS THAT WILL FORESHADOW THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY (this story isn't done, but I WILL be making a sequel~!) **

**SO REMEMBER TO FIND AND REMEMBER UNFINISHED DETAILS~!~!~! IF YOU CAN'T THAT'S ALRIGHT~!~!**

* * *

**Again, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME~!~!~! :D You guys just inspire me to write more and more~! So THANK YOU, **_**"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FALL HARD"**_**COULD NOT HAVE BEEN EVEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT~ Heck, if I didn't so many great reviews, I probably would've stopped writing a long time ago~!~! ^-^ SO THANK YOU~!~!~!**

**The first FOUR people that reviews will get the sneak peek~!**

**The first TWO people (if you're one of the Four you can't compete in this) to tell me who took advantage of Griffin's little sister will get a sneak peek as well~! **

**~THANK YOU~**

**~A very VERY Grateful Diva~**

**P.S. What's your favorite line/ favorite part?**


	20. Live Music, Committee, and Teachers

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING~!**

**I HAVEN'T HAD SUCH A FAST RESPONSE BEFORE, THANK YOU~! I'LL STOP WITH THE DRAMA FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT'S HALLOWEEN……..*BOO*~! LOL**

**I'd like to say sorry to Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson, I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE, SO I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO:**

**Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson - CHECK OUT HER POLL ON HER PROFILE~!~!~! PLEASE DO IT~! DO IT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AT ALL~!  
**

**AngelFly424**

**LaniAngel**

**BelleBoyd**

**Live Laugh 'n Live**

**JulayaSapphire3**

**Enjoy~ It's chapter 20...where did the time go?!**

Chapter 20: Live Music, Committee, and Teachers

_Time: 10:52a.m._

_Location: Cold Stone Creamery, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

We were inside of a small Cold Stone Creamery (the one Ms. Jordon quizzed Cole on) after we left the Seoul House, the air in the restaurant didn't change much from the temperature from outside. The air that surrounded us sent chills over my exposed legs (why do we wear skirts in the winter?!), rousing some gooseflesh for a moment. I took another scoop from my or anyone's, and I mean, ANYONE'S stress reliever; it was universal…it was chocolate. The creamy vanilla was drowning from the hot fudge that was covered it. The universal stress reliever only lasted a for so long, we (meaning, Griffin, Seth, Rudy, Karen, Zach and I) were all seated at the tall tables with the cushioned, charcoal-black bar stools that swiveled around.

As the only females of the group, the petite Karen and I left the crowd of testosterone, football, and total slobbery eaters (it was for Zach's and the other guys' protection…if Macey saw a stain on the white blouse she loaned me, she'd murder them!…and she's advanced in her education enough to make it look like an accident…either that, or she'd bore them to death with an hour long lecture on clothes, trends, and guy/girl accessories…gee, now that I think about it…_I_ should probably be careful with this fudge). I faced the shy girl that reminded me a bit of Liz, which was part of the reason the corners of my lips picked up altitude.

"So…do you and Rudy have fun in your _chemistry_ class?" I asked, hoping she'd understand what I was getting at. Her face was confused at first, but after a second (well…3.1 seconds actually) her face turned as rosy pink as the tasty looking strawberry-banana ice cream she was eating, her glasses beginning to fog, the heat from her face, steaming. Karen started shoveling as much as the tiny metal spoon she was using would allow her, probably trying to cool down.

"Cammie!" Karen's voice was high as she said my name, "I don't like him like _that,_" now from the way she said it…you didn't have to be a specially trained spy to know that was a lie. All you needed was the brain of a teenage girl.

"It's okay to like him, you know," repeating the words Macey had told me, Karen's eyes didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, it was as if she was reliving something with someone…and I bet all the chocolate in world that, that special "someone" has red hair, warm cloudy blue eyes, and a certain Oklahoma "Howdy, y'all!". Karen snapped out of the daze and held my eyes with defeated green ones.

"He wouldn't like someone like me…" Karen mumbled, "He has a girlfriend anyways…she's one of the 'Beauties' I told you about, _that's _his type of girl," she said, her voice was deadpanned, watching grass slowly die would have been more enthusiastic than her voice right now. I hated seeing Karen like this, I may not have known her for very long (32 minutes and 55 seconds) but…I saw her as something like a little sister. So I decided to make a joke.

"So…his type is a slutty bitch that's got less I.Q. than a pig?" I said in a casual tone. Then something I haven't seen yet had happened, Karen burst out with loud laughs. I smiled at her, Karen's whole face lit up while she was laughing or grinning, she's a very pretty girl, she just needs a confidence boost (she's kind of like Liz, just some more self-esteem and BOOM, Rudy would see that she's the girl for him). We were alike, wallflower to wallflower, chameleon to chameleon (Karen the Chameleon?).

"I can't say that I disagree," Karen chided as she took one last scoop of the creamy, slightly melted ice that some parents tell little kids that it comes from a pony-pink cow. I laughed and finished the last of the fudge covered brownie pieces before tossing it into the trash, (the guys were throwing their's, turning eating into a messy barrage of trashcan basketball). I took out the money and set it down on the circular table, Karen took out some money for the tip.

I looked back at the boys to find that they accepted Zach into their little group of guys too…all except Griffin. He was more off to the edge and paid no attention to boy that his friends had come to like…_and the boy that took a firm grip on my partly broken heart_…I had no idea where that idea came from (maybe I do, but just don't want to say, you'll never know, I'm a spy aren't I?) but I shot it out of my head, using all the bullets of my mind to keep it at bay, _You'll just never learn will you? _I thought to myself as I looked back at the guys to see Zach's movie star face laughing and smirking. _Apparently, I won't…_

Karen got up and started putting on the warm looking jacket, I took my sleek black jacket and swung it over to cover my shoulders. My mind went to wondering about Griffin, what's his problem? I asked Karen about it and her already pale skin became more white and translucent.

"It's…well, there was a guy from Blackthorne that came into town and started dating Griffin's younger sister. Her name's Candace, we call her 'Candy' though. She went nuts over him and they eventually began….well…uh…" Karen trailed off, her frail body fidgeted uncomfortably and her fingers were twirling and pulling at a red thread that was at the edge of her sleeve. Realization dawned on me and I mentally smacked myself upside the head for not figuring it out earlier…no wonder he hates Blackthorne Boys.

"Who was he? What was his name?" I asked, I planned on beating the living hell out of the damn bastard that did that, you wouldn't have thought from my voice though.

"Uh, he had curly light blond hair, blue eyes the kind of had a metallic look to them…his name…I don't really remember what Seth had told me about it but, I think…it started with an…'L'?" her voice made it a question, there was only one name that popped into my mind, Logan! I was going to kill the guy before, but I'll do it longer and much, much more painful this time for Candace and the every other female that's endangered by him!

My mind flitted to ways that I could kill him (I came up with 18, one including a napkin, a straw, and a nail filer) as I thought about that creep I felt myself fingering the silver napkin dispenser that was sitting on the table. My revenge plotting stopped when I felt Karen shake my shoulder a bit.

"Do you want to ditch the guys? Looks like they'll be here for a while," she whispered, her entertained gaze staying behind me, I turned and saw that Rudy was making a personal sundae…or a personal mountain or volcano would be more accurate! He had a boyish smile as he built up his…uh…_creation_, it was like the Frankenstein of all sundaes! I heard Karen giggle behind me, as she looked at the Rudy that looked like he was more of a 10 year old than a 16-ongoing-to-seventeen. Seth and Zach were laughing at him while Griffin was grinning.

I turned my back on the future mess I knew was going to happen very, _very _soon (that would include me and Karen) if we didn't get out of there…or dive behind the cashier's counter like it was our personal bomb shelter and take cover for the ice cream meltdown. I gave her a quick nod and we were out of the door, I let my eyes trail back to the familiar, memorizing, deep emerald ones before fleeting the ice cave we had walked into not too long ago. Zach had a smirk and suspicion aroused in the piercing eyes, as if we were using telepathy, I heard Zach's voice speak in my ear; his hot breath on the back of my neck…

_You're up to something, Gallagher Girl, and I'm going find out._

It was only then, that I got an idea. An idea that could kill two birds with one stone (no animals were harmed in the process of that phase)…

_Time: 11:22a.m._

_Location: Sidewalk, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Well…Rudy got us kicked out of the ice cream shop, he apparently didn't know that using 12 different flavors of ice cream, 8 different toppings, with 5 different types of sauce…was going overboard. We were all walking down the cold cement, looking for the girls and just hanging out. I got to say…it was a bit like how I hung out with Grant and Jonas, I mean, without the "Did you learn the new and improved Nylessly Position, yet?" or "Hey have you checked out the new HMZ34 model, is it more efficient or is the SH77.2 better?" all the while, Griffin was silent most of the time and the rare times he talked he would completely ignore me, as if I weren't even there. I waved the fact away…for now.

"Maybe they went to the mall or something," Seth suggested, looking around. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, tussling my hair. Where could two girls go?…When one of them is a professionally trained spy and the other could easily be dragged into what the spy girl wants to do…we'll be here for a while…. I was hooked and pulled out of my wondering when sound of music punctured the frigid air that surround me and the civilians. I looked at my tour guides for Belfast, seeing if this was normal, from Rudy's toothy grin, Seth's excited smile and Griffin's sly, joyous expression, they knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey Zach! Come on! You've gotta see this!" Rudy exclaimed and ran to the direction of the music, not stopping to let me catch up (I could obviously catch up to him or pass him, but I still had a cover didn't I?) so I started running after him with Seth and Greg behind me. The noise grew louder and louder as we were swept in the direction even faster by the current of the crowd that reminded me of the rough, rapids from kayaking (my parents loved kayaking, they really got into it after my dad's cover for a mission was a kayaker, how I know this you ask? Spy….and a few minutes of hacking CIA database). We were basically flying on the sidewalks and passing the stores with its customer looking at us and the group of people running towards the music as fast as they could (besides me, if I ran as fast as I could, I'd probably be there by now, yup, I'm that fast, what do expect from me?).

Our feet had stumbled us in front of lightly tanned bricks, glass windows, and so many covers and artists that it would make your head spin and your hand reach into your pocket to find enough money. But nope, they weren't covers as in legends or artists as in pavement artists, we were standing in front of a music store, a huge one. There was a stage right next to it, an outdoor stage to be exact, the stage was 3 meters and a half tall, the black, sleek stage floor looked smooth and perfect for performing, spotlights were set up above the stage; hanging down from black steel bars that formed almost a cage around the top and sides of it.

Behind it all were the big, black, bulky surround-sound, that were silent for now, the crowd obviously didn't like that. They were chanting for someone to go up there. And thanks to my super spy training I heard a female voice say, "I'll go!" with the people around the voice clapping, the cheering and clapping had a ripple affect and like a drop of water disturbing still and silent surface tension, the crowd had gone into a loud frenzy of cheering, clapping, whooping, whistling, you name it. It was only a matter of time when someone would get a bullhorn.

"Hey! Guys, look she's getting on stage!" Griffin shouted over the noise, but only made something like a whisper to me. It was crazy loud and pulsing through my ears and pounding on my temples, the music didn't even begin yet. That's when my head turned back to the direction of the stage; remembering what Griffin had said. And only one named popped up in my head…

The name melted away into a stranger as I watched the girl that walked in the spotlight, instead of the long, luscious mixture of gold and honey, I saw equally soft but wilder looking dark chocolate colored hair that went down in waves down her back. Instead of the beautiful, addictive, deep ultramarine eyes that could've drowned me and made me like it, I saw smoky, mysterious, shiny brown eyes that matched her hair.

Instead of the curvy, yet athletic figure in a uniform that still made her look like a supermodel, I saw a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black shirt, and black scarf covered girl getting ready for the song. Instead of the light pink lips that had the same shade of a late sunrise, and the lips I long wished would press against mine, I saw light rose colored lips that were telling the audience, fiercely, to get louder (which they did).

I felt my shoulders droop a bit, at the different girl on stage, the crowd had quieted down a bit when the music was started, the harmony, melody, rhythm, and notes combined to vibrate waves into the roaring mob of spectators had begun. I stared blankly at the girl and wished that the other girl I was thinking and dreaming about would appear there instead. The girl opened her mouth to the microphone and instead of the hypnotizing, lovely, and brilliant (or how Grant's "British Bombshell" would say: "Bloody Brilliant") voice that could both capture my interest, attention, heart, and lull me to sleep, I heard a fierce, powerful, loud, and a determined voice…she wasn't a bad singer, but Cammie surpassed her.

_You know my ring tone (why don't you answer the phone)_

_If you don't get here (I'm dancing alone)_

_Get in the fast lane 'cause someone will ask me_

_If you don't_

_I hear the music (I'm ready to go)_

_You better get here ('cause I'm dancing alone)_

_You better get driving and turn on the siren_

_Cause you're in the danger zone_

_You know it's Friday_

_Why don't you call me_

_You got my number_

_Hey I'm still waiting_

_Why don't you call me_

_Aren't you my boyfriend?_

_You were supposed to be here_

_Like an hour ago_

_I bought this dress for you_

_I got my legs so smooth_

_I got my Mani Pedi, went and hot my hair done too_

_All dressed up and nowhere to go-oh_

_It's an emergency_

_I need you here with me_

_It's a 911 (911)_

_It's an emergency_

_Can't you see?_

_It's a 911 (911)_

_Dying of dance deprivation_

_Emotional starvation, I need resuscitation_

_Gettin' impatient_

_It's an emergency (emergency)_

_Emergency (emergency)_

_911 (911)_

Her voice was definitely as independent as Cammie's as she was singing the lyrics to Jordin Sparks. She had the audience in the palm of her hand and most of the guys wrapped around her French tipped finger as she sang with confidence. She might have been pretty with a great voice, but her voice didn't reach out to me, not like how my Gallagher Girl did.

_You know I told you_

_You can't be late now_

_Watching my watch tick, tick, tick, tick_

_There goes my attitude, I'm almost over you_

_You were supposed to be here like an hour ago_

_That's what you always do, give me some lame excuse_

_Like you were workin', sleepin', come on baby try the truth_

_All dressed up and nowhere to go-oh_

_You know my ringbone (why don't you answer the phone)_

_If you don't get here (I'm dancing alone)_

_Get in the fast lane 'cause someone will ask me_

_If you don't_

_I hear the music (I'm ready to go)_

_You better get here ('cause I'm dancing alone)_

_You better get driving and turn on the siren_

_Cause you're in the danger zone_

_Emergency….emergency…911..._

The last notes slowly vibrated out of the high quality stereos before the crowd gave back and erupt like a volcano of cheers and applause, there were some whistles too. The girl bowed and brought the microphone closer to her mouth, a gesture that told everyone to quiet down and listen. Her voice was only slightly panting and out of breath, but she still had an exhilarating smile on her face as she spoke,

"Thank you, the next song will be another Jordin Sparks song, but instead of Emergency 911..."she trailed off, smiling smugly as the sea of people leaned forward, waiting anxiously from the suspense, "and instead of my voice, someone else will be singing," she smiled again while other people started murmuring and whispering. The girl didn't seem bothered and continued talking,

"So please, give a warm welcome to….!" her dramatic pauses were starting to get annoying. "CAMMIE M.!" at this my eyes bulged and focused on a familiar dirty blonde head that had separated itself from the array of brunettes, blondes, redheads, black hair, caramel hair…and I even think I saw a group of people with bright blue and hot pink, but even THAT couldn't pry my eyes off the girl of my dreams as she graciously accepted the invitation for the limelight.

But from her eyes (the pair that was so intense and beautiful that, gazing in them had become second nature), I could see some small specks of self-consciousness and nervousness but as her eyes met mine the specks seemed to have melted from the warmth, I smiled and basked in comfortable heat that she was sending me. Cammie broke the gaze and went closer to the microphone stand and the girl. The girl smiled encouragingly and stepped out of the light and into the shadows, blending into the crowd…I should've analyzed the "blending" part of the mystery girl's act…but I didn't, I should've…. But Cammie's voice took all my attention away with her singing, and I let it.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you…_

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh…_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?…_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

_**(Chorus)**_

_Maybe were friends_

_Maybe were more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Baby call me crazy_

_But I know you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I got to get next to you…_

_She picked this on purpose…_I thought as the chorus of Jordin Spark's _"Next to you"_ echoed continuously in my mind. I could vaguely hear the mob of people begin to ask for an encore, from the look in her azure jeweled eyes, she wasn't expecting to sing anymore, but every attempted made to get off the stage without hurting someone was futile. She was stranded on an island of stereos, spotlights, microphones, and music, swarming around that island was the seas of people, waves of "Keep singing,", "Encore" and song suggestions slammed at the island, and she was trying her best not to drown.

Then another unexpected thing happened, I saw a familiar red jacket and scarf slip onto the stage and saw her pop a CD, that played and the music immediately made the crowd cheer more, it was yet again, following the pattern of Jordin Sparks songs **(A/N: I just love Jordin Spark's New Album~!)**. And I thought it suited pretty well, it's winter after all.

_You fire the words but all they do is...ricochet_

_You think I'm paying the price but it's...not costing me_

_Your love was a waste of time._

_You've been left behind._

_You made no mark on me._

_You're gone and you left no sign._

_You're not on my mind_

_Don't try to press rewind._

_It's like walking on snow_

_Without leaving a trace._

_You know what you said never carried away._

_I came out untouched and in another place_

_When you gonna get it?_

_I'm so unaffected._

_When I was flying high you tried to clip my wings._

_(You shot me out of the sky)_

_You tried to make it up by buying expensive things._

_(My love you cannot buy)_

_Your love was a waste of time._

_You've been left behind._

_You made no mark on me._

_You're gone and you left no sign._

_You're not on my mind_

_Don't try to press rewind…_

_You try and find..._

_You project yourself._

_Hate so easily._

_You already lost so push me more._

_Cause..._

_1234!_

_It's like walking on snow_

_Without leaving a trace._

_You know what you said never carried away._

_I came out untouched and in another place._

_When you gonna get it?_

_I'm so unaffected._

_It's like walking on snow_

_Without leaving a trace._

_You huff and you puff but I'm not blown away._

_When are you gonna get it?_

_I'm so unaffected._

_When are you gonna get it?_

_I'm so unaffected…_

As Cammie slipped out of the spotlight as fast as possible, the crowd was still applauding like crazy, some were trying to find the missing idol (mostly guys) which made a cruel smirk break out on my face. I looked at the crowd, hoping to find her…but of course, NOTHING, damn, they aren't kidding when they call her the Chameleon. I still didn't understand that someone like CAMMIE could be unseen. I'll probably never know, that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Cammie asked, her smile was amused and charming. I simply gave her a smirk and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Before either one of us knew what was happening I kissed her cheek, I shocked myself…and sort of wanted to kiss her again, just not on her cheek. It completely stunned me how my tight mask could fall off so easily around her. I looked down into her wide, aqua blue eyes and saw that a strike of confusion was in them, but Cammie shielded it immediately. I still had to admit…she was just extraordinarily cute when she was confused about something. We were pulled out of our deep, _deep_ thoughts and were being reeled back into the 'civilian reality' again.

"I didn't know you could _sing_!" Rudy exclaimed, his incredulous surprise was fully sinking into his voice. _It's official, Rudolf Martin is the most un-spy-like person I've ever met_. I looked from Rudy's freckled, surprised and cheery face to Cammie's flawless and amused face, she obviously was thinking what I was thinking…but something from her face told me that she was familiar with Rudy's un-covertness…or just the un-covertness in general. Cammie's nodded, that's when Karen popped up.

"Uh…guys, we've got to go…" she said shyly, Cammie gave her a _"mind explaining?"_ look.

"All four of us are on the committee for the Winter Blizzard Dance…and we're suppose to be at the meeting pretty soon," she said softly, something told me that talking really quietly was her norm. I turned my gaze to Seth, my smirk came back along with my mocking tone.

"_Winter Dance committee?" _I taunted, letting a few laughs escape my lips, making my voice sound a bit unsteady. He rolled his eyes at me, Griffin's brown eyes narrowed into annoyed slits, and Rudy's cheerful glow that had surrounded him dimmed a bit.

"You see…my girlfriend's one of the head of the committee and she needed some more people to join in…so I joined and asked--" Rudy started, but Seth interjected.

"More like begged, pleaded, nagged, whined, oh! And this one time he--" Seth was cut off by Rudy punching his shoulder, we all started laughing a bit, Rudy's face was as red as his hair but he continued,

"I _asked _these asses to help me, Karen was nice enough to join without my beggi--asking," When calling his friends asses he pointed at them (Seth and Griffin were behind him), and from the looks of it, Seth and Griffin were about ready to beat him and his Oklahoma twang into dust. Right when Seth raises his fist, Griffin stepped in.

"You know, Rudy's _real _good at following orders, especially from his girl," Griffin told me, Seth who was catching on smiled smugly and stepped forward too and swung an arm around Rudy, putting him in a playful headlock.

"Yeah, that's Rudy for ya, this is what it sounds like," Seth said, while still holding a struggling Rudy in his grasp. Seth started to attempt mimicking Rudy's genuine accent. All I can say is, that it is the _worst_ accent ever (and when you go to a school that has a curriculum that teaches you over 14 different languages with a perfect accent…I think I know what I'm talking about when it's Oklahoma accents, whether their good or not…and in Seth's case, it is not, a very big NOT). It was so bad I started laughing at him!

"'_But Maria…'_" Seth whined, his imitation of Rudy was terrible, but hilarious. "'_I don't want to be on the committee,'_" Griffin was laughing with me but decided to join in Seth's little play. He cleared his throat and put his hands together, his voice was high, shrill and girly. I laughed, I laughed harder when I heard that his voice was going off pitch, for god's sake, he sounded like some he/she seal going through puberty or something! (I may only be a sophomore but the life of a spy brings A LOT of surprises, so trust me on things like that).

"'_But Rudy-kins!'_" Griffin spoke to Seth who was both restraining his laughter and a feisty redhead that was trying to wiggle out from under his arm. "_' You NEED to, you absolutely, positively NEED to, PLEASE! FOR ME!'_" Seth made his face look torn but still shook his head, Griffin (or should I say _Maria?_) continued.

"'_You join or else!'_" Griffin shrieks, stomping his foot. His hands were on his hips like one of those ugly, snooty and spoiled step-sisters from Cinderella, which made him look ridiculous, I continued laughing my ass off. Seth exaggeratedly slumped over, looking (overly) defeated, but still had poor Rudy in a death lock.

"'_Fine, I'll join,'_" Seth mumbled his loss, the next thing you know his head pops back up and he and Griffin were grinning like idiots. "You know what this is?" Seth said, his voice (which stopped sounding like something crosses between a cowboy, a hog, and a screeching cat) told us that he'd answer his own question. He let go of Rudy; who's face was a brighter shade of red than Rudolph's shining nose (isn't it a coincident that they're both named "Rudolf"), he scrambled out of the loose grasp just in time to hear and see his two best friends chant,

"WHIPPED! WHIPPED! WHIPPED!" over and over again, I almost joined in **(A/N: Remember, he's STILL a guy)** but when Cammie separated from me and put her hands on her hips, in the manner of a guy in trouble, I resisted the temptation.

"Hello! Girls, right here!" waving her hands and gesturing towards Karen and herself. They immediately stopped and went still. Cammie could be scary when she wanted to be. Rudy smirked (something that I hadn't seen him do yet),

"Ha! Who's _whipped_ now?!" he fires at his friends, which was a pretty bad idea from what happened next, when you think about it.

In one second (in reality it was 4.8 seconds) the three friends are teasing each other, the next, they're rolling on the sidewalk ground punching and wrestling each other. Karen's green eyes looked tired and wry, as if she saw this scene ten times a day, Cammie's eyes were being rolled as she made her way to the fight; getting ready to break it up. I quickly followed to pull Seth off of Rudy, Griffin was beating the crap out of Seth's back from behind. Karen was waiting off the sideline, waiting for her old friends to stop acting immature and her new friends to stop them from killing one another.

Cammie had a hold of Seth's right arm and I had Griffin's left, Rudy had gotten out of the fight, bruised and was sitting next to Karen on the slender blades of grass that made up the side of the sidewalk. The exact moment that Griffin's DC shoe made contact with Seth's red and blue sweatshirt covered stomach I heard a deep, demanding voice behind us, I heard the rhythmical sound of three pairs of feet behind us.

We all turned to see two police officers in the navy blue glory uniforms and a frustrated looking store owner. I heard the owner mutter, "Damn teenagers…" under his breath. I took in details again, taking in details had become part of my daily routine now. The taller police officer had a mess of black hair with bright blue eyes, the combination reminded me of Macey, he looked calm and ready to do anything, you could see muscles through his uniform and he seemed a little older than Solomon. The shorter officer was a bit more…let's say, _round_, than the first one, he was balding with a shiny head, and at the moment he looked grumpy and agitated. The store owner had autumn-fiery hair that was swept to the side, he looked pretty young to be a store owner only looking around in his late 20's. He had light blue eyes that showed how annoyed he was to have teenagers having a rumble outside of his store.

_If only he knew how much damage _spy teenagers_ could cause, he'd be grateful to have these civilians fighting then _I thought as the two officers started yelling at us…actually the "round" officer, Officer Harris was yelling so much he was turning a deep beat color and a few veins were visible past his uniform collar. And the taller one, Officer Tyler, was standing by and looked intimidating for both of them…probably because you're more intimidated when you see an officer with a gun and the body of 007 than one with a red face and the body of a jelly-filled doughnut (huh, the expression "you are what you eat" fits oddly well in this situation). The guys' heads were each tilted at an angle so they weren't looking directly at them, Cammie and Karen were hanging their head with shame (I knew Ms. I-was-interrogated-by-the-CIA was acting), and I had my head held up high keeping my face expressionless as he yelled.

"And that was completely and utterly reckless, you know what would have--" Officer Harris's rant had broke off and a new, familiar voice replaced it.

"Is there a problem, officer?" the voice asked from behind all of us, from the sound of it, the voice was 6 meters and a yard away from us, each of our heads turned, the cops, the owner, the civilians, and ours. There, 6 meters and a yard away was the familiar dark chocolate hair, the familiar caramel eyes, the familiar tanned skin, and the familiar dangerous, mischievous smile. Ms. Dana Jordon. Except the familiar smile was glowing with innocence, as if she been the good girl her whole life, as if she didn't have the experience of one of the top CIA agents, and as if she hadn't see lives build and crumple before her eyes.

As I looked, surprised (but masking it) at our teacher, I forced myself not to do a double take, gone was the leather, jeans, and "danger" look in general. This was a whole new look I've seen of our teacher. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, with a tight-fitting white V-neck, short sleeved blouse with a light blue cami under it. A black jacket was draped around her slender and vulnerable looking shoulders as her hands were clutching a small hand bag, her hair hung in delicate waves.

Ms. Jordon, our first female teacher, the women who trained the Gallagher Girls, and the lady that (according to Tim and Tina Walters, they apparently teamed up) killed a Vietnamese and Yugoslavian general/arm dealers with a ruler and protractor (beware of office supplies, they can do MAJOR damage) late in her junior year….had never looked so….so…pure? Sinless? Sincere?

This morning I saw her on a Ducati, looking like the beautiful and dangerous rebel who worked for the devil in her leather…and now I see her in black, formal pumps, looking like a simple school teacher who got apples from her students, the normal church-going that helped out any cause that was possible in her reach. You get the picture? So seeing her in pearl earrings instead of jeans was a pretty big shock. And another thing, her voice which was usually mysterious, sarcastic, or joking was now curious, sweet, and nice….what the hell is happening?

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?" she asked again, concerned when no one said anything. Her pumps hit the pavement, the sound bouncing. Everyone besides Cammie and I were gaping. Griffin, Seth, and Rudy were openly gaping, chins hitting the pavement like you see in cartoon as the women made her way to us. Karen had an awestruck look to her shy face as she stared from behind her glasses. The store owner was practically drooling like a baby at our gorgeous CoveOps teacher. Officer Harris was fiddling with what was left with his hair and turning an even brighter beat color, but not from yelling. Officer Tyler seemed the most composed out of the adults, he was smiling brightly as more than a look of interest entered his blue eyes. He was the one to talk, but he didn't yell at us, nope, he was flirty with the teacher…creepy.

"No, not at all miss…" he trailed off, the smile never leaving his face, Ms. Jordon matched the expression and looked…nice? I'm still not adjusted.

"Dana, and I believe you have a couple of my students, I teach history," she said, her caramel eyes fleeted from the officer and to Cammie and I, we both stepped forward, but the chubby arm of Officer Harris stopped us. Honestly, I knew I could destroy his arm in 4.7 seconds, but I pretended to be phased. I heard from behind me Griffin mutter, "If she's the history teacher, sign me up for Blackthorne," after that I heard Seth mutter back, "Yeah, I'd rather have a teacher that was _younger_ than the history that she taught!"

"You're not going anywhere, besides the police station," he told us, he sounded like he wanted to take us there. I know regular teens would either find that scary or cool but…to _us _it's boring, watching water freeze over in a refrigerator would have been more exciting (at least I could concoct some type of new toxin with that). Ms. Jordon stepped forward and laid her hand on the man's arm, lightly pushing it down to his side, he looked up (yes, Ms. Jordon was taller in her heels) and blushed.

"Sorry, but these kids don't necessarily have to go there. Cammie, Zach," she said, we looked at her. "No one was hurt?" she asked, like any other normal teacher, but here's the thing, we aren't normal. We shook our heads, saying no. The women turned her back to us and faced the three men that she dazzled.

"Well, gentlemen, if no one was hurt, would it be necessary? And it didn't seem to disrupt your business, did it?" she directed her last question to the store owner.

"N-no, and it's Eugene," he said shyly, it's VERY weird to see people hitting on your teacher. I heard Seth snicker and from my peripherals I saw Rudy and Griffin elbow him. I smirked, as Ms. Jordon acknowledged him by nodding.

"So you're a teacher?" Officer Tyler asked, she nodded and turned back to me and Cam. Her eyes seem to change back to the mischievous ones that I was familiar with, and she told us in the same sweet and pure voice,

"The van leaves in 5 minutes, let's go," at this she nodded towards the civilians with a smile that was her version of Cammie's smile, but still somehow held that flicker mischief in it. We mechanically said our goodbyes and headed towards where the Arcadia Coffee House was, I expected to hear the clacking of heels behind us but I didn't all I heard was Officer Tyler saying,

"You know, we'd like you come down to the station, just to clear some things up nothing more," his voice was obvious that he definitely, DEFINITELY wanted to do something more. I vaguely wondered how Ms. Jordon would charm her way out of this one, but when a man that looked exactly like Mr. Solomon past us, I stopped dead cold and spun around, Cammie doing the same.

"Dana, did you tell all the students yet?" His voice was as ignorant as Ms. Jordon's was as he wrapped an arm around "Dana" possessively. Compared to Joe Solomon, Officer Tyler looked like a mama's boy, even with the gun. The tips of his lips dropped down immediately and the next thing I knew I heard Officer Tyler telling them that he'd handle the situation and Ms. Jordon wouldn't have to come down to the station. The other two men were glaring at Mr. Solomon,

I smirked, Everything_ is planned, _I thought as we turned our backs on our "spy teacher couple", we turned our backs on the cops of Belfast, we turned our backs on our first "friends" of the town, we turned our back on the town of Belfast in general, facing the future of America's security….As I snuck side glances at the _my _personal angel, _my _personal partner, and _my _personal Gallagher Girl…I decided that we were turning our backs to a lot of things…and one of those things for me was…

My platonic relationship with Cameron Ann Morgan.

**I apologize if there are any mistakes, I wanted to update today~! FOR HALLOWEEN~!**

**Hope you Like! This is my longest chapter so far *does happy dance*!!! (: Please Review~!~!~! **

**I may be able to update tomorrow, MAYBE but it depends~ You guys want an update that's a bit shorter than usual or a longer one that I could update some other time? Tell me in your REVIEW!**

**Check out these stories:**

**1. "My Love Story" by AnnabethxxWiseGirlxxGoode**

**2. "The Real Deal" by Thalia XxGallagher Girl4evaxX**

**3. "The Wrong Information" by Stardust of Crystalclan**

**4. "Love's Power" and "Pain hurts, but Love hurts more" both by .wombats rock. **

**REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~!**

**THE FIRST **_**4**_** REVIEWERS GET THE SNEAK PEEK~!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!~! **

**~A Spooky Diva~**


	21. A Dinner, Strawberries, and A Smirk

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Hey Everybody! Nope, I'm not dead (well…not yet)! I'm SO sorry for the incredibly long wait, thanks for everyone who hasn't given up on this story! ^-^ YOU ALL ARE AWESOME~! **

**It hasn't been writer's block, because I have many ideas to continue with this, it's the fact with projects and that I'M SICK! TT-TT I HATE IT SO MUCH! I COULD WRITE ON THE WEEKDAYS AND ON THE DAYS THAT I ****COULD**** WRITE, MY BRAIN WAS TOO CLOUDED AND DROWSY FROM MY MEDICATION TO THINK, LET ALONE WRITE~! -_- **

**SO I AM SORRY FOR THE STUPIDLY LONG WAIT! I FEEL TERRIBLE (and not just because I'm sick) But I hope this was worth! **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I HIT OVER 400 REVIEWS, I'M GIDDY AND WANT TO SCREAM (in a TOTALLY good way) BUT IT'LL BECOME A COUGHING FIT AND I'LL HAVE TO TAKE MORE DROWSY MEDICINE, SO INSTEAD I'M JUMPING UP AND DOWN IN MY SEAT! :D **

**THANK YOU~! HERE ARE THE DEDICATIONS:**

** Miss. Hood(and your best friend too! ^-^) - super sweet of you, THANKS! ENJOY!**

**Czgallagher - your review inspired me to write even though I've been feeling like crap so THANKS and I really hope to read your stories, I'm sure they'll be bloody brilliant! And I loved the randomness of your review too! **

**hardcorereader - thanks for the review and I LOVE THAT SAYING, "Sickness on fire" lol, though I'm sorta sick and that saying makes me think I'll burst into flames, lol! **

**Mitch - You'll get your Jiz/Lonas! I promise, it'll come soon, thanks for reviewing! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 21: A Dinner, Strawberries, and A Smirk

_Time: 6:49p.m._

_Location: West Wing, Room 252_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"What language are we speaking tonight?" Liz asked from behind her textbook. She was probably ready with her army of flashcards for tonight's dinner. I smiled, Liz was such a bookworm (thus, her codename) and a study freak. But, she was Liz, my sister.

"Either Cantonese or Hebrew," I told her. She nodded and reached for her high-tech accordion folder (yup, she tricked it out) and went to the C and H sections. _Typical Liz_. I turned and saw Macey reading Vogue (which no doubt had notes taped in them) and earphones stuck into her diamond studded ears that matched her million dollar zit (which probably is the _only _skin blemish on her face), she was lying down on her bed looking utterly bored.

"Hey, do you guys know where Bex is?" I asked, I hadn't seen her since the van ride. Liz put down her flash card that I could see in her neat handwriting it wrote: "Each word in Hebrew has a root of three letters…" I still don't see how a girl with a photographic memory needs to take notes. Liz shrugged and in her soft Southern accent said,

"She could be in the gym, Cam. I think she said something about learning a new move," it was possible but the thing is, we didn't learn any new moves yet. I kicked the thought out of my head, probably wasn't important, she could be late for a lot of things, that's how she's like Ms. Jordon (aka, the queen of tardiness). I could see from my peripherals that Liz was scribbling something on some evapopaper (from the texture and color, it was cotton candy flavored) from looking at the way her hand moved and the sound of the pen, she was drawing something.

"Hey, uh, Liz," her light, soft looking blue eyes met mine,

"Whatcha got there?" I asked casually, slowing advancing on her. Liz's cheeks seem to turn the same shade of pink as the cotton candy flavored evapopaper she was using. Without looking from her Advanced Organic Chemistry notes/Fashion magazine, Macey answered.

"Oh, she's just writing 'L+J' over and over again, you know, all that puppy love stuff," Macey's tone had the sound of a doctor. Her expensive manicured hand flipped the page and I got a glimpse of a diagram of the vital/pressure points of the human body (that I let her copy from my notebook that I had from back in 8th grade) covering the new winter line of some famous designer. I looked at Liz with a smile on my face, yeah, I know. Boys equals trouble, simple math (it wasn't so simple for me or Liz to understand at first, which is probably the first type of math that Liz needed tutoring on), but Jonas wouldn't hurt Liz. They'd make a really great couple, it was cute to think about them together actually. Liz's cotton candy face had gone a deep magenta.

"You guys!" her voice was higher than normal and she couldn't meet my adoring gaze or Macey's cool, matter-of-fact gaze. This was a reason she was in CoveOps, Liz couldn't really keep a straight face but put her behind a computer and she's hack into a database faster than you can say "Research and Development" (and I'm not exaggerating!). I then turned my sight over to Macey.

"Have you seen any guys you like yet?" I asked, I think she could have any guy she wanted but from Macey's perfectly plucked eyebrow being cocked, I knew I asked the wrong thing. But she had still answered,

"I've seen hotter before," she said, her voice was bored and unimpressed and her attention went back to her notes/magazine and flipping through different songs on her red iPod. Same old Macey. My internal clock was tick-tocking away telling me that it was time to get to the dining hall, the thought of the dinner made my stomach whine and howl for food, I silenced it as much as I could, but it was useless. The two girls looked at me. Liz had started giggling and saying, "Oh Cammie!" while Macey cracked her amused smile that looked oddly like a smirk (not Zach's I-know-something-you-don't smirk though, it was Macey's own smirk that said, I'm-prettier-smarter-and-better-than-you smirk). I stared at my cute, Southern, pretty friend as she laughed softly and then at my gorgeous, supermodel, and famous friend. A microscopic part of the girl in me wanted to be effortlessly beautiful like them, but it rarely showed up.

"What? A girl's got to eat!" I joked and we all started laughing. I turned on my heel to get a head start to the gourmet, mouthwatering meal that was awaiting us but Macey's voice stopped me as if she had was pulling on the back of my school uniform collar.

"You're going to dinner in _that_." Macey looked pointedly at the uniform that I wore all day, the black school shoes, and my simple ponytail. "I mean, yes, you can pull it off, but have I taught you nothing?" she said, playful 'tsking' had escaped from her arm-and-leg-priced lips that were painted red as she shook her head. I didn't see that much wrong with what I was wearing, I'm a pavement artist, I'm a Chameleon, we _blend_, not stick out like a light-up neon sign saying "LOOK AT ME!". I think my friends had yet to learn that from _me_, when they want to use me as their dress up and make up doll. I mean, really! I should be in One Star's walking down the streets, but my friends think high heels are more suitable (which they _totally_ aren't)

Each girl had their role, Liz did something with my frizzy hair (if you didn't believe me that Liz does hair, look at the golden mane on her head!), Bex did my make up, making my face "beautiful" (this coming from the Goddess that could've been a statue in a temple somewhere), and of course Macey would pick out my outfit and accessories (if you don't believe _now_, then you _really _haven't been paying attention!)…_geez, _it's just dinner, it's not like I'll be meeting some prince in a fairytale (and a fairytale ending rarely happens when living the life of espionage…just look at me, the blending and plain Cinderella and her memory-wiped, civilian-Prince, neither one of us in a horse-drawn carriage…or even his roomy van).

"And plus, the outfit that I have for you is something you haven't worn yet," she said and strutted to her (added-on) closet (which is 4 times as big as ours, I don't know how she did it, but from the freakishly large dresser that could hid 4, maybe 5 grown bodies in there, she did it somehow). I was going to protest and say that we can't wear anything other than our uniforms to dinner, it was against the rules (I know, I know, it's kind of hypocritical for me to start talking about "rule-breaking" and "rule-following" but hey! Give a spy girl a break.

Reading my mind, Liz explained, "At Blackthorne it says that we can wear other clothes instead of our uniform as long as it is appropriate. It said so in Section 3, paragraph 32, and page 143 of the Blackthorne Student Handbook and it even said--" I cut her off, knowing if I didn't she'd rattle off all the details of the rule book, page by page, word by word.

"You memorized the handbook? On our fourth day here?" I asked. She said a Southern and quiet, "What?" I sighed in defeat…well, at least Bex isn't here to complete the "dress-up" crew…_You better think again_, was my thought when I heard a familiar (as in since, 7th-grade-familiar) and British accent coming from the door. You see, I'm not a very religious person (unlike my old cover story) but at that moment I was praying to god or whoever was up there, that they would have mercy on me for the next 9 minutes and 57 seconds.

"You girls need a hand? Oh, don't look so worried Cam!" _How can I not?_ "We'll make you look gorgeous, don't we always?" _Let the makeup, hair, and clothes/accessorizing games/wars begin…_

_Time: 7:04p.m._

_Location: Dining Hall, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Pass me the soy sauce wouldya?" Grant said (in Chinese, of course) he was fiddling with his chopsticks, obviously trying to pick up his shrimp dumpling without using it as a fork (thus, making shrimp on a stick). I grabbed the container that held the dark, salty liquid and pushed it over to Grant who dripped it on the dumpling that he skewered with a chopstick (guess, he still can't use them). I scooped a spoonful of fried rice into my mouth as Jonas took a bite out of his spring roll. The room filled with happy voices (guys _and _girls now), sounds of clattering plates and silverware, noises of chewing and chomping. The air was thick with the scent with high class Chinese cuisine, then the tall double-doors that lead you into a starving, fat kid's fantasy, a place where world hunger could have stopped, and where famous chefs around the globe would come and train with our cook, had swung opened. It was a pretty dramatic entrance.

In walked, Liz Sutton (who caught Jonas's attention faster than any Code, Virus, or Computer Program had done, which is saying _a lot_.) her light blond hair was let down and was a bit wavy with a white head band, she had light make-up on her face, I noticed she wasn't in her uniform…none of them were. Liz was wearing a creamy-colored orange sundress that went a bit above her knees with white leggings, her feet were accompanied with snow white ballet flats. Small silver earrings studded her ears and were shaped in hearts. The clothes gave her an innocent look of a child, it was soft and nice that matched her personality really well. She sat across from Jonas, blushing a light pink that went with her dress, Jonas was blushing too, but beaming too, showing his white teeth.

Bex was beside of Liz before she sat down, Grant's chin went slack, showing his chewed up food. I elbowed him to swallow his food, he didn't seem to notice until Bex came within ear shot. Bex's thick hair was tied up in a casual, high pony. Her gold hoop earrings showing even more, she was wearing a midnight black tank top with the logo "Juicy Couture" in golden rhinestones on her chest, her gray, faded stress skinny jeans were attached to her gold wedges that looked as if it cost her a bank full of cash to pay for. Her make up was pretty light too, the dark eye shadow gave her the air of mystery.

Macey was still in her usual, black, glossy hair was clipped back having a few strands fall over her forehead. Her make up was a bit more than Bex and Liz's, making her look like the cosmetic queen that she was. Her outfit was high end as usual. She had a dark blue V-neck designer shirt on, the long sleeves clung to her arms. A black miniskirt that hugged her was on too. She had on diamond earrings to accompany her diamond nose ring, Stilettos ran up her legs and clacked the floor beneath the spiked heel. Her face was scowling and glaring at the drooling and ogling 7th and 8th graders as she sat off to the side, next to Liz.

The last and ABSOLUTELY _**NOT**_ LEAST (I would have looked at her first, but I knew if I looked, I wouldn't be able to turn away) was the stunning Cammie (but saying just 'stunning' would be the biggest and I mean, BIGGEST understatement in the history of underestimation). Her aureate and amber, cappuccino hair was smoother than ever and it was like some god had combined silk and gold to make the lusciously thick strands flowing past her shoulders, it was straight and styled like she just came out of a salon. Cammie's face held light make-up; lighter than the others, and it brought her natural look out even more, her skin was practically glowing and my eyes were like moths attracted to that light.

From her small amount of make up her large, sapphire eyes stood out more than usual from behind the dark heavy lashes and I couldn't tear my gaze away. Her lips had the full and glossy look to them and I felt the urge to kiss her flood through my body like a tsunami hitting me dead on. It was as if she was just begging someone to come up and press her lips to hers (which was starting to drive me crazy…in a good way).

I was so caught up and admiring her that I didn't look at her clothes yet. She had dark denim designer boot-cut jeans (almost black) on that wound tight around her hips and legs. An electric blue (almost cyan) graphic T-shirt that was a V-neck, it read in distressed lettering **"You've Never Seen A Pretty Girl Act Tough"** I smirked when I read it, it definitely fit her, I might have _more _if it wrote "Beautiful" or "Gorgeous" or something other than just plain old "Pretty" but it still fit. Her royal eyes looked even more darker now from the difference of the light shade of blue in a word or two, it was either addictive or seductive…probably both, in my opinion.

New looking One Star High-tops were on her feet, the color was a smoky, navy blue that from a distance looked black. A midnight blue, charcoal black, and steel gray hoodie that fit her like it was a second skin was over the T-shirt, the saying was being worn proudly since the zipper wasn't connected. I saw from the back that there were sliver, metallic wings printed with a pattern of silver and diamond rhinestones covering the fierce feathers of the wings…calling her an angel wasn't as farfetched anymore….She sat in front of me.

"Hey Tour Guide," she greeted, I couldn't respond right away, along with my breath that she took away from me when she stepped in the room, Cammie had taken my voice with it. I quietly gasped in a breath so my voice wouldn't sound shaky or unsteady and I smirked,

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I said back, my voice was pretty even and still…but I can't say the same for my legs, even though I was sitting, I felt my legs shake and vibrate as if I had just ran the longest and most agonizing marathon I had ever faced in my entire life and now my legs were shutting down.

"So, did you finish that HX15 Code yet, Jonas?" I hear Liz asked Jonas, she was munching on some chicken as Jonas's smile turned even brighter and they launched into a full blown conversation of cracking codes, making firewalls, tracking viruses, and everything else computer! They are so right for each other. I smirked and thought back to when Jonas was afraid of girls, and _now_, he was further in a relationship than me. And his girlfriend just so happens to be best friends with _my _future girlfriend.

I overheard Grant talking about some rock group with Bex and Macey was giving advice on applying make up to that Eva Alvarez who was clutching her pink compact. Cammie and I started talking about…everything in general, we talked about the different James Bond movies and how spy-wannabe 007 was, we talked about the civilians we met earlier today and she told me that the girl Logan had brought to the school was Griffin's sister! I was furious and a thought burst into my head…_he wanted to do that with Cammie before,_ I felt a rush of white rage pass through me and it faded, but only slightly. I looked around the room, no sign of Logan, which usually is a good thing, but now, I wanted him here…I wanted to beat that damn asshole to hell right now and then. _I'll find him, he can't hide,_ I persisted. A feminine stopped my future rampage though.

I felt the hand stop me as I was about to get up, it wasn't Cammie's because she was sipping tea and staring at the person behind me, I turned and saw that it was an amused Ms. Jordon. I sat back down, sullen that I couldn't unleash any maneuvers or forbidden moves on my ass of a classmate (HOW'D THE HELL DID HE GET IN BLACKTHORNE ANYWAYS?!). Cammie seemed disappointed that nothing was going to happen to Logan either. But as Ms. Jordon walked away back to a grinning Solomon I just noticed the note, the strange and ransom-like looking note told me it was from her again. _Another mission already?_ I thought as I looked at the note between Cammie and I. I reached out for it and unfolded it.

_**T**_o_: M_**A**_s_k **& ****C**_h_a_**m**__e_**L3****0**_n_

**H**_Aw_k _I_**s **_T__a_k**e**n C**A**_**r**_**e**** 0****F** **. . . **

**t**_R_u**s**_**t **__**m**_3***** **;)**

~**D**_A_gg**3**_r*_

I smirked, yes, me and Cammie could do some serious damage to that man-whore, but getting whipped by a professional spy that's had at least 18 years of experience must be worse, and since he's such a sexist pig, having the living shit beat out of him by a women should hurt whatever sick pride he has. I saw a cruel, dangerous, and insanely hot smile appear on Cammie's face as she read the note, a spark of bittersweet justice was in her eyes. When she looked at me, I knew that we were both thinking the same thing: _Logan's dead_ (which isn't that exaggerated, if you think about it, I mean: Dangerous Spy teachers + Annoying, Perverted Asshole = Asshole with broken bones…simple math). My eyes fleeted to the teacher's table to send a look of gratitude but what I saw were two empty spots at the head table and two placemats gone, not leaving a crumb, as if no one was even there in the first place.

"So…Gallagher Girl, that happens a lot? Your God-dad mysteriously disappears?" I asked her as she looked at the door, I saw a hint of a smile that said "I should have seen that coming" on her beautiful face.

"Not a lot, sometimes though, if it weren't for the note, I would've though that he ran off with Dana to elope or something," she joked, I laughed, I knew there was something between them…weird, but I knew it (like always). _Wow, even the _teachers _are hooking up faster than me, _I thought, but a stroke of envy wavered through me and I realized something…I was annoyed, I was annoyed to death with all the 'just friend' connection with me and her. And the vow I swore in town had appeared in my head…floating around as if it were silver letters and I was reading them in my head…I'd make it into reality…I left the platonic relationship when I stepped out of the van to do brush passes and Ms. Jordon's challenge and when the cover story had started.

The little alarm clock in my head had rung and I drank the rest of my water and got up, Grant and Jonas tore apart from their talks with Liz and Bex, following me. Cammie lead the way back to the West Wing while I went the opposite route. I thought back to Cammie…she hadn't eaten much…actually I think all she had for dinner was that tea, I didn't take in much detail of other things after Cammie made her entrance. _She'll have to get _something _to eat, _I thought getting a bit concern but an idea had crept its way into my head, a small smirk pulled at my face…_perfect_…

_Time: 7:26p.m._

_Location: Joe Solomon / Dana Jordon's office, Sublevel 1_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Hawkson snapped. I kept my face emotionless when in reality, I was furious. He was probably the largest brat in the world! We (meaning, Dana, Tristan Campbell, Paul Hendricks, Renaldo Gomez and I) had him cornered in my office (that I need to share with Dana now…I don't mind though) he was sitting in a metal chair on the other side of my desk. No one was sitting, just standing around him to get the answer…well, besides Dana she was sitting on the desk not really paying attention, but I've known her long enough, she was listening and encrypting what Mr. Hawkson's actions were.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the Dining Hall to get some food," he proceeded towards the door, the three other teachers stood there, insulted and surprised at Mr. Hawkson's lack of respect, I just stood there, silently fuming. As his hand was about to reach for the cold handle, a voice colder than the air of Sublevel 1 rang in the office,

"Are sure you want to do that?" Dana said, her eyes were hard and as cold as ice, with a voice to match her codename. Without turning around, Mr. Hawkson's obnoxious response was,

"Look, Dana--" _Wrong move,_ I thought, but as he began to turn around the next thing you know, there's a fine line of pink going horizontally across his left cheek, beads of bright blood had started to seep out of the skin. On the thick steel door behind him, was the glisten of a thin needle that had pierced the exit door and was now stuck there, the smooth silver of the needle had a slight copper tint of blood. In the next flash, Dana is in front of Logan and takes hold of his tie and slams him into the steel wall of my office. The bookshelf on that wall rattled from the impact. Dana's next words had an overdose of venom,

"No, _you _look, kid, first off, don't call me Dana, you'll refer to me as Ms. Jordon, got it?" her voice was calmed which made it the only more scary. This was the attitude that got her into the highest ranking of interrogators in the CIA and the rest of the Alphanet (FBI, CIA, NSA, etc.). Mr. Hawkson's head nodded quickly, fear was evident in his eyes as they stared terrifyingly into Dana's. Using only her right arm, she turned on her high heels and basically tossed him back into the steel chair. The other teachers looked astounded at Dana, I almost smirked, none of them had met an agent quite like Dana, her complete care-free and fun-loving attitude changed into a violent, dangerous and sly state that earned her status in different agencies, thus the famous "Dagger".

She walked slowly back to the desk, she had the impression of a dangerous animal circling its prey, I saw that her eyes were still the light copper-steel, the eyes that always came out during a mission (if you could call this a mission). I looked back at Mr. Hawkson, he was scared and wiping his cheek that was still bleeding. To a civilian, he may have looked calm, but if you noticed his body language you'd know how wrong you'd be. His fist that was clenched up into a ball was trying furiously hard to not shake, the way he slouched was a way of trying to stay clear of Dana, his eyes looked the other teachers directly in the eyes…he'd look at Dana's forehead instead of meeting the chilling gaze. Basically, he was a trapped animal, looking for a way out.

"Second," her voice commanded, she was leaning on the desk now, her arms supporting her. "Answer the god damn questions, or I just might have to aim that needle somewhere else," she threatened, her voice lead to a nerve-wrecking silence before Renaldo cleared his throat and started the interrogation…

_Time: 10:49p.m._

_Location: Room 252, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Hurry up, alright Cam! You don't wanna get in trouble!" Liz added as I bolted silently out the door of our room, I heard as I left a British accent,

"Liz, it's _Cammie_, we're talking about, she won't get caught!" Bex reassured, her thick British accent going against Liz's light Southern accent.

"But--" she protested, but the voice with no accent, the matter-of-fact and bored voice that I've heard talk about "family time" on TV with her cosmetic-crazed mother and Senator father.

"You're forgetting her codename aren't you?" Macey said, and the voices faded into murmurs, then to whispers, and then to nothing as I walked with poise and the steps of an agent on a mission…when really, all I'm doing is getting something to eat. I didn't eat any food at dinner, well, besides the herb tea (which was refreshing). I went two rights, a left, straight and one last right and BOOM I'm in the kitchen. It was huge and looked way newer than our kitchen back at Gallagher. The counter was gray marble and black granite, the cupboards were wooden, there were high quality stoves, microwaves, and ovens (each being improved by the NSA).

I looked at the brass, curved handle of the cupboards looking completely harmless (_yeah, right!_) I took out clip out of my hair that let my hair fall past my shoulders. I reached up and jammed the clip into an extremely small scratch on the handle. Others would have thought that it was just a used up handle, but I knew better…all the equipment in here was new, at least a day, there's know way that the handle would have been scratched, unless intentionally. I felt kind of disappointed, _I need a _real _challenge_. The clip vibrated and I heard a faint click coming from the cupboard, it flung open unexpectedly and a small jar of salt had fell out, thanks for my reflexes, I caught it in a swift motion and set it back. _Let's get started…_

I pictured what this looked like in my head, a girl that's dressed in dark purple cotton pajama pants, a black tank top, black and white Pumas with no make-up rustling (careful to leave everything in place from where it was before) through the cupboards. I'd probably look like a girl that was jacking food to bring to a slumber party or something. I almost laughed at the thought, I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the giggle that wanted to fling out of my mouth. _Wow, I really need some sleep soon, I think I'll go delusional if I don't,_ the rational (what of _think _was the rational) part of my sleepy brain said. I reached through the different seasonings, vegetables, and fruit, wondering if this place had some regular ingredients to make a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich or at the very least, some junk food (I'm not one of those girls that diet so much they become anorectic, one of the advantages of being a spy is that you're in constant motion and exercise). All I could find were the fresh fruit and vegetables and I know I'm 16 years old but I will still prefer some cherries or strawberries over asparagus (could you really blame me?).

I grabbed a glass dish that looked similar to a candy dish, I grabbed some fresh strawberries and looked for some whipped cream…I found it! I sprayed and watched as the paper white foam of low-fat deliciousness smoldered the bright crimson of the sweet, juicy berries. I had used so much whipped cream that you couldn't see one millimeter of the scarlet fruit, you wouldn't even had thought I even _had _strawberries if it weren't for the glass dish. Alright, I admit that I overdid it a bit and I tended to get messy with the creamy topping (_says the girl that's acing her Culture and Assimilation class_). Using my engraved silver spoon I scooped up a strawberry and dropped it in to my mouth. It was 11:04 when I was about three-quarters done with my snack, licking the combination of saccharine juice and milky fluff off my candy-coated (or well…_fruit_-coated) lips.

"You know," a voice said, "You should've eaten at dinner, then you wouldn't have to be here covered in cream," the teasing voice came from the door, but more specifically it came from the handsome, green-eyed boy leaning on the door frame. Zach Goode.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring his question. It always seemed that I saw this kid at night somewhere in this building…first the hall of the library where he mistook me for an intruder…second the time where he heard me singing with Dana (I still haven't figured out why she wanted me to brush up on the vocal and guitar stuff…and not just music either…it was dancing, acting, anything with performing…)…and now he finds me eating strawberries smothered with whipped cream in my pajamas in the kitchen. He shrugged and strolled over to me, I realized he was in dark sweat pants and a tight, green t-shirt he pulled up a chair at sat next to me. I saw Zach's muscles (which shown very, _very _well from the shirt) change positions and I knew that he was going to grab my spoon before he actually did.

"Aw, I can't have some food too?" his voice was sarcastic and I smirked at him, I was pretty sure that it wasn't Zach's I-know-something-you-don't smirk or Macey's I'm-prettier-smarter-and-better-than you smirk, I guess it was my own, I just don't know what to call it yet.

"I'm pretty greedy when it comes to my sweets," I told him (not that much of lie though) and all he did was smile and laugh, making another attempt for the dish I held it right out of reach. I laughed all the while I was doing it, Zach's arm was moving past me reaching for the dish--he looked like a 6 year old and I was his older sibling that was taking something he wanted. His waving arm seemed to slowing stop moving back and forth, like a pendulum that didn't get enough force to continue swinging. I felt his hot breath on the side of neck and repressed a shiver that attempted to shoot it's way from up and down my spine. His arm had somehow made it way around me so now I was being pulled towards him. As weird as this all sounds (which it probably does), I didn't resist.

The next thing I know, I'm being cradled by Zach. His muscular arms were wrapped around me as if guarding me; shielding me. I felt his cheek was resting on the top of my hair, and I hadn't felt so grateful for Macey's European, TRESemme-brand hair products that she had planted into my regular shampoo bottle. I was leaning against a brick wall, he was harder than steel! But somehow, it felt comfortable to be near him (maybe those weird pheromones that are supposed to drive girls insane work…'cause I felt like I was going out of my mind!). I admit that, it was pretty awkward getting in that position at first but I felt it melt away like the whipped cream on my tongue. I raised my head a bit, making Zach raise his head too, I was going to say that I needed to go back to my room but I was stopped, stopped by a pair of lips being molded onto mine.

And I don't know if it was the romantic, moonlighted setting with a guy like Zachary Goode or possibly I didn't pick a can of whipped cream and instead, picked some type of prototype chemical that the CIA was working on but I felt my lips brush gently back onto his.

_Time: 10:57p.m._

_Location: Blackthorne Institute Kitchen, Center Building_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Two rights. A left. And straight ahead. I was walking towards the kitchen, only clad in my pajamas. As the door that led to where the chefs did their magic appeared before me, I heard the very faint of shoes that padded on hard tiled floors. They were tennis shoes, for sure (I'm just that good, what would you expect from me?). I crept up to the dark wood that almost looked black from the shadows that smothered it, and thanks to my vast knowledge I opened the door silently, without the click (all I can say is that I used a quarter).

I peered into the 5-star kitchen and saw her. The calm and serene blue eyes seemed like they lit the entire room, like her personal flashlights. Her creamy skin looked smoother in the moonlight. Her golden strands and dark caramel brown tones were let free and the dim lightly created an amber halo around her. It was none other than Cammie.

I almost smirked, I knew she would be there, but actually seeing her and just looking at her struck me hard. My thoughts seemed to wipe away as she walked around the kitchen, she was in a silk, black tank top that showed off different curves, plum-colored pajama pants that were a bit loose, with black and white shoes that looked like Pumas. From what I could see, there wasn't a speck of make up on her face. _Natural Beauty, _I thought vaguely. I decided to break the silence.

"You know, you should've eaten at dinner, then you would've have to be here covered in cream," I said, teasing her. Cammie's strawberry pink lips had hints of whipped cream on them, she looked younger than before and went from gracefully beautiful to irresistibly cute. I couldn't keep my smirk off my face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice was accusing. I smirked more and just lifted my shoulders up for a shrug. _Could anyone look _that _cute while annoyed? _I thought as I grabbed the back seat of an extra chair and set it next to hers and sat down. I did my best not to look too long at her, I knew I'd look like a complete idiot (well, _I _could never look like an idiot, but it's an expression) if I started drooling on her like the rest of my class (even though, I'm still not sure if Cammie realizes that there is a trail of saliva from where she walks that belong to…well, basically our whole grade and a few juniors).

The air around us wasn't as cheerful like the other times I've been with her…so I did the first thing that popped into my head…make her laugh. I sloppily dove for her dish and like I knew she'd do, she pulled it out of my reach.

"Aw, I can't have some food?" I asked, my voice was sarcastic and her response only made me smile.

"I'm pretty greedy when it comes to my sweets," she told me, a smirk of her own shown on her beautiful face and I felt myself falling harder and faster for her. The words _"I love you, Cammie"_ were dying to break out of my mouth and whisper into her ears. Her smirk was something like, good-but-not-good-enough and I couldn't help but think of how hot she was. I acted like a kid and tried to reach over her instead of acting like a spy and using the Rowedley Maneuver on her. My plan worked as I heard the musical sound of Cammie's laughter. _Mission Accomplished, _I thought happily…that's when I realized how close to Cammie I was, our faces were mere inches away. I vaguely noticed that my moving arm was slowly coming to a halt and slipped itself around her waist, closing the inches from our face into, centimeters, centimeters into millimeters until there was no space at all between our lips.

**I'm not the best with romance so bear with me! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WANT TO SEE IF BEING SICK AFFECTED MY WRITING~!~!~!**

**THANKS FOR R&R~ING!~!~!~!**

**THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GETS THE SNEAK-PEEK! ^-^**

**Some things you should include in your REVIEW:**

**~ If you have found any "unfinished details" yet in the story (in any chapter) PLEASE TELL ME! I need to see if I should make the foreshadowing a bit more obvious!**

**~ Your Favorite line/part**

**~ If you want me to tell you a piece of foreshadowing!**

**TIME TO REVIEW, PLEASE! **

**Stories that SO deserve to be checked out!:**

"**Run this Town" by waterdiva2014**

"**The Real Deal" by Thalia XxGallagher Girl4evaxX**

"**My Love Story" by AnnabethxxWiseGirlxxGoode**

"**To Love An Enemy" by Gallagher Rose **

"**Gallagher's 7 Deadly Sinners" by Gallagher Rose**

**~An ill Diva~**


	22. A Couple, Protectiveness, and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Ally C. does, and she's AWESOME!**

***SCREAMING* 4-2-4 REVIEWS *SCREAMING*….*COUGHING*…*MORE COUGHING* **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, Y'ALL ARE SO NICE AND AMAZING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS ALL MEANS TO ME, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME I CAN'T FIND THE RIGHT WORDS THAT ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS, YOU'RE ALL THAT WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!**

**And before I forget (like I keep doing, I'm forgetful!) THIS IS AN OFFICIAL SHOUT-OUT TO MY FRIEND, BELINDA (aka belindahuang) SORRY FOR BEING SO FORGETFUL, GIRL! YOU KNOW ME! And Belinda has been generous enough to give up her Sneak Peek privileges so someone else can get the preview instead of her! CHECK OUT HER STORIES TOO! **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**FAiRYTALEL0VEx3 - mega nice review, thanks!**

**Fanatic4reading - she does, don't worry!**

**Mounika - thanks, I was hoping someone would mention that! It's alright if you don't get it! **

**Another Shout-out: **

**hardcorereader - you so nice! And you're welcome for the dedication lol, to the sayings!**

**CZGallagher - your review was REALLY ironic! Lol, FUNNY! Well…I hope writers' block will be lifted off of you! (:**

Chapter 22: A Couple, Protectiveness, and Suspicions

_Time: 11:10p.m._

_Location: Blackthorne Institute Kitchen, Center Building_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

_This is a dream, isn't it? _was my thought as I held and _kissed_ Cameron Ann Morgan. My mind for once wasn't keeping track of the time, it could have been 12:00a.m. or p.m., I didn't give a damn, all I cared about was the girl in front of me. I tightened my arms around her a bit and pressed my lips a bit harder, I just wanted to know that this wasn't a fantasy and I wasn't really asleep and was making out with one of my roommates (please, _please _don't ever have that happen again!). I felt the warm and soft lips move and brush against mine, matching me. Both of my arms were around her and I felt Cammie's small hands settle on my shoulders.

_This is really happening,_ I thought vaguely. A feeling of triumph glazed through me and wavered when I felt her kiss me some more, her lips still had the hints of strawberries and cream as I kissed her softly. I didn't try to deepen it (this time), it was just nice to be this close to her and I didn't want to push her either. But when the warmth that was at my mouth drew back I felt dazed and kind of disappointed that it ended so quickly. Even as I was dazed, my spy senses came rushing back into my misty mind. We had been kissing for about two minutes and twenty-three seconds, it was now 11:11p.m. Cammie must have known too because she said,

"It's 11:11," we were just holding each other now, her arms were hanging off my shoulders, "Make a wish, Blackthorne Boy," she whispered,

I smiled at her question and lean back down. But instead of kissing Cammie I leaned my forehead on hers, our lips were basically half an inch away with our noses touching. Our breathing was going off balance and neither one of us made an attempt to steady it.

"Hm, I can't, Gallagher Girl," I answered her, my lips brush against hers as I spoke as soft as she had, "It already came true," I told her, it may have sounded cliché but it was true, the girl of my dreams kissed me, the girl that I fell heads over heels for likes me back, what more could I ask for? Cammie smiled at me and I pulled her even closer.

"Oh and what would that be, Zach?" she asked innocently, from her voice she seemed to already know, her mouth grazed mine and I resisted to steal another kiss from her (yet). I smirked, but I felt it come out more of a smile instead. I stared straight into her beautiful blue eyes and felt myself diving into them, the feeling rushed through me as I answered her.

"This," my lips met her soft ones again, there was no hesitation now as I kissed her passionately, more sparks flew than the fourth of July as our lips brushed against each other again. The fierce desire to deepen the kiss flared through me as I parted my lips a bit and moved my tongue along Cammie's bottom lip. She seemed a bit hesitant but obliged afterward. As we explored each other's mouths in wonder and happiness I heard a faint tapping noise but I ignored it, Cammie on the other hand, didn't.

Her head was wretched back to the table and her hair slapped my cheek lightly, I looked back at the table too, warily though, a bit agitated that we were interrupted. The dish that Cammie was playing keep-away with was empty and spotlessly clean. The moonlight that pass through the window and illuminated the room flash on the sparkling dish. What caught my attention the most was the small piece of folded up evapopaper that was taped securely on the side of the dish. Cammie snatched the dish and plucked the note off…from what you all heard before, I'm sure that you all have a pretty good idea of who it was from…

_**T**_o**:** **L**o_v_**e****b**i_r__**ds**_

**K33p** _T_**h**e **L**_i_TT**l**e **"C**_**l**__a_nde**s**t_i_n**e M**ee_t__i_**n**gs**" a** b_it_**more pr**_i_v8 **& **s**h**_o_r**t**, **I **c_a_n**'**_t _st**all **_W_**i**se _G_**u**y **4**_e_ve**r**

- **D**_a__g__**g**__e_r -

I didn't have to think about how in the world she was able to clean, write, and tape that message on the dish…that answer was obvious: spy.

_Lovebirds, huh? She saw us, _I thought and from Cammie's lightly blushing face, she was thinking the same thing. I smirked at her as she glared at me. I had to admit, Ms. Jordon was pretty cool, she was letting us off the hook and stopped all the trouble (that's in the form of a specific CoveOps teacher). I slipped the note out her hands and flicked it into my mouth, _Mint_, _That would have came in handy a few minutes ago, _I thought. And I knew that Ms. Jordon picked mint for that very reason. I was reeled out of my thoughts when I saw no dish on the table and Cammie was getting up to leave, I understood. Though the guy in my really wanted to stop her, the spy overpowered him and told me that we had to get back to our rooms or else get in trouble with Dr. Steve…which leads to the school staff…leading to Joe Solomon…and leading the fact I was making-out with his goddaughter…shit.

"Oh and Blackthorne Boy?" Cammie said, her back was to me as she stood at the doorway, "Goodnight," she left after that, going back to her room. I heard her footsteps fade as I whispered the words I wish had gotten out before,

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl…I love you," I wished that the words would be carried to her so she heard, but they hadn't. I yawned and thought back to my mental clock…11:18p.m…. _Looks like I _did _have something to wish for after all…_

_Time: 7:30a.m._

_Location: Dining Hall, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Do you think my British Bombshell likes chocolate on her crepes?" Grant asked Jonas, Jonas ripped a piece of his croissant and brought it towards his mouth and shrugged at Grant.

"She's _your_ British Bombshell, what do you think?" Jonas told him. Grant's been talking about Bex every chance he got, but when she's actually there, he keeps it cool and doesn't really talk much about her like he wasn't a psycho-stalker (which he isn't…but sometimes I wonder…). I ate the rest of my freshly baked muffin.

I was still wondering about the kiss, it's been on my mind the whole time after it happened. I couldn't get it out of my head, even now it was still stuff in my mind like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth. I could feel a smile pull at my lips when I thought back to the exact moment, I involuntarily licked my lips at the memory. And at that very moment the doors opened and a stream of girls from different, shapes, sizes, and races flowed in, I saw four particular heads separate from the current and came our way. One had glossy, jet-black hair, choppy but styled. One had soft, light blond hair. Another had pitch-black hair that looked wild (in a good way). And the last had the unique mixture of chestnut brown and amber that practically glowed.

"Hey, Beautiful," Grant smiled at Bex, _Not even first period and he's _already_ sweet talking, _I thought as Baxter sat next to him, I heard Liz and Jonas mumble their greetings and sit down together, Jonas being Jonas almost missed his seat when he sat down and Liz being Liz tried to help him but stumbled herself.

_If I believed in soul mates, these two would be real good examples, _I thought as I watched the love-struck and clumsy geniuses. McHenry was reading a magazine that had in big, black letters VOGUE printed behind four girls in maroon dresses modeling. She had sat down a bit off to the edge, paying no attention to the drooling guys that were basically stalking her. I saw a barrage of dark amber and coffee colored hair move gracefully and sit next to me. I felt my heart pick up and tried to settle it without being too obvious.

"Hey, Zach," Cammie said, her heart-melting smile was painted on her flawless face as she looked at me with her gem-colored eyes gleaming. I smirked back at her to cover up the thundering of my heart that seemed as if it were at the same time being mollified by her,

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," I decided to make her blush, so I leaned close to her ear to whisper, "Did you think about me last night?" to be honest, I _was _kind of curious to see if she thought about the kiss as much as I did. I smirked a bit more as I saw the light pink that blossomed under her tanned skin.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" I said, satisfied with her reaction-slash-answer. Cammie face calmed down as she shielded her emotions behind a mask of her own. A shining glint showed in her sapphire eyes, the glint showed a lighter tint of blue and silver in her eyes as she looked at me, slyly this time. The glint made me think of the light that reflected off a knife, it was the look Ms. Jordon had on almost 24/7 (the only time I don't think I saw it was when I saw her and Cammie singing…). I broke out of my thoughts when Cammie leaned close too, right up in my face.

"Did _you _think about _me_?" she asked me, her spearmint breath played across my lips teasingly. I felt for my mask, willing it to come on, but between having Cammie in kissing range and her snapping blue eyes staring right into mine…it was as if my mask had disintegrated. I opened my mouth hoping my wit would return to me but I stayed silent. I felt some heat trying to reveal itself on my face and I saw Cammie smile, she back away and the heat was gone.

"_I'll take that as a 'yes'_" she mocked, and laughed a little. You'd think I would start blushing and be embarrassed wouldn't you? If you do think that, you really don't know me, do you? Instead I smirked and swung my arm around Cammie's waist and pulled her closer to me. At this, the others around us stopped talking and stared at us. Jonas stopped mid-sentence about the DV30 and looked at me with something like respect in his blue-green eyes. Grant stopped flirting with Bex and gave me look that said he wanted to congratulate me and give me a high-five.

I didn't really get to know about Cammie's roommates yet, but if I had to guess…Liz broke off from listening and looking at Jonas to gape at me and Cammie, she looked like she was about to squeal and hop up and down. Bex stopped to look at Cammie after she flipped her hair at Grant, after giving Cammie a sly look of happiness, she turned her intense gaze onto me. A look that said, _"If you hurt my best friend, I'll kill you in more ways than one," _I knew she meant it and I a gave a nod that no one seemed to notice. Macey didn't seem to acknowledge us until she set down her Vogue magazine and her icy blue eyes were watching her best friend, my girlfriend. I didn't think it was possible, but I saw one thing that I haven't seen Macey McHenry do in person yet, she smiled. And as simple as that, she returned to her magazine (what could be so interesting in Vogue, anyways?).

I don't know if it was me or the lighting in the room but there was something piercing in each of their eyes--Cammie's roommates' eyes, I mean. Liz's soft, blue eyes that looked as if, she couldn't glare anyone longer than 3 seconds even if she tried, had a keener look in them as she gazed at Cammie. Bex's usual dangerous and excited caramel eyes, that could look calm anytime had an even more striking look in them today as she looked at the girl beside me, as if she were trying to bore holes into Cammie. Macey's usual bright blue eyes that looked at the same time dull and bored to death looked as if she finally found something interesting to focus on, besides the magazine she was holding onto. I glanced down at the angel in my arms and I saw some nervousness hidden in the depths of her eyes as if she were trying to bury it. I grabbed her hand gently and gave an encouraging squeeze. I automatically felt her squeeze back.

"Cam--" Bex started, but was cut off by the tall doors opening. Every head in the dining hall had turned to the giant wooden doors, but more specifically looking at the person…or well, _people _entering the dining hall. Ms. Jordon and Mr. Solomon, I heard some whispers that scattered around the girls about Mr. Solomon, the same thing happened with guys and Ms. Jordon, everyone was watching what looked like a movie-star couple walking towards the teacher's table. Ms. Jordon was, again, looking like she just came back from shopping in Europe and not like the other teachers who just looked into their closets for suits. She was in a daring, red designer shirt that was V-necked. The long sleeves clung to her arms that showed off her muscles and showed off her many curves. She had on tight fitting jeans that were charcoal black with black, leather shoes that had straps. Ms. Jordon's whole outfit looked like she could have put a kid into Harvard!! I didn't think someone could be that rich…until I saw Ms. Millionaire-McHenry over there. Mr. Solomon was in his usual white shirt and black slacks but he walked in…grinning.

_Is everybody a couple now? _I thought as I watched them sit together. The answer to my thought came almost instantly when I saw who came into the room when everyone got settled. Logan. But in this situation I was glad to see him (just this one time) wanna know why? If you don't just stop reading. Because as he came in his usual blue-grey eyes were surrounded by black and swollen flesh(he had on some make-up to make it look minor, but I knew), he looked like a raccoon! There were a few scratch marks on his cheeks and a long, beige band-aid covered a part of his left cheek and went horizontal. And that's not all, I saw that his left hand was broken…whatever kind of torture-slash-interrogation happened to him, I just have one thing to say: _Thank You!_ Cammie's face had a smug smile on and her eyes met with her teacher, sapphire and amber-caramel eyes met and they looked like they were laughing with their eyes, through a connection. I saw Ms. Jordon give a quick wink at Cammie and the rest of the girls, it was as if all the Gallagher Girls had a wire connected to their teacher and she could send out a message to them and only them.

"Could I have everybody's attention for a moment, please?" Dr. Steve said from the podium, everyone's gazes shifted again, but this time to rest on our headmaster. His round face wasn't as cheerful as it was the day before, I could see that he was trying to summon his broad smile but it never came. Instead he said in a dead serious tone, "All classes except for the Culture and Assimilations with Madame Dabney, Research and Development with Professor Franklin, and Covert Operations with Mr. Solomon and Ms. Jordon are canceled for a period of time," he announced. The room went silent and all the teachers were startled…almost all…Dana's reaction time was delayed; she didn't seemed shocked and looked like she was forcing the look of surprise on her face. I doubt that I would've caught it if I weren't looking right at her. A strange knot had worked its way into my stomach, this wasn't anything normal, I'm sure everyone in the room realized that.

"In the meantime," the broad smile, though strained, was now on Dr. Steve's face, "You all may head into town and have a good time, those of you that have the three classes that have not been canceled, you must report to that class when it is time. For example, if you have Covert Operation at noon, head to the class at noon, then," he explained. Everyone, besides the 7th graders who had know idea what's going on, chorused their acknowledgments.

_If we can head into town, then this isn't threatening the school…but what? And why are those classes being canceled? What's up with Ms. Jordon, she _knows _something. _Thoughts and questions were swirling into my head about the news, I couldn't even get a second to enjoy Logan's new raccoon-like look. _But, on the bright side, I get to spend some time with Cammie in town, _I thought as we all finished up our breakfast, the uncomfortably tight knot in my stomach loosen a bit at the thought. No one seemed all too phased with the news, but I could feel Cammie giving me worried glances from time to time, she knew something was wrong too. And the fact that Ms. Jordon left immediately after she was done eating didn't help with my suspicions either. I knew this could just be paranoia and things could just be a coincidence but the sad and dangerous fact about our life was…_There are no such things as coincidences in this world_.

After breakfast was done, we all headed towards our first classes, which was either C&A (Macey), CoveOps (Cammie, Grant, Bex, and I), and R&D (Liz and Jonas). We said our goodbyes to Liz and Jonas as they walked away and we went to the elevator. The cold doors opened and were absorbed into the stone walls granting us access to Sublevel 1 and where our career began.

When we entered the classroom, everything was normal…well whatever _"normal" _for us was. Mr. Solomon was leaning onto the corner of his desk, not bothering to use the leather chair that was behind him. Tim was off in the corner, gossiping, spreading his outrageous rumors, I think his newest one that he came up with Tina was, _"I heard that, Ms. Jordon is a double agent that's here to get the school's alumni disc to give it to a bunch of Russian spy students that are planning on bombing the U.S. and then start on Antarctica!" _Oh, Tim (and Tina), you're such an idiot. But something struck a cord in his little rumor…something that had started lurking in my mind since breakfast, since the strange announcement, since the shocked faces of all the teachers…all but one. _-I heard that, Ms. Jordon is a double agent-_ could it be true, though? Something was off about her, how she seemed know more than the other teachers do, the way she did things, how she was always late…even later than Solomon, and the dangerous glint in her eyes that reminded me of a knife (well…her codename _is _Dagger) through all my suspicions, I decided to see how she acted during class today. I knew she'd be late, but as I waited for her heels to clack their way from the door up to Solomon's desk…they never came. I knew Cammie could see what I was doing because as Mr. Solomon's back was turned towards the blackboard a piece of evapopaper was flicked onto my desk.

_-Z_

_What R U w8ing 4? What's going on?_

_-C_

My eyes met hers, she knew something was off too, but that alone wasn't enough. I pulled out my pen and began to write,

_-C_

_IDK exactly, but something's going on, Ms. J's got something to do w/ it, what do U think?_

_-Z_

I slipped the note onto her desk fast and was glad that Mr. Solomon hadn't seen it when he turned around, he continued the lecture. I saw Cammie's eyes grow wide, she obviously read the note. When I saw Cammie's red pen appear in her hand, I saw it freeze. Solomon's voice captivated the room,

"Security threats come in how many forms, Mr. Williams?" he asked,

"Five," Tim said automatically, we hadn't really covered that chapter yet, but we all knew it.

"And who can tell me what they are?" he questioned further, I heard John's slight accent fill the room as he listed the answers, or, at least some of them.

"Long range, short range, suicide, static…" he rattled them out one by one, John was one of the best at pop quizzes in our class, if it weren't for his dangerous knife handling (or anything pointy) I would have thought he'd be in the R&D track with Jonas and Liz.

"That's four," Mr. Solomon told us as if we couldn't keep track ourselves. Realization dawned on me, my suspicions were being heightened to such a level it was giving me a headache. It was as if Mr. Solomon's agenda was purposely warning us of something….or someone. But, it couldn't be her…unless Solomon's acting the part of a honeypot…but it can't be…

"What's the last form?" Mr. Solomon demanded when he had no response, I heard myself and Cammie answer his demand.

"Internal," we said simultaneously, our tones were the same too, as if we were synchronized.

"Correct, Ms. Morgan…and Mr. Goode," he commented (I'm guessing because Cammie answered, he said my name as an afterthought, almost).

"And that's the big one, class," he said and turned his back on us to write on the blackboard. My mind was swirling faster, twisting suspicions and thoughts around, spurting out conclusions that were both logical and delusional. Was he trying to tell us something? Does he know, _what _does he know? How about Ms. Jordon's absence (she's probably in the R&D lab, she helps Franklin)? What's threatening the school? _Who's_ threatening the school? Is it the school they're even after? Who's the _they _anyways? The questions and mysteries were burning the edges of my mind.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Solomon said, opening the door for us, the universal sign of someone saying, "Get out." we all stood up, getting ready to leave through the door. I noticed Solomon was starting to glare at me. Annoyance showed brightly in his green eyes. _What did I do?_ I thought warily, when I realized what I did. My arm was around Cammie's waist, it became so natural I didn't even notice I did it. Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to put his arm around his girlfriend?

I mean, he did it with Ms. Jordon yesterday when he got that cop all jealous, didn't he? _You're forgetting, Overprotective God-daddy over there, doesn't like it when a boy puts an arm around his goddaughter, _a small voice whispered. I almost groaned out loud, just when I thought my relationship was going smoothly. I heard Cammie's musical laugh, and focused onto the joke Bex had just told and when looked down at her beautiful face, I knew putting up with the wrath of Joe "Overprotective God-dad" Solomon would be worth being with her. It was second period now, we were supposed to go to P&E but, under the circumstances…we had the options of hanging around the institute or heading into town. I personally didn't want to head into town, there wasn't much going on in Belfast around this hour. Grant backed me up when I told this to the others,

"So…what're we gonna do now?" I asked them, Grant shrugged but both Cammie and Bex had smiles when I asked. I didn't know if I was suppose to be scared or happy about what was going to happen.

"Let's go," Bex said, with that, Bex started running down the left hallway with Cammie right behind her, Grant and I looked at each other and started running towards our girlfriends. They were pretty far ahead of us, I saw Cammie's ponytail swing back and forth as she ran. Finally, when we were all caught up I found that we were in a hall and right in front of us were the double doors that lead to…the East Wing's Abandoned Library. Different thoughts and mental-pictures were being thrown into my mind as I thought back to the first fight I had with Cammie, my unconscious friends, and the pulsing room behind it all.

"Whoa!…Déjà vu!" Grant exclaimed, shaking his head. I saw Bex look at him worryingly and look at Cammie suspiciously. Cammie seemed to be acting calm but I saw some pools of guilt cloud her shining eyes. I slipped my arm around her again so now, her back was leaning against me. I rested my chin on top of her head and smirked when I heard Bex whisper,

"You have to tell me _everything,_" as Bex smiled satisfyingly, Cammie escaped my arms and pushed open the doors that held memories for Cammie and the unknown for me. When I stepped in, I could almost feel my mouth form an 'O' shape. The room around me didn't look like the library I saw a few years back. Sure, it still had the perimeter of shelves and dusty old books, but right above those grey-covered encyclopedias were a surround-sound system; that was right now, having a light volume of music to spill out of it, the beat was constant and soft.

The creaking and annoying floorboards were torn out and now held smooth tiling that patterned from aqua-blue, ice-blue, and crystal-clear glass, part of the room was even carpeted with crème-white softness. A side of the room had been converted into a kitchen with six mini-fridges, six porcelain sinks, two ovens, and four microwaves, all of that was separated by a slice of cool marble counter. On the other side of the counter were soft looking barstools, looking comfortable like a teenager's mini-bar or something. Looking in the completely other direction, I saw a hot tub sitting in the corner, about a yard away from the old books. _This is more of a lounge, than a library._ Only to prove my point I looked off and saw flat screens on the walls with different sofas scattered around the room, but I only vaguely noticed that all. What drew my attention the most was the women that was lying in a white loveseat, reading a small maroon colored book as the room filled with music….

"Ms. Jordon? What are you doing here?" Bex asked, but it didn't sound like her usual, 'interrogator' voice, a tint in her voice told us all that she was happy to see her teacher. It looked like Grant was happy too, his goofy grin told us much. Cammie's blue eyes lit up and her breathtaking smile appeared again, as she looked at our dark haired teacher.

"I came here to relax, Franklin over in R&D can handle himself," she told us, setting her book down, "Well…for _now_ he can," she added quickly, as if she thought it over and didn't think Professor F. could handle his class. I wasn't sure if I felt happy to see her, unlike my best friend, his girlfriend, and my Gallagher Girl, I felt wary. My suspicions still were floating around in my head and it acted as a shield to Ms. Jordon's (if that was her _real_ name) cheerfulness. Now that I was closer and inside the room, I could hear the song that was moving in the air. It was _"Knock You Down"_ by Keri Hilson that we were all listening to. During the chorus, Ms. Jordon had started talking.

"Why aren't you guys in town? I thought you all got a free day?" _or a free week, or month or maybe even month(s)…_the words were unspoken but were clung onto the air that surrounded us, making it thicker and more tense. I shrugged.

"There's nothing to do during this time of the day," I saw Grant's messy head of hair nod. I saw her place the book back into a shelve, it fit perfectly as if it were part of a jig-saw puzzle. She turned to look at all of us, her hands on her hips and cocked eyebrow. After a moment of staring, she smiled and walked over to us,

"There's _always_ something to do out there, enjoy the time you have while it's still free," she instructed, sounding less like the teacher and sounding more like a friend; a fellow agent. Her eyes didn't look like one of warning, like she was the enemy…but were filled to the brim of sad, pained regret. Ms. Jordon continued walking towards the door and stood standing in the doorway. She turned her head slightly, enough to acknowledge us,

"Oh and remember," she turned completely so we were staring into the golden-tinted caramel of her eyes. "Everything you do in this town, will make a difference," her voice was soft and I felt all the sarcasm, all the joking, teasing drop out of her voice like it was a heavy weight for her to carry. We all stayed silent as we heard her clicking heels fade into quiet stillness…_What did she mean?_ At that very moment, Grant voice my thought. Cammie was the one to answer, her voice taking a firm tone, matching Ms. Jordon when she got down to business.

"Only one way to find out…"

_Time: 9:45a.m._

_Location: Belfast, Maine_

_P.O.V: Karen O'Donnell_

"A little to the right, no, wait! To the left, NO! _My left_," Maria yelled at me, I was tangled in colorful paper-thin strands that were supposed to decorate our _gymnasium_, not _me_. I've been here and standing on this ladder and other things since 8:00, and was getting fed up with what Maria and the other Beauties were saying. It's been, "Kathy do _this, _Kristy do _that_!" I mean, learn a name right! I know their vocabulary wasn't much higher than a 5th grader's and they're failing English and all but, C'MON! The annoyance and irritation was boiling in my blood and I knew if I didn't let it out, I'd blow my mind!

"Your left is my left! And get my name right!" I hissed, I wished to scream it, but it was trapped in my throat. And Maria just ignored me, the exasperation was flaring through me. The next thing I know I see Gabby Shell's dark brown hair coming towards me, her hand snatched some of the paper strips out of my hand. Her grip was too tight and hard, I noticed.

"Hey! If you don't be careful, it'll---" but my warning came too late as Gabby's hand yanked the pink, lime green and white streamers and the shriek of a ripped piece of paper tore at our ears. The group of Beauties glared at me from the bleachers while Gabby grabbed the rest of the streamers that encased my limps. She scowled at me and I cringed a bit, I hated Gabby and the Beauties…but I hated myself more for being scared of them, being intimidated. Though I didn't want to say it, I knew it well, I _let _them have their status, there is _always _a bully if there is a kid to be _bullied_. I was sick and tired of it all.

"_Great job, Kathy! _You ruined our decorations!" Maria's voice was dipped and flowed with sarcasm and venom that sounded like it came from a cobra. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, I wanted to yell at them for their false accusations, I wanted to slap some sense into each and every one of them! But, I couldn't and I knew I shouldn't, even if they _did _deserve it (which they COMPLETELY did), I wanted to be a better person than them and I knew if I slapped them or called them what they REALLY are, I was no better than Gabby or Maria. _You're doing this for Rudy, You're doing this for Rudy, he's counting on you, You're doing this for--_my silent chanting was cut short as Maria climbed up a few steps of the ladder, yanked the rest of the streamers from my hand and shoved me in the stomach. The ladder began to rock with me on top, thanks to Maria's weight I didn't fall…until she stepped off! I felt myself rock off balance as the ladder shook more fiercely and I was falling.

"AHHH!!" the scream was wretched from my throat as I dropped, I thankfully landed on the a blue mat that everyone used for gymnastics. But that didn't stop or repel the purple paint bucket that followed me, splatters of paint spilled over me, coloring me as if I just went into a paint gun war without any safety equipment on. My new blue sweater was dampened and sticky from the grape paint that smothered me, my white sneakers had violet dots and my glasses were smudged. I could only imagine what my wheat colored hair looked like.

After the sound of the scream, all I heard was roars and roars of laughter. All of which was directed at me. I looked up from behind my glasses, _mistake_, Maria and her group of Beauties were laughing fiendishly, the jocks were literally laughing their you-know-whats off, and I even saw a group of freshmen laughing at me. I felt a deep stinging in the back of my eyes, I forced them back, hoping that they'd go away. Like everything else that was going on that day, nothing worked. The hot tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks, mixing and mingling with the purple paint that was dripping. I could feel the dissatisfying emotion about myself rise in my chest as the laughter and whispers swirled around me until I couldn't take it. Like a rubber band with too much tension pulling at it, I snapped. I felt the shattering somewhere inside of my chest. I immediately got up, spinning around to get to the nearest exit. I whirled around as I heard clicks of camera phones and blindly ran as fast as I could towards the opened double doors.

"Karen, no please wait, KAREN!" I heard a familiar New York accent shout from behind me but I couldn't focus and continuously ran. I was met with cool air and sunlight that seemed to quicken the drying process of the paint even more as I felt the fabric give a small crunch against my pale-pink skin. I don't know how much I ran, I just ran as much as my humiliated heart desired. But as I took the time to swipe my paint smothered face from the tears, I bumped into someone. Someone tall. It was a guy for sure. As my vision tried to adjust itself I felt a strong hand (that was definitely a guy's) steady me as he grabbed my elbow, I thought it was Rudy's at first, having a steel grip that at the same time was strangely soft and gentle. But as I looked up, I didn't see his face…I saw someone else's.

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I WAS IN A RUSH TO GET THIS UPDATED!**

**How was it? Bad? Good? Did you like? Hate? LOVE? MARRY IT? BURY IT? REVIEW FOR ME TO KNOW! :D **

**Can you guys guess who's with Karen at the end?!?!?!?! Please check out my new poll! And do you want more Karen POVs?!?! I need to know~ so REVIEW! I let anonymous readers review, so you can, PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WANT IN THIS STORY! **

**The first…NINE people to review will get the sneak peek! (: I feel generous! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'M FOLLOWING MY FRIEND'S ADVICE ABOUT NOT UPDATING UNTIL A CERTAIN REVIEW AMOUNT…SORRY BUT I WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY! I'm going to be pretty strict about it too, and also...THE REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! lol, the best medicine (that DOESN'T make me drowsy)~  
**

**Could Dana really be a double agent? Who's with Karen? Why's Rudy with someone so mean? Do you want some Rudy/Karen? Was there enough Zammie? Do you hate the Beauties? Do you hate Gabby and Maria? (sorry if anyone's named that, I just pick them by random!) REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~The slowly recovering Diva~**


	23. Leaving, Designers, and Finding

**DISCLAIMER:…pretty self-explanatory, don't you think?**

**O.M.G. *SCREAMS*……*FAINTS*……*RECAP* FOUR HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVEN REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *MORE SHRIEKING*……*THROAT HURTS, DRINKS WATER*……*EVEN MORE SCREAMING*……*LOST VOICE*…….THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! THE VERY, VERY, _VERY _BEST OF THE WORLD WIDE WEB, I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH!!!!!!**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT…….I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT….IT'S 13 PAGES ON WORD….SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

**This is dedicated to:**

**~loosh4ev - thanks for the nice review! I love your stories, so it's nice to see you like my story too!**

**~NessieLove101 - I want to thank you for reading for that long! You're review made me smile!**

**~MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook (I so love your name!) - Thanks! That was a mega compliment!**

**You rock!**

**~soccergirl121 - She's given me an idea! THANKS! Sorry, but I couldn't fit it in for this chapter quite yet! But thanks for the advice**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Olivia - OMG THANKS! I'm glad that I could write this!**

**Smirker - lol, thanks! Yeah, I've been being…well…really FEMININE with Zach, so sorry about that! I'll try and un-mush him!**

**Reebecca13 - THANKS FOR REVIEW, TWICE!**

**Enjoy!**

Gallaghergirl396 was the one who requested I did a summary of what's going on with the story so far, so here it is….I hope I did your suggestion some justice!

Summary So Far (I'll be calling it SSF, a summary of the last chapter):

In chapter 22 of "What Happens When You Fall Hard" Zach seems to have gotten a kiss from his dream girl; Cammie. Things going on with the boys of room 108 and girls of room 252 seem to be firing up (drama, romance, action, mystery), not to mention the strange cancellations of different classes and the stability with others. This leaves the whole school wondering…almost the whole school anyways…Ms. Jordon seems to be holding more than her fair share of secrets, no one seems to suspect the hip, young CoveOps teacher….everyone besides Zach, at least.

Could she really be working for the other side? Who and What _is _the other side anyways? Dana Amelia Jordon couldn't be a traitor…could she? The teacher that keeps to herself even more than usual spies…the women that deceived an army of soldiers and prevented another war (according to the Tim and Tina team)…the teacher that has _Joe Solomon _wrapped around her manicured finger…no, of course not. _She couldn't have anything to do with it…what do _you _think?_

On the Civilian Side of things, Karen O'Donnell is humiliated by the 'Beauties' when helping with the Dance Committee with decorations. As Karen is on a ladder hanging streamers, Gabby and Maria (Rudy's Girlfriend) mess with her and blame her for ruined decorations. Maria pushes Karen off the ladder, she lands on the mat, unharmed…for a few seconds. A can of paint falls over her. Smothering her in globs of purple messiness. As she runs out the door, furious and sad, she runs into an unknown stranger…the thing is…he really isn't that unknown.

Chapter 23: Leaving, Designers, and Finding

_Time: 9:39a.m._

_Location: Belfast, Maine_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Well, it's official, she's a liar," Grant sighed and chugged down the rest of his Dr. Pepper. He tossed the bottle into the trash. He was referring to Ms. Jordon as my mind trailed back to another boy, another trashcan, another place, and another pop bottle. The place where the lies, relationship, and secrets against my sisterhood and school had started. The place where I broke the heart of the world's sweetest boy. The place where it held my first boyfriend and first break-up.

"She _is _a professional agent, do you need more of an explanation?" Bex said sounding as American as apple pie eaten after a baseball game, defending our favorite teacher. Grant seemed to think about it and shrugged, not seeming too convinced.

"I bet she just wanted most of the students out of the school, _probably to do something with Solomon. _Who knows, maybe Solomon's got more game than we thought," his voice at the end was suggestive when he talked about my favorite teacher with my godfather. I almost spat Coca-Cola out into the air, making us look like some comedy show with someone doing a spit-take. I mean, sure, I know Dana and Joe like each other (they're a really good couple too), but I knew that Dana wasn't like that. Besides, I haven't even seen them _kiss _yet….(_yet_…that was the keyword I'd need to remember).

Speaking of kissing…my mind flitted to Zach, along with my eyes. His dark chocolate hair was wavy, purposely messy with dark shades of mahogany glinting in the light. Zach's bright forest green eyes were emphasized from his green school jacket (the weather was warming up a bit, but it's Maine, it was still chilly). His smooth skin seemed to glow in the soft sunlight.

My thoughts were shattered when he looked back at me, I looked away back at Bex, who was sipping her Mountain Dew. _Great…I like another boy…a _SPY_ boy…this should be interesting,_ I thought, but I felt relief somewhere in my words. Zach was a spy, he would be able to understand more than Josh. I almost winced at the thought of him, but retained my feelings and my straight face. Obviously…the memories were still a little too fresh.

"He's definitely got more game than _you,_" Zach teased, Grant narrowed his eyes at him as Bex and I laughed lightly. Zach was wearing his I-know-something-you-don't smile, that oddly didn't seem annoying anymore…it looked kind of cute. I smiled up at him, he caught my gaze and slipped an arm around me. He's been doing that a lot, I didn't mind, even though it was a bit awkward at first since we didn't really…_officially _start dating but still.

Like, a wise boy expert once said (she starts with an M and ends with a Y) _"You can have dating without kissing, but kissing without dating is entirely different,"_…so I guess Zach and I are an item…right? I _really _should've ran this through the boy-to-English translator (that Liz has recently started working on, twice as hard…my guess is that it has something to do with a specific computer genius other than her)…or better yet! Macey, herself!

"Oh, it's 10:00 already, let's go!" Grant said, Zach seemed to be reluctant but pulled his arm off of me (it was more like _Grant _pulling it off, but whatever).

"Where are you guys going?" I asked,

"We promised that we would meet up with Jonas once R&D was over," he said, I noticed his breathing was normal, his eyes weren't dilated and he seemed well…normal (as normal as Grant could get anyways). I don't know why, but my mind's been getting a lot more…accusing…suspicious, I guess. I remembered getting this feeling when I was younger and it was close to Christmas time. I wanted to know what my presents from "Santa" were (don't' we all?…when we're, like, 3?).

So I began snooping around the house and almost screamed when I found them in the closet (I had to crack a certain code that required my light green barrette to open the door, but that was a "whatever" factor…remember, I'm the daughter of Rachel Cameron and Chris Morgan). But the knot in my stomach was more magnified, bigger. It wasn't about a light purple sweater that my grandma got me, it was about something bigger…something was tugging at the edge of my mind from before…it was connected to this, but…I came up empty. I turned back to the pair of Blackthorne Boys in front of me.

"But first," Zach said, pulling away from Grant quickly and went towards me, I look up.

"Yeah? What is--" I was cut off as Zach's mouth covered mine briskly and I heard a few chins drop to the floor as I kissed back. I felt from Zach's moves that he was planning on making it even deeper than it already was, but I pulled back. I'm not a fan of PDA (Public Displays of Affection). I saw him step back, seeming a bit unsteady (I'm sure Bex saw it a little) and his arms were back at his sides, and not holding me tightly anymore. I saw him flash a cocky and triumphant smirk over my head across the street. I turned and saw that a couple of guys were scowling at Zach and started walking away.

_So that was what he was planning…_I thought. If I had to make a scientific conclusion (which Liz would totally be proud of) I'd have to say that this was something like marking territory…boy style. But the thought of me being a piece of property wasn't so appealing (shocker, right? NOT). In a way I liked that Zach got to those guys without hurting them, physically (can't say too much about their egos). I saw Zach lean forward, close to my ear,

"I'm not letting _any _guy near _my _Gallagher Girl," he explained, I didn't need to turn my head to see his cocky smirk. I decided to tease him; a taste of his own medicine. I sent a glance towards Bex and being the awesome friend that she was, she understood. As Zach backed up, I grabbed his tie and pulled his him down towards me, so I could be up in his face like he just did to me. I felt his breathing go off pattern, but he sure solved that. He stopped breathing completely!

"I belong to no one. But one thing's for sure, you're _mine_, Blackthorne Boy," I whispered, matching his cocky tone. I saw him open his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Oh and Zach?" he nodded, "Breathe, I don't want my boyfriend dying from lack of air," I joked, he laughed a little and started breathing about. He leaned in to kiss me but I saw with my peripherals Bex motioning to the impatient Grant to step in.

"C'mon Lover Boy, Jonas awaits," Grant taunted as he pried his best friend off of me. Zach warm lips were pulled off of mine and I saw that his green eyes were light, happy, and unfocused as he looked back at me. I smiled, at Zach's unfocused and dazed face. It was as if someone had thrown a haze of laughing gas into his mind and I had the feeling I had something to do with it. Grant was complaining to him as he just looked off in the distance with that cute, dreamy expression on his face.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Though, I approve the make-out sessions, you can kiss your girl _after _we get Jonas, alright?" Grant said, in a compromising voice.

I haven't really gotten to know Grant yet, but from what Bex has been saying, he seemed like a pretty cool guy. From my perspective, I thought he was a good spy, I mean, he got _Rebecca Baxter _compromised on an assignment…you have to be good to do that, and I mean really good (but she _did _twirl around in the breeze while we were there…).

The thought of "good" brought me back to looking at Zach. He was staring at me with that deep and intense look again…I always caught him doing it, but tossed the thought aside each time. _What could he be thinking? And why does he always stare?_ It wasn't the perverted staring that I caught Logan doing…but something more like wonder, interest. None, the less. I didn't see what there was to stare at. But, he was staring, that's the point, and being the Chameleon and pavement artist that I am, it was unsettling. But that little girl in the back of my brain liked the attention, it's just too bad that the girl was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"We'll be back soon, wait for us!" Grant shouts as he starts running back towards Blaine Street that led back to the institute. He was practically dragging a non-willing Zach. The last part sounded as if they were off to jail and we were the girlfriends of convicts. Grant's irritated and impatient energy glowed and contrasted Zach's happy and dizzy so much, that I wanted to laugh. Grant was jogging, and Zach…well…Zach was sort of sauntering but still, it was kind of a fast-type of saunter (if that made sense). Anyways. Once the roommates were out of earshot, _spy _earshot. My best friend turned to me, a wicked smile gracing her exotic, cappuccino face.

"They won't be here for a while, let's ditch. We can take our time, especially if Zach keeps drifting off. Which by the way was a bloody brilliant idea!" she compliments, her British accent eases into her voice naturally. I smiled brightly but dimmed immediately, when I heard,

"And you're gonna tell me EVERYTHING, about it," being demanded out of my roommate's mouth. _I'll just keep some details to myself_, I thought. And as if I just said it out loud (which I'm pretty sure I didn't) I heard her next words, "And don't leave any details out!" _Is she a--_ "Mind reader? Nope,"

"Well that's not confusing at all!" I said, my voice sarcastic. She and I laughed a bit.

"I just know you too well," she said beginning to walk off, I smiled and nodded…but the thing is…she doesn't…no one does…not Mom, not Joe, not my roommates, not even Zach…but I guess that's a lie…someone _does _know…and she's somewhere back at Blackthorne…

_At least that's what I _thought_._

_Time: 9:57a.m._

_Location: Cherry Park, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Karen O'Donnell_ (A/N: This may be one of the last Karen scenes)

"Are you alright, miss?" a deep voice asked. I looked through my purple-tinted glasses, they were all smudged so I couldn't see. But I could see enough to know that there was someone with him.

"Of course she's not, look at her," a lighter and much more feminine voice stated, she sounded concerned. It was the women beside the man, they weren't teenagers, that's for sure. I could tell from their voices. I took off my glasses, fumbling to find a tissue to wipe up the paint and look at least a bit more presentable (though, that may be impossible when I'm covered in wet, purple gunk).

"Here, allow me," I heard the feminine voice say…it wasn't only feminine…it was familiar. I felt warm, soft fingers slip the glasses from my cold, violet covered hands. I could only pray that the paint had dried completely and I didn't get these strangers wet. I opened my eyes a bit wider and looked at the smudged outline of the people in front of me. The man that I bumped had a gorgeous mess of dark hair on top of his head, he was muscular and from what I could tell, had bright green eyes. Through my terrible vision it was completely clear to me that he was utterly handsome.

"Here…now, can you see through them?" the women asked, her arm was extended towards me, the glasses lying in the palm of her hand. I reached and placed the frame onto my face, it was really clear now and I stared at the people in front of me…they were the guys from last time. The teachers from Blackthorne. The women was the history teacher, her name was Dana, I think. She had dark brown hair that reminded me of those expensive chocolates that the 'Beauties' force their jock boyfriends to buy for them on Valentines' Day (they don't even eat it! Something about a diet).

Instead of the delicate ringlets I saw from before, it was smooth and straight as it passed her shoulders. In a way that, Jared (a perv from my school) would have described as, "a sexy businesswomen" kind of way (I think there's something mentally wrong with him). Ms….ah well…Dana had luminous caramel eyes. I looked at the man standing next to her, the teacher that got Officer Tyler all jealous, along with the other glaring adults.

He looked even more dangerous and handsome up close, why this guy took up teaching at a boarding school instead of some gun and a badge like Officer Tyler, was beyond me. I didn't hear his name, but I remembered his face, someone like him wasn't very easy to forget. I think I've seen him around town a few times…it's Ms. Dana that was new to me. All of this was processing in my mind when I realized I still hadn't answered her.

"Oh! I can see fine, thank you," I say quickly.

"As for the rest of you…" the man's voice trailed off and looked at my color-dampened outfit. Purple was never really my color anyways. I could feel my face beginning to flush and flame.

"Come with us," she said abruptly, her eyes were gleaming, but something about that shine made me hesitant, though her brilliant smile was warm and welcoming. I looked at the man next to her, he seemed kind of annoyed and was probably trying to send that to his girlfriend/co-worker.

But then suddenly, in his green eyes that held exasperation a second ago, was replaced by a look of high alert, pure and keen instinct seem to darken them. Along with that was a look of understanding. Something was going on. I might have terrible vision, but that didn't mean I was completely blind to the situation. And a gnawing feeling in my stomach was telling…no, _ordering _me to follow these two, that was the reason I said,

"Let's go,"

_Time: 10:17a.m._

_Location: Belfast, Maine_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"And you're _positive _that you left them here?" Liz asked, obviously trying to pry the truth from our memories of half an hour ago (it was actually 38 minutes, but that's not the point right now). She sounded like a scientist that didn't want to return to this topic later on. Grant was frustrated; his muscles tense but he didn't unleash it on Liz, probably because Jonas would go berserk on him for freaking out on his almost-girlfriend (for a computer geek, he's got a really good arm). Grant let out a defeated sigh that seemed to deflate his whole puffed up body.

"Yeah, they were here when we left. How was I suppose to know that they'd leave?" he asked. I repressed a groan that wanted to break out of my mouth. _Where the hell are they? _I thought, getting pissed but hiding it. Jonas seemed like the only one that wasn't mad, he just had a dreamy expression on as he stared at a mildly-upset Liz….that got me thinking…Did _I _look like that when I was with Cammie?

"We're talking about Bex," Liz said, her Southern accent was obviously stressing, "With her, they could be outside of the U.S. by now," part of me knew that she wasn't completely exaggerating. I saw Jonas slip his hand into hers and both of them going pink. I tried not to roll my eyes, Grant and I were missing two Gallagher Girls in Belfast and we didn't need those two romancing right now. But in the back of my mind I knew I was happy for Jonas, same with Grant.

"So how do you suggest we find them?" Jonas asked us, but mainly gazing at Liz, she was doing the same with him and was giggling shyly. _This puppy-love's going take longer than I thought_. Grant looked at the almost-couple, who by the way, completely forgot about us. He had a face on that said he wasn't sure whether to give Jonas an encouraging high-five or slap him silly so he'd come back to reality.

As Grant, Jonas and Liz start talking about where our Gallagher Girls went…I felt an icy stab in my back. Awareness seeped into me from that stab. Someone was watching us and I was certain that it wasn't our girlfriends or people checking up out…or even the people of Belfast giving us the "Blackthorne Bad-Eye" **(A/N: I realize that it's lame, but it's the best I could do)**…. a few seconds after I noticed, I saw Grant stiffen abruptly. He knew too…and I whispered to the confused, computer-genius couple, the beginning of our problems…

"_Tails…"_

_Time: 10:38a.m._

_Location: DEB, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

"Do you like these?" Dana asked, she plucked a pair of dark denim jeans off a rack and was holding it in front of the girl that bumped into me. Karen. Though Dana had helped clean Karen up, and loaned her the dark trench coat, it couldn't cover up most of the paint…what happened anyways? Neither one of us asked to respect her privacy (how ironic for a spy to think that).

"They're really nice…but I couldn't…" she said shyly. I caught sight of a man in a dark blue, long sleeve shirt to my right. Five meters away. He looked to be about 30 and had dark brown hair. He didn't have a ring on his finger so he wasn't married. He had blue-green eyes that were examining the store. I would have thought he was harmless…if it weren't for me seeing him 15 minutes ago with blonde hair and a red sweatshirt. And even if I didn't see him…what man in his right mind would come into Deb to look at prom dresses? Amateurs. Obviously, Dana spotted him because she had convinced Karen to take the jeans and head towards the dressing rooms.

She had the trench coat hanging on her forearm as she walked to the front of the store, near the man, and went through different sweatshirts. Dana pulled out a red hoodie and hung it back while pulling out a white one and examining it. I would've smiled, if it weren't for the serious situation. I knew the tail wouldn't pick up on what she was doing, it was a code (which I won't explain now because it would take an hour or so). A code Chris and Rachel thought of, Dana and I just…borrowed it. Dana was telling me that the man wasn't armed with the white jacket but was still dangerous with the red one. I pulled a bit on my black jacket, telling her that I understood. She told/motioned to me that she noticed by moving the black trench coat to her other arm.

"I'll go see how Karen is, you mind checking out the time, I forgot my watch," Dana stated as she walked over towards me, in her hand was the red hoodie and a white spaghetti-string tank top. Yet, another code. Telling me to keep an eye on the tail. This is one of the first times that I've seen her use our childhood codes for a situation. These codes weren't CIA certified (what organization--spy or not--would take advice from a bunch of 11 year-olds), so no one besides her, me, Rachel and Chris had known about these. I could tell by the way Dana was trying to keep a bit too calm that she knew who these guys were. But all I did was nod as I watched her clack towards the back of the store.

_I'll find out soon enough, _I thought and turned towards the doors, to find that he was gone. But what I saw in his place was a girl that reminded me little of Cammie, but the resemblance ended when I saw her pick out a jean miniskirt. Then the thought of Cammie and Zach entered my mind, I knew I should take Dana's advice about not killing him…but hey? Who's going to know? The image of him kissing my beloved goddaughter entered my head, and the image of what I was going to do to him blotted out the picture. I felt a cruel smile pick up at the corners of my lips. I banished the thought of interrogating-slash-torturing Mr. Goode…_for now_. I saw a blur of brunette hair and a blue t-shirt, knowing that it was him, I followed. Time for the tail to see how it is to be hunted.

_Time: 10:41a.m._

_Location: Dressing Room, DEB_

_P.O.V: Karen O'Donnell_

_Blackthorne sure has some weird teachers, _I thought as I stripped off the pair of jeans, they were a little too big. I pulled the purple spotted jeans I had on from before. Somewhere in my mind I felt a twinge of guilt, they may be weird, but they were really nice. I clipped the jeans up and opened the dressing room door, leaving it ajar. A voice stopped me, freezing me.

_No…not here. Why now? Of all places? Of all times? Why _HER?I cried into my mind as I turned to face the dictator herself.

"Well if it isn't Kathy? You actually shop! Wow, I just thought you'd pick up some hand-me-downs from that pathetic mother of yours, or better yet, a trashcan!" Cassidy smiled fiendishly, her voice was soaking with fake innocence. But the closest thing with "innocence" about Cassidy Nelson was sexual innocence, and even _that _she's lost. I felt myself heat up, but not of embarrassment, it was anger. Yes, I'd deal with her making fun of me…but not of my mother. My hard-working mother may not be one of the "rich-fashion-diva" moms, but she's been working two jobs that kept the dark shingled roof over our heads after my father left. The previous fiery rage of the paint was a mere spark to how I felt now. I was about to spew about as many profanities I knew--which would shock you---at her when another, non-swearing voice beat me to it.

"Is there a problem?" Dana said. I looked past the white-blond head to see her leaning on the wall casually. _Is there a problem?_ I remembered that those were almost the exact words she asked the officer. But instead of the confused and concerned glimmer in her voice…she had a sly, darker, and dangerous tint in her voice. Her caramels eyes had the exact same flare that showed that the owner was superior.

"Oh, nothing miss, we're just visiting a friend from school," Gabby (the girl from back in the gym!) explained, her voice all bubbly that fooled any teacher in our staff, sounding like an innocent airhead. It made me even more angrier. The teachers at school don't see the Beauties as the witches (with or without a 'B') they were, they see them as the students that deserve to be on the student council, Little-Miss-Perfects. I waited to see Dana's response. I knew that she would take their side, she's a teacher, and I doubt that Blackthorne students do what the Beauties do. But…I was wrong.

"Oh? Is that so?" Dana says in her silky voice. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and walks slowing back to us, circling the Beauties like they were her prey. A thought struck me…Dana was really beautiful, I bet she experienced something like the 'Beauties' at her school…or maybe she was even one of them.

And for once in my life here in Belfast…the Beauties looked nervous and inferior. To be honest, I couldn't blame them, compared to their slut-like clothes and dyed hair, Dana's natural, glamorous mane and classy and high-cut clothes that would've made a guy drool anyways (that actually happened a few times before we go there, but her boyfriend; Mr. S. seemed to scare them off), they looked like little girls that were playing with their mommy's make-up.

"Yes, ma'am," Cassidy gulped. This was a side of Dana that I hadn't witnessed before.

"So that's how you treat a friend?" Gabby and Cassidy had been looking away from her before this point. Heck, even _I _couldn't make eye contact. But the sound of her voice made us all look back. This time another look was on her face. A face of anger and disgust, it wasn't even directed towards me and I could feel the heat of the scorn rushing towards me in waves. I relaxed a bit as I saw her smile at me. But Gabby with her spray tan went pale and I saw that Cassidy seemed to stop breathing as Dana stared at them.

"Karen," she said softly and that's all I needed to know for me to walk back to her. Her eyes were warm as they looked at me, but the sleek ice ruled them out as she looked back at the Beauties. I expected her to tell them off now.

"You know, that handbag is a fake, right?"…alright, that wasn't the thing I expected her to say…I thought of something about calling their parents. But from Cassidy's distressed look of disbelief as she stared at her Jimmy Choo handbag, it was just as good, if not, better.

"I-It is?" she stuttered and started groping her purse. Gabby had a suspicious look in her mink-colored eyes as she eyed at Dana.

"How would you know?" her bubbly voice was gone and her true nature was revealed…but something told me Dana knew that already. She smirked and walked up towards them a bit and turned her so her back was towards them, lifting her long hair to reveal the back of the red shirt had a gold insignia. I didn't really get what was happening but when she continuously modeled her clothes (which I just noticed was designer) I got what she was doing. Proving her point. Her knowledge of designer and name-brand accessories. After showing a pair of Stilettos the Beauties seemed convince and mortified as they looked at their designer bags and scarves.

"Those are cheap knock-offs, and trust me when it comes to designers," she said,

"They weren't _cheap_ though," Cassidy shot back venomously, obviously not making an attempt to play "nice girl" with Ms. Designer.

"Then it's a knock-off _and _a rip-off, _sweetheart_," Dana answered nonchalantly, the word, "sweetheart" had been converted from its original endearment to mockery as they escaped Dana's lips.

At this, both Gabby and Cassidy gasped and disgust showing in their faces. They scooped all the things out of the bags (like cell phones, iPods…condoms?…I shouldn't be surprised…), and throwing away what looked like a $400.00 purse into a trashcan, along with $150.00 looking scarves and a diamond necklace for Cassidy. I gaped at them…they threw them all away! So what if they were knock-offs? They looked fine to me! After that, they gave me glare (which earned them a death scowl from Dana), did their signature hair flip, and wobbled away in their tall heels (which I was surprised they kept).

"How'd you know they weren't the real thing?" I asked Dana after they left. I mean, they could've fooled me. But then again, I'm not that good with name-brand stuff. We started walking towards the cashier. At this she tossed her head back and laughed. She looked back at me with a mischievous spark in her eyes, that held onto a flare of amusement.

"They were," she said, "Designer, I mean. I expected that they'd be at least a bit suspicious, I didn't think they'd be _that _stupid and believe me right away…and throw them in the trash!" she laughed. I was caught off guard. She just called the Beauties stupid (which they are, I mean, if you look at their D in Biology), I've never heard an adult or even a student say that. Not only that, she schemed them into tossing their "precious" designer stuff.

"I'd like to buy this," Dana requested, her voice had once again taken on a different tone. Polite. That's when I realized she had a complete outfit in her hands; everything from the rose colored hoodie to the delicate silver hoop earrings. Everything that looked like my size. Oh no.

"That'll be $37.25," the perky cashier said, her strawberry-blond hair flipping "Thank you for shopping at DEB, come again!" the enthusiasm in her voice was hyper and a little annoying if you asked me. But I just nodded as I followed Dana out the door to meet Mr. S (he never told me his actual name). I don't know why but I turned and looked back at the cashier counter…the perky redhead was gone.

_Time: 11:04a.m._

_Location: Sidewalk, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

_They're getting sloppier, _I thought. I had just sent Karen home with her new outfit covering her, she looked much better and prettier when you pulled her hair out of her face…along with the paint. The paint was sticky, but easy to get out. If you compared it to the time when I was retrieving a file in Guatemala anyways. While I made my escape, a series of harsh chemicals got caught on my hair; which was threatening to burn my hair, melt my skull and turn my brain into mush…so paint wasn't a huge fuss. She was clad in a ruby red hoodie, black denim jeans, a white cami, and red One Star shoes to match. Accessorized in silver jewelry. Earrings, rings, necklaces and bracelets.

I stuck my hands into my pockets to feel the crushed pieces of metal. Metal from a new and improved tracker that the NSA had just recently made. _They shouldn't underestimate me, _I thought sullenly. I was kind of insulted that they thought that they could get by me with such terrible tracker placement. The so-called "cashier" back at the store was an agent. I could tell by the way she talked, I've seen her just a few minutes ago with another customer, sounding bored to death. The fake perkiness was just another example of bad acting, her voice had gone off pitch a few times which meant she wasn't using her ordinary voice and she didn't have the option of high-tech voice-changers. Again, very bad acting. There's also the fact that they covered Karen's new clothes in the small trackers, along with my credit card.

"Do you want to report this?" I heard Joe ask from beside me, his arm was wound possessively around me. Occasionally giving a glare or look at any male in a 4 meter radius. I had to force myself not to scoff at Joe's protectiveness.

"It's not a problem," I reassured. Joe looked at me expectantly but I just met his gaze, I smiled when I heard him sigh in defeat. I was always one of the people that he didn't dare challenge (mostly me and Rachel). I was then at the front gates of the institute, there were a lot things on my mind. I tried to keep the wave of guilt from drowning me by thinking of how the new couple was endangered by a spy godfather.

"Oh, and don't kill Zach, the boy didn't do anything," I advised to a sour Joe.

"Yet. He didn't do anything _yet,_" he pointed out. And whatever he thought Zach and Cammie were going to do, I knew he'd be pissed. I hit his chest as we entered the school.

"Relax, Cammie's not like that, I don't think Zach is either," I reasoned. I knew Cammie was really happy and liked Zach. Zach was practically falling in love with her, so why not let them be together…injury-_free_. Besides, even _if _Zach were to try anything, Cammie would demolish him herself. Joe just looked like his stubborn and cute self, he hasn't completely changed from when we were teenagers.

"Fine…but you owe me," his arm cinched me even tighter and he kissed me roughly. I gave him a kiss back and slipped out of his arms. _Yep, hasn't changed._ Walking back towards my dorm room, wanting to spend time in my room alone and not together with Joe Solomon in his (NOT like that!). I needed to sort things out and having the good-looking and legendary Wise Guy around wouldn't help me out.

"You still owe me!" Joe called from his doorway down the hall, I heard the click of a door being shut as I walked back to my room. I chuckled lightly and opened my dark wooded door. The walls were a soft lavender color with white carpeting, I hopped onto my bed and pulled my laptop (my "business" one, not my personal one). I knew that there weren't any bugs or cameras in my room, I programmed it enough to alert me when there were any ever planted. Having tight ties with the AlphaNet can be really helpful. Besides…no one's suspected me yet. Maybe, Michael's boy and Cammie would eventually catch on, hm…maybe I've trained them a little _too_ well.

I checked my email, seeing three new messages in my inbox. One of which was from Rachel, something about the "business" that's happening back at Gallagher. I read and deleted. The other two were the ones that made me sit up straighter, feeling my senses getting sharper. The first one was from _him._ I skimmed the article he sent…feeling a knot build in my stomach, the tension growing. The dam that I made to block the guilt cracked as the guilt swirled with the knot in my stomach. I read the next one. I felt my eyes get huge. I shut the computer immediately with a loud _clack!_ and with my right arm I threw the laptop into the soft lavender of the hard wall. The whole thing shattering. It took me a second to realize that I was shaking a bit.

_No…they couldn't…it's not possible…it couldn't…why…_I clenched my fist to stop it's trembling, it barely worked. _Why…_

_Not a problem._ That's what I told Joe. Now as I laid down, letting my mind drift to black, the only thought that could appear was whispered quietly, it's voice, cruel and mocking…

_Yeah, right…_after the last syllable was uttered, echoing, I seeped into the darkness of my own mind.

_Time: 11:21a.m._

_Location: Town Square, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Duke, current status?" I asked, the words barely audible without moving my mouth. The comms unit was crystal clear (it being a Sutton Original and all) with Grant's voice flowing easily through it.

"Sorry Mask, no sign of Duchess or Chameleon," he answered, I sighed and walked around a bit. The stone sidewalks were patterned, I noticed as I rushed over them. I felt my stomach start to whine for food. I turned to the direction of a girl working at a hot dog stand, she looked my age with (mostly brown) hazel eyes with chestnut hair.

I had to admit through my worry and frustration, that the clarity of the comms unit was pretty good. I knew Liz was a computer genius like Jonas, but this was the first time that I actually saw what she could do. It was impressive and I knew Jonas was falling for the right girl. I knew that I had shaken my tails, because I haven't seen many signs of them. It was harder than I thought and I had to keep even more alert than usual to make sure that I'd be out of sight.

"Oh, wait, I think I see Be--Duchess," Liz's voice squeaked, quickly correcting her little mistake.

"Where?" Grant blurted abruptly before anyone else could get a word in.

"Right here, Duke," I hear a familiar British voice say instead of the Southern accent that belonged to Liz. I didn't need to look at Grant to know he would be grinning like a fool. I could just imagine it in my head, and it showed a whole lot in his voice too.

"Duchess!" his voice was still quiet but emotion swirled into it, obviously not bothering to cover up that he's glad to have his basically-girlfriend back. A thought struck me like lightning when I finished the last bite of my ketchup covered hot dog, only holding the thin paper wrapping.

"Is Chameleon there?" I asked (after I swallowed), the slight hesitation that was barely even a second was just enough to set me on edge.

"I don't know, she and I figured out about the tails…" Bex explained, her voice was masking worry. "We split up, I shook my tail off easily…" I heard a small gasp at the end of her trailed off voice. Bex's voice had gone darker and was grim now, through the connection, I knew this was her conclusion. "too easily…and there was only one. At the beginning I spotted at least three. I didn't even have to shake her off, she stopped following completely. On purpose." her voice went from explaining to us to trying to figure out what to do herself. The urgency hit me immediately and from the stunned and deathly silence of the line, they all knew. My whisper wasn't necessary but, it escaped my shocked lips anyways.

"They're going after her,"

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! I'M NOT THE BEST WHEN EDITTING!**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! Was it Okay? Decent? Good? Bad? Horrible? You want to rip it out of the screen and burn it? You want to get down on one knee and propose? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Sorry, but the cliff-hanger was SO necessary! Any guesses to what happened? Who sent the email to Dana (other than Rachel)? What the heck was even in the email? Who're the tails? Will Joe get to Zach before Zach can attempt to save Cammie?………**

**I'LL TELL YOU IN CHAPTER 24!**

**The first *8* Reviewers will get the sneak peek! **

**Recommendations for stories:**

**- I spy my life as a lie - by gallaghergirl396**

**- Saniyah - by loosh4ev**

**- Daddy's Little Girl - by Gallagher Rose**

**- Shopping Trip - by rebellion101**

**Sorry to announce that the story will be ending soon…maybe about…I don't know, four more chapters? But the sequel will be out after that! Promise! **

******************IMPORTANT UPDATE AUTHOR'S NOTE*********************************

**I have two ideas for more GG fanfics, both include grown-up Zach and Cammie. It doesn't follow the plot line though…should I go for it? Or just continue with this and it's sequel and THEN write the other stories? Please tell me in the review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL PLEASE! V&V!  
**

* * *

**~A Cheerful (and non-sick) Diva~**

**P.S. DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT CONTAGIOUS! **


	24. A Past, A Text Message, and Asking

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!! I FEEL TERRIBLE!!!!! But, you guys understand schoolwork, right??**

**I probably should've wrote this in the summer! *sigh* anyways….**

**HELLO THE BEST REVIEWS AND READERS ON THE INTERNET!!!! HOW'RE YOU GUYS DOING???!?!?!?!?!? I'M JUST DANDY….YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY THAT I ACTUALLY WRITE THIS!!!!!**

**490 REVIEWS! *SCREAMING***

**SHOUT OUTS-slash- DEDICATIONS:**

**Olivia: I really hope you DO make an account! Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving to you too!**

**Lizzie: No need for violence! Lol, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Xoxoblondeleftie: Thanks for reviewing more than one chapter! You rock! Thank you!**

**Voile: Thank you for the wonderful advice, and I'm glad you like the story! :D**

**Rebellion02: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SilverGoldsun - .Day. Thanks, that was really nice!**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU'RE ALL ON MY LIST FOR "Things I'm Thankful For!"**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 24!**

SSF of Chapter 23:

In the last chapter, it's pretty obvious that Zach has his Gallagher Girl, and Cammie says that he's her Blackthorne Boy during Town Day. Too bad that they don't have each other for that long. Briefly after Zach and Grant go back to the institute to fetch Jonas (with Liz), they decide to play hide-and-seek. Which obviously feels just like home for our sneaking, little Chameleon. After finding Bex…with no Cammie, they have to get her before the tails do.

Who are the tails? Could they be enemies…most likely. Who'll reach Cammie first? Can Cammie unleash her Chameleon skills to stay low of the tails, but how low? Too low for them to find her, of course, it's expected. But is it too low for the Blackthorne and Gallagher team to spot her? Will Cammie's gift keep her afloat with the tails or drown her with her rescue team?

Back to Karen's crisis. Turns out the stranger…or well, stranger_s_ that Karen bumped into on her rampage were the one and only Solomon and Jordon. When first meeting each other, Dana's strange suggestion of Karen coming along with them stirs for some unusual events, but safe events…well…mostly. The head of the Beauties finally sticks her dyed hair colored head into the story, and she falls down her towering heels flat on her butt. Thanks to Dana.

But can we thank Dana ever again after witnessing what's going on in her head at the moment? Though making Karen more confident with a new outfit and saving her the humiliation of walking around with paint…_and_ saving her from trackers and tails, what's her intention? Can Solomon expect this (whatever _this_ is) from his childhood friend and new-found sweetheart? Then there are the emails…one from Rachel…one from _him_…and one so frightening that Dana through her laptop at the wall. Could Dana's intentions for the future, pained memories from the past, and actions for the present unravel a connection to the tails in town? Only one way to find out…

Chapter 24: A Past, A Text Message, and Asking

_Time: 11:49 a.m._

_Location: Room 1763, Professor's Dormitory_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

"_Worthless!_" the word was spat into my face with so much hatred and resentment that I literally took a step back. I had finally fallen when a powerful kick knocked me into the training wall. I could feel my right cheek throbbing. It was getting ready to swell along with my eye that would soon be turning black. Then I felt a massive impact to my face that stung so bad I couldn't tell if it were a slap or a punch.

As if that were the key, I felt myself slipping away, out of my bruising and broken body. As if my very essence and soul was leaking out of it. And in a second, I was out of my body, watching the painful scene before me. It was like one of those cheesy Christmas movies of the scrooge going back in time with the ghosts. Except…there was no snow, these memories did not show a greedy man…but two girls. One is in her late 20's the other looking like she was still in elementary school.

"Why you brat! Can't you be anything other than a _pathetic_, _little__weakling_!" the dark haired women raged, emphasizing her insult. Her voice drained out the sound of the air conditioning that was supposed to cool down the summer heat…but did nothing to stop the tension. Her eyes were raging dark holes, cold as they stared at the 10 year old that was struggling to get back on her feet.

Recognition had shot through me when she; Cecile lifted the young girl off the ground by her shirt and slammed her into the wall. The dark brownie-colored hair was short, shiny, and straight. Behind the blackening flesh, I could tell that her eyes were a light caramel color that looked like honey. The skin was a bit pale but the tan from being outdoors was still present, though the bruises and cuts had discolored the pigment, I still knew who it was. I lived through it myself, didn't I?

It was me. My child self. The pang of self pity twisted my stomach and ached in my chest, spreading all the way from my core to my fingers. I was watching my own body, my 10 year old body.

Her--or _my_, head was lolled to the side, too weak to move a muscle, as she-slash-I tried to contain the groan of agony. Only knowing that it would make Aunt Cecile even more angry. Yes, you read that right. The tyrant that was beating the living shit out of a 5th grader was my-slash-her aunt. I could still feel the burning pain, even if I was just an outsider watching a terrible memory of mine.

"I-I'm so sorry, Auntie Cecile--" the girl whimpered hoarsely. Cecile only had a look of disgust as she stared at the fragile and beaten looking figure she was holding up; practically choking. You could tell from her expression that she couldn't believe that, _that_ was supposed to be her niece. But only treating her worse than the garbage she took out on Fridays. She threw the small girl onto the ground, stepping on her broken form.

The girl being squished onto the ground was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood from the process. The memories of Cecile's "training programs" in the summer when my parents were away on missions flooded me, the taste of copper liquid entered my mouth. I knew I didn't really have blood in my mouth, but the flashback I was witnessing was sending it to my taste buds.

"Stop groveling you twit!" Cecile shouted, lifting the girl, that was supposed to be me, with her foot and flinging her across the room. Small tears were being concealed behind layers of hair and the droplets mingled with the beads of sweat.

"Are you crying!" the aunt demanded, sounding more like a statement than a question. The words that were supposed to sound sincere and caring were clipped and dishonoring. But, the girl was shaking and wobbling on her feet again, not backing down from her abusive relative. She knew--_I knew,_ that though she was being punched and beaten to a bloody and swollen pulp, if anything. She'd keep her pride and dignity, and clinging to whatever false hope of her aunt ever being proud of her.

But as I witnessed Cecile hastening towards the girl, I forgot for an instant that it was me. My vision changed and I saw not a young Dana Jordon, but a young Rachel Cameron, then in a flash it was a young Sarah Goode, going on and on, through the closest people I've known, my sisters. One by one. Until it ended with a 10 year old Cameron Morgan.

A flame of white-rage had been ignited in me from first watching this, and after seeing my closest friends of my past being tormented by Cecile, it was a frenzy of extreme anger, waiting to be set free. I knew that this would probably threaten my sanity if I ever woke up from the hell of a nightmare (if I wasn't in hell already) but I didn't care. The wildfire that was spreading through me was going out of my control. Right as I stepped forward to defend the girl, I saw a glisten of a switchblade held firmly in Cecile's hand….

I did everything I could. But the blade had simply went straight through me as if I were a ghost in the air. It had pierced the girl's shoulder, taking the knife out, Cecile then slashed her side swiftly. You all think that blood is bright, bright red, right? Like those, cherries you save last for your sundaes? It wasn't anything like that back then. The thick blood escaped the girl's body splattering the cement floor making it slick. The girl was holding her side and was screaming in pain. It was the oddest thing to see that she wasn't crying…

_Oh yeah. Now I remember, I was too dehydrated to let anymore unnecessary fluids out of my body. _The dark blood was oozing out of her, making a pool of red around herself, so much blood. It was so much, it looked like she'd drown in her own gore. I touched my own side, remembering the treacherous scene being played by my subconscious. But as I did…pain shot through my body, starting at my side going through my entire being in unbearable waves. I pulled my hand back, seeing it dripping in blood. I looked down at myself, I was covered in jagged cuts that were gushing red, making my own pool. The skin was peeling and flapping open. The steel blade of Cecile's knife was tinted deeply in the sticky substance and was glistening.

I screamed.

I shot right up, my spine straight as you can get. My hair was stuck to the back of my neck, I prayed to myself that it was just sweat and not blood. Rational thoughts seemed to leak out of my brain, as my blood did back in the nightmare. I brought a trembling hand to the back of my head, gingerly running my fingers through my hair that was tangled from tossing and turning.

Just when I thought I could get control over myself, I looked at my hand. Covered in blood. Before I could help it, I ran towards my bathroom, leaned forward on the toilet and relinquished my early lunch of sushi. I was kneeling before the toilet bowl, hacking and coughing. I cleaned myself up and rinsed my mouth out. That when I caught someone staring at me…

But it was me. In the mirror. My face was paled, my hair in knots that only expensive conditioner could get out, and my eyes were hollow with fear. I could hardly recognize myself. First I felt self pity but it burned out and all was left was self hatred of allowing myself to revert back to that girl in the dream. The one that was sent to Florida where Cecile Olivia Jordon, the sister of Anthony Matthew Jordon; my father, lived.

I could never truly hate Cecile, no matter how hard I tried…it didn't work, family was family in my book…even family that looked like they wanted to kill me. There were also aspects about her that made me respect her. She was obviously strong and determined, and very independent. So, if you asked me if I hated her, I'd tell you no. That was just how I was, and it hasn't changed since. That's how my father saw me before he went MIA, and I'll be damned to hell before I change into something that he wouldn't recognize as his dear only daughter.

I may have looked like the world's happiest girl during the school year and on breaks. But, that was because of my parents and friends. Ordinary kids, even some spy kids look forward to adventurous summers, filled with excitement. I was dreading it, my summers were filled with injuries, scars, burns, and anything else Cecile could throw at me, literally. Isolated completely from my family and companions, civilization in general. Trapped. Trapped from the outside world.

I've always stayed with Cecile since I was 7 until I was entered into Gallagher, even when I transferred out of Gallagher, I didn't set one foot into her house ever again.

I'd always patch myself up after sparring time with her, she'd never help me repair myself. It's either I'm conscious and can get the medication on my own or if I'm unconscious, she tossed them to me while I'm blacked out; waiting until I wake up to cure myself…even ifI _didn't _wake up. The NSA and CIA had a new skin-again that I snagged to cover the scars. So that's why I've always come back to my happy life looking unchanged.

All but one injury was concealed though, the blade was dug too deep in my skin, it was left out too long also. So when I tried the skin-again, it had worked, but not to it's fullest. I lifted my shirt, looking at my side. The cut had been about an inch and a half wide, the slash when from two inches below my breasts and three inches above my hips. In the right light, you can see the discolored skin apart from my healthy tan.

My family and friends knew nothing about this, not Rachel, not Joe, and not Dad. I knew if I did, I'd be breaking a family up and I knew daddy loved his sister. So I kept my little mouth shut, not once regretting it. Mom on the other hand…she didn't figure it out, but became suspicious when she saw my scar (that looked a little like a sunburned scratch). I lied, telling her that I was at the beach and this idiot with a surfboard was running and the board scratched me. That didn't completely convince her, but kept her quiet.

I looked at my clothes, I flinched and frowned in distaste at my _red_ shirt. I stripped off and pulled on a completely new outfit. One of my mother's old, white designer blouses; one of kind, a pair of black dress pants, and scooped my hair into a side pony. Sitting on the edge of my bed, reason was easing back into me. My instincts were back in me. In an instant when I saw the scrap of metal and wires across the room. My laptop…or well, what _used _to be my laptop. I got up and moved the curtains out of the way from the cold window. My breath gathered a fog on the pane.

A sense of awareness opened in me, there was a reason for my terrifying dream. I grabbed my dark purple and black mini-trench coat. I grabbed my silver watch I inherited from my mom and slipped on a pair of black heels, rushing towards the school parking lot, but not towards my beloved Ducati (partially because I truly couldn't stand anything red at the moment). It wasn't the time for me to be exposed to enemy firearms. I'll find them, and if I have to, I'll kill them.

_Time:11:52 a.m._

_Location: Kingston Street, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Any sign of Chameleon?" Bookworm asked, her voice which was scared had taken on a commanding tone. All of us was dead serious now…hopefully the 'dead' part won't be happening though. Each of us reported in our negatives on where the hell Cammie ran off to. I was holding in my temper, but beneath the hot and hazed surface of my anger was worry. Worry of losing her. I clenched my hands into fists and that's when I realize that I still had the hot dog wrapper in my hand from before. I looked around to see if there was a trashcan anywhere. That's when I noticed it.

Do hot dog wrappers usually have writing in them? I stared at the handwriting that was written in red pen. It was neat, but you could tell by the way it slanted and how most of the letters were bunched, close, and connected together that they were in a hurry to write this. I examined the ink strokes thoroughly but did my best to look casual. I was purposely slowing my pace.

_Find her fast. They're coming. Do NOT tell** B.I.B**__. members. Internal receiver is there. No one must know. __She's__ coming too. Help __her__. _

The sentences were clipped short and were fragments. But the information was being filed into my mind, I stuffed the thin paper into my jacket pocket. _So 'hot dog girl' was a spy_, I stated in my mind. But I couldn't focus on that at the second. The information that was I was just given was running lose in my head, decrypting as many messages as possible and as fast as possible. I started naming off the obvious.

The first line, _"Find her fast,"_ was obviously talking about Cammie. The second line, _"They're coming," _was referring to the tails. The third line surprised me, B.I.B. is short for Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Members meant anyone that attended Blackthorne, but how can I _not _tell an ally? It's ridiculous to not have back-up in a situation like this!

An idea was forming a loophole in my head, intertwining with the third line, the girl said, _B.I.B. _she never said anything about _Gallagher Girls_. But, I could spot the flaw in my thought. Bex and Liz would spill to Grant and Jonas automatically. The other girls, I don't even trust and Dabney's not even in town, contacting her would waste time, something I can't do if I want to get my Gallagher Girl back. There was only other person that made sense.

Ms. Jordon. If I thought about it, having an experienced agent would be great right now, if it weren't for the bad feeling I had about her. The next line only proved how right I was. "Internal receiver is there." But the, _"She's coming too. Help her."_ halted my suspicions immediately. I shouldn't have even be listening to this. Who the hell takes advice from a girl selling hot dogs?…But, the annoying pulling feeling in my gut was telling me that _I _would be listening to hotdog girl if I wanted my Gallagher Girl back alive.

_Time: 12:01 p.m._

_Location: Belfast, Maine_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Tails._ I was taking long, fast strides across the sidewalks of the strip mall. _Four--No, Five tails. _I memorized this as I pasted Reebok, making a mental note to pick up a pair for Bex. I mean, _after_ I lose the agents. Because I'm pretty sure Bex would want her Reeboks tail-free. I wasn't surprised I had tails, they reminded me of my summers in Nebraska. Mom liked keeping a keen, _spy _eye on me, this was probably one of those times. _I hope I don't throw a knife at this_ _one, _I thought back to the guy I almost assassinated when I was cooking some soup for Grandma. But my mind couldn't stop swirling with questions. And from those questions popped out conclusions. Conclusions that include me in a coffin at my funeral and maybe my best friends and kind-of-boyfriend in the hospital downtown!

I shook the image of strong, brave Bex in a coma, looking helpless. I shook the image of fragile and brilliant Liz in a full body cast. I shook the thought of the beautiful face of Macey looking broken and bruised. I was pushing these pictures away into the farthest corner of my mind. I needed to focus so that those terrifying nightmares would never come true.

The clock built into my brain was alerting me that it was almost Lunch time back at Blackthorne, meaning I had to get rid of these tails if I wanted to feel safe and start devouring some deliciously Crème Brulee. I felt my stomach tingle and grumble for the taste of the beefy steak that Chef Louis prepared so well. So just to quench the hunger, I took the next best thing to steak.

"A double-cheeseburger and small fries please," I asked the Burger King cashier. _What? My stomach won't tell the difference._ The 15 year old nodded his head and punched in the buttons. It was at that moment I saw that one of the five tails entered the restaurant.

He looked to be a bit older than me, like 19 years old, he had hair so dark that it looked jet-black from the dim lighting in the burger joint. He had on a sports jacket, revealing a white and tight-fitting t-shirt under the navy blue. He had on a pair of sweatpants and looked like he just came back from a jog. Mistake one. If he just worked off so many calories that he was sweating like _that _why the hell is he at Burger King? Sweat-suit-guy was now two lines down from me, the middle line of junk food-loving civilians were the only thing separating the dangerous agent and me. The navel voice of the cashier (who's apparently named, Andy) brought my attention back to my empty, complaining stomach.

"Is there anything else?" he sounded bored to death. Not that I could blame him, being an employee at Burger King didn't sound like a job that would give you an adrenaline rush. Unless, you find a way to make a poison out of the fry grease, that would definitely spice things up.

"Oh, and a medium Dr. Pepper," I said and then hastily added, "Could you make it a to-go?". He nodded, punched more buttons and walked towards the back of the store. Through the beeps and buzzes of the room, along with kids asking their parents for the meals with the toys in them I could hear Sweat-suit-guy ordering his meal, it wasn't a to-go though. By the time I finished analyzing this, I saw Andy pop back out and handed me brown paper bag and my drink. It was stuffed and had the warm heat radiating around it.

I dropped the money into his scrawny, pale hand.

"Thank you and come again," he droned in a monotone voice. I gave him a small look of sympathy, grabbed a straw and basically bolted out the door. The air was chilling but the sun was raining down pleasant rays of warmth.

I walked to one of the crowded picnic tables stationed outside the fast-food place. Picking an area with girls around my age, I slipped into a seat next to a blabbing redhead. After surveying my location and state of being blended I finally gave into my whining tummy. I took a bite out of the juicy burger, tasting the extra cheese, pickles, ketchup and saturated fat. God, I loved it. Sure, I eat five-star each day, but who doesn't love some good, juicy beef-between-buns? Or some salty and greasy fries? As I plopped a ketchup dipped fry into my mouth I heard a distant door being pushed opened.

I used the reflection on the pitcher of lemonade on the picnic table and saw Sweat-suit-guy. He was walking out of the doorway, but the way his shady blue eyes would look around him too much tipped me off. He was looking for me.

_Too bad he won't find me_. I could see from the reflection that his lips moved the slightest, the lessons that Dana taught us about reading lips seeped into my mind. The most important thing to look at was the tongue, the second is the lips and occasionally the teeth but that doesn't come up that often. Before, he was too far away from the reflection and a women with hair as yellow as the lemonade poured a glass, I saw him mutter three words into his comms units.

"_I lost her…_" once he was gone, I knew I had to get out of there.

_Time: 12:13 a.m._

_Location: Cherry Park, Belfast_

_P.O.V: ????? ????? ???????_ **(A/N: Those aren't a random of question marks, it's the person's actual name)**

"Have you found her?" I asked urgently to my group members. I whispered this inaudibly through the new hoop earring-comms unit. The air in Cherry Park was fresh and sweet smelling, the flowers adding that extra scent with a touch of color. I'm not someone that would usually take in the "beauty of nature". I'm more of a city girl but, this just shows that even a city girl needs some time out. Even if it means coming here and risking her neck for someone she doesn't even know…yet.

"I spotted her, but she disappeared," he reported, his voice was grim and serious. I hid the grin that wanted to break lose onto my face. I even had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at him. _She's making this job way too easy, maybe I wasn't needed here after all,_ I thought vaguely. I forced my voice to choke back the chuckles, making me sound agitated, angry and serious. The freaking, complete opposite of the bubbly giggles wanting to pass through me and into the comms unit.

"Well, find her!" my voice was urgent, no signs of happiness showed in it…well, at least I _hope_. I could almost see him cringe in that navy blue sweat suit of his.

"Yes ma'am," the other two voices chipped in with the idiot in the sweat suit. I hadn't bothered to learn his name, which I still didn't regret. I almost nodded before I realized that they wouldn't be able to see me.

"Alright, fan out," I ordered. There was a chorus of more 'yes ma'am' (yeesh, I'm 16 years old, not a military general…but then again, I'd rather be overly respected than be the inexperienced new kid…which I'm SO not!) and then they were off, I should know, I planted trackers on them while they slept…or well, not slept, but…unconscious, but whatever.

"How will we find her, miss?" Sweaty-man asked, I almost scoffed.

"She's the _Chameleon,_" I said, not masking the 'duh' tone in my voice. "She could be anywhere!"

"Yes ma'am," he said like a robot. Doesn't anyone have emotions anymore? I couldn't help it, I had to say it as everyone was going to turn down their comms units.

"_Moron,_" I mumbled teasingly. Not hiding my smile in the very least, I let it out.

"Excuse me?" he sounded offended (which was my intension, of course) and I think I even heard one of the others stiffen a laugh. I knew I had to do something before my cover was blown, she was counting on me.

"What? Look! Just get your asses over there and _get her,_" I said, using my actress' voice. Pretending to grind my teeth together from frustration. The others got the message and turned off their comms units.

I still find it hard to believe that they would be scared of a girl about three years younger than them, I just assumed they were wusses. I felt my iPod vibrate in the baggy pocket of my sweatshirt, that was my signal. I flipped a small switch on the back of the hoop earring, being greeted by a different and much less irritable voice.

"The info ready?" she asked, I smiled at hearing her and not the idiotic, robot-like drones I've met and worked with for few months ago.

"You know it," I said confidently, beaming all the while.

"Send it right away, no time to waste, until then, just keep doing what you're doing right now," she instructed, her authority-voice was on. I wanted to laugh (for…like the hundredth time today), this was the same voice that was cracking jokes and cussing (not always in a foreign language too) almost all the time.

"Understood," I confirmed. I felt the comms unit go silent and I knew she was done. And _no,_ I won't be telling you who "she" is. What kind of spy would I be if I did that?

_Time: 12:21 a.m._

_Location: Arcadia Coffee House, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Mask, Duke," Jonas said through the comms unit, "How're things going on over there?"

"Chameleon's nowhere to be seen," Grant answered, he ran his hand through his brown hair, something I noticed that he did whenever he was frustrated. I guess it was to start tempting him to rip his hair out. I mirrored how he felt on the inside. _Where is she?_ a knot of worry had started in my stomach. These guys were dangerous, I knew that Cammie was good, really good. But can she her own up against professionals that were trained to kill? To kill _her_. And being so badly outnumbered hadn't given her odds of getting away much of a boost either.

I heard Bex curse in Italian, Liz hadn't attempted to stop her either, meaning that the weight of the situation had hit her dead on. I had to admit, it hadn't completely sunken in until I saw the tails. Now that she's missing somewhere in this town with possible assassins on her. _If I could, I'd trade places with her._ Which is ridiculous because any spy in their right mind would try to avoid that situation. When it appeared in my mind, I thought it was the "spur-of-the-moment" type thing, it shocked me to realize how much truth were in those words.

The song _"Because of You" by Ne-yo _filled the air between my and Grant, the sound was pumping from his iPhone, he started poking around on the surface of the phone. That's when I felt a subtle vibration in my jean pocket, I slipped my hand in and fished out my silver Blackberry Pearl. _New Message. _I could feel Grant shoot me a look and asked, not me, but everyone on the comms frequency.

"Did you guys just get a text?"

"Yeah," Liz said, incredulously, "You guys, too?"

"Just got it," I announced. I could hear Jonas and Bex mumbling their agreements. But the message that was flashing before my eyes, was enough to draw my attention away for a bit. The black letter and print of it made my forehead begin to crease. _What the hell?_

**To: Student(s)**

**All students and faculty members are to return to the Institute immediately **

**From: The Blackthorne Institute for Boys**

"Well, I guess Cam's going to be back at the school then," Liz said, she obviously read the text and was sounding so hopeful that she seemed to drop the codename.

"That's assuming she has her cell phone," Jonas pointed out.

"I think she has her Slider with her," Liz said. That's when I knew that Cammie would get the message. I may not have talked with Liz that much, but from how Jonas was blabbing on and on about her, I figured out she had a photographic-memory.

"Then, let's head back, the school wouldn't send this out if it weren't important," I called, I heard their faint replies as Grant and I started running back towards the school.

_Cammie…please be careful…_

_Time: 12:35 a.m._

_Location: Central Auditorium, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_This sure is one hell of an auditorium, _I thought. I had the second row from the podium. the stage was huge as it stretched from one side of the room to the other. Fashioning the mahogany stage were dusty, red curtains, that hung all the way from the ceiling. Small twinkling lights were set up around the back of the stage, the white wires spewed out like vines in a frenzy, the delicate light bulbs at the tips.

The whole place looked like a giant movie theater. Only, instead of a screen showing a film, there were a row of steel chairs lined up, right next to the stainless steel podium. There was a small microphone sprouting out to amplify the speaker, which is usually Dr. Steve.

The text message didn't phase me, it was a good thing that I had my Slider with me though. I was one of the first people back, it seemed that my tails retreated. My mind and gut were fighting each other, one telling that they wanted access to Blackthorne or even Gallagher, the other telling me that what they were after was…_me_. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the uprising chatter of other students.

They were filing in from the doors behind me, I searched through the sea of people to find my friends and kind-of-boyfriend (I'm still a bit confused about the whole thing, but no one will see that…besides Macey). That's when I saw that familiar face, he was smiling and heading towards my seat. I couldn't help but grin back in response. I stood up and hugged Joe as he made his way to me.

"Hi Cam," he whispered into my ear.

"Hey Joe," I said, pulling back from the hug.

"Sorry I haven't been spending much time with you," he apologized, I was about to tell him that it was okay when he started explaining, "but things have been busy lately," he said vaguely. I sighed and hugged him again, feeling his fatherly love (or should I say, _god_-fatherly love?).

"It's fine," I waved it away and sat back down. He smiled. That's when I saw a flash that resembled my favorite teacher. I looked up at the stage with Joe following my gaze. Dana was in different clothes (that's kind of out of character…normally _Macey _is the one that does that).

Instead of the clingy red shirt with the golden graphics, she was in a designer blouse. The white fabric looked smooth and clung to her, the pattern of it dazzled me. I haven't seen anything like it. Dressed in black dress pants and black ankle boots. Her hair was in a long side pony, her parted bangs covered part of her left eye.

She didn't give us a glance, instead she was talking to one of the teachers, since his head was turned away from me, my best guess of who it is would be Mr. Watkins. She looked calm and serene as she stood in the spotlight, Dana _always _is happier when on a stage. Whether it's an assembly or being in a performance. The limelight was _made _for her.

When she finally looked over at us, she smiled at me…but it looked a bit strained. With my peripheral vision, I saw Joe give her a wink. This is the perfect time to learn more about these two…

"_So…_" I dragged out the 'o'. Joe looked back at me. "Should I be calling Ms. J, god-mom, now?" I asked teasingly, Joe laughed.

"Yeah, we're dating," he said still standing, he was leaning on the seat next to me. "That's fine with you, right?" he joked. I just laughed and nodded. I honestly thought they were good together. After learning that Dana; my CoveOps teacher, was one of Mom and Dad's old friends, she felt like family. That's when I saw something snap in Joe.

"How are the classes going?" Joe asked abruptly.

"Fine…_why_?" I asked suspiciously. He raised his hands up in a look of surrender and smiled charmingly.

"Just telling you that you can talk to me about anything," he explained, but I could hear that he was trying to get at something without being to abrupt. He continued,

"You know, things like…school, friends, shopping, clothes, jewelry…" he jokingly listed, only making me laugh more. "and _boys,_" he added. I freeze and try not to look guilty with Joe's piercing eyes on me.

"About that…" I trailed off, not sure if I should tell Joe about Zach…you see, he can be pretty _protective_. And after Joe knew about Josh, I overheard him talking to Mom about further interrogation at the Abrams' house and sending me to a clinic to check that…uh…Josh and I hadn't gone _that _far in our relationship (which we SO didn't! Just some kissing! That's all!). Then at that very moment the gang came walking in.

"There you are! I know you being the Chameleon is cool and all, but for crap's sake, it can be a pain in the ass when we're looking for you," Macey commented, she sat down to my right with Joe still leaning on the left, aisle seat. I had no doubt in my mind that she heard everything that we said and she just saved my butt. One of the reasons Macey is an awesome friend and spy. I sent her look of gratitude and she smiled,

"Hi Mr. Solomon," she greeted politely. And it was only a semester ago from when she first started flirting with my godfather on her tour of the academy. Ugh. It was disturbing on so many levels. Thank god that she stopped soon after that and didn't become one of those drooling girls that leered at him (aka: most of the Gallagher population).

"Hello Ms. McHenry," he returned, matching the formal tone. That's when I saw the other heading towards us. Each of them seemed to look at me with something of…relief? I couldn't exactly tell. Bex being her Bexish self was calm and cool as she walked to the seat next to Macey with Grant following her.

"Hey Cam, Mace," she greeted, "Mr. Solomon," Bex acknowledged and sat down with Grant.

"Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton," he continued when I saw my small friend walk up behind Joe. She looked close to tears when she saw me, but I saw that she was covering it up fairly well. I was going to ask what was wrong like any other friend would do. But since I'm her _best _friend, a spy best friend, I left it alone so she could maintain her cover.

"Mr. Solomon," I heard. She was with Jonas, I could hear her whisper, "How'd he know I was there?" to him as they sat down in row in front of me so I only saw the back of her blond head and the black of Jonas'. Before Jonas could utter a response another voice answered.

"Spy," and I'm sure all of you can guess who said _that._ I turned around in my seat to see Zach stand about five or six stair steps away from Joe. He had that cocky smirk on as I heard Grant and Jonas groan. When his green eyes met mine I saw that they got brighter and his smirk turned more into a smile. I smiled back at him…then realized that Joe saw the whole!

I turned back in my seat, staring at that the podium, willing someone to start the announcement. Every pair of eyes were on me, my protective godfather, and my possible spy boyfriend. When I saw Mr. Gomez lips say, "This speech might take a while before it can begin" all I could think of this awkward situation was, _¿ah mierda, podía esto conseguir peor? _**(A/N: It means "ah shit, could this get any worse?" in Spanish).** My question was immediately answered with a big, fat "YES"

"Mr. Goode?" Joe asked politely. Zach seemed kind of surprised at first but I saw that he calmed down.

"Yes, Mr. Solomon," he replied.

"May I see you in the hall for a moment?" Joe requested, though his voice asked it, the look in his eyes were ordering him to comply. Alarm bells rang in my head immediately.

"Yes sir," Zach said calmly, his voice was leveled. But I think I was the only one that saw the intimidated look that his green eyes hid. The instant he said that Joe had practically shoved him into the direction of the door. As the two slipped through the door and into the hallway, out of earshot and my line of vision, I could feel the panic stream through me. I didn't think I showed it since no one said anything, except for Macey, but I expected her to know. She gave me a long look then drove right into the heated debate being made behind us by Eva and Courtney about "Who was a better singer, Lady GaGa or Shakira?"

I looked down the row a bit to see that Grant and Bex were flirting like crazy that I was surprised they didn't start making out already. I looked in front of me to see that Jonas was making Liz laugh and slipped his hand into hers. Even though I was only watching the back of their heads, I knew they were both blushing and was waiting for one of them to do something clumsy and Liz's southern "Oopsie Daisies". I felt a pair of eyes on me and my own gaze went to the originator. Dana.

Her eyes were curious, without moving a muscle her eyes flitted into the direction of the door that Joe and Zach had used as their exit. The caramel headlights of her pretty face were asking me if those two were alone. I gave a imperceptible nod and I saw the golden flecks in her eyes sparkled with entertainment and had that "I-should-have-see-that-coming" look in them. As if picking up on my worry and panic about them, she stood up from her metal seat and gracefully stepped out of the limelight and into the shadows. Heading out towards the interrogation-that's-going-to-happen.

_Time: 12:43 p.m._

_Location: Hall outside of Auditorium, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

_Men. _I thought, amused at the fact that Joe had to deal with his first "goddaughter's boyfriend". He would _hopefully _not screw this up for Cammie. Even though I knew Cam wasn't the spoiled, I-can-do-whatever-I-want type of teen, she might turn into that if Joe wasn't careful. That's why I was there. I was going to save Mask from the wrath of the [overprotective] Wise Guy.

I had to admit that Zach looked almost exactly like his father, one of my best friends. And that little fact wasn't going to make what I needed to do easier…it only made it harder. But, through the past few days I was able to spots some differences, but that doesn't help me either. Why? The differences were traits belonging to my other best friend, Sarah. _Why can't this job be easier? _

As I walked down the hall, being careful to keep my heels silent (a really handy trick I learned from my mom) I heard the murmurs of two people. I decided to watch what they would say and do first, might as well get a good laugh in before the boring speech.

I stopped right before turning a corner. I pressed my back into the smooth wall, blending into the shadows. Quieting my breathing, I started listening to the conversation.

"So…what's this about?" a voice asked, it was obviously Zach's.

"You're getting pretty close to Ms. Morgan, correct?" Joe said, purposely dodging Zach's question with a question of his own.

"We're friends," was his simple answer, not going in depth on anything.

"Uh huh," I heard Joe mumble, obviously not convinced that Zach just wanted to be friends with Cammie. I wasn't convinced either…but then again, I did see those two suck each other's faces in the kitchen that one time, I guess my opinion on Zach's lying skills are somewhat biased right then. They're lucky I was there with Joe that night. He would've stepped right into the kitchen if it weren't for me distracting him. Thanks to my honey potting skills I was able to get Joe back to his room without him noticing the make-out session that starred his goddaughter and one of his best students.

"But…" I heard Zach begin, but trailed off immediately. From how his voice sounded, it was as if he was contemplating whether to tell Joe something or try to take back what he just said.

"_But…_" Joe prompted impatiently.

"I'd like to ask permission to date her!" he blurted out. I swear to god, I almost fell out of my heels when I heard that. That's all it took to bring them (and me) into an awkward silence. It felt like centuries were passing by, but we were stuck in the same time, same place. But, time was still moving, I knew because I heard Joe's intake of breath, getting ready for his answer. That's where I stepped in.

_Time: 12:48 p.m._

_Location: Hall outside of Auditorium, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

_Why the hell did I say that?! _I cried into my mind. I wished I could just take a deep breath and suck the words back into my mouth. I remembered Grant and Jonas telling me different ways on being able to date Cammie without Solomon hovering over us and hating me. Even though I didn't ask them for advice on anything. It was a random best friend thing…I think. Jonas suggested I asked "permission" to date her and that was the first thing that popped into my head and apparently, out my mouth. I awaited the cruel 'no' to come out of Solomon, but we just stood there frozen solid. Both of us were statues, waiting for the other to break or rust away.

The air around us was dense, but not from moisture, but from the uncomfortable silence that we were trapped in. This was probably one of the most awkward scenes ever in my sixteen years of living. I even remember my mom telling me that when I got a real girlfriend that I really lov--liked, that there would be something like this. But I didn't think Mom would have thought that the "dad" that would interrogate (literally) me would be her good old friend Joe Solomon. I saw him stare at me with his green eyes that almost matched my dad's exactly, I stared right on back. Just when I see him about to speak he's interrupted by the clack of heels.

"Don't mind me," the voice of Ms. Jordon said, we both turned our heads to see her leaning on the wall, her long legs crossed over one another, her head was tilted as she looked back at us.

"Dana, what're you--" Mr. Solomon began.

"So what's it gonna be, Joey?" Dana interrupted, she was walking over to us. And…_Joey?_ Joe just gave her look that showed that he was annoyed. She didn't seem to be bothered and just smiled, satisfied. "And if I were you, I'd come up with an answer soon, the speech is going to start in 5 minutes and 40 seconds," she chided. Solomon still looked annoyed but a small half grin had appeared on his face.

"Well…then Zach, from what I could see you and Cammie are good together, but--"

"38 seconds, 37, 36---" Dana teased, still leaning on the wall.

"_You break her heart, I'll break open that cocky, little head of yours,"_ his voice was low and dangerous. From my peripherals I could see Dana leaning there, her arms crossed. She was looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. But I could tell, she agreed with Solomon since she had stopped teasing.

The air had gotten strangely chilling, not because of his promise of killing me…but literally. It wasn't much of a change, but it was at the very least 3 degrees lower in the hall. If Solomon knew, he didn't show it…Jordon on the other hand…

"Time to go. Steve'll be pissed if we're not there," Dana comment into the cool, spacious silence that seemed to have taken both our voices. I nodded and began walking back to the auditorium, as I passed Jordon, despite all my suspicions towards her, I smiled and mouthed a thank you. She acknowledged it with a wink.

As I turned the corner I could help but smile from the thought of Cammie. That she was safe and back at the institute. But in the corners of my mind, the paranoid voice whispered to me, _Maybe she's not _safe _at the institute…maybe none of us are,_ I searched through my mind to find something to distract myself with. But I didn't need to, the sound of two people kissing behind me was enough to get my mind off the topic for a moment.

_Time: 1:46 p.m._

_Location: Central Auditorium, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"This sure is boring, don't you think, Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered into my ear, I could hear the smirk. I just nodded. Ever since his talk with Joe, he's been a really good mood…I'll interrogate it out of him later. But, I doubt he'd fess up. The only things that I could think of were either crying (which isn't my thing…except fake-tears) or seduction (hm…not my style, but I could work with it).

But, back to the speech. It _was _really boring. I could probably say the same thing but, _less _than 50 minutes long (I was off by 3 minutes and 32 seconds, but I'm so bored, I didn't give it the effort). Even the eccentric Dr. Steve couldn't make it more interesting. It was basically about making new allies and that's the reason behind the exchange. It was pretty obvious to me, and my roommates, even Zach, that _I _was the reason.

After the whole 'Josh' incident they realized that we needed a wider horizon if we were going to survive. Macey and Bex looked amused about the whole thing, Liz looked kind of nervous. I expected Zach to laugh a little but I saw that he looked…well…pissed. I don't see why he should be mad about the Josh thing, but I'd ask him later.

I looked at the teachers on stage. There was Mr. Watkins with his dark, shiny hair and misty grey eyes, sitting tall and mighty in his seat. He was the one closest to the podium. On his right was Professor Nguyen his glasses were off and his sleek and thick black hair had silver streaks in them, his posture was tall and he looked intrigued.

To the next of him was Mr. Campbell, his wheat colored hair was combed nice and neat and his face was grim. It went on and on, teachers of different nationalities, heights, shapes, and color. I'd say 'gender' but the only female teacher up there was Dana and she was leaning back in her chair, legs crossed. But when the words, "The Final Exams" came I put my entire attention to Dr. Steve.

"The Final Exams for the 8th to 10th graders will be moved up on its original schedule." after that it was just basically back to making bonds with each other. As he spoke about relationships, I felt Zach slip his hand into mine and felt him gave a soft squeeze. I smiled and squeezed back. I admit I was worried about the exams being moved up but whatever doubt about it was gone now. All was left was determination. determination

Once the announcements were done and we were dismissed. All the students were off of classes for the rest of the day. And like I expected, I saw them heading in town. Some on dates, some wanting to go shopping and some just wanting to get some fresh air. But, town was the last place I wanted to be right then, I think the others felt the same way. I looked back at the stage. All the teachers were talking to one another, but Dana was the one missing. She was gone.

* * * * *

_Time: 1:58 p.m._

_Location: Room 108, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Hey Zach! Heads up!" Grant called from the mini fridge. I looked up from my bed to see him throwing me a six-pack of Mountain Dew. I caught it in one hand. We had agreed with the girls that we'd go hang out in their new Library-slash-Lounge. None of us wanted to head back into town. We'd be using one of the giant plasma screens for a movie marathon, the deal was that we'd get the food while the girls got the movies ready. We were kind of worried at first about letting the girls pick a chick flick but when _Bex _is one of those girls, it'll involve action. No matter what.

"I found some popcorn," Jonas declared as he walked in, his arms carrying three bags of popcorn. I smirked and added them to our pile of junk food on Grant's bed. Barbecue Lays, Doritos, Junior Mints, and now, popcorn were in the pile. The school's gourmet food is great but junk food is by far my favorite.

"Time to meet up with the girls," I announced, jumping off the bed and grabbing an armful of bags, the six-pack was hanging in my hands. The guys followed me as we made our way out into the hallway and down towards the large, oak double doors.

"I wonder what the girls picked out," Jonas said, he was carrying a case of Pepsi and a few boxes of Junior Mints.

"Probably something with James Bond in it, did you know, when Bex was younger she dreamed of kicking his ass and getting the title of 007. How hot is that?" Grant told us, he was grinning ear to ear. I was expecting him to ramble on and on about her. He's such a girl. But, I got to say, Bex sure wasn't like those other girls in England that wanted to grow up and find their Prince Charming. I think I'll get along with her.

"I think it might be a comedy, Liz loves movies that are funny," Jonas inputted, he was smiling too. "She even told me about a project that she's starting. It's about making movies into holograms, it's like an extreme version of 3-D," he added. I smiled, that sounded really cool. I wouldn't mind having Liz as a friend, she seemed nice enough.

"Anyways, did you know that she broke her first NSA code when she was just---" Jonas's rambling was cut short by a scream. A shriek that sounded exactly like Macey. We all stopped dead, after the scream there were thumping sounds, loud ones too. I dropped all the food and ran towards the door at full speed. It was locked, instinct took over and I roundhouse kicked it, the doors swung open. Grant and Jonas were behind me, still in the hallway, but I didn't stop.

"Zach!" I heard Cammie scream. I looked into the library. They weren't alone, each one of the girls were in a fight. Five black-clad figures were with them, two were female while the others where male. I didn't hesitate to tackle the guy who was on top of Cammie, pinning her down. I immediately started punching him so hard when my iron fist made contact with the middle of his mask covered face I heard a wet, crack.

The sick sound was drowned out by the man's cry of agony. I vaguely realized that blood had come out of his mask and was dripping on my hand. Lessons of P&E rushed into my head and I struck one more blow to his left temple, even through the black I saw the dark liquid seep out, staining the white carpet. He was knocked out.

"Liz!" Cammie's bloodcurdling voice cried. I looked behind me and saw the one of the women. Her hands were wrapped around Liz's thin neck. She was wringing her neck like it was a stubborn mop, trying to get every drop of liquid out. I saw Liz's body try and fight back at the women frantically her small hands attempting to break the grip of the black gloves.

But when I saw the pale hands finally drop, motionlessly. I saw Jonas run at the lady, giving her a clean kick to the face. Liz was fidgeting helplessly on the ground, I could barely hear the raspy gasps of pain coming from her. Jonas's face a bit bruised but he was twisting the lady's arm behind her back, the arm was sticking out at a strange angle.

Before I could analyze anything else I saw Cammie tossing a man over her head. I saw a trickle of blood dripping down the side of her face, and that was all it took for a dangerous anger to erupt in me. I ran and punched the guy in the gut, I heard the air go out of him, but he countered me. His blazing ice-blue eyes stared at mine, angered, he punched me right in the face. I felt my cheek begin to throb. The pain was excruciating and I felt it creep higher up on my face. But I grabbed his wrist and twisted as hard as I could until I heard the sickening snap.

"Zach, duck!" I heard Cammie say, I immediately complied and saw her foot connect with the man's face. Another guy was knocked out. I turned and saw Bex taking on one of the men twice her size, her footsteps were off, meaning one of those guys hurt her ankle. He charged at her but Grant intervened and punched him into the ground.

They were wrestling each other while Bex took on a new opponent that was started to pummel Macey. I immediately headed for Liz who was struggling to get up. But as I saw Cammie heading into the corner of the room I saw him. He was in all black like the others, there was one more person in here and I saw him pawing through the bookcase as his comrades faced mine.

He came out of the shadows and I saw a small book in his hands…the small book that Jordon was reading when we walked in on her. Before I could take a step forward I felt a hard impact make contact with the back of my skull I fell down and saw the ice-blue eyes staring down at me; mocking me. I was about to fade into unconsciousness but when I saw the others continuing to fight, I forced myself to stay awake. I felt the sticky, warm water like substance drip out of my head and down my face.

"Cammie!" my eyes snapped towards the man that had the book he had thrown her into one of the bookshelves, I saw her rebound from the wood onto the ground. I heard a wet cough and saw that she was coughing up her own blood. The next thing I know, I'm in front of the man. I have him in a headlock, efficiently squeezing the air out of him, cutting off his supply of oxygen. I'd kill him for what he's done. But my chance was gone and I as I looked up, all my friends, my roommates, they were unconscious. Each of them in a serene sleep, I was praying that they'd wake up. But I saw it, on each of them…a skin-thin patch. Napotine patches, they were different though…. The masked figures were all up now, but none of the were attacking they were staring at something…_someone_.

Ms. Jordon. She was standing in front of the figures, giving orders. _You're a traitor…damn you…_I wanted to yell it, to tell everyone that she had betrayed us, but it felt like someone shoved a shovelful of desert sand into my mouth. I couldn't talk, it took me great effort to even breath. It was only a matter of time before blood would fill my lungs.

I wanted slip down into the soft carpet, to sleep and rest. But I knew I couldn't. I saw two of the figures in black walk over to a staggering Cammie, she was bleeding even worse than I was, the two men snagged her arms immediately immobilizing her. Dana was in front of her. All I could see from Cammie's eyes were disbelief, betrayal and pain. Excruciating pain.

Jordon's hand slipped onto her blooding forehead and I saw Cammie's blue eyes grow clouding and her eyelids dropped. They set her down on the ground. Coming towards me now. I was already formulating a plan in my head when Ms. Jordon was in front of me, but before I could attempt to punch her, her finger hit me in the back of my neck. I couldn't feel anything after that.

"Pressure point," she said, as if she was teaching me this. But, it didn't hurt anymore…I lost all feeling and it were as if I was hovering instead of on the ground like dead weight. I felt a sticky and plastic surface on my forehead. Heat radiated from it. The warmth was uncomfortable as it eased and spread through my head. It was like an alien force trespassing in my body.

My vision blurred, everything was smudged and misty, it slowly spread into black even though my eyelids were opened. The last thing I saw was Jordon looking down at me, there was an emotion in her caramel eyes, it wasn't anything triumphant, no. It looked like remorse, guilt, regret. _If you'll regret this…why are you doing it?_ I asked in my head, using as much energy as I could to keep my coherent thoughts. That was all I could think of before my world stopped.

**I'm sorry for any grammar-slash-spelling mistakes that may occur!**

**How was that? Good? Bad? Violent? Too Bloody? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **

**This is my longest chapter EVER! 10084 words! BOO-YAH! LOL! **

**Please Review this if you like this story at all! Even a simple, "Update" or "good/bad" is fine with me, JUST REVIEW! **

**Reviews = Happy Diva = Inspired Diva = Writing Diva = CHAPTER 25 of "What Happens When You Fall Hard!**

**-----------------------------------------------THE STORY!!!-----------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I was wrong~ This story's not going to end that fast, I have more ideas I wanted to plant in here, so this won't be ending so soon! And part of me wants it to end, ideas for the sequel are driving me crazy! :D **

**I'll be doing the other two GG fanfics after I finish the sequel to this~! And yes, IT WILL BE ZAMMIE! :D**

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL!!!!! **

**I stole this idea from Gallagher Rose, sorry G-Rose I hope it's okay that I made a thankful list too!:**

**~I'm thankful for the reviews you guys write**

**~I'm thankful for the awesome friends-slash-reviewer-slash-readers I have like:**

**-Gallagher Rose-**

**-Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX-**

**-CZgallagher-**

**-Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson-**

**-Ori Lee-**

**-truegallaghergirl-**

**-christoferdrewloverx3-**

**THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU THAT I CAN'T NAME YOU ALL!!!! BUT IN THE VERY LAST UPDATE OF THIS STORY I'LL THANK EVERYONE THAT'S EVER REVIEWED ON HERE…………AND I'M ALSO PLANNING A LITTLE 'AWARD' THING AT THE END TOO!!! YOU'LL SEE!**

**The first SIX reviewers will get the sneak peek!!!!!  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I'll try to update again…ON MY B-DAY! :D **

**~The Thankful Diva~**


	25. A Knife, A Lost Memory, and the Patches

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I'M BAAACK!!! :D Sorry for the super long wait, I really wanted to update before, but I couldn't! I hope this will make up for it! Before I continue…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO a2zm! It was her birthday yesterday! HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY!!!**

**And get this, my birthday's the day before hers! Cool, right?! **

**All your reviews mean a lot to me! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!**

**I couldn't have gotten these many reviews if it weren't for you guys~ THANK YOU!!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**angel2 - Thanks so much, sorry to hear about the psp! You're really nice! :)  
**

**annagray - Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to know you like the story! :)  
**

**Laura Goode Cullen - Thanks fore reviewing! I'm happy that this story makes you happy! :)  
**

**Here's your chapter! Enjoy!**

SSF of Chapter 24:

In the last chapter, Dana's past is unraveled a bit. Showing her abusive aunt; Cecile and a scar that she left on her niece. All the things going on with Dana are boiling up to these questions, Is she really an enemy agent? Can the spies trust her? What will Joe make of this? But, as Dana moved into the town, Cammie was still missing. Her tails were high on her heels before you blended her way out of it. Then, there's that new character that's still a mystery, who _is _she?

But back to the Goode (or not so good) side of things. Each and everyone have received a text message, ordering them back to the Institute. For a speech, but before that even happens…Joe seems to have slipped into his role of "Overprotective Godfather" when he and Zach have a heart-to-heart…kind of. Before Joe could snap Zach's head off, Dana steps in and saves him. So, like everyone predicted, Cammie and Zach are officially a couple…sadly, it didn't last long. Why? Well…they didn't break up, but don't you think a relationship ends when the other half of the couple is half-dead? I thought so.

When the spies are attacked in the Library-turned-Lounge, six masked figures. All of which were after something. A book. A small book. What could be in those, old pages that could drive these masked strangers to fight against the spies? Will they be okay? Keep reading to find more!

Chapter 25: A Knife, A Lost Memory, and the Patches

_Time: 2:26 p.m._

_Location: West Wing, Library_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

I slapped the modified Napotine patch onto Zach's forehead. The drugs were doing their jobs, the chemicals doing what they were created to do. Though his eyes were open I could see, what used to be the bright green smoldering over. Before that even happened all I could see in his eyes were what looked like anger. I couldn't blame him. _No, you won't regret this…this was the only way_

I'll never admit it to anyone but, his eyes reminded me so much of Michael at that moment. It hurt. It hurt bad. Yes, I'm a spy, but I remembered the first time I met Mike (my nickname for him) I kind of developed a crush on him. But it blew over immediately when I found out about Sarah's feelings for the guy . He seemed more like a brother anyways.

"Leave the rest to me," I commanded the four in front of me. I saw the backs of black on the white carpeting. Along with the soaking red liquid. Two of the men were unconscious. I almost smiled, a proud smile. _I sure taught those girls well. Joe did a pretty good job himself,_ I thought. But my mood immediately sobered as one of the women took a step towards Zach. I stepped into her way as she glared at me with her hazel eyes flashing. I knew she resented me but I could hardly care about her petty emotions.

"We have to make sure that they're dead," she said, trying to mask the venom. But the mask may as well have been transparent glass, because I saw right through it. I met her gaze, a flame of my own was burning from all the recent events.

"It's _done_," I declared, the finality was obvious in my voice. The three behind her seemed to understand and started heading out towards their bleeding comrades. Her hazel eyes flinched a bit but she held her ground against me. From the way she was standing I knew that there was only one way of convincing her.

"Look for yourself then," I told her. She seemed surprised but walked cautiously towards Zach's motionless body. I saw her take off the black leather glove that stuck to her like a second skin. Her index and middle fingers pressed against his neck. The red nails showed obnoxiously against her pale skin and Zach's neck (which was turning a paper-white). I heard a laugh of triumphant escape the mask.

"Like I said, _it's done_, you can't feel a pulse, can you?" I fake-teased. I could feel sweat gather in my hands, making my pockets a bit moist. I was putting my full and complete trust into Fibs and Gomez's inventing skills. I was hoping as hard as hell that the 'modified' part of the patch did it's job.

"Nah, it's stopped, the flesh is getting pretty damn cold too," she replied, the satisfied tone in her voice made me sick. I gripped my hands closed to keep from strangling her. The room stank with blood, sweat and tears. But I would definitely choose the expression over the real thing any day.

I turned my attention to the others in the room. Surveying the injuries. Peacock was the one closest to the couch. Macey's jet-black, glossy hair was now tinted with her own blood. The carpet's absorbent surface seemed to stop the bleeding though. Her left arm was twisted and bruised, the purple pattern stuck out from her cold, pasty skin. Her lips that used to hold the red shiny lipstick were turning a chilling blue.

Bex was lying on her back. Even her cappuccino skin was turning that sickening, unhealthy shade of whitish-blue. Her eyes were still opened, showing lifeless brown eyes. The eyes didn't even look like my tough student, it was missing the excited shine. Her left ankle was swelling. There looked to be multiple bruises on her arms and legs. Duchess's smooth hair were in tangles of sweat now.

Bookworm looked like the most unharmed, the others hadn't thought of her as much of a threat. They were wrong. Dead wrong. The girl may not be the most coordinated of spies, but Liz was brilliant. She was just as dangerous with a computer as Bex was with weapons. Her face was fish belly white, shades lighter from her usual fair complexion. Though it didn't seem like she was hurt, but asleep. I could see the dark purple lines on her neck. It pained be to just look at the injuries.

I forced my attention to my star student. Chameleon. Her dirty blond hair was tinged with a rusty red. She was face first on the ground, so I couldn't see the damage done to her face. I saw cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. From the way she was lying down, I'd have to say that she might have injured her ribs. The tan of her skin paled faster each second, I could almost feel the warmth leave her body and coolness seeping it's way in. I almost grimaced at this. I couldn't bring myself to look at Joe's students. I already saw the state Zach was in, I knew the damage for Grant and Jonas.

"_Leave it alone,_" I hissed, the venom was so overpowering that I could see everyone that was still conscious in the room stiffen. I stared at the other women dressed in black, her eyes were black too. They were so dark that they looked like they didn't have irises. But I saw the fear in those eyes.

She was stances on top of Jonas, a knife was near his stilled chest. The blade poised right above his heart. I could feel myself fingering the handle of my own knife (which was poisoned) to throw at her. She was women who choked Liz; the one Jonas attacked. I pulled the thoughts of killing away from my head. It was just too risky, even for someone like me. I just said the one thing that would convince her not to stab Virus.

"Keep as much blood off the carpet, we've had enough as it is. Harder job to clean up," I said coolly, keeping my voice emotionless. I saw the others understand and the suspicious looks washed away from their faces…or well, eyes. I couldn't see through the masks. Even Hostile-Hazel-Eyes over there nodded understandingly. I tossed them the book, hoping that they wouldn't know the difference with it. Fortunately, they didn't. In the next few minutes, they dispersed as quietly as they came.

I stared at the young, injured spies-in-training on the floor. Each of the patches were doing their jobs. I pealed off the patches from all their foreheads. Relief flooded through me as I felt their pulse thump, it was faint, but there. I was so happy and grateful to Fibs and Gomez that I swear to God I might have to kiss both of them on the mouth, after all of this was over. I looked at everyone. They were here for a movie…look what they got instead. I stared at the junk food pile in the room and out in the hall. I stepped forward, remembering the summers with Cecile. The medical work I had to do to repair myself.

Time to get to work.

_Time: 6:14 p.m._

_Location: Unknown_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

_Where am I? _I thought dazedly. I wasn't lying on my back, but I wasn't sitting either…more like slouching. I was slouching in the complete dark. I couldn't even see my own body, to be honest I couldn't tell if my eyes were open. After a moment of trying to move my limbs, I came up with no response.

You know when you're sleeping on one of your arms and then you wake up and your hand is asleep. And when you use your other hand to move it you can't feel the other hand. It felt like someone put a severed arm in your bed. That's how I felt. But it wasn't only my arm, it's my whole body. Everything felt foreign to me.

My eyelids seemed like the only thing that was light from my strangely, heavy body. They fluttered open and was faced with a new darkness. But it wasn't the blackness I experienced before, it was a very dimly lit room. My heartbeat was surprisingly slow with a breathing pattern to match. Which I found weird, but I couldn't keep my mind clear on one thing and I felt my fingers twitch a bit. I could feel a faint pull at my lips, a small smirk painted my face. I tested my arms, my left arm was still numb around some parts, but my right arm was starting to function again. I felt a strange weight on my chest and shoulder over on my left, but it felt oddly comfortable so I didn't move it.

My eyes went back to scanning the room. The walls, floors, and ceiling were masked in shadows. The only light that was in the room was a little more than two yards in front of me. It was rapidly changing from different colors. I could hear faint voices talking but I couldn't bring myself to make anything of the words. All I actually cared about was rest. I felt marshmallow-like softness absorb me from behind.

My long eyelashes seemed like weights that my eyes couldn't lift anymore and I felt myself drift off…but before being lost again I could feel the keen spy in me send a warning into my brain, trying to keep me awake long enough to remember…to remember _what? _I knew whatever it is that I tried to remember was important, but a familiar warmth was on my forehead. Well…not exactly _on_ it, I didn't feel it on my skin, but felt it in my head.

The harder I tried to remember the more thick the heated mist in my head became. As if literally blocking my view of my memories. The lethargic mood that the fog in my mind started spread through my body, slowing giving in I allowed myself some blissful sleep. But right before I blanked out, I remembered one thing that the mist allowed…regret…the sight of regret…in someone's eyes…_who though…? _and with that question left unanswered I slipped into dreamland.

_Time: 6:17 p.m._

_Location: Unknown_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

After my heart stopped (at least I _think _it stopped) I felt nothing….nothing at all. I was in a colorless place when that happened. It wasn't black, black meant the dark. And where's there darkness there's always light. It was logic. But where I was, had nothing, everything transparent. But when I felt a foreign pang in my chest, nothing had become something.

Instead of the transparent, colorless setting that was beginning to drive me crazy, I was taken in by shadows floating around me. I finally realized that the pang was my revitalized heart. But it was still slow, my breathing was deep and even which means I don't have any problems concerning my respiratory system. Thank god. I thought I died. _Your heart stopped. I'm thinking that qualified as dying, _I thought to myself. I wanted to tell it to not smartass me, but snapping at myself felt…well, crazy. Maybe I was in that transparent place a bit _too _long.

I could begin to feel my body now. I was sitting-slash-lying on something lumpy but it was surprisingly comfy and gave me a strange, intimate feeling of being safe. Which I think is preposterous considering I just died and came back to life…and now I sound supernatural. I felt the awareness hit me immediately when I felt something move around me. My eyes shot open, everything was dark and hard to adjust to but I took notes like my godfather had told me to do when he subbed back at Gallagher.

The room was very dark but light was coming from about 9 feet or so away from me, the colors and shades of light changing almost every scene. I felt the same thing move around me again and my eyes moved down to see a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me tightly. I couldn't move some of my limbs very well so I moved my eyes and saw that I was sitting-slash-lying in Zach's lap.

Yep, you heard me right. In his _lap_. We were in a position close to lying down. My head was resting on one of his broad shoulders and his head was half resting on my head and half drooping down. I noticed how young and vulnerable he looked in his sleep.

"Cammie…" I heard him mumble, his eyes were still shut, his arms wound around me tighter and more protectively.

I smiled to myself, I moved my sore head forward and lightly pressed my lips to his cheek. I made sure to do it lightly, not wanting to hurt his bruise….wait! He wasn't bruised…why did I think he'd be injured? I searched through my mind for the past day.

I went to CoveOps class. Check.

I wanted to show Zach the library. Check.

I saw Dana reading a small book…something stirred in my stomach as I thought that…_check._

I went into town. Check.

I came back to the school for an announcement. Check.

I went to the library again to watch a movie with the rest of the guys…that's when something snapped in me. _No. That didn't happen…it's not the whole truth, what really happened was--_my thought never ended. It was as if the words were visible in my mind but a silver mist swirled around them, smudging them, and carrying them away. The middle of my forehead was warm, incredibly warm. I rose a shaky hand to softly touch the middle of my forehead…it wasn't burning. Not from what my fingertips could tell.

But it felt like my brain was frying and the fog was manifesting itself into a headache. It was hard to explain and I wasn't being keen during the moment, but my spy genes kicked in a bit…the harder I tried to remember what happened in the library…the more my head-slash-mind scorched.

A small groan of pain escaped my lips and I immediately felt my consciousness slipping through my fingers. _No, wake up! You need to remember! You're all in danger! You, your friends! Wake up! You need to remember--_the rational part of my brain was screaming at me but it just added on to my headache and my longing for rest. I think that was around the time I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Time: 6:52 p.m._

_Location: West Wing, Library _

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Aw…look at that, how cute!" a voice whispered. That was all it took to drag me out of my blissful dream. I was on my first mission for the CIA and Cammie was my partner. We were kicking some major enemy spy ass and I guess that's when the whispering started since I couldn't remember what happened after that.

I was about to open my eyes when I recognized the Southern accent. I knew that if I woke up, they'd stop talking and I was in no mood to interrogate them. So I kept my eyes shut, my breathing was still deep, slow and even. It seemed to fool them when I heard Liz's voice continue.

"You think, we should wake them up?" she asked, still in hushed tone. I still felt the light weight on me and my shoulder. I vaguely noticed that my arms were wrapped around it. I guess I picked up a pillow while I slept. I did that a lot, it sure was a warm and…curvy?…pillow, though. I liked having it close, I tightened my grip it and felt it move…wait…pillows don't move. After that I heard another southern, "Aw!"

"Let them wake up on their own…I can't wait to see Cam's face!" Bex's voice said softly, but enthusiastically. Cammie?…oh don't tell me…Cam's the one in my arms…I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy about the situation. The temptation of opening my eyes to see if it was true was hard to pass up, but I restrained myself.

"Bex! We shouldn't tease her, it isn't right," Macey scolded lightly.

"Macey's right!" Liz said, proud her friend was on her side.

"Yeah…Bex, hurry up and go get a camera, one word: blackmail," Macey whispered quickly and I could just imagine an excited smile on Bex and a disappointed-slash-mad expression on Liz's face.

"Man, are girls always like this?" I heard Jonas mumble, probably to Grant.

"How should I know?" Grant said in response. It was a rhetorical question…but Jonas answered.

"You should know, you're the closest thing to a girl I've got, I mean after Liz and the rest," he said. That's where I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed and opened my eyes to see my startled roommates and their girlfriends…and Macey. Grant had a headlock on Jonas while Liz was telling Bex to make Grant stop. Macey was just watching everything like it was better than the movie playing on the screen 9 feet away from me. They all turned to look at me. I smirked.

"You guys actually believed I was sleeping? I'm a better actor than I thought," I said proudly. While a few of them rolled their eyes and groaned at me, not much new I smirked even more. That's when I felt Cammie move.

We were in a lying position up until this point. I was sitting on one of the white couches with her in my lap. All I could do was grin as she looked around groggily, looking completely adorable while doing so. When she seemed to escape from her half-sleep state I could tell she was suppressing a blush. I smirked at her. I was a bit too caught up as I stared at her to realized that she was talking. I tuned in.

_Time: 6:55 p.m._

_Location: West Wing, Library_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Dinner starts in five minutes," I said to the others. Though that statement was true, I was using it as a distracting from my burning face…and I needed to talk to Zach. The others nodded and began walking off towards the door in pairs. Besides Macey. Grant with Bex and Liz with Jonas.

Once they were all out I sprung up from Zach's lap, but as I was about to turn around to face him I felt his arms wrap back around my waist. The next thing I know I'm back on his lap. I twist around to see him flash a smirk. I rolled my eyes and decided there was no use in beating around the bush.

"Zach…something happened before we fell asleep. The others don't seem to notice, but something _did _happen. You believe me, right?" I said quickly. Zach stared blankly at me, but I didn't see any doubt in his green eyes. But then again, his codename _is _the Mask, he could show me a million faces and I wouldn't know which were real and which were legends. That was his specialty, like how blending was mine.

"I _do _believe you," he said quietly. I noticed his face was only a few inches away from mine. I checked his beautiful eyes, not trying to look at the emerald irises but the black pupil in the middle. It wasn't getting smaller or bigger as he stared right back into my eyes. His breathing was fairly normal, it was a bit off pattern, but then again, so was mine and I didn't even lie. Though, Zach's voice was quiet, I didn't hear any tremors in it. So maybe that was the reason I thought he was answering honestly.

I looked away from his gaze and concentrated on my surroundings. The room was…well, not bloody (why would I think that there was _blood _in a _library_?) and looked as good as new from the minute I saw it when Dana introduced it. _Dana_. My stomach did a twist that hurt. Despite the warm throbbing of my head that was trying to tug something from my brain, I pushed the thought away.

_The only thing that happened in here was a movie marathon_. I thought to myself, even though I knew it was a lie. I guess I was just thinking it for the sake of my sanity. The opened bags of popcorn, empty cans of soda, and the TV that was showing these two people making out (chick flick…only one word came to mind…Macey) kind of supported my fake-theory.

As if the screen of the TV predicted what happened next, I felt warm, moist lips crash against mine. My automatic instinct was to move my lips against his, but since my brain decided to turn on at that very moment, I pulled away.

"Really, Zach? 'Cause I think kissing should be the last thing on our minds," I told him, raising an eyebrow at him (I never knew how to do it before I met Macey. I admit that I'm fluent in 14 foreign languages and can kill a man with a button off my school jacket but, raising an eyebrow? Nearly impossible). He just had the unfocused look on his face that made him go from _dangerous spy guy _to _cute and clueless high-school boy_. Zach gave me a look that seemed…sheepish? Something I haven't seen him do before…_Maybe I'm not the only one that feels out of it,_ I thought

"Are you guys coming or are you going to start a make-out session in there?" I heard Bex shout from down the hall. I suppressed the light blush (I'm starting to get better at that) and lifted Zach's arm off of me. He just smirked and followed me down the hall.

_Time: 7:06 p.m._

_Location: Dining Hall, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"나는 그것이 들렸다…" I heard Tim's infamous "I heard that…" blab on and on about different ridiculous rumors. In Korean. Something that involved the FBI and a new terrorist group. I didn't pay any attention to details.

"…좋아, 그러나 소문 그것이 있다…＂I heard Tina Walters begin with her "…Yeah, but rumor has it…" I had told Cammie about Tim, and she just told me that he's the soul mate of Tina Walters. I didn't get what she meant until I saw the girl yapping about rumors. I don't see what's so interesting about gossip anyways. And from what I just heard (from the Tim & Tina Team), the FBI and terrorist group are in Hollywood, getting ready to trash a film in progress. How ridiculous can these rumors get?

I swallowed some of my soup as I saw Cammie take a sip of water. I could tell from how she acted that she was nervous about something. I guess I took notes on Cammie without knowing it. The way her hands just needed something to do. How her dark blue eyes can't look at one thing too long. I'd be lying too if I said that something wasn't off around here. That's when I felt her slip her small hand into mine under the table. I smiled a little, that's when I felt the crunch of paper in my palm. My smile transformed into a smirk.

_-Z_

_Do U feel what I feel? Or is it my imagination? _

_-C_

I flipped out my black pen, pressing the pen so it made a _click_. And started writing my response. So I wasn't the only one.

_-C_

_Yeah, I do. Do the others know?_

_-Z_

I saw her deep, blue eyes hover over her roommates casually, pretending to listen to Macey's advice when it came to liquid-eyeliner. The direction of her sapphire gaze moved to glance over at Grant and Jonas (who were looking strangely at McHenry, a look that said, "Why are you telling us this?" took up their expressions), her eyes were both intent and uninterested at the same time.

_-Z_

_IDK, probably not. Should we tell them?_

_-C_

I glanced at the blue ink strokes that made her message. There were a lot of things that were good and bad about the decision of telling them. Yeah, they're our best friends. So it would make sense to tell them so they could support you, right? But…

_-C_

_Not a good idea. Just having a 'feeling' wouldn't be enough evidence. If they C and feel that something's happening, then we'll talk. We need 2 figure this out. W/O them…4 now._

_-Z_

_Time: 9:42 p.m._

_Location: West Wing, Room 252_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"'Night guys," Liz yawned, she was in some soft, yellow pajamas. Small teddy bears that had pink bows on them were scattered across the material. It looked kind of big on her, a bit baggy. But then again, _anything _could be baggy on our skinny Liz. Macey was finishing up some Advanced Organic Chemistry homework, she's finally caught up with us in science and P&E. She raised her thin eyebrow at her.

"Liz, it's not even that late," she stated. Her voice asked for an explanation. Liz just looked at us as if the answer should have been easy as the square root of 97,969 (which _is _easy, it's 313).

"There's a test tomorrow! I need my rest," Liz said. Her soft Southern accent coming out a bit more. Macey just rolled her big, beautiful blue eyes and returned to the next problem in her homework. Bex was listening to some music, it was either rock or pop, I couldn't tell right away. But I could see the hidden smile on her face. I looked from sleepy and intelligent Liz to brave and strong Bex and, of course back to cool and calm Macey. If they noticed something, they obviously don't want to talk about it. Which I doubt.

"I think I'll go to sleep too," I said. Every second I thought back to what happened or what _didn't _happen in the library, my headache just got worse and worse. But as soon my mind drew away from the subject and onto something else, the fog of pain left my head. And when my mind drifted back to thinking about the library. The migraine came back with such force that I thought I'd fall flat on my butt if I didn't lie down.

"Don't tell me that _you _have a test too," Bex said. I smiled weakly as I pointed towards my ponytail-tied head.

"I've got a headache," I said simply. It wasn't a lie, my pounding head proved that. But it wasn't the full truth either. Through my throbbing temples I tried to control any signs of lying. Liz popped out of her covers and stumbled over to me. Her small fragile hand reached up to feel my forehead, just like how Mom and Grandma did it. Her fair, pale face was worried.

Bex on the other hand…she just looked at me expectedly, waiting for further information. I did my best to meet my friend's brown-eyed gaze. Not flinching guiltily. Bex gave a small and almost inaudible sigh and moved from her bed to the bathroom. Macey was looking at me, she may have seemed bored and calm to others, but her bright blue eyes begged to differ. They were staring at me worryingly, even though Macey McHenry refused to show it in public, she had the ability to care for her friends. And I was happy to say that we; her roommates, fell under that category.

I heard the door open from behind me and in the corner of my eye I see something heading towards me. I turn around quickly and thanks to P&E training, I caught it, even with the headache. It was a small, white container with an orange push-and-twist cap on it. Medicine.

"Take one pill every six hours until you feel better," Bex informed and grabbed me a bottle of water (which, yes, she threw). I smiled gratefully at Bex, she returned the gesture with her beaming, exotic face. Liz was already back in bed, tucked away under her light, yellow-white covers. I took the pills and slipped into my pajamas.

After being here, I've learned that the heating in the West Wing is more intense than the other wings. I slipped on some sports shorts and a too-big t-shirt. Macey's glossy black hair swayed back and forth and she shook her head at me. Not approving my choice of pajamas. I ignored it and slipped back under the light blue covers. I had the bed closest towards the window. As my eyelids became heavier by the second I caught a glimpse of the night sky. It was completely clear, the dark velvet was sparkling with stars only one cloud blemished the perfection of it. After that, I guess I blanked out.

_Time: 3:49 p.m._

_Location: Lab 307, East Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Classes resumed. _Great_. Not once today have I seen Jordon. I don't know why but, my gut feeling's been going crazy lately. It seems the others haven't noticed anything at all. I was sitting in one of the Advanced Organic Chemistry labs. It was set up like a regular science room. The black lab tables were bare, except for the notes that Cammie and I took.

Professor Gomez was a pretty cool teacher, he was eccentric, he kind of reminded me of Dr. Steve at times. Just without the exciting-slash-annoying "Excellent!" He had black curly hair, with dark, natural bronze skin. Gomez had dark eyes that matched his hair. If I had to guess, I'd say he'd be in his mid 30's.

"Alright class, as many of you know, Napotine Patches are one of the most efficient instruments used to, how you say, knock them out," he had a pretty heavy accent but we could still understand him (well…even if he started speaking _Spanish_ we'd still understand him).

I almost groaned, we've covered this chapter. But, Mr. Gomez was someone who wanted to make sure we "soaked all the info" in and then never come back to the subject ever again. I saw Cammie stiffen beside me. Her sapphire eyes that were large and luminous were trained on our teacher, his everyone word.

I could feel my own spy instincts kicking in too, driving me towards a conclusion. I thought back to yesterday, every time I tried to remember what happened after getting ready for the movie marathon I just got a massive headache that made me confused as hell. The events were jumbled up in my head, even the medicine I drank hadn't worked.

Even now, thinking about yesterday was bringing an uncomfortable pounding into my head. But not the migraine I experienced…it was worse. Not pain wise, though. Yesterday I could reach and pick up on small details of the missing event in my head…but now…it was just blank. Nothing. I couldn't pick up on anything, what seemed to make me panic was that it was as if every second that passed by, I remembered less and less. The memory was foggy but readable yesterday, but now it was thinning away.

"Well, I am happy to announce that Dr. Fibs of Gallagher and I have started a new type of Napotine Patch; a new generation _for _our new generation," Mr. Gomez said excitedly, I could see that most of the R&D kids were pretty excited too, Liz and Jonas were jabbing on and on about it enthusiastically.

"Now, who can tell me how a Napotine Patch is used?" He quizzed, I saw a hand shoot into the air automatically.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"It uses the effects of a nicotine patch, however the chemicals are transfixed. The patch must be on bare skin, closest to the head is for an almost instant knock out," She answered. _Patch…knock out…forehead…. _The pain in my head continued to grow.

"Very good," Mr. Gomez smiled, "But this new Napotine Patch is a bit different. It is only a prototype at the moment but we are working very hard on it," I tried drawing my attention completely on Gomez, focusing hard on his words. Trying to black out the whole world except for what he was saying. I was afraid that if I let my mind drift, whatever scrap of memory my instincts were holding onto would slip away.

"The patch still has the abilities of a normal Napotine Patch, but by using some different chemicals, it can alter things," he started. At this the heat in my head was back and furious. I grinded my teeth against the ache and continued listening, knowing that this was important if I wanted to get rid of this demonic migraine.

"Alter?" I heard Cammie say, her voice was as strained as how I felt. But no one besides Liz seemed to notice her change of tone.

"Yes, alter. Alter memories. But that only happens when you are slapped on the shoulder or lower," Mr. Gomez explained.

"What happens when it's higher than the shoulder, let's say, the _forehead_," Cammie asked. Her voice held the air of confidence as she questioned our teacher. The question sounded innocent, that's why no one looked in Cammie's way (excluding the guys that are staring at her constantly). What Cammie was really saying was sinking in. On the forehead…an image appeared in my mind.

It was like a video replaying before me. I was reliving it. The instant I thought the girl I fell for died. She was being held by two burly men in black. Her face was beaten, bruised and bloody. The only thing that seemed alive about Cammie at that moment were here sapphire eyes that burned with emotion. Betrayal was what was brightest.

I saw a women with the face of my CoveOps teacher stick, what looked like a Napotine Patch onto her leaking forehead. And almost instantly the flame was extinguished, dulling. That's when I snapped back into reality. The headache was gone. My eyes moved frantically over to my right, my heart was pounding fast. It slowed down and relief flooded through me as I saw that my Gallagher Girl was still at my side, unharmed. _How is it possible? I knew for sure that my heart had stopped. Cammie's pulse had stopped too, how is it possible? _

"If it is higher than the shoulder, then it will act as a death-simulator _and _alter memories. It is to create a fake death," he explained. Whispers and murmurs floated around in the room, along with a few surprised gasps. At this, all the pieces seemed to fit together, all but one.

"_It's still a prototype, the effects could be temporary_," Cammie tapped, using Morse Code with her mechanical pencil. It shocked me at how fast she could read me, I always knew it would be annoying. Annoying for people to know what I'm thinking, but it's really different when Cammie did. I smiled despite the serious situation. I grabbed my pen and responded.

"_Probably, I think we should tell the others_,"

"_That sounds like a good plan_," she tapped back, using her fingertips. I listened to the pattern of her nails as they hit the table. I smirked and decided to ease the tension.

"I always make good plans," I said with my voice this time. She just rolled her ocean blue eyes, but gave me that smile I loved so much.

"Well, if you're so good at making plans, how about we make some plans for tonight?" she asked her pink lips were curved up into her good-but-not-good-enough smirk,_ God she's hot_. I could hear the double meaning in her words though, it was time to tell the others. Tell them what happened. I knew our memories weren't back with us yet, but the patches would wear off. I smiled at her.

"It's a date," with that, I stepped up to her wrapped my arms around her surprised form and pressed my lips to her warm ones.

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY TYPE-O's, Grammar-slash-Spelling ERRORS!**

**How was it? Goode? Bad? On a scale from 1 to 10? If it's bad, say so in a REVIEW, if it's good, say so in a REVIEW! Please REVIEW!**

**MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTER 26**

**I don't think that, that was a cliffhanger…right? Anyways, I'M SOOO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES!!!! SCHOOL'S BEEN GETTING EVEN MORE HECTIC THAN USUAL!!!! Sorry, for lame excuses too!**

**Please…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing my story, it helps my writing to improve and is just so fun to read your comments. You guys are amazing! :D**

**~A Busy Diva~**


	26. A Reminder, A Review and A Reunion

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Long time no see, my readers-slash-reviewers~! I'm SO VERY, VERY Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait!!! More than a freaking week!!!**

**I'm sorry, the science fair (that's required) was taking up most of my time. Also having many tests next week with choir rehearsal and concerts don't help either. Then I had to help my best friend with her boyfriend drama. So things have been going pretty nuts~ (sorry for lame excuses but they're true!)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I LOVE READING THEM AND HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND ADVICE!! :D They encourage me to continue this story! Even though I'm starting to get bored with it so I'm trying to use up my imagination so I can start on the sequel! :]**

**I dedicate Chapter 26 to the following reviewers:**

**-Kidron Brook-**

**-dead girl forever-**

**-zammie4ever-**

**OH YEAH!!! Before I forget I want to give out BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUTS!!!**

**Hey CZ sorry for the extremely late shout out but…better late then never!! Her b-day was on the 4th and I seriously wanted to make this shout out sooner but couldn't so here it is!!! Thanks for the awesome reviews, awesome chapter in your new story, and being you! XD HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!**

**This is for J. Adams125, your b-day was on Thursday! Happy slightly belated b-day! You're awesome for reviewing~! Thanks again!**

**This is for Thalia! I know, I know, your b-day was in October, but I hadn't even thought to put b-days back then so I thought "why not put Thalia's b-day here?" So here it is! HAPPY *MEGA* BELATED B-DAY!!! Sorry for the lateness!! Thanks for the reviews!**

**ENJOY!!! **

SSF of Chapter 25:

In the last Chapter of "What Happens When You Fall Hard," the mysteries of Dana Amelia Jordon had beginning to unravel themselves and the chapter also acted as a "recovery" and "retreat" moment for the gang (Hey, even SPIES need a break to regroup). The death-stimulating patches had done their trick on the spies, luckily the "stimulator" part took away the downer that the "death" part had provided.

So is Dana really on their side? Or is that just part of whatever her plan is? The spies are beginning to recover (barely) from their attack that was wiped from their memories (courtesy of the new Napotine Patch). The more they try and think about that dreadful event the more terrible the headaches get (again...courtesy of the patch). Until Professor Gomez sheds some light on the situation by telling everyone of his and Dr. Fib's new creation! But was that enough? Doubt it. Did it help? Barely. But the one question that truly matters the most is...Will they survive? Read on to find out!

Chapter 26: A Reminder, A Review, and A Reunion

_Time: 12:38 p.m._

_Location: Culture & Assimilation Classroom, East Wing_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Today we will be learning about the Tanzanian etiquette at a meal. An important tip is to never be early to dinner, it is considered very rude. Instead be 15 to 30 minutes later than expected," Madame Dabney advised.

Her silver-gray hair was pinned up into a classic bun today, not a single sliver of hair was out of place. She delicately ripped the Chapati (that looked oddly like a tortilla) rolled it up into a cone and scooped some vegetables; taking an equally delicate bite. It shocked me to see her without "proper silverware" and that she was eating finger food that _wasn't _a dinner roll. The girls in the room immediately mimicked her.

"No, it is very ostentatious to use either a fork or knife when eating Chapati or Ugali," Madame Dabney pointed out towards Cole, who rolled his Tanzanian styled-tortilla up and stuck a fork in it. I had to admit that this class didn't seem all that important to me at first (I even remember teasing Cammie about it) but I started understanding it more in the past few weeks…sort of.

"Very good Richard," she complimented Rich. His dark eyes lit up and he continued enjoying his food. It went on like that for a while, the whole class period devoted to learning about the Tanzanian etiquette (to be completely honest, I never knew there was such a thing).

It was pretty annoying to learn this. Even as a kid when Mom taught me about basic table manners I thought it was a drag. I preferred to stuffing my face with chips on the couch, watching NFL. But being the gentleman that I am (sometimes) I listened and learned.

Oh, you're wondering about the 'talk' me and Cammie had with the others? Yes, we told them. At first it didn't work out so well…you'd know what I mean if you were there, two months ago:

_~Flash Back~_

"_I can't believe it," Liz whispered softly. Her light blue eyes were looking from Cammie and me, but landed straight on her pavement artist friend._

"_You can't be serious! Ms. Jordon wouldn't do something like that," Bex stated. Her voice held the defiance of a rebel, showing that she wasn't going down without a fight to prove that she was right._

"_Have you checked any of the CIA databases?" Jonas questioned after contemplating everything. I nodded. It was true. Before even telling these guys, Cammie and I hacked into the base. There was Jordon's file, everything, black-and-white, right in our faces. _

_But there wasn't a line that said, _**"Actually a double-agent working for an unknown organization that tried to kill four Gallagher Girls and three Blackthorne Boys"** _so we went into further research. No information at all was helpful. Though I learned some things….Her mom had died a few years back and after that there was a rapid increase on different missions she volunteered for. Her father was MIA for many, many years and still is today. _

"_Yeah, there wasn't any information on it--" I started but got interrupted._

"_See, you have no proof," Bex pointed out. Her face was in a smug smile as she looked at both of us. I couldn't help but glare a little at her which earned me a "Watch-it-or-I'll-hurt-you" glance from Grant._

"_But anyone could change a file, a lot of agents have, it's as reliable as Wikipedia," I said, looking pointedly at Cammie when I said the bit about "changing a file" she ignored me._

"_But…" Macey commented. This was the first time she talked after listening to us. She sat there with her ordinary bored expression, she didn't give me a glance. Her eyes met Cammie's as she spoke the words that even made my feelings about Ms. Jordon being a double agent waver for a bit. _

"_If she was _really _against us, why let us live? Why use a death-_simulator _instead of just killing us off?…" her gaze left Cammie's and she faced everyone in general. "If she really _was_ bad, why did she save us?"…_

I looked back at the memory of about nine weeks ago (well…it was eight weeks, six days, seventeen hours, forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds…but who really cares at this point?)** (A/N: I'm speeding up the story, sorry! But I want to get this story done before I get bored with it)**. A lot of time past and the finals were drawing closer and closer. Solomon and Jordon had been hinting about it for the last three weeks every time they got to. I even remember Jordon saying that there might be a pilot exam. I still had no idea of what to think of Jordon, on one hand she didn't help us fight, on the other she (somewhat) saved us.

"Quiet down now, I have an announcement to make," Madame Dabney called politely. We all settled down except for the occasional whispers and listened to the small women in the middle of the room.

"As many of you know, the final exams were moved up on their schedules," she started. "What you _do not _know is the format of the test. It is my job to inform you," All murmuring had come to an abrupt stop, all of us wanting to hear about the exam that would decide whether we stepped into the Labs that Professor Franklin taught or into the elevator that dropped down to Sublevel Two.

"These will be the all-school exams. I have taught you all the proper etiquette to achieve your goal," _this means--_ "This Friday evening all students in grades eight through twelve will be invited to a formal examination!" she said cheerfully. Madame Dabney stopped, either waiting for some of us to stand and clap or just a dramatic pause.

"A ball!" she tried. But everyone remained silent, all of us just stared at her as if she just sprouted two wings and started flying.

I heard a few gasps escape from the Gallagher Girls (except for Cammie and Bex). Many went wide-eyed like an owl, making me wonder if they'd ever blink again. I saw from beside me that Jonas made a hard gulp and was beginning to go red (again). Grant just seemed to smile a bit, a ball translated, to him, was the closest thing to a _party _around here. Me? I smirked. The worries of Jordon washed away momentarily as I thought about our (basically) mission.

"Tomorrow during this time, you will each be fitted for a gown." She beamed at the group of girls who were still awestruck, stuck in their own little world of shock. "And tuxedos," she said as she turned to us. I suppressed a groan. Send me to a communistic country to disable a bomb, sure, I can do that. But being fitted for a tuxedo? Just send me to the other side of the globe! But nope, she wasn't done yet.

"On Friday evening you will be asked to participate in a cumulative examination--a night that will encompass everything we teach. And you will be expected to dance." At that point, I saw most of the girls perk up immediately at the word "dance."

My brooding about the tuxedo floated out of my head and I smirked even more. I looked over at Cammie who seemed to be worrying a bit about her daydreaming sisterhood. She felt my gaze on her and caught my eyes. I smirked at her and winked flirtatiously. My Gallagher Girl and I have been even more of a couple since the past weeks, and I don't know when I've been so happy since my parents died.

She rolled her deep blue eyes at me but the heartwarming smile was still there. By then, Bex had drawn Cammie into a conversation. And I heard the room erupt into different conversations, some were about others calling dibs on someone else (apparently Rich Sharma wants to take Mick Morrison to the dance-slash-ball-slash-exam while Kim Lee and John Takahashi want to go together).

I heard Tim asking Tina if she wanted to go, and a high pitched shriek of joy followed shortly after that. I even heard Tina telling Tim that they should do a color-coordination thing but I lost interest quickly. Those two were as together as Cammie and I were.

I looked back at my Gallagher Girl, I did kind of realize I was staring at her, but it was a habit I picked up somewhere during the nine weeks. Her cinnamon and aureate hair was a bit longer now. It was getting a bit more light, I was guessing because of the weather warming up.

Her skin was still that smooth, healthy, light-bronze tan. The dark blue of her eyes were the same too. Always sparkling and beautiful to look at (and yes, I know there was not one masculine word in that last sentence).

My eyes wanted to tug down to stare at her pink and soft looking lips. I guess I made a habit of kissing (or making out with) her too. I could also feel my vision want to tug down even lower to look at the curves that showed through the government-approved uniform…but I stopped myself from looking any further. I was _not _going to turn into Logan.

The bell rang, the tones fading away to alert the other classes. I got up and exited the room that needed perfect posture, perfect manners, and perfect eating utensils to ace a test instead of back-up ammunition, a gun, and a bag of nice Napotine Patches…speaking of which…the effects of the patches worn off, I think we were all lucky that it was a prototype. But I'd be lying if I said that there weren't scenes in my memory that I didn't want to keep. You know the saying, _"Ignorance is Bliss?"_ well in the world of espionage it's, _"Ignore is bliss…until you get killed."_

_Time: 8:49 p.m._

_Location: Room 252, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

I stayed calm. I stayed concentrated. I took deep breaths (or more accurately, I _tried _to). But being stuck in small room with 19 of my sisters could make anyone feel a _little _claustrophobic. Dinner was done and the second me and my roommates hit our room, all hell broke loose. Well, if you think of extreme makeovers, push-up bras, and the most uncomfortable heels in all of mankind as hell. If yes, Satan himself had just swept through our doors and into our lives.

"Do these go with this?" Eva Alvarez asked frantically to Macey. She was holding up a mint green dress that went above the knees with a pair of black Stilettos boots. I sensed a case of déjà vu at the scene in front of me.

This happened back at Gallagher last semester, when I only thought of Macey (who is now my best friend) as a rich fashion queen. And all the girls came into our room (which by they way, isn't that big) to prep up because it was one of those days where Joe subbed for Dana. There was a whole commotion with Macey and me. Macey for the fashion advice and others asking me what his favorite color was or if he liked it if a girl wore perfume.

"Lose the boots and get a pair of white strappies," Macey advised to Eva. She then moved onto the next girl which was Courtney Bauer and talking to her about how much gel you should use in your hair. I stayed back in the background, wishing that this would be over soon.

It was only this afternoon that Madame Dabney gave us the announcement for the exam, and we already had every Gallagher Girl in our room. What frightened me the most was to think of what would happen on the actual day of the test.

I looked over at Bex who was talking to Liz on their beds. They didn't seem as disturbed by the commotion as I was ,which is a good thing for them. Liz's thin fingers were switching off from typing on her little laptop and making the flashcards that she loved so much.

Bex had her white earphones stuck in her ears as she flipped through different books that taught about maneuvers. I vaguely wondered if there was a "kick-nineteen-girl-spy-sophomores-out-of-your-room maneuver" in that book somewhere.

Before I could hear more about "how much lipstick you should apply to look sexy and not trampy" I slipped through the crowd of my sisters and out the door. I knew that I had to give most of my credit of slipping out silently to my roommates.

Bex with her glowing skin made most of the girls go to her for what kind of face-wash they should use. Liz with her skinny body made some come to her to ask how much they should eat a day to fit into their dress for Friday. And Macey for make-up and clothes advice. So you can see that being a chameleon with friends like that can be really simple and easy.

I just started walking along an old brick wall; just feeling free of the "Salon from Hell" I had just escaped. I was keeping an eye out for any loose tiles or bricks. After taking a closer look, Blackthorne was a little like Gallagher, only it looked more modern and like a school. Unlike Gallagher Academy's mansion-slash-castle-like features.

But it was still a spy school nonetheless, and like everyone (sometimes even civilians) knew, spies _always _have a back-up exit. Sort of like a magician keeping something up his sleeve…it's just _spies _keeping something in their _walls_.

I passed many different walls and walked on different floors. Everything was intact as I wandered around aimlessly in the institute. I've been feeling a bit homesick for Gallagher. All its passageways that I've discovered and some more that were still unfound, but known to me. I thought back to Mom, wondering what she's up to.

I fingered the 'C' charm on my bracelet, flicking the small pearl back and forth gently. I let out a small sigh that wanted to break free from my worried body. _She could've told me a little of what she was doing, I wouldn't be worrying like this,_ I thought. But, she's an agent. It's part of her job to keep secrets. I knew and understood that. But I could feel a shadow of doubt telling me that she could be keeping more from me than necessary.

It just annoys me even more to have people (mostly Tina) think that since I'm the headmistresses' daughter I know everything she knows. WRONG. I was just like them. But I remember both Dana and Joe telling me this. Ignorance is bliss, but for _us _it's "Ignorance is bliss…until you get killed." After hearing that, I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank my mom or scream at her.

*** * * * ***

**The Pros and Cons of Having Rachel Morgan as Your Mother:**

**A List made by Cameron Ann Morgan**

**PRO: She is the best mom I could ask for, I would never want anyone else in her place.**

**CON: I cannot spend much time with said "Best mom I could ask for" because of (spy) school and (spy) business.**

**PRO: She has an almost infinite amount of knowledge of espionage that I will learn. Covering from how to act your legend to concocting either a toxin or antidote.**

**CON: You would think that since she is a complete genius with a DNA scanner, she would make a decent dinner using a microwave (which she can't). **

**PRO: Having a beautiful mother like Mom reinforces the idea of me becoming beautiful one day (that by the way, I'm still highly doubting). **

**CON: Whenever in public with gorgeous Mom I must put up with men drooling over her.**

**PRO: She is one of the best agents around / I'm proud to be related to her.**

**CON: She is one of the best agents around which means she's excellent at lying **

**PRO: I get to carry on the family name.**

**CON: I **_**must **_**carry and uphold the family name.**

_I'll do it even if it kills me._

*** * * * ***

All these thoughts were filing into my mind and I didn't even notice where my feet were taking me until I heard the soft melody of music. I recognized immediately that it was R&B. Dana had gotten pretty strict about me knowing the differences between music genres. She's been teaching me like I was in a performing arts school instead of a spy school. The music then came to an immediate stop.

On the subject of Dana…I really don't know what to believe, my gut-feeling wasn't giving me any hints either. I knew what I _wanted _to believe though. I was hoping that she was still my favorite teacher and not a homicidal double agent. Everything was normal. And that's what got me even more suspicious. The only thing that was different was that she was gone yesterday and today.

I wanted to laugh when I barely caught a small sound of feet hitting the ground. Zach. He had followed me. I've been expecting it. I figured out that Zach was the type of guy that liked to sneak up on someone (mainly and only me).

He'd been doing it the past few weeks. But I interrogated Jonas (which was surprisingly hard, I had to use the "Liz" card on him) and found out that he's been doing it way longer before the few weeks when I caught him. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't impressed. But all of that was forgotten for the time being.

I looked up and saw that I was outside of the place that I hadn't come by since nine weeks ago…the reason for my headaches and suspicions…the place where I had my first (and hopefully last) near-death experience…

I was right outside of the West Wing Library.

*** * * * ***

You'd think as a spy-in-training that I'd be used to things like cracking NSA codes in less than 10 minutes. You'd think I'd be used to taking down a man twice my size by getting a good shot at his right earlobe (which took me a whole month to learn). And you'd think that I'd be used to speaking to my superiors in Hindu with an accent that sounded as if I were born in India (which isn't anywhere near Nebraska). Well, you guessed right. I _am _used to that.

What I _didn't _expect and what I _wasn't _used to was to walk into a library to see a bloodbath that involved three Blackthorne teachers. All of them were lying motionless and pale on the ground. The red liquid that held their lives were seeping out of them. The white background of the carpet didn't cease the darkness of blood at all and you'd think I'd scream, right? I mean, what girl in her right mind wouldn't? But you're forgetting, I'm a _spy _girl. So I did the first thing I should do. I surveyed for possible enemies.

That's when I found them...right behind me.

_Time: 8:57 p.m._

_Location: CIA Private Jet_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

The small heater blasted subtle waves of warmth to my left and my right. The soft royal blue of the first class seat was nice and comfortable. My long black trench coat made a dark contrast against the velvety chair. I was inside none other than the private jet the CIA had…let's say, "messed with." I started looking around at the empty seats behind and in front of me.

I thought back to yesterday as I slid back into my chair (which was equipped with a gun) creating a light _thump_. I had just enough with emails. First the article that he sent me. Then the one concerning Gallagher's newest problem. Then there was that very last email…that one message was enough to make me demolish my advanced laptop.

But if I had any luck at all, it would just be a fluke to catch me off guard. I was ashamed to admit that if it _was _a fluke, it definitely worked. The six men and women in black back in the library had proved my thoughts. That could only prove one thing…they're catching onto my act. And when I say that, I mean _both _sides of this issue. I rattled out of my thoughts when I heard the pilot's voice call to me.

I stood up from the seat and strode down the bare aisle. I was heading towards the supply closet, passing rows and rows of empty seats. As I passed the first two closets I made my way to the third. The door was black but as I stepped in front of it a skinny, slit appeared before me, a neon green light spilled out of it.

The lens was staring at me as if it were an actual human eye, moving around and focusing on me like it was part eyeball and part camera. The mechanical voice that sounded like it was a women spoke to me.

"Agent Number," the robotic voice said. I couldn't help but wondered if the CIA had let an android near an estrogen tank or something. Even though I found this annoying at times I knew this was protocol.

"Agent Number 2048" I spoke, matching the emotionless tone, knowing that the machine was recording and deciphering my voice.

"Password," it said simply. At that moment a panel at the height of my shoulder slid open to reveal an equally black keypad. The white numbers were blazing against the dark background. _159753._ I pressed 'enter' and stared straight ahead into the green light. I could almost feel the heated light scanning my retinas.

"Access granted. Welcome Agent Jordon," the voice said. The door slid open right after that. I walked into the small space and snatched the nearest backpack that was there. I groped through a box and grabbed a pair of high quality goggles that had built-in night vision. I was almost done when I picked up a charcoal colored suit, slinging the strap over my shoulder I headed towards the middle of the plane.

*** * * * ***

"Thanks again, Annie," I smiled at the petite and pretty women on my right, her real name was Anandini but I got into the habit of calling her "Annie". She just grinned again with her bubble of happiness still un-popped, her name definitely suit her (Anandini means "Joyful"). I looked down at myself, the charcoal suit was almost skintight besides the clothes under it. The protective lenses of the goggles were securely over my caramel eyes as I gave one last wave at the kind Annie.

"Good luck Dana," she said warmly, her black eyes nothing like the women that tried to kill Jonas. I simply nodded, knowing I was going to need much more than "luck" to accomplish the task at hand. My mind tried to wander back to the whole reason I was even getting ready to jump out of this plane…back to that shocking email I got yesterday…but I focused. Losing your concentrating is extremely bad when it comes to skydiving. Believe me.

I looked down (which is probably pretty bad if you're way up in the air and just remembered that you have a tiny fear of heights) and saw night had almost fallen over the city. I saw small specks down below, thinking that they were people when to my astonishment I saw that they were stores.

That's probably when the adrenaline was released in my bloodstream, the feeling bursting through my veins. The emotion never got old after all these years. I could see through the dark to watch the beautiful lights of buildings below right next to them was a deep forest, or how I saw it, my destination. With one last supportive squeeze of the shoulder from Annie I jumped.

I felt like I was flying. When I was really plummeting to the ground. I felt…happy. But as I pulled the string and reeled out of my fantasy I was really…sad. I felt free. When I was really trapped…

…_This is only the beginning…_

_Time: 9:06 p.m._

_Location: West Wing Library, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Cammie!" I shouted as I fended off one of them, barely managing to duck from a black-gloved fist. I heard the loud bang of metal and skin and turned around enough to see Cammie with one of the barstools slamming at the tall man in front of her.

But the slight turn of my head was just enough for the guy I was fighting to deck me right in the face. I almost lost my balance but before I hit the ground I dragged the man with me, turning it into a wrestling match. Instincts had taken full control.

I was on top of him, one of my hands were punching hard against the masked face as my other was trying to hold his struggling form. The familiar blazing blue-ice eyes were staring at me in a mixture of hatred and frustration. He was the man from before.

I saw at the edge of my vision that he was pulling something out of his pocket. I saw glint and wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. Of course they'd come back with weapons. But from how the light was reflecting it oddly I could see that a coat of something was added to that blade. It was poisoned. I leaped off of him and before he could get up himself I kicked him in the neck.

At that exact moment the man that was attacking Cammie was in front of me. But as the head lolled over to the side, he collapsed onto blue-eyed guy I just knocked out. And standing where one of the men was just standing was Cammie. Her cheek was cut and part of her forehead bruised which made the anger boiling in my blood erupt. As I was about to reach Cammie I kicked the guy that was against her in the head. She just looks at me with her cute puzzled face. I smirked but then sobered as I saw the bruise.

"We make a good team," she smiled. I could feel a half-grin pull at my lips, I reached out to trail my finger gingerly on her bruised forehead. I brushed the silky strands of hair out of the way to feel the injury. Cammie hid it pretty well but I paid enough attention to see her wince from my touch. I guess my instincts were still in control since the next thing I know my arms are wrapped around her and I pressed my lips gently on the bruise.

"We sure do Gallagher Girl," I said. My composure was coming back to me and my smile filled my face. I saw her smile a little too. I decided to ease the tension. My arms are around her waist as I pulled her closer. I leaned close to her ear like I do almost all the time now. "And I'm not just talking about the fight," I whispered. To my surprise, my voice was rough. It shocked me even more when I felt a wave of lustful desire sweep through me, but I ignored it.

"Well done, excellent, just excellent!" I heard from behind me, efficiently bursting the little intimate bubble I made for Cammie and me. I turned around, not realizing that I still had a hold on Cammie until it was too late.

"You two just passed the review," Dr. Steve clarified, his voice was enthusiastic as he made his way towards us. We both just stared at him, dumbfounded…_that _was the review. The "pilot exam" that Jordon mentioned from before. As if reading our minds Dr. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by another voice.

"Yes, this was the review that Ms. Jordon and I had orchestrated for the final exams that are coming up. Madame Dabney had told you both," Mr. Solomon said. He was leaning on the doorway looking at both of us with keen eyes, his expression was unreadable.

"But what about the teachers---" Cammie started but was cut off. We both looked at the spot where we saw the bleeding-to-death teachers, they were all standing up. One of them I recognized as Professor Gomez (Advance Organic Chemistry) the others were Mr. Nguyen (COW) and Mr. Campbell (P&E).

"All of it was fake. This whole thing was meant to draw out what you learned, we _did _tell you about the review," Mr. Solomon said, his eyes lingered on Cammie for a second longer and went down to where my arms were. I could see the faint resentment in his body language but if I wasn't completely focusing and my instincts weren't on overtime I doubt I would've seen it.

"It was planned out for one-one-one but we found you each in a pair. If I'm correct, Rebecca Baxter and Grant Newman were together too. Speaking of which, they should be done by now," Dr. Steve said, scurrying out of the room with the teachers in tow. All who were left were Solomon and the two unconscious men in masks. This just aroused my suspicions. So I said casually,

"Mr. Solomon, where exactly _is _Ms. Jordon?"

_Time: 9:19 p.m._

_Location: 6703 Carlton Street North, Florida_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

I never I thought I'd see this place ever again…hell, I never thought I'd see _her _ever again. But here I was. I was the women who just jumped out of a private jet into the woods, glided down the streets on a motorcycle to find this large house.

It almost gave me sense of home, but I knew that this place changed. I parked the motorcycle at the side of the wide and spacious driveway. The house, or maybe _mansion _was made up of multi-colored bricks and with beautifully crafted windows. You could see the bright crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling through the windows.

I took off the helmet and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to get it to settle down. I pulled at my clothes, trying to hide any traces of wrinkles I might have gotten on the way here. Even now as an adult I still wanted to look my best for her. I guess the small and naïve girl in me hadn't truly grown up yet. I shook the nerves out of me. If she didn't like my company and was irritated, that would be _her _fault. _She _was the one who invited me with that email.

I walked up the driveway, standing tall and confident. Hoping that my legs wouldn't start wobbling like when shy kids get in front of a class for a presentation. As I neared the house I cleared my throat a bit, wanting to sound strong and not the weakling that she remembered. I finally made it to the doorbell, pressing it gently and waiting.

The intricately made door popped open with the familiar _creak. _And my childhood memories flooded through my mind daring to wash away my confidence with it. The remembrance of the hot sun beating down on my head and the hopeful wishes of my parents taking me on a mission with them instead of leaving me here at her doorsteps.

"Hello Dana," the shadow of the person said to me. The familiar hair was longer than I last saw it. My height and hers were almost exactly that same. The voice was quiet and demanding at the same time. It shot something in my core so I surprised myself by my confident and strong response. How I looked up into her dark eyes and stood my ground was beyond me. But I held onto it for dear life. Only hesitating slightly.

"Hello…Cecile,"

_Time: 9:56 p.m._

_Location: West Wing Hallway_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Do you think CIA operatives can take a 'personal vacation' just like that?" Cammie asked me, we were walking back to her room. You'd think in our soon-to-be career we'd know if spies could take days off, it's more complicated and confusing than people would expect. Solomon had told us that Jordon was gone for "personal business." I had strained my ears trying to see if Solomon was telling the truth. But as I expected he was as readable as a rock.

"I don't see why she can't take a day off," I said, not wanting to say the underlying truth of "I don't know." The way she was looking at me told me that she saw through my words, but was kind enough not to say anything about it.

"How'd you think of the review?" she asked next, changing the subject. Cammie stopped walking and pointed at my jaw line, concern were in her eyes.

"That looks bad," she stated. I immediately rose my hand to touch the discolored patch of skin on my face. The swelling had gone down a lot and it was on its way to recovery, I honestly didn't care much. I cracked a small half grin at Cammie, hoping it would take the worry out of her dark eyes.

"It isn't. He--" I started but she interrupted.

"Hits like a girl?" she teased. I felt my lips pull up into a complete smile now, my usual smile which I hear girls saying that it was "mysterious." But I wasn't trying to be mysterious right then, my mask wasn't on when I was with her. I couldn't tell whether I should be relieved or cautious. I thought about what she said and grinned at her.

"Not the girls I know," at this Cammie smiled at me and nodded. At this point we were already outside of the mahogany door of Room 252.

"See you tomorrow Zach," She smiled. I grinned and gripped her hand, holding it up to my lips to kiss. Cammie honestly looked surprised as she stared at me. But I think it was in a good way.

"I'll make sure of that Gallagher Girl," I declared confidently to her and walked away. Something wanted me to run back to her and have a simple flood of words to come out of my mouth. Something simple to say but could start complications immediately…I could speak 14 fluent languages, I could say those words to her anytime or any day in those languages…so why did those three small words have to be so hard to say?

*** * * * ***

I sank into my bed and stared up at the ceiling in silence. Like every night shadows consumed me, Grant and Jonas. Thankfully neither one of my roommates snored (usually) so I could run through my thoughts without an annoying snort or wheeze to interrupt. I thought back to the day that seemed to start the suspicions up from nine weeks ago.

Jordon was gone on a 'day-off.' Cammie and I had passed our finals review (so did Grant and Bex). Liz and Jonas had passed some type of R&D review. The exams were on Friday. The weird feelings I've been having for Cammie.

I mean, I really like her, maybe even love her. But I wasn't going to tell her that, I'd go from perfect boyfriend to creepy stalker. And that strange desire to start a long and hot make-out session with her wasn't completely new but it's been growing for a few weeks and has been getting harder to control (even for someone like me). I sighed and turned on my side, looking for a comfortable position.

But setting aside my thoughts of Cammie, I thought back to the fight. I've had intense fights before, almost every CoveOp and a few R&D guys have. But I had to admit that, that fight back in the library was pretty new to me. The only time I've been in such a rough round like that was almost two months ago…you know, the time I was used as a guinea pig for the new death-simulating Napotine Patch (which I'm still pissed about).

And there were those eyes. The blazing pieces of blue-ice I had looked at from beneath the black ski-mask. They were burning with hatred…I haven't seen that in a fight or a mission or anything else the institute had to teach us.

I knew it was real, I could feel it in my gut. But that didn't mean it made it any better, it made it worse. And the fact that they were the same eyes I've seen from before didn't help the paranoia that was swirling around in my head. A thought infiltrated the jumbled mess that I called my mind.

…_It wasn't just a review, it was real…_

**Again, SO sorry for extreme late updating! I will take the blame I was helping my best friend to see if her boyfriend was cheating on her and that took up all my personal time. But I won't apologize for that, it's in my book. Friends before Fanfic. Just how I am! Sorry~**

**How was the chapter? **

**What did you think was surprising? Did one of your predictions come true? **

**What do you think of Dana now? What's with Zach's new weird feelings? **

**What's your favorite line and/or part?! When will I write about the finals? ULTIMATE QUESTION:**

**~When the hell is this story going to end?!?!?~ I can't really tell right now but if I were to guess I'd say…3-4 more chapters?? And maybe I'll do an epilogue for the sequel (which is yet to be named). **

*****Please Read***  
**

**Please Review, I've gotten many story alerts and favorites and such (WHICH I'M TOTALLY GRATEFUL FOR!!!!) but most of them didn't tell me what parts of the chapter they liked or disliked, I just want to see other people's opinion on my story so that my sequel will be bigger and better! So Please REVIEW!!!**

*****************  
**

**REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ Please? It'll make the story go faster and then I can get to the more exciting parts and then to the action and romance-filled sequel!! Pretty please?**

**The First****EIGHT****reviewers get the sneak peek!! **

**~A Sneaky Diva~ **

**Recommended Stories:**

**~Catch Me If You Can by Twilight113**

**~Songfic Series Jordin Sparks Style by Twilight113 (again)**

**~The Future As We Know It by CZgallagher (who had assistance from Zammiefan87)**

**~Normal Never Exists by This-Is-Just-a-Dream**

**~Too Bad It's Classified by volleyballfreaknum1**

………**.REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	27. The Watch, The Dress, and The Luck

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!**

**Guten 'Tag my readers and reviewers! It's WINTER BREAK! And I'll probably be updating much more to make up for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNG wait! SO SORRY FOR THAT! 11 DAYS!**

**I'd like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (you get the point…) to ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! I was in a HUGE writer's block (not that I don't have ideas, it's just that I need stuff to fill them in) **

**And all those reviews helped me through it, I hope you know how much this means to me. I LOVE writing and even before fanfic, I had a love for reading and mused that I would go into journalism when I get into college…so this REALLY is a big deal for me. Thank you all very much.**

**Though one review was pretty hurtful I pulled through and I don't blame or hate that person. But please…if you really do think the story sucks…please either give advice (in a nice way) or just don't read.**

**Happy Holidays and I hope for those of you that have winter break to have an awesome one and those of you who have school, HANG IN THERE! **

**Dedications:**

**~Gallagher101gal - thanks for reviewing!**

**~soccergirl121 - thanks for reviewing, and I thanks for caring about my friend too, she's getting better but she's still hurt**

**~Lexi - thanks! That was a huge compliment! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~chat noire - thank you! That was a good tip and I hope it shows it in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~cupcake247 - oops, I sent you a PM explaining that I hope it helps! Thanks for reviewing!**

**~OnCloudNine8897 - thanks for reviewing! **

**ENJOY!**

SSF of Chapter 26:

The spies are alerted of the final exams! It's going to be a ball! By the end of the week they must master their skills enough to pass. Can they handle that? Apparently from how Cammie put it, "Salon from Hell" had entered her life temporarily. So as she escapes her own room she thinks of her mom, what's Rachel up to?

She doesn't have enough time to brood over it when she ends up at the West Wing Library, only to find three bloody and dying teachers on the floor with a pair of attackers coming at them. Yes, _them._ Zach appears to assist Cammie in the blood bath waiting to happen. Zach's opponent has the same blue-ice eyes from before…those fateful nine weeks ago. He's convinced enough that he's fighting for his life, which seems to be a lie. Hey, they're spies they need to expect lies not be shocked by them.

Apparently everything was a hoax. A review for the finals that Solomon and Jordon had orchestrated. Along with Dr. Steve and the other teachers playing the roles of "victims." The rest of the grade had gotten the review too, Cammie and Zach had luckily passed along with Grant and Bex and let's not forget about Liz and Jonas. But…those eyes…they were the same as man before…what could it mean?

But aside from all this spy stuff….let's get to the guy side of things. Zach's emotions for Cammie are strong, very strong. But another feeling's starting to change some things. The new feeling either escalates his passion for Cammie or it may destroy it. This disastrous feeling is lust. Can Zach keep his desires in check or will he risk pushing the one person that held him close since his parents' death away?

Chapter 27: The Watch, The Dress, and The Luck

_Time: 9:23 p.m._

_Location: Cecile Olivia Jordon's Residence in Florida_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

"Come in," _Aunt _Cecile said, it sounded more like a command than an invitation but I complied and stepped into the house. Her face was still set in a serious manner, her dark eyes were still as fathomless as a black hole. This was the women that appeared in the nightmare two months ago **(A/N: Please go back to Chapter 24 if you don't remember)**.

The nightmare was really just a memory though. A memory of when I was 10 years old in the summer time. I stayed at Cecile's house when my parents were away on missions, so basically I stayed with her each summer until I escaped to the sanctuary I now called Gallagher Academy.

I had sparred almost 24/7 with her and the small portion of time that I wasn't in isolation of the training center I was recovering for the next sparring match against her. It felt like an endless cycle and was also part of the reason I preferred autumn over summer. And this sparring wasn't just kicks and punches, it was a full out fight to the death, or perhaps _near_-death would be better. No rules. One on one. Kicks, punches, knives, there were even guns at one point when I turned 11. After I transferred out of Gallagher when I was a sophomore into the other school I still hadn't come back to this place.

We were walking into the mansion. The hard wood floors were polished to perfection, the furniture matched the beige colored room tastefully. I guess I couldn't just thank my mom for my "fashion eye." My small heels clacked on the floor lightly. It definitely felt different from the sneakers I wore when I came here as a kid.

This place may have looked harmless, high-class, and petite but to me it could've been as frightening as a haunted house. Besides, no one besides my family knew about what happened _beneath _the house. You'd think there was a room for exercising there, you're close. The training center was located there. I'm pretty sure the sparring room still had my bloodstains on the floor.

Through my nostalgia I noted that we were in the dining room. The walls were made of stone but it didn't give off the "prison" vibe others might have thought of. It shocked me to feel calm standing here. I was whipped out of my thoughts when Cecile turned around and motioned to one of the dark mahogany chairs.

I sat tall instead of slouching in an attempt to show that I had gained some manners. Cecile turned her chair so she was facing me and sat down. When her dark eyes met mine I saw something flash in them, something I've only seen when she was with my dad; her older brother.

"You've grown Dana," she noted as she looked at me. I simply nodded, still sitting with my spine straight (which I could do, but slouching was so much better). That's when the corners of her lips twitch up into a small smile. That itself left me confused beyond words, I had to force myself not to look behind me to see if she was smiling at someone else.

"You can slouch a little if you want to," Cecile said, amusement had soften her voice. I was caught off guard and gave my back a break and lean back a little. I saw her deflate a little as a small sigh came from her light-lipstick-covered mouth.

"Why did you call me here, Cecile?" I asked quietly, almost as if I were afraid someone might have heard. She looked at me and something else was in her eyes now, but it was gone in a millisecond (literally).

"I heard that you've become a Gallagher Academy teacher," she said abruptly. I nodded, feeling impatient like a young child. "And I've also heard that you're at Blackthorne Institute for the rest of school year. The finals are this Friday," The way she said it told me that she didn't need any clarification, any corrections.

"Yes you've heard right," I said, even though it wasn't a question. Whoever her sources are, I suppose I should recommend them to Paparazzi when I get back.

"What else have you heard?" I asked. Cecile looked at me, as if trying to convey a connection with me so she didn't have to say it out loud…_saying it out loud_…that's when it hit me.

I hadn't even thought of the possibility of bugs in this house, and the fact that she didn't take them out gave me the hint that there must have been cameras hidden away too. I mentally slapped myself. Yes, Cecile was a retired agent, a really good one, but that didn't make her any less of a target.

"Not much. Here," she said softly. She slipped her hand into the left breast pocket of her cardigan and pulled out a bronze handheld clock. I looked at the thing, not even trying to hide my puzzled expression. The clock was an antique. It was a pocket watch. You know, the ones that don't go on the wrist but hang on a chain.

The black, thin roman numerals were straying at the circumference of the watch. The thin hands were just barely touching those numbers, protecting all of that was a glass cover. I had to stomp on the temptation to tell her that we weren't in the "Olden Days" anymore. Her hand placed it onto the table and slid it over to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, picking it up. The metal was cold against my fingers.

"It was mine. You're father carried one too, I guess you could say that it's a good luck charm for our family," Cecile told me.

Dad hung onto one these too? Good luck charm? The sarcastic, bitter words "Not enough luck" wanted to come out of my mouth but I kept them in. If I knew anything about Cecile it's that she was one of the people (besides me and Mom) that was most affected by Dad's death. The thought of my Dad having one these made me clutch the small clock in my hands protectively. I was always a daddy's girl, but no one other than my parents knew it.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping that I'd stay strong until I could go somewhere private so I could let the tears fall without shame. The ache in my heart was searing up again, the thoughts of never seeing my beloved dad ever again flooded back.

_When he left on that last mission…I never got to say good-bye…I never got to give him one last hug or a peck on the cheek…I never said that one last 'I love you'…I wish I did…_

Then something I didn't expected happened. I felt a pair of slender arms around me and realized that Cecile was holding me and from how her breathing was off she was holding back sobs too. On instinct I enfolded her too as we grieved on the loss of a wonderful father and brother.

*** * * * * **

After the hug-fest that fortunately didn't have crying I realized that I had to go, I once again lost track of time. For once in my life, I didn't want to leave Aunt Cecile's side immediately. If I were a kid again I would have bolted a beeline towards the nearest exit (even if it were a window) but it was strangely different now. In a good way. I stood up from the chair with Cecile following to see me off. As I neared the door I received a smile from Cecile but she sobered up.

"I'm sorry…I thought I was making the right decision at the time. I thought I was making you strong, though I knew Anthony wouldn't approve. But all I did was make you hate me," she spoke. I flinched at the mention of Dad. She was talking about the sparring, I immediately thought of the scar on my side. Now that I think about it, if I looked from Cecile's perspective I could see her intention. I stopped and turned around to see Cecile. I finally figured out what I saw in her eyes. Regret.

_Join the club, _I thought sullenly. I could see the subtle differences now, her hair had thin streaks of silver from the dark mane. She could smile more easily. The eyes that held ice were melted now and looked exactly like Dad's. Cecile Olivia Jordon wasn't the women of steel I had come to know, she was my aunt. She was my family…all I had left of it. I smiled at her.

"You _did _make me strong, just in a more…_violent _way then other relatives would've done," I said, choosing my words carefully, trying to make her laugh. She looked at me as if I had just told her I was packing a bikini on a trip to Alaska. A look of delusional disbelief. I laughed at her expression but became serious.

"And don't ever think I hate you, never had and never will," I said, the finality in my voice was obvious. Not liking my formal and dark tone I tried lightening up the mood.

"I know it's cliché but it's true," I joked. and she smiled at me but I still saw the guilt in her eyes. The clock ticking in my head and the clock that was in my hand were warning me to get on my Ducati to sail down the street to where Annie told me to park (and no, I have no idea of how the hell she'll inconspicuously land a private jet in this small town. That's Annie the Miracle Worker, for you).

"I'll see you some other time. I have to run an errand for a friend, love you," I called while walking down the steep driveway towards my red motorcycle. Saying the words "love you" to her (and meaning it) had felt foreign as it rolled off my tongue but I liked it. I could almost see Cecile raising her eyebrows at the wild looking Ducati she was going to see me straddle. I giggled softly at the thought, I always told everyone that my "dream car" would be a motorcycle. They never believed me. They should see me now.

"Oh and Dana," I heard her call back. I turned around to see her smiling, pointing at my hand that was protectively clutching the golden-bronze pocket watch.

"Remember, if you put the clock in your left breast pocket, it's the best luck," she said but something behind her words told me that this was a demand. And once again I obeyed. I slipped the watch into my blouse's left breast pocket wondering what other strange superstitions my family tree held. What next? If I run into a black cat on my Ducati I'll have 7 years of bad luck?

"And tell Rachel I said hi!" She called as I hopped onto the motorcycle. I almost froze (which is bad since I would've fallen right off my bike), I hadn't told her that I was going to Rachel for my errand. How'd she…? As I waved and looked at her through the motorcycle helmet I started the Ducati. When I was flying free in the streets I could only think of one thing.

…_We really _are_ related…_

_Time: 1:49 a.m._

_Location: Covert Operations Class, Sublevel One_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

_Where is she? _I thought as I leaned on my desk. I think it was clear that most of the faculty and students here knew that Dana and I were together now. Though I barely have any alone time with her, it was still nice. The thought of relationships got me back to Cam's new boyfriend situation. I don't know how it happened but one second I see her annoyed by Zach and the next their mouths are attached to each other in a frenzy. The thought of getting another, more _thorough _interrogation with Zach popped came to mind. And with no Dana to hold me back. I could feel the tips of my lips quirk up a bit at the idea.

It was the period after lunch and I stared at the students in this class. There weren't as many people in this class as I looked around, spotting Logan and Mitchell Black while doing so. I noted that there were more Gallagher Girls in this class when I saw Mick Morrison, Kim Lee, Anna Fetterman, and Tina Walters. The students were already here, every one of them were more alert today. Probably from the pilot exam Dana and I came up with. I could see a few of them with bruises on their faces.

But if they ever wanted to meet the fields instead of an office somewhere they were going to have to toughen up. Escaping an operation with a few bruises is considered lucky, you either come back with injuries or you don't come back at all. I've seen that firsthand, but I truly wished I hadn't.

Dana was late. But it wasn't her usual tardiness, I haven't seen her since a few days ago. She had told me that she was gong to visit a relative. Besides her vague answer I haven't had the chance to call her, but even if I did I doubt she'd pick up. When she went on her "business" she's completely engrossed into whatever she's doing, even more than a real agent should be, working more like an actress. Being a natural performer was in her blood.

I turned to the class before me, ready to start the lesson with or without Dana. My back was still towards them as I opened my mouth, ready to quiz them about legends. But a voice interrupts, and my open mouth turned to a half-grin.

"Miss me?" she said. I turned around, keeping my face as impassive as possible. All eyes were at the doorway now, staring straight back at the entertained women standing there. As always, she looked like she just came back from the Champs Elysees Boulevard in Paris, France.

She was wearing a black tunic that had white, crisscrossed straps on the back, creating an "X" that connected to the front. The empire waist that was connected with two silver hoops was where the black material ended and the white straps ran up her tanned shoulders. **(A/N: Sorry for bad descriptions if you don't know what it looks like, just imagine whatever you like) **The jeans stuck to her long legs as did the tunic. Dana's hair was let down, smooth and straight.

I still had the assumption that she thought coming into the classroom was like walking the red carpet. _Same old, same old._ She flashed a smile at me and the class in general as she walked to the front to join me. It could've been the trick of the light but the strange glint of a metal transmitter being stuck to the wall begged to differ.

_Time: 1:48 p.m. _

_Location: Culture & Assimilation Class, Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

This couldn't be happening. Surely this package wasn't for me but to be for Bex or Macey or maybe even Liz. But. Not. Me. I stifled the sigh that wanted to escape my lips as I picked up the empty paper-white box. It was wrapped in a beautiful blue ribbon that tied up into a fancy bow before I opened it.

Dana had personally delivered it to me while Madame Dabney took a break from the boys to help with our fitting instead. Stating the obvious, we had separate rooms than the boys for the fittings. And after hearing Corey Baker's loud "OW!" coming from the room where the boys were being fitted, it wasn't going very well.

But then again, it wasn't going well in this room either. For me at least. I think it had something to do with the rich red dress that was being zipped up on me. Not only did I stick out like a glowing neon sign at night, had I mention that it was _strapless_?

Because I found that was an important detail. Strapless dress automatically equals strapless bra…oh Lord, help me now. Noticing my distress like the awesome best friend she is, Bex gives my back a supportive pat (but with Bex it felt more like a punch).

"Relax Cam, you'll look great in that! Do you think your mom would give you something that would make you look bad?" she said, her 100 watt smile shining. I suppressed an eye roll at Bex's compliment, it was easy for her to say that when she looked like a goddess. But I pulled out a small smile of my own, though it felt a bit wary.

But the last question stumped me, and I felt myself fully smile (_not at the dress_)but at the fact that Mom took the time out of her schedule to send it to me. So that was a reason I'd wear it. Another reason why I'd wear this floor-length, red and _strapless _dress was that this was an excuse to not wear one of Macey's designer mini dresses (the dress that I mistook for a tank top).

Compared to the dress the rest of the day was uneventful. The younger students continued to leave a trail of saliva openly behind the ground Macey stepped on. Macey glares and glowers. Bex and Grant sped through their relationship at a fairly fast pace while Liz and Jonas took it nice and easy. Instead of the whole making out phase they stay inside the puppy-love stage in a relationship, past the crush level.

Just so you know, I only know about this after looking through notes for the finals. I just so happened to stumble upon a few note cards about boys. Hey, if you're going to studying until your brain turns to mush you might as be thorough…By reviewing the notes Liz took from Macey's "Boy Lectures" which were pretty popular back at Gallagher, heck Macey should have turned into Professor McHenry for Boys 101.

But no matter how much I read and studied, the information never stuck with me. Learning about Molecular Regeneration and the most lethal chemicals known to mankind, now _that's _what I soak in. Dating? Outfits? Boys? Much harder. Never stuck.

So I guess when I felt a large, calloused hand cover both of my eyes and an arm around my waist I should've expected to live the scene that had happened. I feel my arm automatically grab the offender's arm and shifting my weight, swinging over my head and in front of me. Maybe. Just _maybe_ if I knew boys as much as I knew about blending in I wouldn't have just flipped my cocky boyfriend Zach Goode over my head.

I immediately lean over to see if I actually hurt the guy. If I did, that would make me a bad girlfriend but as a spy-in-training I just earned myself an A+. His eyes popped open, instead of annoyance I saw amusement in his dark green eyes. And in no time at all I saw his familiar smirk form with his lips.

"Mind lending a hand, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, the voice was unfazed from the fact I just dropped him onto the hard pavement when he was doing something really sweet and boyfriend-like (or at least the 'boyfriends' I know, meaning Josh). I saw his outreached hand and slipped my hand into his. I expected to pull him up what I got was the opposite. Him pulling me down on top of him.

"You can be such a pain in the neck," I stated as I tried to pry off his iron grip. Before freeing myself and standing up I see a quick flash of his I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"Yes, but I'm _your _pain in the neck," He said teasingly back. I laughed but it was interrupted by his mouth briskly covering mine. I did a mental eye roll, was this all boys think about? I felt his hands resting on my hips. I draped my arms loosely around his broad shoulders, my fingers were playing with his smooth hair on the back of his head as I kissed back. I had to admit that he was a pretty good kisser. But com'on the guy's already close to being a narcissist, no need be make his head any bigger, right?

_Time: 6:46 p.m._

_Location: Room 108, East Wing of Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Hey man, am I doing this right?" Grant asked. He was pulling at his maroon tie, less out of frustrated and more out of curiosity. I smirked as he continued to tie multiple loops and knots. He was going to need a new tie if he kept this up.

"Let Bex do it for you when we see them later," Jonas suggested as he ran a comb through his thick black hair. Grant seemed to like that idea and left his tie alone, dangling around his neck. The same style that Madame Dabney lectured him _not _to do. This just makes me smirk more.

The week past by all of us so quickly I don't even remember studying, it was now Friday. The day of the all-school exam and our final and biggest obstacle that all of us need to take before heading downwards to Sublevel Two (or is if you're a R&D student, then you're heading towards Lab Two).

The school's been going into a hectic frenzy, even though classes were canceled for the exams. And when I say a hectic frenzy I'm talking about the West Wing, you know, the ones with the girls in them. But not just girls, _Gallagher Girls_. A memory of my dad played in my head.

_~Flash Back Begins~_

_I was cracking some codes that my dad brought home from his mission. But unfortunately the roles were reversed and I felt like the _codes_ were cracking _me_. I was so close to picking up the small laptop and smashing it against the wall. _

"_Hey Dad, could you help me with this?" I asked my father. He was drinking some coffee in the dining room with Mom. I walked up to him and raised the laptop up so he could grab it._

"_It's too hard," I complained, my voice was whiny like any other five year-old. He just chuckled._

"_Oh please, son. Dealing with girls is harder than this," he told me. Mom shot Dad a glance that made him shut up. I felt my face crinkle from distaste at the mention of girls _(give me a break, I was still five and thought girls were still cootie-infested). _Mom and Dad laughed at my disgusted expression though. _

"_Zach, girls are complicated, especially in their teenage years--" he stopped when he saw my now curious glowing face. Why was it harder when they're teenagers? _

"_I'll tell you about that when you're older," he rushed. "Anyways, _spy _girls are even more confusing…but _teen _spy girls are the most confusing things," Dad told me. And I nodded at his words with fake understanding. Mom just looks at Dad._

"_What's so confusing about it, Michael?" she asked slyly. And like I've seen before, I knew my Dad talked himself into a corner. Huh, fine. If I could surmise this it would be something like this:_

_Girls are hard. Spy girls are harder. Teen spy girls are the most confusing. But from how I saw my parents, spy _women _are the most dangerous._

_~Flash Back Ends~ _

My mood darkened when I remembered he never _did _talk to me about girls. Not that I needed it (you think _I _would need advice on girls?), but it still would've been interesting. I thought it was kind of funny that other guys dreaded their fathers talking to them about the other gender while I wished that it would happen to me. Just another missed moment without my parents, I suppose.

"Zach! Hurry up, we're gonna be late," Grant announced as he was pulling on his watch. But a spy isn't fooled as easily as civilians I could tell right away that, that watch wasn't to keep track of time. I just nodded and adjusted my dark green tie.

I tried running a comb through my hair like Jonas (he's the one with the best hair out of the three of us) but as we all walked down the hall towards the newly added "ballroom" I just ended up dragging my hand through it instead. I never really liked my hair when it was neat, even for a formal examination it's still the same case.

"This is it. Good luck, guys," Jonas said, his tone was still his quiet and nervous self but from the past weeks I could see subtle differences in him. Good differences. He's getting more confident, thanks to Liz. I think Liz has more nerve now too. I smiled again at Jonas while Grant grinned, I saw some changes in him too. Again, good changes. I guess Bex made him less of a player and made him actually use his head more often. But hey, he _is _the second best of our class.

I turned to face the tall mahogany double doors that stretched close up to the ceiling. I thought back to Jonas and Grant as each of them stood at my side. Jonas on my left, Grant on my right. They were my brothers and we were all linked. Maybe that's why when Grant wanted a more dramatic entrance, Jonas and I complied immediately (no matter how strange and ridiculous). Grant grabbed the right door handle as Jonas reached for the left. And with that the doors opened leading us to the exam. What I saw was definitely what I didn't expect.

_Time: 7:28 p.m._

_Location: Room 1763, Professor's Dormitory_

_P.O.V: Joseph Solomon_

"The finals are starting now. You should really hurry up," I said. I was standing in the doorway to Dana's room, the box of the fresh manila folders beneath my firm arm. I was already dressed, the midnight black tuxedo was swept onto me. The room was dimly lit and looked like Dana wanted to take a short nap (which she probably did, considering it was her). So when I see an awake and alert Dana I felt surprised but hid it automatically.

"Thanks Joe, I'll be out in a bit," she smiled and her grin became its teasing self again and she added in a stuck-up-movie-star voice, "You know I like being _fashionably _late," I rolled my eyes at her but smiled smugly.

"Fashionable or not, you're still always late," I pointed out. She jokingly narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm never _late,_ it's just that everybody else is too early," she retorted and all I did was laugh while she slapped my arm.

"Believe what you want and here," I said. I grabbed one of the manila folders that was labeled, _Jordon, Dana _and handed it to her. Her expression was a bit puzzled at first but she understood when she flipped the cover. An idea dawned on me and I smiled and wrapped my free arm around her, pressing my lips to hers. It was just a quick brush, but the electric feeling was still there.

"I'll see you there," I smiled, turning my back on a startled Dana. As I walked closer to the new built ballroom and I slipped into my role, ready to start the test. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a bad feeling about the whole thing.

_Time: 7:34 p.m._

_Location: Room 1763, Professor's Dormitory_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

My eyes flicked back from staring at Joe to the files in my hands. My cover. The manila folder was smooth and freshly made, specifically for this occasion. I flipped through the legend I was assigned for tonight, memorizing every detail. From social security numbers to what hobbies my cover enjoyed doing.

_**Name(s): **__Deborah Elizabeth Mason, Debbie (to friends), Ms. Mason (to coworkers)_

_**Age: **__31 _

_**Date of Birth:**__ December 8, 1979_

_**Sex: **__Female_

_**Hair Color: **__Dark Brown_

_**Eye Color: **__Light Brown_

_**Sign: **__Sagittarius_

_**Occupation: **__CEO of Bath & Body Works, hired two weeks prior to today; Friday, June 2__nd__, 2010 (was awarded, Most Successful Female CEO of 2009)_

_**Personality: **__Kind, Conventional, Humorous, Graceful_

_**Likes: **__Ballroom Dancing, Low-fat Sweets, Classical Music, Painting, Working Out_

_**Dislikes: **__Rap Music, Spicy Foods… _

It went on like that for a while. Though there were some missing pieces of information I grasped enough knowledge to fill in those blanks with common sense. But it wasn't acting out my cover correctly that had gotten the knot in my stomach going. I knew I could play the role of Deborah Elizabeth Mason, I had lived with covers for all of my career.

What had gotten me nervous was tonight itself. I wasn't even testing on the finals, just a spectator, just part of the illusion for the students to play their legend. The thought of what was coming was the center of my fear. I thought it wouldn't but what Rachel said to me as I took the dress from her had only confirmed my grim suspicions.

_~Flash Back Begins~_

"_Cammie's going to look great in this," I commented, rubbing the ruby red material between my fingers. Rachel smiled knowingly and started folding the formal gown and neatly tucking it in a white box. I meant what I said about Cammie looking good in the dress but I knew without a shadow of doubt that she'll be surprised of her new _strapless _gift. The thought made me want to laugh._

"_Thanks for delivering it up," Rachel said, tying a blue silk ribbon on the box. I just nodded, Rachel and I may have been archrivals but many things were pulling us together to become friends. One of those things were the Gallagher students, Cammie especially. _

"_Well I've got to go, see you soon Rachel," I smiled but something in Rachel's eyes stopped me and wiped the grin off my face. I could feel myself harden from being a friend-slash-rival into an allied spy._

"_Keep her safe, Dana. Keep her safe," Rachel whispered, her voice was strong but the way she said it, the way she looked at me, I knew it was a plea more than anything. I faced her and let my walls fall down for a second to show her that I meant what I was going to say next._

"_I will Rachel," my voice was soft but determined. Rachel nodded, in my eyes as a sign of gratitude. As I walked down the quiet hall, only my heels and the pocket watch were making a sound_._ I not only swore to Rachel but I promised it to myself…_I will, Rachel…

_~Flash Back Ends~_

I slipped into my dress that seemed to reflect my legend nicely. It was a sleek black halter dress that went a bit over mid-thigh. I grabbed the black jacket that stuck to me like a second skin, and on one of the inner pockets of that jacket I dropped the pocket watch that Cecile had given me. The words of her telling me that putting the pocket in the left breast pocket was extra luck echoed in my brain. I slipped into black pumps and let my hair go down in loose waves, leaving the light make-up on my face alone. So as I clacked through the halls and to the ballroom door, the clocking ticking close to my heart only one thought made it in my cluttered mind:

I was going to need all the luck in the world for this to work.

**How'd you guys think of it? Good? Bad? I can try and fix something but you have to point it out in a REVIEW~! **

**I know that parts of this were boring, slow, and void of action! But the next chapter is going to be WAY better, I promise!**

**What's the ballroom look like?? Do you guys like Cecile, why or why not?? What's going to happen with Zach, Cammie, and Dana?? How about Joe??? What's got them so worried?? These will be answered in Chapter 28! **

* * *

**And this is reply to the anonymous reviewer marked "Anonynmous" :**

**If you really think that I'm disgracing Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls, then you don't have to read my story. I'm not making you. I knew when I wrote this that not everyone would like it. Okay if you think that it sucks then just don't read it. **

**Though your review was hurtful it DID help me out, I'm working on making the dialogue more realistic, I'll try to make the plot less weak, and I'll try to keep Characters in Character. I'll try to make Dana less of a Mary Sue (and FYI I know what a Mary Sue is). So in a way I'll say thanks.**

**I'm sorry but I really don't appreciate you saying that I should stop my "amateur writing" I worked extremely hard on this and I think it was unnecessary for you to say that. **

**Yes, I understand constructive criticism but please do it a bit more nicely, instead of telling me to stop this story. I wanted to keep this private but since you didn't make an account I can't and I needed to get this word out…that's all I'd like to say**

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!! This story's coming to a close in maybe 2-3 chapters and then the epilogue! :D Then the SEQUEL comes out….but I won't say the title JUST YET. If you're one of the first TEN reviewers I'll tell you the title! Deal??**

**So Please REVIEW and if you'd like to suggest or help with something PLEASE use constructive criticism and not be a flame like "Anonynmous" Please??**

**REVIEW, IT'LL BE LIKE A HOLIDAY PRESENT TO ME! **

**And check out my poll if you haven't please!**

**The first FIVE reviewers get the sneak peek!  
**

_**Happy Holidays to all my loyal READERS and REVIEWERS! I wish you a wonderful New Year and a happy holiday, whether it's Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa or another special holiday!**_

_**~with love, diva~**_

**Story Recommendations:**

**~Complicated! By Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson~**

**~When We Were Young by voile~**

**~Black Out by Gallagher101gal~**

**~The Real Deal (NEW CHAPTERS) by Thalia~**

**~oh boy! By hearts4ever~**

**~Josh Knows! By AndieAnn~**


	28. The Finals, The Dance, and The Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series. Ally Carter owns them. Except for Dana!**

**Konichiwa my readers and reviewers! Hope you all had an awesome X-mas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa!! Or another holiday! :] **

**I'd like to thank all my loyal and regular reviewers!! YOU ARE ALL ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!! I wouldn't be able to write or have achieved this much without you guys! So I want to thank you all! :] **

_**~THANK YOU!!!!~**_

**A reviewer had mentioned that my cover name for Dana in the last chapter (Deborah Elizabeth Mason) had some relations to Twilight. In truth I had NO IDEA that it would relate to Twilight. I just thought that those names sounded good together. *embarrassed laugh* I mean, to me I thought it would sound like a business lady's name That is all~**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**TheChameleonGoode**** - Thanks for reviewing and here's your update! **

**Magical Espionage**** - Thanks for the support and your honest opinion**

**XxShucklesxx**** - Thanks for the kind review! It really helped me!**

**TigerGirl58**** - Thanks for the review! Sorry I couldn't update ON Christmas but better late than never right?**

**Lira191**** - Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot!**

**SydxLuvsxVball**** - Thanks for the awesome review, even if it's your first! Thanks for the compliments! You're making me blush! lol**

**Birthday Shout OUT: I may be wrong (which I am most of the time) but HAPPY B-DAY to ****hearts4ever**** (its Monday when I write this!) Hope you like this chapter and hope you have an awesome b-day!**

SFF of Chapter 27:

Dana's sent to Florida to do something she'd never think was possible for her. Face Cecile. Her abusive aunt who we learn isn't as abusive and cruel as we thought. Though her intentions were pure her actions were tainted with Dana's blood. Literally. Leaving the house with a supposed "lucky when in the left breast pocket" pocket watch and a new bond with Cecile she makes her way to Gallagher to deliver a dress.

The finals had officially begun. Meaning tuxedos were being worn and gowns being danced in. When it came to a formal examination, Gallagher and Blackthorne went full out. It's the day of the exams and everyone is excited and anxious. It was their ticket to Sublevel Two or in the R&D kids' case Lab Two.

But something is gonna happen according to Dana and Joe. And like most people say spies are: 15% skill, 5% gadgets, 30% knowledge, and 50% instinct (also known as the "gut" feeling)…or something like that. But it's all put to the test in these next few chapters.

Chapter 28: The Finals, The Dance, and The Sound

_Time: 6:53 p.m._

_Location: Room 252, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

I should've been studying. It was going to take all of my skills. Meaning, all of the subjects Blackthorne and Gallagher had to offer. So wouldn't it be natural that I would want to study? To prove to these Blackthorne Boys that Gallagher Girls are their equals and _not _damsels in distress waiting for their Prince Charming.

We weren't the damsels; not now and not then. We were the heroines. To prove that, I needed to study. But no. Efforts at studying at all were completely useless because Liz was doing really painful twisty things with my hair that could've past off as torture in CoveOps class. But not only that, Macey's in on this too.

"Will you hold still?" Macey demanded as she grabbed my jaw and held my head steady (because everyone knows eyeliner can be lethal in the wrong hands). I suppressed my frustrated sigh and slumped in defeat. Which was a bad decision since Macey complained at me again. So I stayed perfectly still and let myself settle into her very make-up capable hands (which was grasping a brush of mascara that could've sent someone into a coma if used right).

"Am I done yet?" I asked after 5 minutes of make-up and lecturing of how I should condition my hair more often (actually it was 6 minutes and 28.3 seconds…a very _long _6 minutes and 28.3 seconds). Macey just rolled her big blue eyes at me.

"You can't rush perfection Cam," she scolded lightly. It was my turn to roll eyes. But thankfully Liz came to my rescue as my heroine.

"The finals start in 20 minutes," Liz reminded, but I spoke too soon when I called her my heroine, "And her hair isn't even done. Make-up isn't as important as hair; I learned that from you," she said pointedly at Macey. I bit back a groan and a sarcastic _"Thanks, Liz"_ that wanted to break away from my newly glossed lips.

"No biting or licking your lips until I'm done with your lip gloss," Macey said to me. I looked over at Bex for support but she was busy sewing one of Dr. Fibs's bulletproof cups into her bra instead of the foam things it came with…wait…Bex is already in her dress. She noticed me looking at her oddly.

"You never know if they'll have ammunition there," she shrugged and continued her needlework on _my_ strapless bra. In a way I would have said "thank you," but the frustration of having to wear a strapless bra and the nervous butterflies in my stomach about the test had made me tense.

I watched as Liz grabbed a hair brush and other hair supplies as Macey was ready with her army of many beauty products. Bex was laying out the red dress, the strapless bra, and the two-and-a-half heels that _I _was suppose to wear. What I really wanted to ask her was "How am I suppose to dodge bullets in those?" but with better judgment, I kept my mouth shut.

"Alright, time for your hair," Liz said, in one of her small hands held the hair brush, the other grasped a hair straightener. And at that moment I couldn't tell if I which I was more scared of, the final exams or what I'd become of after my best friends get through this cruel torture-tactic-slash-make-over.

_Time: 7:39 p.m._

_Location: Newly Built Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

The ballroom was new, that's for sure. I knew that a certain chunk of the Central Building would be turned into a ballroom for the finals but I hadn't imagined how classy it would've looked. Shaking out my awestruck feelings I took notes of the different surroundings. It seemed to fit the stereotype of a spy's undercover party. High-class, high-quality, and a really high crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The walls were incredibly tall, an infusion of dark and expensive wood and cold and unique stone. Looking at this gave off the impression of entering a mansion. The grand stairs were carpeted with red material, rails of mahogany running up those stairs to assist whoever walks down or up. The floors were polished and shining wood, switching off from that wood were smooth tiles that almost resembled porcelain.

At the very outskirts of the room were long tables. The table cloth was blood red and tiny hors d'œuvres caked the tables, looking too decorative to eat. I saw some small round tables holding vases full of fresh cut flowers. From the corner of my eyes I even got a glance of a chocolate fountain that was mounted next a platter of fruit. I noted that the punch bowls should be watched to make sure no one had poisoned the drinks.

The people that flew by me and my roommates were clad in tuxedos and gowns. I recognized some teachers that walked by, watching each of us closely whether we saw it or not. And men from the maintenance department were serving food on a silver platter. Having waiters had really added to the whole atmosphere, making it look like one of those fancy dinner parties you saw on TV.

The room was filled with peoples of different color, shape, and size with midnight black tuxedos and sticking out from that black were the bright colors of the dresses of the Gallagher Girls. Only one Gallagher Girl was all I was looking for and unfortunately for me, that one Gallagher Girl can go completely unseen by me.

"You all look splendid, gentlemen." Madame Dabney complimented, her silver hair was once again pulled up into a classic bun, not a strand out of place.

She was in a dark blue--almost black--dress that made her look modest and mature. A gauzy silk scarf was wrapped strategically around her neck with a gemmed brooch to hold it. Strange enough I saw one of the diamonds on the brooch flash and I knew in an instant that the pin wasn't only a fashion statement but a camera.

"Am I the only one that thinks this just turned from a test to a photo shoot?" Grant whispered from next to me. He had finally gotten the tie right before Madame Dabney could see him (luckily he didn't take Corey's advice on a clip-on-tie).

Madame Dabney was fluttering around snapping photos of everyone she seemed to recognize. She was blabbering on about how "handsome" the guys looked, until one sentence caught my attention along with Jonas's and Grant's.

"You look just lovely, ladies." Madame Dabney gushed, her kind face lit up and I stared at the top of the staircase. I didn't see those girls in the dark navy blue uniforms anywhere.

But what I _did _see was an exotic girl that had black hair that matched her long, strappy dress, showing off athletic muscles. At this Grant immediately greets her, and with that the two are swept away into the chattering crowd.

Next up was an innocent-looking girl that had golden hair. She was draped in a soft pink gown that had a full skirt. In a way I had thought of the tooth fairy when I looked at her (but it was in a good way). I saw Jonas's face brighten and I saw him blush as pink as his almost-girlfriend's dress. Both look shyly, nervously and happy at each other, they make their way together slowly.

When I saw a swarm of eighth graders starting to gather at the end of the staircase I could only think of one cause. McHenry. I looked up to see the rebellious glossy hair in a ponytail, she was pulled into a simple green gown and looked like the supermodel she normally represented.

I could hear all the lower classmen begging for her to save them a dance, even though if they did the waltz with Macey they'd be shorter than her. Though her fan club was thick I could see the scowl her mouth made and her glaring blue eyes. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I didn't exactly like Macey but she was Cammie's best friend. So we…_tolerated _each other enough not to kill one another.

My eyes trailed back up the staircase and stayed there. I felt them widen a bit as I saw the girl that stood there. Yes, I had seen my Gallagher Girl in almost every occasion.

For school it was her navy blue uniform.

For P&E it was shorts with a clingy t-shirt.

For night time it was sweatpants with a loose t-shirt.

For heading into town to hangout it was jeans and Converse.

But for a formal examination…she was in _that. _Unconsciously I felt my legs walking fast towards her.

Her hair was let loose, straight and just screamed _sexy_. Her face held light make-up. Her dress was a rich claret color that clung to her frame from her torso down to a little past her waist and finally flowed down to the floor, her curves showed almost completely. And did I mention that it was _strapless?_ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the smirk off my face at that fact. I caught her sapphire gaze and walked up the stairs.

I slowly took in all the details, everything from the shoes that made her legs look longer to the darkening gold hair that cascaded past her shoulders. She looked beautiful (and hot, definitely _hot_). Her eyes were on me asking, "Why I are you looking at me like that?" I hadn't realized I was staring but I smirked anyhow.

"Well," I said slowly, "You don't look hideous." Yes, I'm good at many different things. But one thing I was never good at was expressing myself. I was taught to grow up as a great spy, not a great boyfriend. Reciting the blue print plans to an atomic bomb is what I'm good at. But telling my girlfriend that she's most beautiful person in the room is a whole different story.

.She just looked at me, her expression told me that she wasn't completely sure if my comment was an insult or a compliment. But that same light of understanding clicked in her eyes and she gave a me a small smile.

"Ditto." I smiled back. I saw her take a step but her heel had caught on the hem of her floor length dress. I automatically strode forward and gently took her elbow the way Madame Dabney had taught us yesterday to keep her from falling.

"Easy, Gallagher Girl," I said. I smirked down at Cammie, but felt her jerk away from and out of my grip.

"I can handle walking down the stairs by myself," she told me. Yes, I love that she's independent. But I wished that she'd take some help from me once in a while. At least for my sake. She acted so tough and hard but there wasn't anything to protect her soft spots, I guess in that sense we were alike. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by our silver-haired teacher floating by.

"A lady always gracefully accepts a gentlemen's arm when offered, Cameron dear." Madame Dabney said simply. I internally thanked her. I saw more flashes from the diamonds-slash-lenses of her brooch-slash-camera. I felt Cammie slip her hand into mine and I couldn't hold my smile off any longer.

"Oh Dana, there you are. Don't all the students look wonderful?" Madame Dabney greeted cheerfully. I looked towards the front doors and saw Jordon standing there. She was in a black dress that made her look like a businesswomen. The sleeves of her lightweight black jacket went to her elbows and was V-necked with black heels. All she needed was a briefcase to complete the look.

"Yes they do," she agreed. Her expression was inscrutable, a mask of her own. Jordon's eyes met mine and fled to Cammie's, something finally showed her in light brown eyes but it was something I couldn't place. In that instant Solomon was at her side, they didn't only look like a couple but a dangerous spy duo. Under Solomon's right arm was a box filled to the top with manila folders. His face reminding us that tonight wasn't fun and games.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You all look very nice, but I'm afraid you aren't quite finished getting ready." Solomon addresses. Jordon just looked a bit amused as she looked around at the slightly offended-slash-shocked Gallagher Girls.

Another thing I liked about Cammie, she didn't freak out at times like these. She stayed cool and analyzed the situation. I knew that if Solomon wasn't one of the best agents ever to hit Blackthorne he'd be running from a mob of angry prepped up Gallagher Girls. It was Jordon's time to talk.

"I'm afraid we didn't mention that tonight is something of a _masquerade _ball," she announced and the panic began.

"But we haven't got masks or…disguises or---" Courtney Bauer started, before Mr. Solomon cut her panicked ranting off.

"There are your disguises, Ms. Bauer." Instead of holding up decorative masks, he held up the manila files and starting passing them out. Jordon stayed behind. "Cover legends, ladies and gentlemen. You have three minutes to memorize every piece of information within them."

I saw a thin arm shoot up into the air and found that the owner of it was Liz.

Jordon saw this and smiled. "Even if you're _not _on the CoveOps track, Bookworm. Spies are the ultimate actors and actresses. It's the heart of everything we do. So tonight's mission is simple: you'll become somebody else." the teacher had become more lively when talking about actors and actresses.

By the time she was done talking, Mr. Solomon had gotten to me and Cammie. I held the semi-thick manila folder in my hands that was labeled _Goode, Zach_. But they weren't done yet. As both of them started walking away Solomon paused to say,

"It's an exam, people. Culture, language, observation…The real tests in these subjects don't have anything to do with words on a piece of paper. Tonight isn't about knowing the answers, ladies and gentlemen. It's about _living _them."

I flipped the cover of the folder and found a driver's license, a social security card, and an ID from the State Department. All of these held my picture but with someone else's name.

I read and memorized, fact after fact. I surmised that I wasn't going to be Zach Goode in a tux at a ball with his girlfriend, Cammie Morgan. That is, according to my file.

_**Name(s): **__Gabriel Nathan White, Mr. White (to coworkers)_

_**Age: **__18_

_**Date of Birth: **__February 15, 1991_

_**Sex: **__Male_

_**Hair Color: **__Dark Brown_

_**Eye Color: **__Green_

_**Sign: **__Aquarius _

_**Occupation: **__International Art Thief, started working at the age of 16 (has obtained 8 portraits and 3 sculptures)_

_**Personality: **__Charming, Care-free, Mischievous, Flirtatious, Demanding_

_**Likes: **__Dancing, Flirting, Attention, Clubbing, Italian Food, Dating_

_**Dislikes: **__Smoking, Hangovers, Bitter Foods…_

I read everything and decided I liked my cover; an international art thief, eh? I felt myself smile. I didn't quite get to see Cammie's cover but I knew I'd figure it out. I looked around and saw that the room began to roar to life.

The string quartet of the New York Philharmonic (or so their cover says) was playing a song composed by Mozart. I saw that many people were pairing up already, I snuck a glance at Cammie and saw that she was talking to Dr. Steve and smiled smugly.

I had already told all the guys that they shouldn't even think about dancing with my Gallagher Girl and it seemed that they all listened. I grabbed the nearest girl which was Liz (with Jonas's permission, of course) and started twirling her in Cammie's direction while she rattled off every single detail in her legend. Once I was near Cammie I kept sneaking glances at her over Liz's shoulders. I laughed and twirled Liz again.

Whatever Solomon says, I'm going to enjoy this.

_Time: 8:04 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Ms. Morgan, you look just beautiful," Dr. Steve told me, which was nice and all, but I knew I had to say, "I'm sorry. You mush have me confused with someone else. My name is Tiffany St. James."

He laughed. "Excellent, Ms. Morgan…I mean, _Ms. St. James._" He shook his head in amazement. "Just excellent." And with that, he and Professor Nguyen engaged in a conversation. Which left me at the edge of the room, standing, watching and listening. I noticed that Zach was dancing with everyone that past him by.

I also saw him waltzing with Dana, which got him an envious glare from Corey Baker who was now known for his crush on our teacher. Meanwhile, Joe was quizzing everyone every few minutes, asking questions; seeking answers to see if everyone was paying attention instead of just partying (well…partying classically). I turned my back for a second to grab a drink from the table and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Could I have this dance?" I heard a deep and polite voice ask. It sounded smooth and familiar. I turned around and saw why it was familiar.

No, it wasn't Zach. He was somewhere dancing the night away. Who I saw was none other than Logan. I hated to admit it but Logan cleaned up well. Instead of his curly champagne knots it was smoothed out. His eyes seemed more of calm shade of blue-silver instead of the hormone-crazed light I saw in them before. But that still doesn't mean I wanted to dance with him (which I don't).

"Yes, you may." I answered politely. I know _I_ said I didn't want to dance with him, but Tiffany St. James wanted to. _She_ wanted to dance the whole evening. That's the bad part of being in deep cover, you have to like what your legend likes. Tiffany just so happens to be love dancing, so that's why I put my hand out the way Madame Dabney taught us. He took it softly and we were swept onto the dance floor.

We were silent for a while, just listening and swaying to the music. I vaguely noticed that we were in the middle of the room. Somewhere when the song changed from Mozart to Beethoven I felt eyes on me. It felt like they were drilling through me, and as the Chameleon in a red dress I didn't like the feeling.

So I took a split to look around and checked my surroundings. I saw Zach's green eyes glaring a bit at Logan but he hid it well enough. But that wasn't the only feeling I had, someone else's eyes too. I glanced around, being met with caramel eyes. Dana.

"Uh…Tiffany? Are you alright?" Logan…or well…_Robert_ (according to his cover)asked. I looked away and back up at him.

"Yes, I am quite fine." I said. Logan-slash-Robert didn't seem to buy it but let it drop. It was almost the end of the song when I heard him whisper it. It was almost inaudible, if I wasn't dancing with him I don't think I would've heard it.

"I'm sorry." he said. His eyes ashamed. When I didn't say anything he seemed to think I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Cammie…I'm sorry….from before…when we were in that hall…you know," he stuttered softly, his cheeks getting a tint pinker.

"Many people have mistaken me for others today. You must have too," I said, before he could get us in trouble. He still seemed a bit sad. I smiled reassuringly.

"But I'm sure whoever this 'Cammie' person is, that she forgives for whatever you have done," I said politely hoping he'd get the message. But quickly added, "If you don't repeat yourself, that is." he smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you very much, Tiffany." Logan said. And I saw as Madame Dabney sauntered by I saw her with a clipboard.

"Speaks with great manner---check." At this Logan beams and we continued dancing in a friendly silence until I see a large hand clamp down on Logan's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Robert," I heard from behind Logan. "Would you mind if I borrowed Tiffany for a moment?" I see Zach grinning at both of us but his eyes that were trained on Logan were telling him that he better not mind. Logan simply smiles.

"Not at all, Gabriel," Logan nods at both of us and walks over to his next dance partner; Anna Fetterman. The next thing I knew, I was nestled into Zach-slash-Gabriel's arms. He smiled down at me.

"They're playing our song," Zach said, sounding exactly like his legend. The charming and debonair art thief. I nodded and smiled kindly and was twirled.

"So Tiffany St. James," he started, his tone flirtatious. "Tell me, what does a girl like you do for fun?" I smirked a little bit of my own catching him in a mistake. I never told him my full name and spoke my mind.

"Oh, I always make it a point to know the names of"--he gripped me tighter--"beautiful women," I just smiled as he dipped and wink at me. Aside from the way _Gabriel _talked, he stilled seemed like the Zach I saw everyday. Still cocky and mysterious.

But I couldn't fully analyze that because my bra seemed to be misbehaving. You know…the _strapless _(and bulletproof, thanks to Bex) one…At that very moment I felt that it had come undone…the Chameleon's bra falling down in the middle of a room while the final exams…

_I've got to get out of here…_

_Time: 8:26 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

Before I had entered the room I knew that I did the right thing. The book was no longer safe with me. They knew my real intentions now. I had taken a little…_detour_ before making my entrance in the ballroom. Hopefully, if they _do _come they won't get it. By now I knew they had found the book I let them have was a fake, a prop. They were stupid enough to not take a look at the book before taking it back to their base. It gave us more time. But tonight….I knew our time was up…

I was keeping an eye out for any signs of them. My thoughts were confirmed by Rachel that something would happen. And that something wasn't anything good. The exams were soon coming to a close and the thought of them striking after the exam crossed my mind. But of course, that wouldn't make any sense. To attack us when we're our most alert? They weren't amateurs, they were be ready to kill if necessary to complete their goal.

"Ms. Morgan!" I heard Madame Dabney hiss. I looked to my right and towards the middle of the room and saw that Cammie pulled away from Zach and was now trying to past Liz. While I saw Cammie zoom past Liz I saw Joe starting to walk up to her but in that split second I saw the glint.

…The glint of a gun…

With a figure having ice-blue eyes that was familiar and clad in a tuxedo, standing near one of the refreshments table. It was 27 meters away from Cammie, it was 31 meters away from me and my body reacted before I could thoroughly examine the situation. But I knew if I did…it would be too late.

I was among the fastest in the CIA, exactly why I was known as the Dagger. I was running. Running as fast as an agent with my codename could. But none of that matter. What mattered was my promise to Rachel and if I was fast _enough._

_Time: 8:30 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Cammie had left. _What happened?_ I thought. _Did I done something wrong? _I moved through the crowd quickly hoping to keep an eye on her so I wouldn't lose her. One minute we were dancing happily. The next she's pulling away from me like I was infected by the plague and running away from her best friend.

The crowd seemed thicker than it was before as I weeded through it. I remembered seeing Grant and Bex doing the tango, even then Grant shot me a worried glance. Same went with Jonas--who was stepping on and being stepped on by Liz. I ignored it.

That's when I bumped straight into a waiter, luckily the silver platter that he carried was clean empty or else both of us would've been smother in shrimp cocktail sauce. I met eye to eye to him and felt everything stop for a second. It was as if time had froze, along with my blood. Ice-blue eyes. That was what I was staring at. His gruff response was what pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Pardon me," he mumbled, not even bothering to look like he meant it.

I curtly nodded, trying to force myself to look like he was just one of the men from the maintenance department. No recognition at all. But the nagging in the back of my mind was trying to command my hand to curl into a fist to stop him. I wish I did. He was walking fast now, making a beeline towards the other side of the room, close towards one of the long tables. I really wished I had paid more attention…

That's when my thoughts spiked. I wanted to find Cammie immediately, to warn her. To protect her. Not only her but the rest of the classes. _Damn it, Solomon. Where are you?_ I asked in my head. This could've been wrong. I knew that. I saw those eyes at the review--which was some type of fluke. But I also saw them in the library earlier in the year.

When I finally saw her walking towards the doors I heard rapid clacks. My gaze left her and trained onto Jordon running. Running fast. Now I understood her codename choice. She was racing towards Gallagher Girl, or so it looked.

Her eyes held determination, even from that distance I could see it. As she neared Cammie, she wasn't looking at her…Jordon was looking over her shoulder. But the clacks of her heels were overshadowed by a louder sound I knew too well. A gun.

Once the bullet was let loose…Screams were heard, cries of agony as well. Orders being shouted. The clash of skin to skin contact of a fight starting. Everything fell into complete chaos.

I couldn't see what had happened next with Jordon and Cammie because people were swarming in. I could see five--maybe six tuxedoed teachers pull out guns but they weren't aiming at the intruder…they were aiming at students. I saw a different man dressed in a waiter's uniform charging at me and got into a quick fight stance. Just like the one in the library.

A large fist flew at me and I ducked, the hand grazing my hair. I stuck my leg out and in an attempt to sweep his legs from under him but he countered and grabbed my leg and flung me through the crowd. I glided harshly across the well-polished floors of the ballroom. When I looked up at the man who threw me, I saw that Grant had intervened and almost had him in a chokehold. My head was swimming and throbbed but that didn't concern me as much as the blood I was sitting in. But the thing was…

It wasn't my blood.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm evil :D lol C.L.I.F.F.Y. Anyways. Please Review! I will not be updating until you review, mainly because it actually inspires me to write~ So REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 29!**

**Good? Bad? **

**Too Suspenseful?**

**More Action (don't worry I'll try to make the next few chapters more actionful)? **

**Who's POV do you want to show up in Chapter 29? Tell me in a review so I know! :] Even a small "good" or "bad" or "okay" or "UPDATE!" is good~ **

**Please answer these in your REVIEW! Check out my poll if you haven't, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE!! **

**See~ Logan isn't ALL bad? How has your view on Logan changed if it even did at all? Was it just a cover?**

* * *

_**And also a very important announcement to everyone. If you truly like this fanfic please leave a review saying what you liked or disliked. I want to improve quickly so that my sequel (which will be unveiled later) starts off with a good first chapter so please. Review. For the sake of my sequel…**_

_**AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL TELL YOU ALL THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IN CHAPTER 29!!! SO REVIEW AWAY…**_

* * *

**If I made anything confusing please just ask a question in the review and I will respond~**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**The FIRST **_**ELEVEN**_** PEOPLE WILL GET THE SNEAK PEEK!!**

**~diva~**

**Story Recommendations:**

**10 Things - (totally unique & awesome) by dancinginthesunlight**

**I'll be home for Christmas - (so sweet & cute) by volleyballfreaknum1**

**Hope You Guys Have An Awesome New Year! ****What's Your New Year's Resolution Gonna Be?**

* * *

**A SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!**

**The (extremely awesome) fanfic "Gallagher's 7 Deadly Sinners" will be on a hiatus, the (very talented) author--Gallagher Rose's (aka G-Rose) laptop is currently BROKEN. DEAD. So she wants to apologize to all her readers (but if you aren't a reader I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING IT!!!) And she doesn't know when she can get her hands on a computer so please be patient~ **

**That is all~**


	29. The Last: Fight, Regret, and Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does._

**Hello to the best readers and reviewers of ! :] You guys are just awesome, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :] I'm so happy to read your reviews and advice! That was the fastest response of reviews ever!! (: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! **Terribly sorry for late updates!! I mean has it been a month?! OMG I FEEL ASHAMED FOR THAT!! I PLUS MY ADDICTION TO FACEBOOK! ANYWAYS...** But thanks to school there are probably more to come -_-…**

* * *

**And also to the comments about my last chapter being a bit too much like CMH, it was my intention to do so, I wanted parts of it to maybe be a different POV version of CMH. I know I probably didn't do that well on that part though *embarrassed laugh* And though some of you don't like it, there are some that do [ex: me]. I'm not at all offended because this gave me some more ideas of how to write the story. So thank you all for your comments! :D**

**But the rest of this story will be mostly filled with my ideas~ **

_

* * *

_

**Dedications/Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Maysun Rain: **Thank you for your honest opinions, it really made me think of how I can change some things in this story to make it a whole lot better~

**AngelFly424**_**: **_Thanks for the advice! Actually thisstory is sort of like an "opening act" for the sequel, most of the small details in this will be linked in my second story. So I guess it's setting everything up. And I really like long reviews~! Just like most people like long chapters! Oh and I did plant some surprises in here, but…it's all depends on how well you can predict

**Shazza-Girl****: **Thanks for your review, I love it when reviews are long :]

**mll7997****: **I hope this update was worth the hideous wait!! You can blame all the school work~

**Laladots14****: **Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!

**Emberclaw****:** Thanks for reviewing, you were the first one of the chapter! :]

**Mia****: **Thanks for the review, I'm hoping that this chapter is good enough for you guys~ :)

* * *

SSF of Chapter 28:

Zach and the spies started the test but that's not the only thing that started. With a fire of a gun, the real fight begins. Rouge agents reveal themselves and attack the students of the sophomore class, most if not all freshmen were ushered out of the chaotic room--without a single clue to what it was about…"Was that the test?" is the question on their minds.

Yes, it's true in the world of spies you carry a gun. That's common knowledge, but of course, not only ONE shot is fired…no, it's as many shots as the person wielding that gun want. The more bloodthirsty that person is, the more gunshots would be let loose.

**Chapter 29: The Last: Fight, Regret, and Words**

_Time: 8:34 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Dana Amelia Jordon_

"Get out of range," I ordered, passing Cammie as I ran.

I wasn't even looking at her, my eyes were on the man standing close to the wall. But from a smudge reflection I saw that a figure in a golden gown was helping Cammie get away. I didn't see if she agreed or not, or if she liked my decision. But I felt her presence leave and I ran towards the threat.

His ice-blue eyes stared at me in surprise and shock. I didn't see what was so surprising at first because I was so caught up in the moment. I was still running at him. His figure became larger and taller as I neared him.

_All those times with Cecile _did _pay off, _I thought to myself and stole one of the moves that my father had created. I bent my legs a bit and jumped as I ran, sending me bulleting at my target. I raised my right arm, my hand outstretched as if I was going to slap him. _I'm going to do worse. _I did this all in a quick sequence.

My hand grabbed him dark hair, lacing my fingers thoroughly through it. I was still catapulted into the air as I tackled him into the wall, not only that but slamming his forehead straight into the wall he was in front of.

But I should've known. This guy wasn't going down without a good fight. We both collapsed onto the ground, him with blood gushing down from his forehead and half-conscious. _Damn it! _I cursed silently to myself. I hadn't mastered that move yet…far from it. The way my father had done it would've killed that man instantly.

I was left lying down with a dagger sticking out of my side. How ironic, with my codename and all. The Dagger was taken out by a dagger. The pain was strangely warmer than a usual wound, it spread quicker too.

I looked closer at the knife and I tried to move my arm to take it out immediately. The strange way the light reflected off it, I knew it was poisoned…my arm didn't move. If I had closed my eyes I was certain I could've fooled myself that I didn't even have an arm anymore.

"How?" he whispered. I looked at him, now that I saw him up close he wasn't as hideous as I presumed. Underneath all the blood and sweat he had handsome face with clean-cut features. He would've looked more handsome if it weren't for the ice-blue eyes that looked hateful.

"How what?" I asked softly. I should've figured that he'd have a poisoned knife. Poisons and toxins were one of their specialties. _Maybe I should take an early retirement_, I mused.

"The bullet…I aimed for your heart…it was off quite a bit…but---" he started but the gasp of pain stopped him.

I thought back to the situation. I was running towards him to get ready to fight. Yes, it was true I saw his gun…and I heard the sound of the bullet propelling out of it but all that was on my mind by then was stopping him. Not the bullet. Good for my mental health. Stupid for an agent.

_I'm losing my touch, _I thought. And in retrospect I think it was the one thing that convinced me into the decision of leaving.

"It should have wounded you at the very least," he forced out, his expression grim and pained. I looked down at myself, I was half covered in dried copper-colored blood and half leaking it out. I stared at my chest, not even the midnight black of my dress could hide that I was bleeding there too.

My eyes widened and I realized I must have ignored the sharp pain to fight him (a bad habit I picked up)…but, it didn't feel as bad as other bullet wounds I've had before. If I were completely and utterly honest I wouldn't even classify it as a bullet wound. But it still stung badly.

This small movement had made me gasp out in pain, I was aching all over. I bit my bottom lip hard to keep from groaning. My lower body felt like it was on fire while my chest was stinging as if it were a deep, _deep_ paper cut. But that little section of where the knife was in me was numb, as if the cells in that area were dying off…

"Did you really think your dumb counterfeit would work?" the man gasped out. I looked at him and smirked through my pain.

"Where's the book?" he hissed before I could fade into unconsciousness. I shifted into my mask, even drugs couldn't keep a spy down when it came to facial expressions, every agent knew that. Before I could deny anything another gunshot filled the air and another scream along with it. A male scream.

The cry of pain made the air dense and heavy and the poison that was flowing in what was left of my bloodstream peaked. I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried out, it felt as if the chemicals attached themselves onto individual cells, killing them.

The excruciating pain didn't give and grew more fierce, it spread quickly but the pain grew slowly. I wanted to join the shrieks of pain that floated in one of my ears and out the other. But the drugs were doing what I assumed was their purpose.

My lungs were slowly stopping their function and I could almost feel them drowning in my own blood. If I miraculously lived from this I'd only be ordered into an asylum. I'd go mad from all of this. Obviously I couldn't tell if the man with the ice-blue eyes was still there. Everything in my vision was blurred.

But this pain paled in comparison to how ashamed I felt for all of this, for not keeping my promises to those I loved, for letting everything escalate to this level. I was dying….drowning in my bloody regrets, my apologies and last words don't even make it out of my throat, instead I start hacking up my blood.

The heated copper taste in my mouth made me want to gag as I gasp as much air as possible, panting. Though once I died I'd be rigged of this physical pain, nothing would stop the regret that would haunt my heart, my turmoil would be there to stay. Whether I went to heaven or hell, it'll be there…

_I'm so sorry, Rachel…_

_Time: 8:42 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Rebecca Baxter_

"Liz!" I shouted, giving a roundhouse kick to the brunette teacher in front of me. The teacher who pulled out a gun, or at least _one _of them.

He had already shot a few Blackthorne Boys, all were still breathing but were wounded. The gun flew from his grip and I felt a sharp jab in my side after that. The gun was gone but he was still fighting.

I saw a flash of blonde hair with a baby blue dress and found that Tina tackled the man. Eva was behind her and jumped on him too, using her salmon-colored scarf to begin strangling him.

I saw Liz struggling to get away from a man twice her size and dashed to her rescue. The room had transformed from the quiet and classical dance room into a raging war.

We ("_we" _being the Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute) beat them…_number-wise. _There was many of us while only a few of them.

But what are the odds of over 20 spies-in-training against about 8 professional agents? _Why would they ambush us with so little?_ I wondered as I punched the man--who had Liz--right in the nose.

That didn't stop him, it only provoked him. He looked at me with anger glowing from his smoky brown eyes. At that moment I saw one of Logan's friends--Mitchell Black-- glide down towards the steel gun and snatched it.

_Could he use it?_ I thought rapidly, barely dodging one of the attacker's blows. The sight and sound of a bullet being shot answered my question. The gun had one defect, Mitchell was one of the main targets to them now. Because of that distraction I hadn't saw the brunette's leg muscles shift and I got a powerful kick to my side, thrusting me across the floor.

My hair covered my pained face. It felt like my side was burning, it ached. It was as if someone stuck a knife into me and started twisting it fast and hard. I clutched it and feebly rolled over, the strands of my dark hair fell from my face but felt the urge to fight flare through me.

I saw that Kim and Mick were kicking and clawing (specially _CIA _manicured nails can do a whole lot more than look cute) at the man who threw me, he retaliated and grabbed Mick's wrist; ready to snap it. I got up and ran full speed at him. My fight with him wasn't over just yet.

_Time: 8:45 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Macey McHenry_

I gazed at the horrific seen before charging right into it. It was just _one _so-called teacher yet three Blackthorne Boys couldn't restraint him.

I thought back to the lessons that Cammie and Bex tutored me on P&E and spun on my heel, turning my whole body to nail the man straight in the neck. He roared out of pain and tossed the 8th grader he was practically strangling aside.

I stepped back for another kick but he anticipated it and grabbed my arm when I was ready to spin again. The enemy's hand was huge and strong, it crushed my arm and twisted it. I bit my lip hard to prevent the cries of agony from coming out, squeezing my eyes shut.

I've gotten used to being punched at when I had Bex as a training partner but I knew that this man wasn't going to stop like Bex would. He'd keep going until he heard the satisfying snap of my arm.

That's not all I felt. My feet didn't feel any ground under me now. I opened my eyes in shock to see he lifted me as if I weighed as much as one of those petite wine glasses. But I didn't stay in his arms as long as I thought. He pulled his arms back and I was flying above the room, clashing onto a nearby refreshment table.

The great force had me gliding across it, crushing the decorative food and plates I encountered. I went over the edge and onto the ground, resting on my side. The shards of the china that I demolished were jabbed into my skin, tearing my dress and drawing small amounts of blood from many places.

For a moment I just felt numb, unable to feel or see the hurt. That didn't last long either. I heard a broken scream of pain and found that it was mine own.

"Macey!" a voice bellowed, echoing my scream.

I sat up and pain shot through my abdomen it was only then that I realized that when I smashed into a plate, it jammed almost half of itself into my stomach area. My arms and legs were slit and cuts scattered across them. It stung badly and the blood was constantly flowing down my pale skin. I had lost more blood than I thought.

"Macey!" the voice cried again, I heard something that sounded almost like desperation in it.

But for some reason the voice didn't sound as loud and clear as it was before. I had a feeling that my ears had popped, that was how it felt. I shakily brought my fingers to my ear and felt that it was wet. I pulled back and saw that fingers were drenched with a dark red substance.

I stifled a scream and had enough sense to start dabbing the blood out. I heard a mumble that resembled the shout and through my dizzy, blood-deprived mind I identified the voice. It was her. At that moment I wanted to fight, to show her that when she taught me all about espionage that she wasn't wasting her time.

She was my sister, the only family that actually cared enough about _who_ I was instead of all the publicity my family and I could bring. I wasn't going to lose her and I wouldn't let her lose me. I wanted to shout it out but I wasn't sure it was either a yell or a whisper, nonetheless I still spoke it.

"_Fight back, Cammie…"_

_Time: 8:47 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

_But the thing was…It wasn't my blood…_

I was still sitting down when I saw her covered in blood in the corner. The blood smudged onto my hands and I immediately got up. With washed away suspicions I ran over to her, _Jordon's with us, _I thought. But as I thought this through a misty reflection of a silver platter I saw a man--one of the 8th grade teachers--pointing at me.

I made the mistake of blinking. At the exact moment when my eyelids were shut, the gunfire had gone off with the strong and vibrating burst. I expected before I even opened my eyes to feel the racing hot metal of the bullet lodged into my chest but it never came.

I looked and saw that the man laid motionless on the ground. He was dead. His eyes that used to be a hazel-brown color were rolled back behind his sockets, showing the whites.

His mouth dangled opened, the jaw slack as if he wanted to scream before he dropped dead. The flows of red escaped his grey suit as his body almost seemed to shrink, his hand was still grappling the steel gun. It looked like someone took a scene from a scary movie and brought it to life.

I looked over and saw Solomon, fighting off two of the waiters, in his right hand was a gun. _He shot him _I realized and observed the rest of the room, counting each of the enemies.

_One. _A dark brunette man with a red tie was against Bex, Kim Lee and Mick Morrison with Corey and Rich helping them. Mitchell was standing back trying to get a good aim at the man with his gun, his face twisted in concentration.

_Two. _A guy with the skin as dark as mahogany, in a waiter's uniform was being semi-choked by Eva Alvarez and Tina Walters, with Tim punching the hell out of him.

_Three. _Grant, Jonas and Mario had teamed up against a bald man with a crooked nose while Courtney Bauer got ready in a position for a maneuver that was illegal in seventeen foreign countries.

_Four. _The just recently deceased man that Solomon had shot.

_Five. _A man with black hair was putting up a fight against Cole, Jessica Boden, and John while Liz stayed at a distance with a shard of broken china as her weapon.

_Six and Seven. _A man with small, black eyes and a guy with a short buzz-cut was throwing punches and kicks at Solomon while he efficiently dodged as many of them as possible.

Seven. Seven men. Most of the room was ushered out from here, some teachers went to guard them while the ones willing to fight stayed. My eyes raced around the room quickly, Professor Nguyen had stayed as well. His back was pressed against Solomon's as the two enemy agents circled them, ready to pounce.

A thought blazed through my mind and I turned, Jordon was gone. Not in the "death" sense of "gone" but actually gone. What was left of her disappeared and the blood left a smudged and drying outline of her body. _Her body…_I truly knew she was dead.

I knew being an agent could--no, _would _seal my fate to this possibility. The possibility of falling in my line of duty. I spent sleepless nights thinking of this before I had the option of entering Blackthorne. My parents were the perfect example. Smart, strong, hell of a spy duo. Yet when they returned…their _bodies _returned, but not _them._

I had many concerns at the moment but one that made my stomach drop and made me feel dazedly hot and icy cold the most was about one Gallagher Girl. _She could've been with the others that evacuated, _I thought but immediately took it back.

She was too hard-headed to do that, her sisters were here and that's where'd she would be. I had done the same with Jonas and Grant. I ran through the room, skimming the outskirts, close to the walls, hoping that Cammie had rubbed off some of her Chameleon abilities on me.

_Damn it Cammie, stay alive._

_Time: 8:59 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Macey," I demanded, shaking her shoulder lightly. No response. From the lack of replying my attempts to waking her up--unconsciously--became more aggressive as my voice became more urgent.

I stared at what used to be strong, beautiful, and witty Macey McHenry--the senator's daughter, the descendent of the great Gillian Gallagher herself, an enemy agent's treasure-like goal. My sister.

I swallowed back any emotions that tried to bubble up to the surface. Tears of sadness or profanities of anger weren't going to help revive her. I rolled Macey over, as gently and quickly as possible (which wasn't saying much).

Her back was resting on the tiled ground. I noticed the hot sticky liquid that stuck to me as I moved her, I honestly wish I hadn't. My eyes zeroed in on the medium-sized porcelain disk that jammed itself around her stomach.

"Cam?" a hoarse voice croaked.

This brought my gaze onto her sweaty and bloody face. Macey looked like a supermodel from a murder scene. I nodded and gave my best attempt at a comforting smile.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she whispered, proving that my smile hadn't done its job.

"I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt," I said softly to her.

She hadn't even blinked when I gripped the shard and yanked it out of her. The blood dripping from the plate I immediately ripped the end of my floor length dress into strips dabbing at the gushing blood. Classes of first-aid rushed into my mind and I was acting on pure instinct.

I blocked out the cry of pain that escaped Macey's ruby red lips and worked furiously on her more serious wound. We were behind one of the damaged refreshment tables that shielded us from the battlefield on the other side. I grasped many cups of fresh water that had survived from the table and flushed them onto her large gash, keeping any possible infections away.

"Only a little bit more," I coaxed as if I were talking to a child. Or at least, _tried _to coax, but Macey was still stifling groans of pain.

I had used a few tricks that Mom had taught me. I stitched the wound up, closing it temporarily by the threads of my dress and a bobby pin in my tussled hair. Thanks to some champagne and lemon wedges I made an antibiotic.

No matter how much I hated it, I knew I had to leave the room. I had to get Macey somewhere--anywhere. Just somewhere other than here.

"Macey, do you think you can get up?" I asked urgently. Her bright blue eyes lost some of it's hurt look and I saw the old, stubborn Peacock glimmer in them. She nodded, her arm was around me and I lifted her body up slowly.

I wasn't completely used to carrying someone but I settled. I felt her lean almost completely onto me. I snuck a worried glance at how unbalanced she was. That's when I saw it, her right ear was still bleeding. If I remembered, the ear's internal organs had control over balance.

"Cammie," a voice said, my ears were buzzing from all of this. I couldn't identify the voice. I went still, ready to turn. I couldn't tell whether they were my savior or my doorway to death. But nonetheless, I was ready to face either one of them.

_Time: 9:06 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Anna Fetterman_

"Anna," Cammie breathed, her voice laced with relief. It shocked me to see her like that. Her red strapless dress was torn and just covered her knees now. Minor bruises and red cuts attached themselves to her.

Macey was with her, her mint green dress had smudges of dark copper and I saw red strips (that resembled Cammie's dress) tied around her stomach.

I nodded and hurried over to her and Macey. Macey was barely standing up straight as I wound my arm around her. It was hard (since she was taller than me) but I managed.

"Carry Macey. We have to get help, I'll cover you two while we head to the door," Cammie said, the air of urgency surrounded her like it usually does whenever a situation like this happened.

I simply nodded, knowing that Cammie would've made the best decision for the moment. As we walked I couldn't help but let my mind wander a bit. I watched Cammie get ready in a stance to begin a fight and felt a glow of pride. Which was silly since there were much more critical things to think about.

I didn't think Cammie knew it but she was the unofficial leader of our class. She ordered while we followed without hesitation. Each and every one of us--Kim, Mick, Eva, Courtney, Tina, Liz, Bex, Macey, and heck--even Jessica sometimes--respected her, she was the humble heroine.

**Brave**. _Smart_. Strong.

Cammie's back was to my left as she scanned for an inconspicuous exit. Macey was dangling on my right. I took a deep breath and let my eyes drag fearfully, past Macey and back to the multiple fights. I spotted Mr. Watkins from Tech. Ed, his grey eyes spotted me as well. A flicker of hope ignited in my mind. _He teaches our 4__th__ period, _I thought, reminding me that most of the enemies were waiters and freshmen faculty members.

I was about to tell Cammie that he could help but when my mouth opened, no words came out. The words had crashed in my throat and I felt oddly hot and chilled at the same time.

My eyes were still on him, his were looking past me and at Cammie. He reached into his tuxedo and out held a shiny pistol gun. His gaze and the aim of the gun were locked onto Cammie, it looked like it was aimed at Macey too.

My eyes trained on his hand, the muscles beginning to move. Cammie's back was still towards me and him, her head was turned ever so slightly to look for another door. Macey didn't even look like she was conscious anymore, her face a wall of weariness.

Thoughts and images filled my mind, all the missions our class had done. Almost each of them, Cammie seemed like the one who sacrificed the most. I snapped back out of my short daze, a new determined glow rejuvenated me.

_I am a Gallagher Girl. _I thought proudly. In a motioned I had turned on my heel, the light yellow hem of my dress had spun with me.

_I am willing to sacrifice anything for my country._ I had turned, both Macey and Cammie were behind me, my back facing Watkins and his gun.

_If I must, I'll die a heroine. _The thunderous blast pained my ears, but I was sure the worst was to come.

_Time: 9:13 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

A fist had almost collided with my face, but Grant had already had him in a headlock before the guy could even have a chance. Through my peripherals, a tall man with midnight colored hair was standing still.

It's true that motion is easily spotted but in a room filled with motion and a single person frozen still, the roles were reversed. I took the risk of getting a large bruise on my face and turned my attention in the direction of the motionless figure. Before I could even identify him, a deafening noise exploded throughout the room.

Shock coursed through my veins at the sight of Mr. Watkins. He looked the same as always, black hair slicked back with gel, clouded grey eyes and his large built. But those were just the surface of what he looked like, my eyes were finally opened at what I saw. His clouded grey eyes had always looked calm to me but now they showed the look of a madman.

But this probably didn't shock me as much as the sight of Logan on the ground, blood spilling out of his body as Anna Fetterman fussed over him. It took a moment to contemplate everything that was rushing around me.

It replayed in my head as if it were a movie. The sight of Mr. Watkins--a member of the sophomore faculty--pulling out his gun and taking aim for a student, and not just any student--he aimed at Cammie.

Then watching Anna put herself between the ricocheting bullet and Gallagher Girl, a grim determination on her petite face. And after that, seeing a blaze of a black suit accompanied with ash blonde hair. Before I could even see the expression on his face, the bullet had already punctured his shoulder.

"You bastard!" Mr. Watkins' roared, holding his hand back up in the gesture of shooting another bullet, but intended on Logan's heart.

His mouth was set in an angry line, his jaw was set as he stared at Logan who was pushing Anna away, telling her to run--much to her protests. Logan's face lost its spy mask and all he felt was showing. His eyes were incredibly pained, but a stubborn protectiveness overpowered the malady.

My legs moved without my consent but I was glad they did, I got a running start and spun, my right shoe connecting with the back of Watkins' head. It seemed to hurt him, but he had already retaliated and as my leg was about to return to the ground from my roundhouse kick, he grabbed it.

I expected to be tossed across the room again, but he twisted it instead. I shouted profanities in Swahili as the heated pain crept up my burning leg. His strong hand was turning it slowly, but I wasn't about to await the sickening snap of my ankle.

I balled my hand into a fist and got ready to swing it at his face, but as soon as I looked up, I was met by an obsidian gun pointed right between my eyes and I knew I was a goner.

"Retreat!" a man in a waiter's uniform shouted. My eyes fleeted towards the direction of the speaker.

Dark crimson streaks poured down his face, blinding his left eye. Before he could utter another syllable the familiar sound of another bullet had split through the air into the back of his bald head.

Watkins' eyes widened and I felt his grip on my ankle weaken. I took this as my chance and yanked my leg back but not before jabbing it into his stomach.

I dodged a fast fist aimed at my neck. I saw the small devious smile that pulled at his thin lips and felt his knee connect with my stomach. The pain was immediate I remembered gasping something out, whether it was saliva or blood--I didn't know. I staggered back from the blow and as I opened my eyes I saw Solomon's tuxedoed back, blocking my view of Watkins.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" Solomon demanded, his voice was harsh, cold and calm--which only made it more frightening.

I wanted to cringe myself and he wasn't even talking to me. I side stepped to watch the scene. Watkins' face was contorted with hate, his calm exterior withered away and his eyes looked like those of someone that belonged in an asylum. He grinned manically.

"I'm doing what's right," Watkins said simply, his grin was still there.

But at that point the hall doors flung wide open and in swarmed more agents in black, but they grappeled no mask. I couldn't tell if they were reinforcements of us or them. I got into a stance ready to fight but a voice stopped me.

"You're truly an idiot, aren't you?" the voice asked. I whipped around, surprised at the new voice that sounded so cold.

My gaze went to the entry doors, there stood a women with long dark hair streaked with silver. Her eyes were just as dark as the mane on her head, her lips were set in a line that was emotionless, but it was obvious she was infuriated.

Watkins said nothing as he stared at the mystery women, equally impassive. But that small moment of silent hadn't lasted long. It was torn to shreds by screams, it didn't startle me as much as before---which is a good thing---but the thought of me being used to these shouts of mercy and agony scared me. It was hard to explain.

"Now!" the mystery women barked out.

The agents that seeped into the room sprang up and swarmed what was left of the room. All the enemy spies were jumped and disposed of, anymore detail of how they "disposed" of them belonged in a PG-13 horror-slash-Sci-Fi movie.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and it turned my body before I could attempt to flip the attacker. As my eyes met the person's in front of me only one name, one voice, and one image flashed in my mind: _Cammie_.

But no, I wasn't facing Cammie, but it was close. It was her mother. The women in front of me had hair that was longer and darker than Cammie's and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. She was devastatingly beautiful, it was obvious to me that they were related. But she wasn't my Gallagher Girl.

"Go with the others," Mrs. Morgan commanded calmly.

I hesitated a moment but nodded. I gave one withering last glance at Wakins--the rouge, double-agent that managed to infiltrate our walls, men surrounded him, holding him down as Watkins shouted profanities. I turned my back on him and headed towards the doors, but before I could even reach out for the handle I heard the last words my former-Tech Ed teacher shouted.

"_Ioseph shall live on!"_

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it, hopefully I didn't confuse anyone, and hopefully you guys R E V I E W :]**

**Please review for the next chapter where it explains most of the questions you might be having like…**

Why didn't Dana die if that blue-eyed guy shot at her?

Where IS Dana/Dana's body?

Where's Cammie now?

Is Logan Dead?

**The first ****S E V E N**** reviewers will get the sneak peak of chapter 30! (:**

* * *

**I'm currently working on a new story and almost have the first chapter down~ I don't really have a title in mind yet so those who are interested in reading may want to alert me~ I hope you guys like it! **

**Stories I Recommend:**

**Of Shopping and Tacos**** - .wombatsrock.**

**Because Happily Ever After Doesn't Exist**** - Gallagher Rose**

**Oh, Honeypot**** - Klavierliebe**

**You're Not the One For Me, Are You? ****- .wombatsrock.**

**This summer changed E V E R Y T H I N G**** - .wombatsrock.**

**Caught in this Mess**** - vampire music-passion**

**Our Little Secret**** - Gallagher Rose**

* * *

**Please review and check out my next story when it comes out :]**

**~A Fairly-Busy Diva~**


	30. Hospitals, Recoveries, and Announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, only the amazing Ally Carter could create this!

**OMG. AMAZING. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **Thank you all so much for reviewing this is out for EVERYONE who reviewed and you all know who you. When it comes to stuff like this reviews stick to my brain ((: SO THANK YOU GUYS!! (: ---very sorry for the EXTREMELY late updating, writer's block-itis has gotten to me but don't worry!! I'M BACK!!! And plus I have other ideas for stories too~

This is the last chapter, and the epilogue will be after this (: (: You guys are the best and I feel like screaming to say thank you!! I think I _did _scream when I saw all the review! ((:

Here's how I'll thank you all---here's the chapter!

* * *

SSF of Chapter 29:

There were many complications in that last chapter, each complication surrounding a specific character. So why don't I clear things up for you guys:

Dana - She took the bullet that didn't kill her. Against an enemy agent, Dana was stabbed in the side with a poisoned blade after attempting and failing a maneuver her father---Anthony Jordon---had created.

Though she had hurt him, he had gotten away, some how in some way that we'll probably never know about. So as she lays in her pool of blood, Zach discovered her---intending to take care her---but only finding her bloody outline.

The Gallagher Girls & Blackthorne Boys - A war isn't a fight, not necessarily. A fight is a dispute between many opponents while a war is a mixture of many fights. And the sophomores of both spy schools took part in the war. Each side was injured but like those movies on TV the good side prevailed---this time.

Cammie & Macey - She slipped in and out of the spotlight. Through the fight she swallowed her pride to save Macey's life. Being surprised, she accepts the help of Anna Fetterman. When trying to find an unguarded exit, only Anna is the one to notice their teacher-- Sebastian Watkins. Little did she know that he would've lead to their deaths if Logan hadn't stepped in.

Logan - The manwhore who came onto Cammie made an unexpected turn of heart. Logan stepped forward, taking a bullet wound to the shoulder to defend Anna, chivalrously telling her to get her and her friends away when a gun was pointed at his heart by Watkins.

Watkins - Tech Ed teacher gone bad. Through the story, evidence pointed at Dana as being the double-agent but not true. There was someone else working behind the curtain in this show and he just so happened to get the attention of the spotlight in Chapter 29. His was act revealed as reinforcements arrived, along with Mrs. Morgan, and of course the mystery guest.

* * *

The Last Words of Sebastian Watkins: _"Ioseph shall live on!"_

* * *

Chapter 30: The Hospital, The Recovery, and The Announcement

_Time: 9:48 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

"Oh no," I whispered, the strange buzzing sound was back in my ears--blocking out the screams and protests of Anna beside me.

I looked over and saw that Macey was in the doorway, hidden and ready to leave. But behind her glossy black hair and crusting blood I could see her determined blue eyes. No.

My eyes flared at her, screaming telepathically for her to get away, but the stubborn resolve was still in her eyes.

A shadowed figured was immediately behind me and I saw her reluctant body be swept away by Professor Nguyen as they escaped down the hallway. A scream snapped me out of my gaze.

I stared at Logan, writhing in pain on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. His face--though not completely masked in blood was etched with a sick malady, losing color.

_So much blood, _I thought almost cringing away from him, _I haven't seen this much blood before; not all at one time_.

I finally snapped out of my shocked state and forced my hands to move. The world was moving around me and I knew that I couldn't stop it.

I ripped through the suit's sleeve and started dabbing at the blood with the material, with shaky hands Anna started to mimic my movements.

_This is useless, _the rational part of my brain screamed, _The bullet's in his arm. I need to get it out. _

A small glint caught my gaze and held it. My eyes fleeted to the light and I saw a switchblade, it was simple and I felt myself go purely on instinct.

Everything was automatic from that point. I grabbed it. I looked at Logan, his eyes were crushed closed.

I positioned the blade and in one quick jab, the blade was in his arm. He screamed from the sudden stab and Anna looked at me with wide, frantic hazel eyes.

I couldn't concentrate on how warm, red, and sticky my hands were getting as I turned the blade to search for the bullet.

_There!_ I thought and pulled the garnet-stained knife out, the stub of a bullet followed. Anna's small hands were there to start dabbing furiously at the red gushing out of him. I joined in after setting the knife away.

For a moment the blood seemed to cease its flooding, relief hit me first but a terrible afterthought immediately followed, _Does that mean he's _out _of blood?_

Over the buzzing of my ears and the shouts of unknown voices I could hear my name being yelled. I didn't dare look up before a gentle hand landed on my shoulder.

I blinked but didn't jump because the gentleness of the hand brought back a memory and a voice that called me _kiddo. _

"That's good enough, Cam. We'll handle this now," the comforting voice of my mother whispered.

I fought back tears or protests of helping Logan. My back was still towards Mom as two men laid a stretcher out beside Logan and loaded him onto it.

He was being carried out of the room. It took me moment to notice that Anna was fumbling her way across the destroyed room to follow them.

I watched them until I couldn't see her golden gown anymore. My voice was lost, but Mom knew already.

"It'll be explained soon enough, kiddo." she whispered. I turned to the women that I wished I could become.

Her face was apathetic but still the beautiful person I looked up to. I felt my anger wanting to bubble up, my questions needed answers quickly, but my energy was far too drained to do anything. All I really wanted was to sink to the floor and go to sleep. So with Mom's arms around me, I did just that.

_Time: 10:27 p.m._

_Location: Ballroom, Blackthorne Institute for Boys_

_P.O.V: Cecile Olivia Jordan_

My eyes took a long sweep across the room, all the sophomores were being treated while the freshmen were being calmed. Not one student stood in the wasteland that was once a ballroom.

All that was left in the room was a mess. A mess of shattered glass, broken tables, and dead bodies--you average crime scene. The massive tsunami of CIA agents had evaporated a bit, leaving a few paramedics and a special type of secret service (that is too classified to be mentioned at the moment).

"Mrs. Cecile Jordan," I turned only my head.

"Joseph Solomon. Am I correct?" I said.

There wasn't a reason for me to ask, for there was no doubt in my head that the dark-haired, green-eyed man that stood disheveled in front of me was The Wise Guy.

I may have been retired at the time, but my knowledge of the CIA was still quite up to date. I could name off the basic information of his file if I wanted to. But really, what was the use in that?

I saw his head nod once. His posture showed me respect, beside the ice pack that he was holding to his shoulder. I broke off my gaze and surveyed the room once more, looking for the opportunity to make my silent exit. But my plans were cut short as Joseph came to stand beside me.

"They've come," he whispered, his mouth not even moving, his eyes someplace else. I gave the smallest incline of my head. "What's our strategy?" he asked, using the same tone of voice.

Though my eyes were trained on the paramedics lifting the lifeless body, I knew that to my right, Rachel Morgan was hastening towards me.

When both young agents were before me I gave them the only piece of information that was allowed--at least at the time.

"Both the CIA and MI6 are working on that, plus another organization has gladly lent a hand in this matter," I informed softly, looking each of them in the eyes.

Joseph simply nodded, obviously he saw that he would not get more data than that, but not liking it. Smart boy. But I couldn't say the same for Rachel.

"This is important. I have a Clearance Level of 16--" I intervened her 'superior' rant before the tantrum could begin.

"With great respect, Ms. Morgan I must inform you that you are required to have at least a Clearance Level _18_ to be informed of this," I declared.

Her face was emotionless but I could sense the frustration boiling under the surface, I understood.

I had felt the same when I was first told about not having enough clearance from my first CIA advisor, except Rachel was handling it much more…_maturely _than I had (let's just say that my advisor's medical bill was larger than necessary).

"I understand, Mrs. Jordan," she said strongly. _Very good mask, Ms. Morgan, _I thought. I nodded and through the corner of my eye I saw him.

"Joseph, Rachel," I nodded, taking a step back. "I have to get back to Headquarters, they'll need a full report on the injuries," the lie came out smooth and strong.

They both nodded, once again. But a thought dawned on me.

"And I expect to see you two and a few _others_ at the nearest CIA base to be debriefed," I told them, Rachel seemed to tense at my emphasis of 'others' but she covered it flawlessly.

"Yes, Mrs. Jordan. We know the protocol for this," she said coolly. I felt my eyes flick back at her involuntarily and I saw that her resentful blue eyes were boring holes in my head.

I gave a forced smile to the two brunettes and headed towards the door, my heels avoiding the bloodstains and glass. Down the hallway and towards where my half-dead niece was.

_Time: 10:42 p.m._

_Location: Library, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Cecile Olivia Jordan_

I showed no emotion whatsoever. Though any ordinary aunt would have screamed if they saw their niece dead. I was in a small secluded room that was hidden in the Library that Dana had fixed.

My feet were planted firmly on the wooden floor, right against the small bed that held my niece. If I reached out enough to have my fingertips touch her cheek, it would have felt as cold as ice.

But my keen eye detected the small and painfully slow rise and fall of her chest. The Tetrodotoxin was wearing thin. **(A/N: I didn't make that up, it's something to fake a death…basically)**

I saw her get shot, but that didn't stop her. I pulled at the bronze chain that fell out of her left breast pocket. The watch came out, still intact. I was cautious of the cracked glass---the cracked _bulletproof _glass. The heart was on the left side of the body--the left breast pocket. I smiled sadly.

"You gave her the antidote, I presume?" I asked coldly to the man behind me.

Though we worked for the same organization, though we had to work together, though we both wore the engraved rings on our hands, I still hated him. Mostly because it was his reckless behavior that got Dana in this state. I could just imagine his uncaring ice-blue eyes.

"That's right, we'll send her to the nearest hospital--the doctor will be one of us, we have inside sources all over this city. She'll live," He said nonchalantly.

"Good." and just like that I gave a wry glance at my slowly recovering niece and walked past the ice-blue eyes. It was just beginning but I was already tired out.

_Time: 10:49 p.m._

_Location: Blackthorne Institute Infirmary, Central Building_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"The injuries aren't too great that you'll need to be sent to a hospital, but I do suggest you get some rest for a few days," the nurse instructed.

She had long black hair and a petite frame that reminded me of Liz--whom was in the other room to be checked for anything damages. She pulled up her glasses and began typing away on the laptop on her desk.

I had been pretty bruised and cut up but I ignored the fact that I was covered in light beige Band-Aids. _"Ioseph shall live on!" _the words were so foreign to me that when I heard them from Watkins, I kept walking. I made no moves whatsoever to stop, to understand what it meant.

"Hey man, you alright?" I turned from the black-haired nurse to see Grant.

His chestnut hair was tussled from the bandage that was tied around it. I saw thick bandages wrapped securely around both of his hands (If being a spy didn't work out, he'd be an awesome boxer).

His light brown eyes weren't haunted--unlike the other guys I've seen--they were holding that same spark that was always excited. But that spark didn't hide the concern I knew he had.

"Of course I am," I said, a smirk on my face.

He may have been my best friend, but I wasn't letting go of my walls just yet. Grant grinned immediately, but before I could tell him how ridiculous he looked with his gauzy headband the nurse interrupted us.

"You two, I've just been given notice to tell you that you have to report back to your dorms," she peered at us behind wired-rim glasses,

"If either of you need further treatment just come down to us," We both nodded, then on impulse I asked something that surprised even me--for a moment.

"Ma'am, do you know the condition of Logan Hawkson? He's a sophomore like me,"

I didn't need to turn around to see that Grant had his eyebrows raised high, his questioning gaze was on me. He obviously hadn't seen him take a bullet for Cammie and that girls.

The nurse spun back to the computer, punched a few keys with her long nails and squinted at the screen.

"His condition is still unknown," she told me, but something caught her dark eyes and they scanned the screen once more, "But, he's currently at St. Elizabeth's Hospital in Belfast,"

That said it all, he was injured badly. Something occurred in her round black eyes and she turned back to us. A serene smile descended on her naturally tanned face.

"If you'd like to pay a visit to your friend, I could arrange a ride for you to head to St. Elizabeth's tomorrow morning. But of course, I must escort you there," she suggested. Before I could even think about it, I was hearing myself say,

"That would great, thank you."

* * *

"What was that about?" Grant asked me as we made our way to our dorms.

"He saved the girls," that was all it took to shush Grant to silence. In no time, the mahogany of our room door was before us, it opened as a thick black haired-head popped out.

"How're you feeling?" Jonas asked, his cheeks had a few band-aids on them along with a few bruises. His left arm was resting in a black sling--like Grant--his blue eyes were concerned.

"Hey Jonas, Grant--" I didn't answer his question but they both look at me. "How do you feel about going to St. Elizabeth's?"

_Time: 2:34 a.m._

_Location: Room 252, West Wing_

_P.O.V: Cameron Ann Morgan_

I should've known that I'd see him in my dorm room--but to see him at _2:30 _in the _morning, _I freely admit to not expecting that.

"You alright, Cammie?" he whispered, he was at the edge of my bed, squatted down so he was at the same level as me.

"I'm fine," I said--and it was the truth. My limbs didn't feel like they were on fire and I took that as a good sign. But Zach's gaze was on my forehead where a bandage was tightly fastened to me like a bandana. "I really am fine, Zach," he gave me a ghost of his former smirk.

"I was thinking, wanna go to St. Elizabeth's with me tomorrow--to check on Logan?"

"Since when did you care about the guy?" I teased, a small smile on my face. His emerald green eyes were dead serious though, his handsome features somber.

"Since he saved you from a bullet," as Zach said it, he looked away from me. His profile resembled a knight that just let his princess get attacked by a dragon. But--like I wished to get through his thick head--I was no damsel in distress.

"I can fight," I protested, my arms folded across my chest. "I'm not helpless and most importantly I'm a _Gallagher Girl,_" the corners of his lips turned up a bit.

"That's definitely something I love about you," he said softly. I tried not to read too much in his words, no way was I going to be some lovesick teenager--my life was complicated enough. So I turned it into a joke.

"That means you must like the rest of the Gallagher Girls," I teased. A smirk spread across his face and I suppose I was too busy thinking of something to say to realize he was getting closer.

"You never answered my question, Gallagher Girl," his mint-fresh breath was warm as it played on my lips--he was still coming closer. I didn't trust my voice and nodded my answer--but that was mistake too, since as I nodded my lips caught his.

_Time: 10:39 p.m._

_Location: St. Elizabeth's Hospital, Belfast_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

"Anna? Why are you here?" Cam asked. We were standing in a spotless, sterile hallway, people in green and lilac scrubs, white masks and stethoscopes were flying past us.

None of them questioned the three teenagers in boarding school uniforms and the nurse out of uniform with them. Grant and Jonas decided against coming to see Logan--neither of them wanted to see him.

"I-I'm here to see if Logan's alright," Anna stuttered out, she was looking the ground and her curly brunette hair covered her face--but I had no doubt in my mind that she was blushing. A nurse in light purple scrubs came out of Logan's room.

"You can go in now," she said politely and as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

As we entered the room the first thing I hear was, "What the fuck? Goode? Why are you here?" I looked over at the agitated guy bandaged all over, a small wire connected him to a small machine that sat beside his bed.

"W-We c-came to see if you were okay," Anna explained shyly, her fingers were picking at her nails nervously. Logan's eyes softened at the sight of Anna and I didn't even hide the smirk that was pulling at my lips. Finally, something interesting--that didn't involve dying--was happening.

"Oh, uh okay then." Logan muttered, looking away and it might have been just the light or that face he was recovering but blood seemed to run their way up to his face. I felt Cammie look at me and I didn't need to turn back to know that she was amused too.

But the entertaining atmosphere went clashing down when a women with champagne hair and steely-blue eyes entered the room, completely ignoring the four other people there.

"Logan," the women said, her tone wasn't friendly--which would've been the understatement of the year. Logan went alert and tensed on his white bed.

"Mom--what're you doing--" but he was interrupted by the women--his mother.

"You're truly worthless, aren't you? I sent you to Blackthorne to redeem the family, now what do you do? Get in a fight," his mother shook her head in disgust. "Honestly, the hospital must have made a mistake because no son of _mine _could be this idiotic!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hawkson--but I must ask you to leave," the Blackthorne nurse said. The women scoffed at her and turned her gaze to the nurse.

"I am his mother, I have every right to be here---"

"Not if you disturb the patient," The nurse intervened. It was the first time that I saw her mad, her dark eyes looked menacing as she stared down the tyrant with yellow hair. The nurse turned to Logan,

"Would you like your mother to leave?" he didn't miss a heartbeat in answering.

"Yes," The next events were hard to describe but it involved a lot of yelling from our nurse and a lot of offensive screeching from Logan's mother.

Both of the adults were out of the room but the distinctive sounds of screaming was heard through the door and down the hall. In a second, the nurse's head popped in, a smile on her pretty face.

"Oh and by the way, call me Annie," and then she was gone once more. The room fell silence.

"Wow. I see where you get your attitude from now," I said without thinking.

I get a hard smack on my shoulder from both Anna and Gallagher Girl. But before either of them could take another shot at my near-to-brusing arm, Logan was laughing. He grinned, looking at all three of us but addressing me.

"I think this is '_friendship' _might work out after all,"

* * *

The following weeks were uneventful compared to what happened on Friday and watching Logan's shrieking mother on Saturday. But for once I didn't want to complain about the boredom that was filled our school--boredom meant calm and we all needed some of that.

Weeks were passing us until Logan got discharged from the hospital. I think I wasn't the only one that thought it was funny that whenever you see Anna, Logan was at her side and vice versa.

More weeks flew by--which was when Ms. Jordon came back, I decided not to wonder about it, she was on our side and that's all the mattered at the moment.

The weeks turned into months--it finally turned into months--and it finally came. The day the Gallagher Girls would go back to Roseville, Virginia. The day The Mask and The Chameleon departed.

"You all packed?" I asked, my hands were clutching Cam's suitcases--much to her dismay.

"Yeah, but I can carry my own stuff you know. It's not that heavy. Plus you don't have an actual reason to," she told me, staring that the bags of clothes. "And it won't really impress me, I've lifted heavier," I laughed.

"I thought girls wanted their boyfriends to do this kind of stuff," I said, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"I'm a Gallagher Girl--not all the rules apply to us," I smirked at Cammie and her independence.

"I see your point," she smiled and we made it to the Grand Hall, outside the door I could see three vans lining up. But that door was still closed and Dr. Steve had taken the attention of everyone in the crowd.

"I am ecstatic to know that you all cooperated so well together. It has been an absolutely excellent year!" Even I had to agree with our enthusiastic headmaster.

"Oh and there is an announcement to be made, Dana if you will," he gestured to women walking up to him. It had finally came to my notice that she was walking back from the East Wing.

"Thank you, Steve." she said politely before standing in front of the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to get to the point as fast as possible. So listen well," she started. "I, Dana Amelia Jordon, shall no longer be teaching at Gallagher Academy."

I hid my surprise, I looked around the room to spot Mr. Solomon leaning on the wall, he was calm like always--I tried to gauge his shock or any emotion whatsoever, but his face was a steel mask void of feeling.

I turn my gaze back to the retiring teacher but she was already walking out the door with the nurse from before.

"Cammie!" I spun around to see Logan rushing over to us, Anna waiting quietly by the wall with Mick Morrison and Kim Lee.

"Hey Logan," she said. It shocked me enough to see Anna and Logan more than a few feet apart but what I really didn't expect was Logan to press his lips against Cammie's hand.

_One shock after another, _I thought as I wrapped a possessive arm around my surprised Gallagher Girl's waist. He laughed.

"I don't like your girl like that, Goode." his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "But she _did _save my life, so that was a thank you. You really aren't romantic, you know? A kiss on the hand means 'loyalty'." Logan turned to Cammie.

"If he hurts you, I'll beat the crap out of him," I scoffed and smirked at him.

"I already have an overprotective godfather breathing down my neck, so you don't need to worry about it. Besides," I cinched my arm tighter around Cammie, "I won't hurt her," I winked down at her, and brought my lips down to her forehead.

"Everyone! Time to go!" Tina shouted out, waving to all the Gallagher Girls to follow Madame Dabney out. I felt Cammie move out of my arms and I smiled down on her--handing her the suitecases.

"So, I guess this is good-bye," Cammie stated, giving me a smile that was tinged with sadness.

"Not completely," I said back, keeping my smirk in place. Something in the back of my mind was trying to get me to say three words to her but my mouth wasn't listening. "See you soon, Gallagher Girl,"

Her blue eyes examined me, "How do you know?"

I pointed to myself and said the only thing I could, "Spy." Cammie just smiles and that was the last thing I said to her, at least for now.

I turned around, the image of Cammie imprinted in my mind, the van had left and so had she. I never did say it to her, but I planned to change that the next time. I walked back to the East Wing, reminiscing on everything that happened to me in just one year. I felt different.

I entered CoveOps with Joe Solomon.

I met The Chameleon and thought she was a civilian.

I found out about her townie boyfriend; Josh.

I met a few townies that didn't hate us--hopefully Karen was okay.

I was attacked in a library by a triple agent--that just so happened to be my former CoveOps teacher.

I acted as Gabriel White.

I danced with Cameron Ann Morgan when she was in a strapless red dress.

I changed.

I laid down on my firm mattress, hands behind my head. Grant, Jonas and a bunch of the guys weren't coming back for a while and I needed time to relax.

_I guess, _I thought, _This is what happens when you fall hard for a girl. Especially if that girl's The Great Chameleon._

The silence was calming, but like the saying goes. _"There's always a calm before storm,"_ and wherever the hell that storm would be. I'll get ready and I'll _be_ ready.

* * *

This is officially the last chapter, _**BUT**_ I will post an epilogue on this story for my sequel, YES! There will be a sequel (:

The name of the sequel is: **Ignorance Is Bliss, Until You Get Killed** ---- it is coming soon here on Fanfic ((:

I'd like to take the time to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers out there. I don't think I could have gotten these many reviews without your help. Thank you for the advice, the support, and everything! ((: I can't express how grateful I am to have you guys read my story. THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

Well, if you'd like please check out my newer stories if you have the time:

**To Spy Or Not To Spy**

**Opposites Attract** (for kiwi and lily's Black Sheep Challenge)

And also I'd like to mention that I will take part in Kiwi's Epic Challenge so keep an eye out for that one too (: …And I will be making a **_Heist Society and Gallagher Girls Crossover _**PLEASE READ! ((:

There isn't much to say other than THANK YOU! And you all know how happy and thankful I am ((:

GOOD-BYE TO THE BEST AND MOST AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS EVER TO HIT THE INTERNET!! (:

Please REVIEW! THE FIRST **F I V E** REVIEWERS WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE EPILOGUE! :D

**~A SUPER Uber-Thankful, Grateful, and Happy Diva~**


	31. Epilogue

_**(Author's Note) **_**: **Disclaimer: I don't _freaking_ own the Gallagher Girls series, 'cause if I did, why the heck would I be writing on fanfiction?

DON'T KILL ME! Though you all have a right. I'm deeply sorry for not updating for 3—almost 4 months. Ouch. My pitiful excuses are at the bottom Author's Note. But I'd still like to apologize and grovel/beg for your forgiveness. ): I feel guilty for not updating I'm so very sorry.

Thank you to those who haven't given up on me though. You all are wonderful. So, enjoy the last update of "What Happens When You Fall Hard"

* * *

_Time: 11:58 p.m._

_Location: CIA Base 9 Private Jet_

_P.O.V: Third Person_

Two women sat on that jet, both lost in their individual thoughts. One of them stared out the window, eyeing the clouds, while leaning more into her coach seat (damn CIA, trying to "cut back" on their budget my ass).

"You know, glaring at those puffy clouds won't do you any good, Dana." The woman snapped her attention to her friend sitting next to her.

Normally, Dana would have bitten her head off—she was _extremely_ irritable—but the serene look that her friend gave her just made her sigh in frustration, continuing her death look at the clouds.

She couldn't really be mad at Annie. The relationship between them reminded Dana vaguely of Chameleon and Duchess.

Another sigh. "You're really immature sometimes, you know?"

"Oh, you love me anyway." Dana smirked. Annie rolled her eyes.

"True, _annoying_, but true." she admitted.

"Told you." Dana had to admit she felt immature, but really, she was _stabbed _and _shot _at. She wasn't really in the mood to be perfect little Miss Sunshine. Sorry for not bursting with joy.

"You know that, that attack at Blackthorne,"—Dana snapped her head back to Annie's—"it won't be the last. Maybe not at Blackthorne or even Gallagher, they'll go to—"

"I know." Dana hated how defeated she sounded. She was losing her touch. Automatically, her hand pivoted itself to the metal chain around her neck, her fingers finding the familiar ring that dangled there. An almost exact replica of that ring hugged itself around Annie's finger.

"What about the book? You told me that you got rid of it before the masquerade ball," Annie asked.

"I did."

"And where did you put it?"

"With someone that's smart enough to keep it safe."

"And that would be?"

Dana turned to raven haired woman next to her. "Trust me on this one."

A pregnant pause.

"What's their next move going to be?" Annie whispered, whether it was to herself or to the woman next to her, Dana answered anyway.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Dana gazed back out at the clouds, a mixture of envy and wistfulness welling up in her chest. _The damn clouds got it easy, just going where the wind takes them. _

_Time: 12:10 a.m._

_Location: Blackthorne Institute_

_P.O.V: Zachary Goode_

Have you ever felt, after a huge day (like mine) and though everyone else thought it was over, that it just doesn't feel complete? The guys had disappeared in the charcoal colored limousines and scattered across the world. Summer was finally here. So why did it feel like there should be another page in this chapter?

"_Damn_," I hissed, cradling my fist with my other hand. I was aimlessly pummeling a punching bag and seemed to have used _too much force _at a _very bad angle_. I was panting and perspiration dripped its way down my face and chest. Absentmindedly I wiped at my upper lip.

Apparently punching a bag wasn't the best way to get things out of your head. Stupid Grant.

His advice wasn't working at all.

Thoughts swirled around in my head: the attack, Ioseph Cavan (whoever the hell that was), Dana the Possible-Double-Agent, and Gallagher Girl (exactly…where do we stand?).

By the time I realized it my feet had already dragged me away from the gym to the hallways. And to think, my life was so much simpler before this year ever happened. As simple as an orphaned guy could get at a school full of spies, at least.

My slightly bruised fist grasped the doorknob and entered the room. I stared at the darkness and listened to the loud silence. It was foreign to me when I saw the bed on the right, Grant's bed, all neat and tidy. No sign of dirty magazines or smuggled Burger King bags. And the fact that the other bed was note card and textbook free made me feel uneasy.

Of course, I've dealt with not having Grant or Jonas in the dorm room before, but I felt like something was misplaced. _God this is messed up, _I thought running a hand raggedly through my hair.

* * *

"_You know, you look kind of nice when you do that." _

_

* * *

_

I felt the corner of my mouth turn up on its own and just messed my hair up more, slathering it with shampoo, remembering Cammie's comment about it.

I remember my father jokingly telling me that if I fell for a girl, that was just right for me, I would be pulled into a hell of a lot of trouble. And _that _was how I could tell I was in love, according to him. I vaguely remember my mother hitting him over the head and then grabbing his collar to pull him into a kiss. They never were afraid to show affection in front of me. It was nasty, but slightly endearing (I guess).

My thoughts drifted to Cammie and almost wanted to laugh. _I guess I'm going to be in for even more trouble than Dad was_.

I pulled out of the steamy shower along with my thoughts. I heaved on some sweatpants and fell backwards onto my bed.

_Ouch_.

I rolled off immediately, tenderly fingering my side. With a fistful of my blanket and a yank, I stood there dumbfounded and glared at the unusual culprit for my pain.

_Why is there a book on my bed?_

_

* * *

_

Somewhere on a plane heading to [Classified Location] a woman a scar from a knife tattooed to her thigh was smiling, thinking for the first time in almost nine months that she made the right decision.

* * *

I stared at the leather bound book, or more likely at the ransom-note-like message that lay on top of it.

**G**o_o_**d **_L_u**c**_**k**_, _y_**o**u'_r_**e **_**g**__o_**i**n_g __**t**_o **n**ee_d __**i**__t_

Huh, like I don't know it already?

* * *

_**(Author's Note) **_**: **Wimp-ish excuse for an epilogue, yeah, TRUST ME. I know (my family—whom read this—are painfully honest). So no need for raving, 'cause I know. But I truly need to get this out of the way if I'd like that sequel. Anyways. Review? For old time's sake?

**When A Diva Gives Thanks…**

You guys have no idea just how thankful I truly am. This was my very first idea for a story and you guys have made my writing skills even better ('cause really…I know I'm crappy right now, but let's face it, I was absolute _shit _back then). Because I went back to the first chapter, now _that _was painful. It caused me physical pain to see that I wrote that. It's sad, really. So I was really comforted in the fact that you guys enjoyed that. I mean sincerely, I'd like to thank EVERYONE that supported this tragic piece of writing I'd like to call my story (If I have time, I'll fix it up). So really, **THANK YOU ALL! I WOULDN'T BE A WRITER WITHOUT YOU GUYS! **(don't I sound mushy?)

Just struck me that this is my FIRST. FINISHED. STORY. I mean, HOLY CRAP! (: I'm happy.

Again, I'd like to apologize for being gone for SO long ): I felt terrible, but I'd like to say that life was actually more hectic than I thought…friends getting bullied, curriculum that was harder than I anticipated, and some personal family issues (which are still going on). So, again I'm sorry.

Review? For my first finished story?

~diva~


	32. Under Revision

**_Dear Readers,_**

Just to make sure all of you who haven't seen it out there, **Ignorance is Bliss, Until You Get Killed** is the sequel to this story.

Anyways, on with the message: **I have decided to revise the early (and horribly written and out-of-character) chapters of this story. **It's up to you if you'd like to read it or not. No major facts will be changed, I just want to make the writing stronger 'cause honestly, when I went back to the start of this story, I really wanted to throw a hammer at the screen, so my eyes wouldn't have to read it (I'm very critical of my own writing, if you can see), so I've re-uploaded the first chapter for those of you wanting to read it.

Just while I'm here, **THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY. **I can not tell you how grateful to you all, if you hadn't given me advice, my writing would have stuck worse than a junkyard, I swear. You all made me a better writing, everyone who had simply written "Update soon!" (which motivated me to get the writing out) and to those of you who gave constructive criticism (that really made me _look _and what I was writing). I don't think you know the extent of my appreciation, but just **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

:)

**Forever in your debt,**

**-diva  
**


End file.
